More than he dreamed of
by OzNCISLover
Summary: A case opens up a secret long held & more than Gibbs even dreamed of, but will all parties be able to connect or will the secrets be too much to bare. Set a few months after S10, everyone is back, Ziva is still there & Mike Franks is alive. There will be Gibbses & some Tiva, but no McAbby. There will be some minor character deaths after Ch 69. I don't own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

When Gibbs woke up, on the couch again, he took a look around, there was so much work that could be done to the place, new furniture, a new paint job, a bed maybe, heck even food in the fridge for a change would all be valid jobs to get around to, but what was the point? It was just him and he thought this day would be just like all the rest, so why bother with any of it?

If he had only known what was to come, he might have done something about well….everything.

XXX

It was a bright spring day, sun was out, birds were singing & very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo had beaten the rest of his team into the office.

That right there should have given Gibbs cause for concern, or at least a hunch that the day was going to be well… one of those days, which given the week they already had wasn't much of a surprise. They had just wrapped up a weeklong triple homicide investigation & the whole team was tired, so a quiet day would be welcomed.

It was around lunchtime when his phone rung. Well, that didn't last long Gibbs thought. "Gear up!" he called as he walked through the bullpen "Dead Marine, Falls Church, Virginia".

The team arrived on the scene, the marine was sitting up against a tree in a small park, in civilian attire. They immediately started processing the scene. "Boss, its Major Jeffery Rooney, he got home 2 weeks ago from a 6 month deployment." McGee reported. Ziva was taking photos, while Tony was speaking with the passer by whom reported it to the police.

"You got a time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Ahh, around 5am Jethro, looks like single gun shot wound directly to the heart, he wouldn't have suffered long at all, if that's any consolation" Ducky replied "No Duck, its not."

"Looks like he could have committed suicide boss, got a 9mm here & we've got a note that was in his pocket" McGee said, handing Gibbs the folded note.

Gibbs opened it & read:

_"I'm sorry, I should have been stronger to say no all these years gone by & be a proper marine and said yes last night. _

_Tell my dearest Megan that I love her more than life itself, and in time maybe she will forgive me for what I've done._

_Major J Rooney._

_Semper Fi!_

"What do you think it means boss?" Tony asked

"Dunno DiNozzo, what the witness say?" Gibbs snapped back.

"Said he on his way to the gym at 5:15am & saw him sitting there & noticed that he was still there on the way back, so he went up to see if he was ok, that's when he saw the blood & called 911, at around 6:30am boss. Cops called us once they made the ID that he was one of ours." Tony reported as Gibbs just starred at the note, as McGee and Ziva headed off for Major Rooney's house.

With the statements taken, body and evidence bagged & tagged, the rest of the team headed back to the navy yard.

XXXXX

McGee & Ziva had arrived back into the squad room.

"What wife Lynda say?" Tony asked, as Gibbs walked in as well.

"Well, he was a loving husband, father, brother. Everyone loved him, she had no idea why he would do such thing. Claims he couldn't kill himself but had no idea why someone else would kill him either" Ziva said.

"Who's Megan?" Gibbs asked her "14 years old daughter Boss. She wasn't home, in fact she hasn't been home since yesterday morning" McGee replied.

"Her mum know where she is?" Tony asked.

"Step mum & no, said she had gone to the Brat Action Centre yesterday to spend some time with friends, they were having a sleep over last night, wasn't expecting her home til tonight. Tried calling her cell, no answer." McGee answered. He saw Tony with a puzzled look, and was about to answer the unasked question, when Gibbs answered it.

"The Brat Action Centre, it's a place where kids with serving parents can hang out, bond & just be with kids who understand what each other go through, while their folks are here & on deployment." Gibbs said, as his mind wandered. The team looked at him, they all knew where his thoughts were taking him.

Gibbs could tell his team were staring at him. "McGee, you & Ziva check out the Centre. Tony, see if you can put together Rooney's last few hours" "On it, Boss" They all called.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee & Ziva arrived at the Centre. Walking in, they both looked around – so many kids of all ages. Ziva noticed a small group in the corner, a dozen girls all between the ages of 10 and 18, they were huddled in the corner & just sitting there circling another girl, not saying a word.

"Her father was injured in an explosion this morning. They aren't sure if he's going to make it. You must be the NCIS Agents? I'm Mike Brummer, head counselor here." Mike explained.

"Hi, Special Agents McGee & David, where looking for Megan Rooney" Ziva said.

"Megan, why is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid its not good, its her father, he's…. passed away. We haven't been able to locate Megan to tell her the news & her step mum can't find her either"

"Ohh Geez, Megan was here yesterday, she was supposed to stay for the girls sleepover, but at around maybe 6pm she took off, said she had to go see her father, told me that she would go home after that" Brummer said, as he took a seat in the office.

Ziva & McGee looked at each other.

"What can you tell us about her?" McGee asked.

"Agent McGee, I'm afraid I don't know Megan as well as some of the other counselors. I know she was generally a good kid, had a lot of friends, never a problem caused by her here."

"What about her relationship with her parents, her step mother?" Ziva prodded, sensing something.

"Loved her father, idolized him is more like it, would always be wearing his jumpers whilst he was deployed, lots of the kids do that around here. Her birth mum died when she was 3 to cancer I believe. Lynda though, well, I'll be honest Agent David, I don't think she really got along with her step mother, Megan felt like Lynda was using her dad to "trade up", her previous husband was a 1st Lieutenant. At least that's what the other counselors have told me" Mike said.

"Could there be anyone that Megan might have confided in, gone to if she needed help?" Asked McGee.

"She was pretty close with Kayla Jackson, one of our female counselors, she was a marine brat herself, like a lot of our volunteers, the kids tend to be able to relate better to our counselors that came through the same situations. Kayla's unique, she really understands the kids & their feelings and is one of the best to get them to open up. She volunteers here once maybe twice a week depending on her work commitments, along with her brother Phoenix. Haven't seen her around though in a few days, ahh her contact details." Brummer said, as he handed McGee the information.

McGee & Ziva had tried to find Megan at the Jackson's but no one was home and it was way too late to go to Kayla's work place, all phones were off or not answering, so they headed back to the navy yard.

_Back at the navy yard_

"How'd you go McGee? Find the missing kid?" Tony asked

"No, got the Amber Alert out. Got the details of the counselor she might try to contact, but can't find her either. How'd you go with Rooneys last few hours?"

Tony got up & went over to the plasma.

"Was on base til 6pm, meet his daughter for dinner at a Italian restaurant, dropped her off back at the Brat Action Centre afterwards. Lost him for a bit, but then found him again…"

"…Wait Tony, you said he dropped his daughter back at the centre? They said, she never came back" McGee said worryingly.

All the agents looked at each other.. this was starting to become worrying indeed.

"Wheres Gibbs?" Ziva asked. "MTAC, trying to get through to Rooney's CO, which given the hour, could be nasty" Tony said grumpily.

"Tony, we are all tired, its been a long week for all of us, so why don't we get back to work, the sooner we do that, the sooner can find the killer & the daughter, and then maybe we can get some rest". Ziva said bluntly.

Tony pulled up footage of a bar, it was not good quality at all.

"Ok, he was seen at a bar in downtown Georgetown at around 11pm, meet a girl, spoke to her for a few hours, neither of them ever ordered a drink. Around 2am, things got heated, there was a short shouting match, she apparently clocked him one & then the girl then took off. Rooney left shortly afterwards through the back door" Tony said

"Have you been able to ID the girl Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, have you seen the footage? (Tony said, pointing at in), its down with Abby, she's trying to enhance the footage to give us something to work with."


	3. Chapter 3

Unbeknown to the team, there were 2 people staring at them as they finished viewing the bar footage. McGee finally noticed them.

"Ahh, hi, can we help you?" McGee said, as Tony & Ziva turned as well. All three recognised the younger girl, it was Megan Rooney, it was the older girl that had McGee a little spooked, but he couldn't place why. She was tall, maybe 5"10, shoulder length light brown hair & bright blue eyes, she looked to be in her late 20's. McGee looked at his fellow agents & saw the same thoughts going through their heads.

"I'm looking for Special Agent McGee? I'm Kayla Jackson, and this Megan Rooney" Kayla said stepping forward. Megan did her best to smile "I got a voicemail to say he needed to speak Megan urgently about her father."

"I'm Special Agent McGee, this is Special Agent David and.. " "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, its nice to meet you Ms Jackson, hi Megan" Tony finished the sentence, stepping closer to the lady.

McGee & Ziva just looked at him. McGee thought, here we go ahead, more flirting, does he have to chase every girl that walks through the doors?

Kayla looked Tony up and down, evidentially coming to the same conclusion that McGee did. That made McGee smile gleefully. Kayla turned her attention to him.

"Agent McGee, I've spoken with Lynda already, so Megan knows about her father. I got home a little while ago & found her waiting on my doorstep. Your messages sounded urgent so we came as quickly as possible, I would like to get Megan home as soon as possible though, she's dealing with a lot." Kayla stated.

She wanted, no needed to get all this stuff with Megan sorted out as quickly as possible, before the inevitable would happen and everything would well, change forever.

"We've just got a few questions, shouldn't take too long, we can understand that Megan is dealing with a lot." Tony piped in trying to continue his charm offensive. Kayla just stared at him.

"Agent David, Megan said a few minutes ago that she wanted to use the rest room, could I trouble you to show her where they are?" Kayla asked, she wanted Megan out of ear shot for what she was about to say.

"Of course, Megan this way" Ziva said, leading Megan away. Kayla put on her best sympathetic smile as she passed.

Kayla then turned her attention back to Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, its past midnight, my young friend has just lost her father and is extremely distraught. Do you think that it's really an appropriate time to be trying to flirt with me? I for one, find it extremely un-professional and just plain creepy." Tony was stunned, he tried to apologise, but the words just didn't come out.

"Agent McGee, I'm unsure how Megan can help, but she will do what she can. I would like to ask you something in return? She would like to see her father first, I know it might be an unusual request, but she just wants closure and a chance to say goodbye. So if you could accommodate it would be greatly appreciated." Kayla explained.

McGee knew it wasn't the norm, but he also knew Ducky was still in. He looked at Kayla, there was something in her eyes that made him want to help. He looked at Tony for confirmation before speaking.

"We don't normally let kids see their deceased parents bodies, without a family member present, but if you think it will help, we can take her down." He said, just as Megan & Ziva returned.

Kayla smiled & nodded her thanks to McGee.

"Megs, if you want to & you think you can handle it, we can go see him, but ONLY if your sure about it." Kayla said.

Megan nodded, so McGee lead her & Kayla down to autopsy, while Tony called Ducky to give him a heads up.

**AU: Hope your enjoying the story, reviews are welcomed & appreciated**.


	4. Chapter 4

As they entered autopsy, Ducky & Palmer had Major Rooney's body on the table, covered.

Megan walked up to it, with Kayla right behind her.

"Megs, you don't have to do this, you don't have to look at him, he will understand" Kayla said gently.

Megan looked at her, the tears had started to well up in her eyes. "You said that it was something you wished you had the chance to do? So you could say goodbye properly."

Kayla took a deep breath, she could see the other people in the room all looking at her & knew she had to choose her words carefully. "Yes Megan, at the time I wish I would have had a body to say goodbye to, but I came to realise that whether we are able to say goodbye to a body or not doesn't change the fact that they don't leave us, ever. Your dad will be with you for the rest of your life, in here (pointing to her heart). You'll carry him with you in everything you do."

Ducky watched on, agreeing with Kayla in her thoughts about loved ones. He too hoped that the girl would choose not to look.

"But what if I forget what he looks like, smells like? I need to get that one last time." Megan cried back.

"Megs, I will tell you here & now, you wont forget any of it. I know you wont, because I haven't & I was younger than you when... and I haven't forgotten a single thing. Not his face, his hands, his smell, the nicknames he used & had, his facial expressions, the things he said or way he acted when he was happy, sad, angry. In fact Megs, you will probably remember him at some of the most inappropriate times that it will feel like he is right beside you." Kayla said, holding Megan.

Kayla could tell that the others were now staring at her with sympathetic eyes, it was taking all of her strength to keep it together, but she had to, there was too much at stake.

"Kayla, I need to say goodbye." Megan finally said, as she wiped away her tears with her jumper.

Kayla motioned to Ducky, who drew back the cover off the man.

Megan stood staring at her father.

Kayla looked at McGee, who was looking back at her. She mouthed "Thank you" & he replied "Your welcome". They both then looked at Megan, who was still staring at her father.

Ducky looked on to the exchange between the two of them & saw something interesting, but what he was more curious about was the young lady, it seemed that the same thoughts the team had were now entering Ducky's mind, where did he know her from and why did he feel connected to her?

Everyone stood in silence as Megan stared at her father, eventually planting a kiss on his head & walking out of the room.

**AU: Hope your enjoying the story. Why is everyone spooked by Kayla? & why is she nervous? Read & Reviews - always happy to listen opinions **


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Saissa: Glad your enjoying it, for me whilst Tony is a flirt, he is Mr Dependable. I've got plans for Tony.. **

They were in the elevator on the way up, silently waiting to arrive at their appropriate level. Kayla was lost in thought when her phone went off, a message had just come through. She read it & decided immediately, the time had come, she was going to have to force the issue and hoped to heavens she could cope with what was about to happen.

"Agent McGee, I need to make phone call, are you able to get someone to escort Megan to the conference room, I will come as soon as I can." Kayla said quietly.

McGee agreed, he had managed to grab Agent Dorneget before he went home to show Megan to the conference room & stay with her, whilst he took Kayla back down to the squad room.

Kayla immediately dialed her phone, whilst McGee went back to his desk.

"How'd it go McGee?" Ziva asked "How'd what go McGee?" Gibbs said as he entered to squad room from the stairs, having walked right past Kayla. She had her back to the room & was staring out the window.

"Boss, Megan is here. She's up in the conference room. One of her counselor's from the centre – Kayla Jackson – (McGee said pointing in her direction) brought her in and asked if Megan could say goodbye to her dad, so I took them down" McGee reported to his boss, who was now staring at the young women.

Gibbs was about to reprimand McGee for even thinking about taking a child to see the body of a parent without proper support when something caught his eye about the young women.

She was speaking on the phone, normal for a woman awake, even at this hour he thought, there was just something about her body language that he recognised. Her head was now face down and she was scratching the upper right side of her back using her left hand, getting quite far down too.

Trying to figure out what about her that was so familiar to him, he did his best to listen to what she was saying, even taking a step towards her so he was placed between Tony's & Ziva's desks. All he could hear was the odd word "here" "now" "pronto" "important" "love". He just couldn't pinpoint what was so familiar.

Finally, the young women hung the phone up & took some deep breaths, very deep according to Gibbs.

As she turned back around, McGee was about to introduce them, but stopped short upon seeing the reaction in the woman's face when see saw Gibbs staring straight at her.

He was staring at her, she was staring at him, and the team was staring at both of them.

Finally Gibbs moved forward to be within arms length of the young women. She broke off her stare & looked to the ground, not being able to look at him anymore, this was going to be way harder than she ever imagined, how would she get them through this without crumbling, she thought. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms and not have to face any of it but she knew she had to, she was the only one who knew all the pieces.

He went to touch her, but she moved back, not wanting the touch to happen. He drew back immediately, not wanting to push the issue or cause her pain. He just looked at her, trying to take everything in, she was taller of course, her eyes had stayed blue & her hair had gone darker, though he thought he saw some dye in there somewhere.

Gibbs wondered, would his voice fail him if he tried to speak? He would give it a shot.

"K…Kelly?" Gibbs said softly "Is it you baby?"

She knew her voice would fail her, she was certain of that, so she just nodded.

**AU: Gibbs is reunited with his girl but where has Kelly been & whats her connection to this case?**


	6. Chapter 6

All Gibbs could do was stare at the girl, or woman in front of him. How was this possible? How? Why? There were so many thoughts going through his head. But at this point all he wanted was to give her a hug and never let her go.

He slowly brought his hand to her shoulders, only for her to draw back again, she was almost against the wall. He knew he needed to make her feel safe with him, to make her realise that it would be ok, that it was him, her dad.

He thought for a moment & then whispered into her ear "Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Louise Barbara Gibbs, you are my angle, my bumblebee, my baby. Me, I am your dad, your dad that would sneak in one more story, one more treat, one more minute before bed. Your dad that never stopped loving you."

Gibbs was almost tearing up, but he noticed that she had edged forward ever so slightly, so he tried again.

This time there was no pull back, she allowed him to touch her, to embrace her.

Gibbs had his girl in a hug, his arms wrapped around her, there was only one problem, she wasn't hugging back. Her arms were by her side and her heart was racing. Gibbs just held her, hoping she would remember him and calm down.

She couldn't believe it, it was almost too surreal, she was finally in father's arms. She wanted to hug him back, to tell him how much she loved him and missed him, but how could she when she knew how he would react to the information she had? He would be angry with her that's for sure, how could he not be.

Standing there though in his arms, she started to allow herself to smell him, to breath him in and it was him, the sawdust, the bourbon, the male smell, it was her dad. She finally allowed herself a moment of happiness and wrapped her arms around him.

Gibbs felt her arms embrace him and smiled, placing a kiss on her head and whispering "That's my girl, miss smarty pants". They both gave a small chuckle.

The team had been watching this exchange first with shock, which then turned into happiness. They all felt very happy for their boss, they were confused as to how, but happy nonetheless.

Tony, Ziva & McGee kept looking at Gibbs, his girl & each other, smiling at each other. So the three of them were a little startled when McGee phones rang. "Agent McGee" he answered.

McGee's face went from happiness to shock to a feeling of ohh boy! He didn't want to interrupt his boss, but knew he had to. After asking the person on the phone to wait a moment he finally spoke, drawing looks from Tony & Ziva that said are you nuts for interrupting them.

"Ahh boss, really sorry to interrupt, but there's someone downstairs" Gibbs had turned to look at McGee without letting go of his girl "And McGee? What about it?" He said, much softer than usual.

McGee got up his nerve, but instead of directing his next comment to his boss he looked at the young women "He's downstairs…do you want me to bring him up now or do you need a minute first?"

**AU: Hope your enjoying the story, what secret does Kelly have & who is the boy downstairs? Reviews are welcomed & appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Her facial expression changed instantly at the recognition as to whom he meant. She looked at her father and then to McGee & nodded.

McGee understood, so he asked the officer downstairs that he remain there until called, and for an agent to watch him to make sure he didn't go anywhere. McGee knew his life wouldn't be worth living if the boy decided and was allowed to leave now.

Gibbs was looking at his girl, interested in the exchange that just happened. She looked up at him, wondering how on this earth she was going to explain this, she wasn't the one who was supposed to break this news to him, it wasn't _her_ surprise to tell. She had thought about the different ways to tell him already, but at this exact moment she drew a blank on all of them.

After taking a breath, she suddenly realised that she hadn't actually spoken a word to her father yet & wanted the first ones to be special. She leaned up on her toes to whisper in his ear, Gibbs in turn lowered his head to allow a closer connection.

Finishing up her few words, she kissed her dad on the cheek & looked at him, he smiled as he took her hand & led her to his chair.

McGee was looking over at Ziva to see if she had made the connection, but the look on her face was still puzzled, so he guessed not.

Gibbs had sat down in his chair, making sure he was all the way back, and helped his girl into his lap so that she was facing him, bringing his arm up behind her to give her support. They smiled at each other. Gibbs couldn't believe how happy he was, he had almost forgotten how happy someone could be.

"I need you to let me tell you something and not interrupt me until I'm finished, okay?" Kelly said, looking at her father, remembering all the times she would try to explain something only for him to interrupt her.

Gibbs smiled, clearly recalling a similar memory "Ok sweety, go ahead, I won't interrupt".

Kelly looked at him, trying to gauge whether he would interrupt her or not. Gibbs saw this "I promise sweety, go ahead" he said, caressing her cheek.

She still wasn't convinced, but knew she couldn't delay anymore.

"Do you remember when you left for Iraq?...and" Kelly started, Gibbs heart sank, he knew this would get discussed, he just didn't think it would be this soon. He went to say something, he even opened his mouth & got a single syllable out "Ke.." but Kelly cut him off in a very cheeky tone.

"I knew you couldn't resist, your still a motor-mouth" Kelly & Gibbs both chuckled, his mood suddenly lifting again. His team though all looked at each other shocked & said at the same time "Motor mouth?"

Gibbs peered around Kelly, to give his team, who were now all huddled behind McGee's desk, a look to say shut it!

"Can I continue?" Kelly said, her father nodded.

"Ok, do you remember when you left & you thought that there was something that mum wasn't telling you, that she was hiding something, something that you even tried to get out of her & me in the few calls we had after you left?"

Gibbs didn't have to think for long, he remembered, he had wondered until this day what it was. He nodded, not wanting to say a word & break the promise to speak.

Kelly continued "Well….you were right" Gibbs face transformed into the biggest smile his team had ever seen on their bosses face, he was even chuckling quietly. Kelly just rolled her eyes, her father loved it when her or her mum admitted that he was right about something. She knew though that her next sentence would wipe that smirk off his face.

"Mum was pregnant" Kelly said bluntly.

**AU: Hope you enjoyed this first interaction, and yes - its Kelly. How will Gibbs go meeting the new addition?**


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs had certainly lost the smirk & was in fact stunned. Shannon was pregnant? Why on earth didn't she say something, why keep that good news from him.

Kelly could now hear Ziva and all the oww'ing she was doing, clearly she like McGee had known something & put the dots together. She did want to turn to see Ziva's facial expression but knew her father needed more explanations, he looked totally stunned, she had never him look like that before.

"Mum told me right after you left, think she wanted to take my mind off….. (She could see her fathers reaction & that he knew what she meant, so she moved on).. anyway, she said that it would be a great surprise & that she didn't want you to stress out while over there, something about you not handling things well while you were in Panama." Kelly said apprehensively, her mum never told her everything about Panama, but she knew enough.

Gibbs thought back, he did get himself into a few tricky situations because his mind was back home and Shannon had said next time she wouldn't tell him, but he never dreamed that after 8 years of trying for a second it would happen and that she wouldn't tell him.

Kelly saw that he was still processing it all, but she needed to keep going. "I have a brother, which means.. you have a son, he's downstairs. I'm going to go down, tell him…_something_ and bring him back up (she saw something in her fathers eyes that made her realise he didn't like the idea of her going where he couldn't follow) I need to speak to him first…. to prepare him.. I wont be long and I wont leave the building." She finished saying as she got out of her fathers lap, kissing him on the cheek.

Gibbs stared at her, as she headed to the lift "Waaait" Gibbs called, Kelly stopped instantly & faced him, "_You_ can't come, it would kind of defeat the purpose of going down there to prepare him" Kelly said as softly as possible.

He didn't like the idea of her leaving his sight just yet, but he knew she was right, she should go & prepare her brother – his son, holy crap, he had a son! He was about to suggest something, but McGee beat him to it.

"Boss, I'll go with her" He said, grabbing his weapon from the drawer, trying to preempt Gibbs thoughts about not letting Kelly go somewhere without protection. Gibbs looked at him & nodded. Kelly smiled & headed for the lift with McGee.

It had been a good 10 minutes, though Gibbs thought it was more like a hour, it was excruciating for him to wait at his desk, knowing his baby girl and apparently son, were downstairs without him. He then realised that he didn't even ask Kelly what his son's name was. He had so many thoughts going through his mind, but one thing above everything lingered, whats happened to his soul mate? What's happened to Shannon?

His mind would have kept wandering if it weren't for Ziva's voice "Gibbs…. Gibbs.. " she said gently, directing his gaze to the lifts. It had just dinged. He stood & made his way to stand on the edge of the squad room, leaving some room to not crowd him as he came off the lift. Finally the doors opened.

It took a moment, but slowly out came Kelly, she was her mother only with his eyes he thought & smiled. A younger man followed her close behind, clearly this wasn't McGee. He was tall, 6ft Gibbs thought, solid build, brown eyes & short hair that was red! He had his mother's hair! McGee followed them both out, clearly making sure he was the last one off the lift.

Gibbs took in everything he could about him, eventually turning his gaze to Kelly, she looked nervous, really nervous. As they approached him, she stepped back, allowing the 2 men to come fact to face. They both just stared at each other, not sure of what to say.

Kelly saw that they were both lost for words & knew she had to do the introductions.

"Leroy Jethro meet... Phoenix Leroy" Kelly said, not wanting to use surnames, figured they both knew it anyway.

Both men smiled.

"Hi" Gibbs managed to get out "Hey" came his son's reply.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to proceed, he felt like a complete fish out of water and totally out of his depth. He decided to do the proper manly thing & put his hand out to shake with his son, not wanting to presume he would want a hug, the reaction though was not what he expected.

Nix looked over at his sister with a bizarre expression, he briefly looked back at his father, but again was looking at Kelly with that bizarre expression. Kelly let out a single laugh, Gibbs along with the rest of his team was now staring at her with strange looks of their own.

"Maybe he forgot the rule Nix, it has been a while" Kelly said sheepishly looking at her father, hoping something would twig. It immediately did of course and he looked back his son, smiled & put his arms around him.

Nix in turn hugged his dad, he never thought he would get this chance and after everything he knew of the man, he didn't care that he was being too emotional for a man his age or that he was starting to tear up, he was just happy that he would get a chance to know his father.

Kelly looked on as her dad was embracing her little brother, she never thought this day would come, she was so happy to see their embrace that she was even starting to tear up. She shot a look over to Tony & Ziva who looked happy, stunned, but happy. McGee was next in her line of sight, he looked genuinely happy & smiled back at Kelly when their eyes met.

Gibbs eyes darted over to his daughter, he could see her tearing up, so he took one hand away from his sons back & beckoned her over, she of course went to him in an instant and he now had his baby girl & boy in his arms, it was almost perfect.

**AU: Hope your all enjoying this. Bit of a surprising new addition to this Gibbs household :) But where have Kelly & Phoenix been? Whats happened to Shannon & how will Gibbs react to it all?**


	9. Chapter 9

The three of them stayed in the locked embrace for a good 5-6 minutes, none of them wanting to release. They finally fell out of the embrace, Gibbs had turned towards his team, whilst still keeping his kids tucked into his shoulders and was about to introduce them all, when suddenly he heard that other familiar voice.

"GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS, I did it!" Abby screamed running into the squad room & throwing herself into a hug with Gibbs so fast that it caused both Kelly & Nix to step back out of pure shock.

Tony, Ziva & Tim were all looking on at the site in front of them not quite knowing what to do. They saw the shock in both Kelly's & Nix's face and immediately decided they had to do something and took a turn each to call her off Gibbs "Abby" but she didn't budge, even Gibbs tried "ABBY", finally they all yelled "**ABBY!**"

That did it, she jumped back & looked at everyone "What? I caught a break & am happy, what's the problem?" she said excitedly. She only saw them when she finished her sentence. "Hi…" She started to say, but stopped short at seeing the confused and possible bitter looks in these two new peoples faces. She took a few steps back.

As she did, she bumped into Ducky & Palmer, who were heading home for the night "Abigail" Ducky said politely "why are you walking backwards?" She didn't say anything, just stared at Gibbs & the two people he was now embracing.

Ducky & Palmer looked where she was looking & they too became stunned, Ducky's proverbial light though switched on. Of course! he thought. He remained silent though, waiting for his suspicion to be confirmed.

Gibbs had tucked his kids again into his shoulders, trying to reassure them, Kelly more so than Nix as she looked upset at the fact that a strange women had just embraced him in a big hug. He even gave her a peck on her head. He whispered, "I love _you_" to each of them and then took a step forward, bringing them with him.

"Duck, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Jimmy I'd like to properly introduce you to… my kids, Kelly & Phoenix" Gibbs said with pride.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries, Gibbs was just beaming and as the seconds went on, the tension seemed to subside, a little. Nix was even starting to pay particular attention to Abby, mildly chatting her up. Kelly rolled her eyes & then a light went on. Up until now, she was responsible for this, not anymore!

She walked over to her father, looked at him, smirked & then flashed a look at Nix before starting "I am so glad you now get to deal with this" she said holding her hands out in the direction of Nix, obviously wanting to show him what Nix was up to. They both smiled. Gibbs had seen what Nix was doing, but at this moment, he didn't care. Nix looked at his sister with a "Geez, settle down" look & rolled his eyes.

Kelly who was still facing her dad, caught Tony's expression when she made the previous comment. A thought tweaked in her head, it would be mean, but fun. She hadn't had this before, so why not?

She walked over to Tony smiling, Gibbs was of course watching them.

"Hey Tony" She said casually. "Hi Kelly" he said back, not sure where this was going.

"Just wondering, if you wanted to continue the conversation we started earlier? You know, to see where it goes?" Kelly now had a smirk on her face.

"Ahh, the conversation we had earlier?" Tony said, realising what she meant "ahh, yes, maybe, no, its ok" Tony was now stuttering, looking between Kelly & Gibbs, who was now standing right in front of him.

"So, you don't find me attractive anymore, Tony?" Kelly prodded, she noticed that the conversation was now being watched by everyone.

McGee & Ziva had smirks on their faces as well, evidently pleased with what Kelly was doing. Her brother though, had come closer & was now perched just behind her dad, he was kind of protective as well. She'd have to apologise at the end of this to Tony.

Tony had no idea what to say, this was the biggest catch 22 of all time, he thought, how the hell would he answer it without getting hurt?

**AU: Glad to hear you guys are enjoying this, just the quick meet & greet with the team. How will Tony talk his way out this one? **


	10. Chapter 10

**AU: Glad your all enjoying the story. Saissa: Kelly just wants to have a bit of fun at poor Tony's expense, she's definitely not interested in him! With Abby, I thought about that, but Abby's still kind of in shock at the "confused and _possible bitter looks_ in these two new peoples faces", so she's giving them time before asking her questions. Enjoy the latest chapter :)**

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh" was all he could say.

"DiNozzo! Do you or do you not think she's attractive?" Gibbs barked whilst smirking.

"Kel, I think he needs to know about Ian" Nix said smiling casually.

"Leave Ian out of this Nix" she said, still smiling.

"Who's Ian?" Gibbs asked turning to face them both, with a look Kelly had seen on his face before, it resembled the same one he had when he found out that a boy had stolen her Barbie doll when she was 7, she smiled again.

"Ian, the last guy that started to flirt with Kelly, even asked her out for a simple coffee & then never followed through." Nix said plainly. Tony was looking worried, Gibbs was still staring at him, but also concentrating on what his son was saying.

"Tony, do you know who his next date was with? (Tony shook his head) An ER nurse! Needed to get a bumped nose fixed" Nix smirked & walked away from Tony, who now looked a little more than worried. Gibbs was just smiling, which also made Tony nervous.

Gibbs spoke next, slowly "Tony, you flirt with my daughter again & I'll knock you all the way into next year. You say that she isn't attractive and you'll be on date with that ER nurse Ian saw, we clear?"

"Crystal boss!" Tony said confused, what did he mean, not flirt, but think she is attractive? Well she was, so that wasn't hard.

Gibbs was still staring at Tony, Kelly started to feel sorry for him, so decided to help him out.

"Everyone can relax, I'm not attracted to you Tony" Kelly smiled & moved to a little away from them.

"Your not attracted to me?" Tony asked carefully.

"Nope, don't tend to be attracted to guys who flirt with every girl that walks past, kinda figured they might all have ended up dead, and I didn't want to be responsible for imaginary mass deaths whilst growing up" She smiled as she looked at her father.

This was music to Gibbs ears, his daughter had some decent concepts about dating & didn't fall for just anyone. He breathed an internal sigh of relief, as he smiled at Tony and gave him a gentle double tap on his face before moving away.

Tony gathered himself, wanting to change the subject he remember that Abby came into the squad room with news.

"Hey Abs, what was the break you got in the case?" He asked.

All eyes were now on Abby, except Kelly's. She had backed away from her father a few steps & was leaning against Ziva's desk for support. To Tony, it looked like she was bracing herself for something.

"Oh, yea! I managed to get the bar footage cleaned up a bit, I think we might be able to use it to identify the woman" Abby said pleased with herself, opening up the file on the plasma.

"McGee fast forward a bit, we get the best angle in the 54th minute.." Abby began to say.

Kelly got all her courage together, this was what she came for, it was going to be the hardest thing she's done in a long time & she just didn't know how either of them would react, but here goes nothings she thought.

"You don't need to look at the footage…. It was me" She said calmly but hesitantly, looking at her father, he's eyes went as wide as they could possibly be, his face was in total shock.

Everyone else was probably mirroring the shock her father showed, but she wasn't looking anywhere else, just at him.

Gibbs went up to his daughter, but didn't touch her, he just looked at her and realised that what happened with Rooney, must be linked with her, it was too much of a coincidence for them to show up now, but what was the connection? He just waited for her to talk, he wouldn't push her, he'd wait until she was ready, after all, she offered up the fact that it was her in the bar, without them having to run the tape, so she obviously was expecting this.

"Major Rooney called me yesterday around 16:00 & asked me to meet him to discuss a personal matter, said it had to do with Megan and her future. I told him I couldn't see him yesterday because of work, but he insisted, so I said I would call him when I was done & we could meet up." Kelly said calmly & quietly.

"That's why you pulled out of the sleepover at BAC?" Nix asked.

"No, I already told Brumz.. Mike Brummer, 2 days ago that I wouldn't be able to make it due to the Ancelotti case" Kelly replied looking at her brother.

She could see her father's facial expression change, so she answered the unasked question.

"Lawyer, but can we talk about my chosen profession another time?" Kelly said, knowing full well how he disliked lawyers. She could see him swallow a big dose of air & nodded.

"I finally finished work at about 22:30, called him & we agreed to meet at a local Georgetown bar. Got there around 23:00." Again Kelly saw a look in her father's eyes, so she answered another unasked question & continued.

"I'm not 8, I'm an adult, I go to bars & I can handle myself….. We chatted about Megan for a few minutes, the Major had told me he wanted my help with his divorce & a new will, he'd asked me to bring the papers. We discussed the matter, I filled in the paperwork, got a witness, thought we were done"

"Why'd he want a divorce?" Ziva asked.

"According to the paperwork filed with the courts, it reads irreconcilable differences. He said that he just wasn't getting along with Lynda anymore & that he felt she wasn't the right influence for Megan & wanted her to have positive female influences in her life. It went hand in hand with the new will. It gives full custody of Megan to the Major's sister & all death benefits to go to Megan & her upbringing. Said he wanted to make sure that if something was to happen to him that she would be looked after properly by someone he trusted."

"Wasn't it weird that he wanted to discuss it at such a late hour?" Tony asked gently.

"Not as weird as you would think, we often meet clients out of normal hours, they have work and sometimes can't get the time off to come see us. Though, that was probably the latest one I've done, but as it was Megan's dad, I agreed, she's a good kid." Kelly answered, shooting a glance to Tony.

Her fathers eyes hadn't left her. "Anyway, I thought we were done so I got up to go, but he grabbed me by the arm & said – I know who you are, who you really are – he even said my name….. my full name." Kelly said looking at her father.

She saw Tony shoot McGee a look that showed his interest in her full name. "A full name you will never hear DiNozzo!" Kelly barked. She hated it.

"I asked him how he knew it & me. He said… " Kelly hesitated, her father took her by the shoulder & rubbed it as if to say its ok. "…he said he was sorry, very sorry but he was the one who helped fake your death to us, and our deaths to you." Kelly said looking up at her dad, doing her best to hold back the flood of tears that wanted to come.

**AU: Who was Rooney helping? and how will everyone react? **


	11. Chapter 11

**AU: Thanks for the reviews, glad your all enjoying this. To answer some of the comments. Kelly's name - will be explained later on. Gibbs is definitely interested in the why I promise you, some of the why will be answered shortly, but for now he has more important matters to deal with than the bigger WHY. Enjoy next chapter: **

Gibbs was furious, he couldn't believe the man he'd been trying to solve the death of, had been responsible for causing his family so much pain. He looked down at his girl, who was now silent, she wasn't even crying, but he knew she wanted to. She was trying to be strong & it pained him that she had to be THAT strong.

He then shot a look over at Nix, to see how he was coping, he had taken a seat, looking obviously shocked by what his sister had just said. Gibbs moved over to him & put his hand on his son's shoulders to support him.

"It'll be ok, we'll sort this out Nix" Gibbs said gently & then remembering something Tony had said, moved back over to Kelly.

"Ahh, Kel, sweetheart. Did you hit him because of that?" Gibbs asked, he wasn't mad he just wanted to know.

"I was angry very angry, but no, I didn't hit him because of that. I did say a few choice words, probably enough to fill the swear jar up, but no, I didn't hit him for that."

Gibbs gave an internal chuckle at the memory of the swear jar, Shannon had introduced it when Kelly was 2, more for him than her, so that he would keep his language in check around her. He was also proud that she didn't do anything rash, he probably would have knocked him out.

"He said that he had had enough of the lies & when he saw me the previous week at the centre & recognised me that enough was enough & he wanted to put things straight & clear his conscious. He said, that when it started all those years ago he was just trying to clear a debt he had with Mac, but one thing lead to another & as he got further into it he just couldn't get out. He said he was the one who organised the bodies that took our places and that he knew you were still alive" Kelly said, not taking her eyes off her father.

"M…..Mac, that bastard, son of a bitch!" Gibbs barked, taking Kelly a little by surprise..

"Who's Mac?" McGee asked carefully.

"Our grandfather McGee" Nix answered with a very harsh tone, clearly there was no love lost in that relationship.

"The note Rooney left said something about being sorry for not saying yes last night?" Ziva asked gently.

That startled Kelly, he was now sorry for saying no? A bit late she thought!

She was still leaning against Ziva's desk, with her father rubbing her back. She knew she couldn't go through the next part that close to him, so she stood up and put a few steps between them.

Gibbs wasn't oblivious to this & wondered why she was doing that, clearly he thought, there was more pain to come and she was trying to distance herself from him for some reason.

"After he told me… well, what he said. I put a few pieces together that didn't make sense earlier." Kelly said, she was now looking at her brother. "Nix, I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry, but I didn't have a choice back then."

Nix was confused, trying to understand what his sister meant, then he realised.

"Mum…. Mum isn't dead?" Nix said half in shock, half in anger.

Kelly shook her head, not being able to say anything. Everyone was stunned, again.

Kelly was looking between her brother and father, both looked utterly shocked & confused.

"When I turned 21, mum made a deal with Mac, I didn't understand it at first. But she said that it was what was needed & that I couldn't argue. She said that I had to take you & go live our lives free of him & that she would stay with him. I tried to argue, said I couldn't raise a 13 year old boy and she had to come with us, but she wouldn't hear it, she even invoked rule F1." Kelly said, she wasn't crying but just about. She was leaning against the wall with her hands over her face.

Gibbs walked slowly over to her & took her by the shoulders "Kelly sweetheart, if mum used F1, she had her reasons, you did what she asked, like you were supposed to" Gibbs now brought her into a embrace & was cradling her.

Nix had again taken a seat unsure what exactly was going on. Ducky was being a "grandfather" and was rubbing his back.

"F1, what you reckon that is?" Tony said quietly to Ziva.

"Family Rule 1: mum or dad have the power to evoke veto over any situation without opposition, if its an emergency situation." Nix said quietly.

Everyone looked at each other. Tony thought, Geez Gibbs has rules for everything!

**AU: ****New set of rules revealed or ones never spoken about?** Shannon is alive, but where is she? 


	12. Chapter 12

**AU: To answer some comments: Their grandfather is Mac. Nix was simply answering McGee's question, sorry for the possible confusion, there is no relationship between the Gibbs & McGee families. Gibbs is definitely shocked about everything's that happened, but he's put a few things together, which will start to be explained in this chapter. I believe that upon realising Kelly was alive, he held out hope Shannon was too, and therefore feel relief as well as shock. He also wants to try to stay as calm as possible to keep Kelly & Nix calm, as he can see Kelly especially struggling to cope, and he knew his wife would do whatever she had to do to protect the kids, so he wouldn't fault her for that. **

**Enjoy this new chapter. **

Gibbs led Kelly to some chairs & sat them down. He was having a hard time dealing with all this information, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Kelly was sitting in front of him, a grown women. He looked over at his grown son, he didn't even know about, felt like he was looking into a mirror, except for the red hair of course & now his beloved Shan was out there somewhere & its all thanks to that bastard of a father in law. He knew he never liked him for a reason!

Gibbs recalled a conversation a short time before deploying for Iraq & couldn't believe what got said actually happened, he never would have imagined it actually happened. _That bastard _was all Gibbs thought. He felt like he was in totally shock & could have quite easily lost the plot there & then. He shook his head furiously trying to refocus, he will have to deal with all those emotions at another time, for now all he needed to do was find Shannon & keep it together long enough to reunite his family. In order to do that though, he'd need to understand whats happened.

"Kel, I know this hard angel, but I need you to go back & start at the beginning." Gibbs said gently, he knew what he was asking her to do, but he needed to understand everything to have any chance of finding her.

Kelly nodded, she knew that time was short, but that he did need to know well, almost everything.

"I remember the shot, we were on our way to the shops, going to buy some stuff for dinner, it was loud, the car started to swerve, next thing I remember I woke up at Mac's farm house a few days later. I didn't know what was going on. He took me to mum, she was still out cold, I told him that she needed a hospital but he insisted that he had everything under control & she would be ok. It was another 3 days before she woke up. We were lying in her bed, mum was still pretty weak, when Mac came in, he'd been coming & going so often I didn't even realise he was in the house. He sat down on the bed & told us…. that he just received word that there was an explosion & …..you died." Kelly said, her very watery eyes now looking at her father.

Gibbs temper was boiling, he couldn't believe the man, a father could have done that to them? He tried to remain as calm as possible for the sake of his kids.

"Sweetheart, its ok – I'm here now, and it'll all be ok" He said gently.

"We didn't want to believe him, but a few days later he handed mum your dog tags & some papers. She said it was your death certificate, wouldn't let me see it. The next few weeks passed in a haze. He had somehow convinced mum that moving would give us the best fresh start. Though looking back, I would say there was more to that convincing than met the eye. We moved to Houston, where he had some business interests. Told me that he had falling out with grandma & that he too wanted a new start., mum seemed to go along with it, so I thought it was ok, but I should of realised something was up"

"Kel, you were 8, you weren't to know something was up, there was nothing you could have done" Nix chipped in. The siblings smiled at each other, Gibbs even smiled, he was proud at the way they were handling the situation.

"We got on with day to day stuff, we weren't really all that happy, until… you came along. (She smiled at her brother) Mum looked at you & saw you (switching her gaze to her father), I saw you too. I even helped choose your name, we were studying animals at school, and I liked that a phoenix rose from ashes to start a new life, seemed fitting. Mum chose Leroy. I would have thought Jethro would have been better, you preferred it, but she insisted on Leroy. After a while I understood why, it pissed him off, stirred memories he didn't like being discussed, as he had always called you that. As time went on it became clear, he didn't like us talking about you, so mum & I came up with a code, think that pissed him off even more, cause he didn't know what we were saying"

Gibbs lead out a little smirk, even that bastard couldn't stop his girls from trying to keep something of him alive no matter what. He rubbed her arm, as he held her hand "Keep going sweety"

"Time went on, day to day stuff would happen and I started to get a better understanding of the kind of man he was. He was a bastard, would go off his brain if we were ever late coming home or meeting him. Would leave some of his men with us if he had to go out of town, claimed it was just so he had peace of mind we were ok. But I'd take a bet he did it to make sure we never left. Was always paranoid about who we were speaking to & seeing. We'd take the times while he wasn't around to tell you (looking at Nix) all about you (looking at her dad), the stories, the rules, all of it. It made us feel like you were still with us" Gibbs wiped away his daughters tears as they ran down her cheek.

The team was listening intently, they all seemed to be having the same thoughts, what will become of Mac when Gibbs gets his hands on him?

Tony though, was also wondering where Shannon was.


	13. Chapter 13

Ducky was very impressed as to how well both young Gibbses were handling everything, though he thought that it was nothing but expected of someone with the name of Gibbs in it, they were tough nuts!

"Mum did her best to make our lives good, happy, she pushed us to do lots of stuff outside of the house, think she wanted us out of the place more than in. Guess that's what helped me graduate school at 15."

"My miss smarty pants" Gibbs whispered, that made Kelly smile, something he was glad to see.

"Went to college in Houston, still living at home, Mac wouldn't let me move out, I did a degree in law with an under-grad in Computer Science. Things kept going like usual, but just before I turned 21 mum told me that she was going to do something & I couldn't argue. She said she would make a deal with Mac to allow us to leave. I didn't realise it would mean having to leave her there, she said it was the only way to let me & Nix leave to be able to live proper lives. He agreed, but only if Nix thought she died, and if mum would quit work & stay home …(she looked at Nix, he was now sitting back down, clearly not coping, but she couldn't stop, she had to finish)….. Mum agreed, but only if he didn't argue about where we went, if the money she had would go to us no questions asked, and that I could still speak & see her on occasion. He agreed, but said I couldn't tell Nix about any of it, mum made me promise not to say anything." Kelly finished, she was now sobbing into her fathers chest, he just held her, unable to speak himself he just rubbed her back.

Gibbs was beyond furious, he couldn't believe the pain that his family has had to endure. He held is girl, and looked over to his son, Nix was still in the chair with his head in his hands, Gibbs wanted to comfort him as well, but couldn't move Kelly, he saw though that Ducky was rubbing his back trying to calm him & was thankful for his friend's help.

Kelly didn't realise that she would break down like this, she couldn't believe that after all she went through, she would cry like this. She did her best to compose herself, sat back up & wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Nix, Im sorry.. I just.."

"Kel, stop, its not your fault, its his!" Nix said, finally looking up at her, the tears were evident, but the anger was also there. He knew his grandfather was a bastard, just didn't realise how much.

Kelly did her best to smile at him, which wasn't very big & continued

"Mum said we should move to where my heart thought was best. So I moved us back here. Got Nix settled in school, found a job, tried to give us a better happier life, like mum wanted for us. I was able to speak with her every couple of months, but I made sure I did it while you weren't around, it took a lot out."

"Sweetheart, what did you ask Rooney for help with, and why not come & find me sooner?" Gibbs asked gently, he didn't want to probe, but he didn't understand why she wouldn't come find him straight away.

Kelly looked at her father, she'd had to say so many hard things already, but this one..

"I asked him to help me get mum out of where she was. A few years ago, Mac started to travel a lot more than he used to & he didn't want to leave mum at the place in Houston so he moved her to a…. secure facility (Kelly hesitated, afraid of the reaction, she took a deep breath)….. a mental hospital."

The reaction was quick and what she expected. Nix had jumped up & yelled "Mental hospital! That fucking bastard! I'm going to…" But before he could finish his sentence Gibbs had walked over to him & put his finger against his lips to say shh.. Nix collapsed back into his chair. Gibbs stood by his side stroking his back.

Kelly was waiting for her fathers reaction, but it never came. Gibbs didn't realise that he could possibly feel more hatred & fury, but this had done it. He tried though to keep it internal, not wanting Kelly to feel worse than she already did. It wasn't her fault.

"Mum agreed to go, only if it would be one that was closer to us, she didn't want us to loose the lives we had and she worried what might happen to us if she said no. He agreed to her request. I figured that if Rooney was in league with Mac already, he would know about mum & have an in to get her out maybe. I also figured that given Rooney had told me about you that all bets would be off anyway, so I wanted to get mum out of there before he moved her somewhere else." Kelly explained looking down to the ground.

"He said he couldn't do it, that him telling me was all he could do & that his conscious was now clear. (Her father was starring at her with those big blue eyes, asking that question with his eyes again).. I was soo confused, I didn't know what to say or do, I was angry, upset, pissed off, I didn't know how you'd react after all these years, if you had moved on or.., I was just so confused. I got in my car and just drove for hours, the sun was well & truly up by the time my car stopped." Kelly said, as Gibbs stroked her cheeks, wiping away her tears again.

Gibbs could understand her feelings, it had been 20 years, he made a promise to himself that he would have to make her realise, he would be there for her for the rest of their lives.

"Was that why you hit him?" Nix asked, he would have, that's for sure!

Kelly looked over at her brother "No, I didn't hit him for that, I wanted to though, again let out enough choice words to fill some jars…"

"Kel, what did he say to make you hit him?" Gibbs asked, he was proud that his daughter had that much self control, it was much more than he had, but he wondered that if she hadn't hit him yet given everything already, what could he have possibly have said to make her do it.

She looked at him, with tears swelling in her eyes "As he got up to go he said, that while he was happy that he got what he did off his chest & that he knew Mac was a bastard himself, he didn't understand…what was so bad about us moving away from you…He said he knew of you & that you were by all accounts a …a bastard too & probably would have been a crap father anyway….That's when I hit him."

Everyone was just staring at Gibbs, waiting for some kind of reaction, anything really….

Gibbs took a deep breath, Kelly was now sobbing again into him & Nix was just standing there stunned, he beckoned him over & sat him down. Slowly, Gibbs put his hands on their shoulders & brought them all together.

"Kiddo's it doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks. All that matters is us and what we know to be true. Kelly, sweetheart, don't let what he said affect you, you know me & I love you both more than life itself, we will get mum & be a family and nothing, NOTHING will tear us apart again, ever." Gibbs said in the most reassuring tone he could muster.

No one knew quite what to do, Gibbs & his kids were still in the same positions they had been for the past few minutes. They were all just staring, not quite being able to believe everything they just heard.

Tony knew what needed to be done, they had to find out where Shannon was & how to get her out, and he would have started to work on it, only he had no idea what name she was using, so how'd he even start tracking her?

**AU: How will they go getting Shannon out of the hospital? **


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs had finally brought his kids out from the huddle "Sweetheart, where is mum? I'll get her out now" he asked.

"A private hospital over in Bowie. She's under the name Savannah Marie Fletcher. But… you can't go there" She said, not lifting her gaze from the floor.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about? I'm going to go & get your mother" Gibbs was confused, why would she not want him to do that.

"Because, he'll find out! He's got people on his payroll at the place, how else was he able to get her in there to begin with! You can't go within a mile of the place, they won't let you in to see her, your definitely not on the access list, in fact you'd probably be on the definitely no go list. You can't go, he'll find out and then do I dunno what, you can't.. you can't… he'll find out and you'll…." Kelly was now pacing, babbling, she couldn't believe her father didn't realise what Mac might do.

She only stopped, when Gibbs took her by the shoulders. "Ok, ok, sweetheart, we will work out a way to get her out, it'll be ok, I'm right here, I'm ok" He spoke the words as calmly as possible, trying to calm her, like he used to when she had had a nightmare & it seemed to work, she was now breathing easier & definitely less rapidly. He released her from his embrace, to be able to see her face, to make sure she understood that he was ok, that he would be ok.

"I know how to get her out" Kelly said quietly looking at her father, she knew he wouldn't like her idea, but it was the only way.

Everyone was now staring at her.

"I'm on the access list" Kelly said looking at her father, the reaction was just what she expected.

"NO! absolutely not! You are not going there!" Her father couldn't let her put herself in harms way, it was _his_ job to protect _her_.

"It's the only way, there are only 2 people on the access list for her, me and him, no one else is allowed to visit her. This has to be done with someone in there with her, she'd be too weak & dazed to do anything herself anyway, they've got her pumped with stuff ok! I know my way around the place & the surroundings, I know the staff & have already guessed which ones are on his payroll." Kelly was trying to remain calm, but she could feel her blood pressure rising, figured it was better to get angry that break down in tears again.

"NO Kelly Anne! No way, I am not letting you go there & put yourself in his cross hairs again, I will figure out another way, NO Kelly Anne!" Gibbs was frustrated, why wouldn't she understand that he didn't want to put her into a position that might cause her more hurt, more pain.

"**DAD!**" Kelly yelled.

Everyone froze, it was not lost on Gibbs, nor the others, that this was the first time she had said the D word. It wasn't lost on Kelly either, but she needed to get his attention, and he wasn't listening to her, so she had to do something, say something & that was it, it worked Gibbs was just staring at her now.

"I am going & you can't stop me, and don't you dare try to use F1, because I'm using F6, you owe me BIG!" Kelly blurted out, before she even realised what she was saying.

"F6? I owe you?" Gibbs asked calming with a smirk on his face, not wanting to raise his daughters blood pressure further, but having no clue what she meant.

Tony was sitting next to McGee & whispered "F6? What you think that one is?" McGee shrugged.

"Family Rule 6 Tony, if someone makes a choice that affects someone else, the affected person can make another choice that affects the initial choice maker & no protests can be made. Think it was their way to try to combat the fact that I didn't like to go to certain classes when I was a kid, like ballet or when certain marine issues would come up that didn't fit into family life" Kelly stated matter of factly, not taking her eyes off her father. He nodded in agreement at the remark.

"Ok Kelly, what choice?" Gibbs asked calming.

"Day after mum saw the murder, you two were on the phone, do you remember that?" Kelly's voice had become firm, but crackly. Her father nodded. So she continued.

"You were worried when she told you that they had related the hit to that drug cartel. Mum said that they had assigned an NIS agent to us for protection, do you remember that?" again Gibbs nodded, he could see where this was going, she had listened in to their conversations so often, he wasn't surprised she heard this one though he wished she hadn't. He took a seat, to show her he wouldn't put up a fight to what she said next.

"You said OK, that you were going to request emergency leave, but as we had someone watching out for us it was ok & you'd hold off for a bit, cause there was a lot happening over there…..that choice screwed our lives, my life! You owe me!"

Gibbs stared at his daughter, with the urge to let the tears flow freely, she was mad & she had every right to be. He knew she was right, he had thought the same thing for the last 20 years, it was his fault. He had made a decision that affected them in ways he had just started to imagine. He also knew that if he wanted to use F1 he could, it did overrule all the rest, but he wouldn't, this was clearly something she needed to do.

The team was stunned, they knew Gibbs had carried regret all these years, but they didn't know Gibbs chose to trust someone else with the lives of his family & paid the price, when he could have been there himself. At first Tony couldn't believe that Gibbs would join NIS after that, but then he realised, that Gibbs probably joined to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else's family.

He looked at his daughter who was again pacing furiously with her hands on her hips, so like her mother when she was angry, he thought. She wasn't crying or letting out any tears, he knew she was using the anger inside to keep them at bay & he understood it, he wasn't angry with her.

"Ok Kelly, your right, this one is your choice. You want to do this, I won't stand in the way. Tell us your plan & we will make it work, but I'd like to ask that you not go alone, please" Gibbs said calmly.

Kelly looked at her father, he was still sitting in his chair, just staring at her, with eyes that looked like they could burst with tears. Suddenly she realised what the conversation must of done to him, and regretted it instantly, but the anger she was feeling was keeping the tears at bay, as she hoped, so she decided to hold onto it & hoped her dad would understand.

She nodded in agreement with his request.

Tony decided given the circumstances that he should try to take some of the weight off his boss's shoulders.

"What's the plan Kelly?" he asked**.**

**AU: So, whats Kelly's plan & will Gibbs actually be able to let her go there without him? **


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly took a USB stick out of her bag & handed it to McGee.

"Bring up the maps McGee. it's a small facility, but well monitored & secured." Kelly began, all eyes now being on the map that was on the plasma.

Kelly explained the whole facility. Tony was impressed, she was very detailed, but he realised that she must have spent hours going over this for the day she could get her mum out of there.

"She's in the secure ward in the north east corner. There's a small garden in the back that I take her out to when I visit. It backs onto the rear of their property, which is fairly rural, lots of trees for cover & a dirt access road that leads up to the main thoroughfare. There's a gate that leads from the garden out the back, but its secured with a digitised lock that requires a swipe & pin combination. The swipe card I can lift. But do you have a portable interface device that could crack the code, I would say its probably got a 32-bit encrypted code, preferably slim line so it doesn't stand out while mounted?" Kelly rounded off looking at her dad.

Gibbs couldn't answer, he well, wasn't good with technology stuff "Abs, McGee, do we have one those?"

Kelly looked at her father a little surprised, "You don't know what I'm talking about?"

Before he could answer though, Abby chipped in "We've got something that should do the trick, but how are you going to get the card, people normally have it secured to themselves in those kind of places?"

Kelly smiled, she looked at her brother & he smirked back "I've had experience at taking things from right under peoples noses, you could say I've mastered the art of it. The swipe card should be easy, easier than takings cookies from the oven" Kelly had faced her dad with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"That's how you did it? While they were still in the oven?" Gibbs said with a big grin on his face "Damn sneaky Kells & dangerous too"

"It worked didn't it? Besides, I never heard you complain when we ate them before dinner? You just chuckled at the table when mum would get annoyed that I didn't eat my dinner!"

Gibbs walked over to her "Nope, never….but never again!" smirking at her.

Nix gave out a small laugh at the exchange, Kelly rounded on him "Never heard you complain either, in fact your usual response was can you get me more, even knowing how I got them, and then not even eating a single thing for dinner & getting me into trouble!"

Gibbs switched his gaze over to his son & shook his head smirking.

Ducky smiled at the quick exchange between the three, they seemed to be bantering like no time had past between them, he was happy his friend would finally get a chance to be happy again.

Kelly switched herself back to the plasma. "Before we get her to the garden though, there is the small issue of the surveillance cameras & boundary alarms that are in place incase any patient tries to escape. It's a closed circuit network, so we can't hack in from outside the facility. When the fire alarm system comes into the play though, the cameras shut down & everything goes off to protect the system " Kelly had met her fathers gaze.

"So, we need to short a fuse and make the system think there's a fire. Shouldn't be too difficult. McGee ideas?" Tony asked.

"Overload a circuit, find one that's close to a sprinkler, probably the easiest way." McGee answered.

"No, we can't start an actual fire or a potential one. The other patients haven't done anything wrong & if the fire catches on, the whole place could go up. We can use the port in mums room, hack into the system, trip the alarm virtually, I've got a program just for it, its on the USB drive McGee." Kelly said calming & confidently.

Everyone was staring at her.

"What?!" Kelly asked, no sure what she had said wrong.

"We're just surprised that you…" Ziva started, Tony took over "…you care what happens to the place given everything"

"Is it the other patients fault that they happen to be in the same place that bastard put my mother into? NO, so we can't do anything that would risk their lives. It's a family mess, family has to clean it up and I'll be damned if anyone else get hurt" Kelly stated, not quite understanding why they didn't get that.

"F5" Gibbs said, looking at his girl. He was proud that she had kept the values behind the rules alive all these years. Her attitude reminded him of her mother, never wanting harm to come to people unnecessarily.

Everyone looked at Gibbs. Tony was wondering how many family rules he had & did they go with the others or were instead of?

**AU: Ok, so I've managed to get a few chapters up :) Hope your enjoying. More to come soon **


	16. Chapter 16

McGee was looking at the program on the USB drive.

"Kelly, this program is brilliant, the code is a bit different, but it should definitely do the trick. We could load it on the same device for the gate, make it a separate sub-routine, cut down on equipment to carry" McGee was impressed.

"Sounds good, I think a 30 minute delay will be long enough" Kelly said smiling at McGee, she was impressed as well, this was obviously the Tech guy of the team.

"Doctor Mallard, they've got her dosed with a few different things to keep her sedated & her mind cloudy, I know she's on lorazepam, but im not sure what else. Are we able to give her a shot of adrenalin or something to clear her mind a bit, long enough to get her out of there? " Kelly asked looking at Ducky.

"Yes, a simple dose of adrenalin, should be enough to combat the sedative in the short term, but it won't last long, say about an hour, and we'd then need to clean her of the drugs in the proper fashion." Ducky said looking between Kelly & Gibbs.

"An hours all we will need, if we haven't gotten her out by then…" Kelly started to say but stopped short.

Tony decided to move them on. "When you think is the best time for this to go down Kelly?" he asked

"7am, right before breakfast is served & during shift change, that way people are too busy worrying about other things. I've taken her out to the garden for breakfast before. There aren't normally that many people out there in the morning, get mum prepped & get out that gate" Kelly replied.

"Have a car or two in the cover of the trees up the back road, swing down as you get clear of the gate, and then high tail it out, so who you want to go with you?" Tony said looking at Kelly.

Kelly could feel Tony, Ziva & McGee all staring at her, all waiting for her to say their name, she flashed a look at her dad for help, but he was no help, he just starred back smiling.

"Ahhh, I think I'll take McGee. Looks like he's the best with the tech stuff, so if something went wrong, would have the best idea as to how to fix it." Kelly said warily.

McGee smiled, but within seconds the smile was gone, as he saw Gibbs staring at him. Swallowing air he looked at his boss "Boss, I'll take care of her, she'll be fine" McGee said in his most confidant tone.

Gibbs hadn't taken his eyes off his agent, he knew he would take care of her, but the last time he trusted someone else with her life, it didn't end well. He put that thought out of his mind, he knew McGee, and he would protect her to the end. "I know McGee, you WILL protect her with YOUR LIFE" Gibbs said standing up.

McGee showed a moment of terror on his face at his bosses words, he knew Gibbs trusted him, but this was different, this was his daughters safety, so he understood why Gibbs was more Gibbs. He flashed a look at Tony who knew the look was a help, move us on look.

"McGee, you & Abby get to work on the device for the virus & gate. Ducky the adrenalin" Tony said, as Gibbs nodded, the three of them left, along with Palmer for the lab & autopsy, with McGee being thankful for Tony's help.

"I'll check on Megan" Ziva said, wanting to give Gibbs some privacy with his children, Tony went with her, as they left though, Kelly called them.

"I spoke with Megan's aunt Trisha earlier, she said she would come & get her, should be here soon" Ziva nodded.

Kelly turned and was facing her father. He was smiling at her & kept flashing between her & her brother who was sitting at Ziva's desk. They were finally alone, just them. She felt weird, she suddenly realised why.

"There is one issue though" Kelly said looking worryingly at her dad.

"You'll need to tell mum about me for her to go with you" Gibbs stated quietly.

Kelly just looked at him, how'd he figure that out? "Yea…..how do you suppose I do that?" She asked, again she was going to have to be the one who would break this kind of news..

"Tell her that bastard lied to us all along, no I'll tell her, I'm coming with you" Nix said, obviously not being able to curb his anger.

"No your not, your in the same boat as dad, both on the no go list. Your staying here, I didn't go through everything in the last 7 years to have you put yourself in the firing line like this." Kelly said as calmly as possible, which at the moment was a challenge.

"And I'm not going to let my sister go there without me, we have no idea what could happen and we watch each others backs Kells always" Nix said, he & his sister were standing toe to toe.

Gibbs had taken a step back, he watched the two try to stare each other down & knew that they deserved to work through this themselves, they had after all been a team for the last 7 years. He would wait until they worked it out.

"Nix, I know you want to do this, but this one is my choice, and my choice is that you stay here, where its safe F6 little brother"

"Kelly come on! I want to do this!" Nix said, he couldn't believe she was ruling him out of it, he'd talked her out of ruling him out before, so thought he could this one too.

"NO, you're not talking me into changing my mind or my choice this time. No Leroy!"

"HEY!" came a call, Kelly though was shocked, it wasn't just her brother that called her on it, her dad did too. They had both yelled at her as soon as she said it.

Gibbs had closed the gap he had made between them all in an instant. He couldn't believe she used that name and gave his daughter a look to show his displeasure, with a hint of a smirk.

"_Sorry_, but I needed you to realise that this time, your not changing my mind, neither of you are changing my mind, my choices about any of it!" Kelly stated determinedly.

"Arghh, your such a pain in ass sometimes" Nix said walking over the window, leaving father & daughter staring at each other.

"So, any thoughts about what to tell her?" Kelly asked

"Tell her…" Gibbs started to say, what could he possibly tell his daughter to say to her, his soul mate?

"Tell her, rule F6, that this one is your choice, and that she owes you too, and that you've got permission to veto - F1 - anything she says to rebut." Gibbs finally said.

Kelly looked at him, he had the same smile on his face that he had when mum would want her to do homework but he had other plans & would veto her, for a little while at least.

She smiled at her dad as she said "There is one more thing, I'm going to need coffee, been up for 2 days now and need a top up."

Gibbs smiled. "That we can definitely organise Kells"

**AU: Hope your enjoying the interactions in the new Gibbs family. More to come**


	17. Chapter 17

Tony & Ziva had returned to the squad room after showing Trisha to Megan & escorting them out. They had assured them that NCIS would get to the bottom of the Majors death. Megan had asked to see Kayla, something Kelly didn't think she had the composure to do it at that time, so she'd headed down to the lab to help McGee & Abby. Ziva told Megan that Kayla was still busy helping some fellow agents with questions, but would call her as soon as she could.

Gibbs had decided to do the coffee/breakfast run & took Nix with him, a first of many father/son only times he hoped to have.

By the time they got back from the run Director Vance had come into the office, early for him it was 4am, but he had a nagging feeling something was going down and how right he was, so he wasn't that surprised to see the team still the office in yesterdays clothes. Gibbs proceeded to catch him up on what had transpired.

Vance immediately passed the final stages of the Majors death onto another team, Ducky's report had already stated that according to the autopsy the gun shot was self inflicted, so it did look like the Major had taken his own life due to his regret about what happened.

Gibbs had just finished introducing Vance to Nix when Kelly walked into the squad room with McGee & Abby.

"Boss, device is all sorted and ready to go, Kelly really knows her programming." McGee said proudly, Abby nodding in agreement.

"She is a smart young lady McGee, always has been" Gibbs replied proudly and motioned for his girl to come closer to him "Kells, this is Director Leon Vance. Director, my daughter Kelly Gibbs." Gibbs said, liking very much how that sounded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you director" Kelly said, putting her hand out to shake, Vance shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Kelly, your fathers caught me up on everything & I'd just like to say for what its worth, I am sorry you and family had to go through what you went through" Vance said, taking responsibility for past administrations was something he considered a prerequisite. Vance already considered that missing a such a vital part of the investigation that NIS did as something that was unacceptable & he would dig into the how & why of how on earth 2 bodies were replaced & accepted as belonging to the wrong people.

"Pardon director, but why are you sorry? Were you the NIS Director 20 years ago, did you even work for NIS back then?" Kelly asked bluntly

"No I wasn't & No I didn't" Vance replied, he could already see a lot of Gibbs in her, blunt & to the point.

"Ok then, none of this was your fault, so don't say sorry, you should only apologise for things within your own control." Kelly said finishing off her gaze towards her father.

"Thank you Kelly, but I thought you weren't supposed to apologise because it was a sign of weakness" Vance said back looking between Kelly & Gibbs.

It took Kelly a minute, but she got what he meant, so she turned to her dad "You changing the rules are you dad? Cause I thought there was only 1 set of them, and I'm not learning a new set, got enough already, besides I always thought that saying sorry took courage & showed a person took responsibility for their actions" she said half smirking half staring, waiting for the rebuttal.

Her father thought for a split second before replying "For you & you (pointing to both his kids), only 1 set of rules, the family rules, they keep us a solid…"

"…us a solid honest family unit that always trusts, cares and looks out for each other and loves one another" Kelly & Nix had both finished his sentence.

"Seriously dad, you & mum are going to need new material" Nix said with a smirk on his face, Kelly just stared at him, with only a hint of a smile. Gibbs noticed Kelly's stoic facial expression & wondered what brought it on but he gave Nix a smile, they were going to need new material indeed!

"McGee, the ID we spoke about?" Kelly said switching her gaze, with her dad not lifting his gaze prompting another answer to another unasked question.

"McGee can't exactly go into that place sporting an NCIS badge, can he? He needs an FBI, DEA, CIA something? Or would you prefer that he carry no weapon at all?" Kelly said to her dad, knowing full well what his answer would be, he looked at her smiling "Nope, another agency badge it is" Gibbs said calmly, his daughter was definitely correct, McGee would not go without a weapon.

"McGee, leave the ID with me, I'll have it within 30 minutes" Vance said heading for the stairs.

xxxx

It was just before 6am, everyone was down in the garage getting ready to go. Gibbs was having a hard time copping with the fact that he was letting his daughter, his Kelly, go off without him being able to protect her himself, yes she was now an adult, yes she had raised & protected her brother for the last 7 years on her own and yes her brother had told him while on their coffee run that she was a skilled in Chun Kuk Do, a form of martial arts, but it still rubbed him the wrong way.

He stood there & starred at everyone, as they got ready. McGee would drive himself & Kelly. DiNozzo & Ziva were in the pick up car. Burley, who had just been reassigned back to Washington, volunteered to help as soon as he heard, he was in the backup vehicle with Dornegat.

Kelly was standing by the car she & McGee would go in, staring back at her father, trying to take in as much as she could about him now, some things had changed, his hair had gone greyer, his choice in attire had become boring according to her, he had glasses, & according to his team he had what Tony described as having turned into a functional mute, something she couldn't believe out everything. The main things about him though, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his warmth, his hugs & his heart were the same as she remembered & that's what she would miss the most, but she had made a choice and would stick with the choice.

She watched as his eyes darted between everyone, eventually bringing his gaze to her, they stared at each other, trying to convey years of emotion, the good memories, the deep love they both felt towards each other. She finally walked over to him & gave herself to his embrace. She had never felt safer than right now in her fathers embrace, she knew though if she stayed in it much longer she wouldn't have the strength to get in the car & drive off, so she managed to pull herself apart & in turn brought her fathers eyes down upon her.

"Can't, otherwise I wont go & I have to go. Have to get this done" She said looking up at him with determination whilst still holding onto his arms for support. He knew what she meant, because he felt it too, he almost didn't want to release her, but she was right and there would be plenty of time for hugs once it was over & they were a family again. "You're right Kells" he said, as he released all of her barring her arms. They both smiled at each other.

Gibbs led his daughter over to the car & opened her door, they looked at each other, neither being able to say anything for neither wanted to say goodbye.

McGee opened his own door & gave his boss a look as it to say, I'll protect her, you can trust me. Gibbs now realised it was time to go, so he planted a kiss on his daughters forehead, looked into her eyes & said slowly "I love you Kelly Anne Gibbs, always have, always will". "I love you too daddy, always" she replied, and with that she was gone.

**AU: Its time to get Shannon out, almost. To answer the thoughts that people might have about Gibbs letting them go & him staying behind. I believe that whilst he would have wanted to go, he realised that him going might sounded a warming signal to Mac & he didn't want to put either of his girls in even more danger & he knew that his team would do everything they could to deal with the situation. **


	18. Chapter 18

It was good 5-6 minutes before either Kelly or McGee spoke, Kelly was deep in thought about her father & McGee was being respectful of the obvious quite time she wanted. Finally Kelly looked at him & realised there was something she needed to say.

"Thank you for doing this Tim, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help"

"Your welcome Kelly, but you don't need to thank me, you're a Gibbs, which means your apart of our family & we do anything for family, no questions asked, no thanks required." McGee replied sincerely.

"You are a family aren't you, I can tell. Mum always said he had a way of bringing _good_ people together & getting them to form lasting bonds like a family, he was the same way in the marines or because of it, apparently. But you never know when your last chance will be to tell someone thank you, so thank you Tim."

McGee looked over to her quickly, there was something in the way she finished her sentence that made him think she didn't think things would end well.

"We're going to get you mum, everything will work out Kelly & then you, your brother & parents can be a family again"

Kelly didn't answer or rebut, merely looked out the window, still McGee felt uneasy about it, so he decided to change the subject.

"That thing you said autopsy, about remembering your dad in awkward moments? Did you actually mean that?" McGee asked, he had remembered it since she said it & when the connection was made it just made him even more curious, though not in the way Tony would think about it.

That comment took Kelly a little off guard, she never meant for that to come out down there, but it she thought Megan deserved to hear it, to give her comfort.

"Ahh, yea Tim I did. Do you not remember your parents at odd times? (He nodded) Well, it's the same with me, only difference was, I was remembering him like he was when I was eight. I remember when I turned 21, mum took me to a pub to kind of christen the fact that I was of legal age & as we were walking up to the door, I had a flash of my dad saying 'a pub isn't a place for a young lady like you', not because I shouldn't go into such a place, but because I wasn't old enough, I actually tripped over & fell flat on my face in the middle of the street, awkward huh?. I have memories of him from an 8 year olds perspective."

"I can understand that, that's how you last saw him, so that's how you remember him, but now you get a chance to know him again" McGee could understand what she meant, he kind of felt like he had a similar affinity with his father, he never got treated like an adult as far as his father was concerned.

Kelly just nodded, she would love to get to know her father, but would he like everything about her?

"Looking back though Tim, I'm glad Tony wasn't in autopsy for that conversation, he would have taken the comment a totally different way." Kelly said smiling.

"Yea, Tony is… well, you saw what he is like. But he's a good guy, dependable, good guy to have watching our backs" McGee said looking in the rear view mirror to Tony who was in the car right behind them.

'Do you think I was mean back in the squad room before, I thought at one stage Tony was going to wet his pants"

"No, I thought it was great, exactly what he deserved, maybe it'll give him the kick to act appropriately, at work at least. I think though that Tony thought Gibbs might have shot him at one point though" McGee said smirking.

"Dad wouldn't have shot him Tim, clocked him one maybe, but not shot him. He promised mum when I was born that he would never use a loaded weapon against a guy when it came to my dating choices." Kelly said smiling.

McGee could imagine that promise requiring to be made. They chatted for the next few minutes about various things, college, work, movies. McGee found it extremely easy to talk to Kelly & in some respects he couldn't believe she shared the same DNA as Gibbs, he saw similarities, but there were also many differences too.

As they approached the turn off for the hospital McGee saw Tony & Burley drive past him, they all nodded to each other. Tony & Burley were headed for the back road the long way around to avoid detection.

As they got closer McGee started to focus, the director had got him FBI credentials, as Agent Tom McMurphy, he was going in as protection for Kayla Jackson an attorney who was working on a case & had her life threatened, this gave him the authority to carry a weapon even in a hospital facility like this one.

They pulled into the parking lot and took the spot on the side closet to the entry, the car would have to be collected at another time, as they had planned to all leave in Tony's car. McGee could hear Kelly breathing deeply, obviously nervous about going in.

"Its going to be ok, everything's going to be fine Kelly"

"I know it will be Tim, but its been 3 months since I've seen her, and the prospect of telling her about dad is a little scary. I had time to prepare myself to see him & even then I probably could have handled it better. My brother, I gave him 10 minutes & he seemed to have handled it fine, like he was waiting for this day to happen. Now, I'm giving her no time to process & I have no idea how she'll react, anyway we better get going. Ohh & Tim, its Kayla, Kayla Jackson"

McGee smiled "Sure thing Ms Jackson, I'm Tom McMurphy".

**AU: How will Kelly go convincing her mum to go? will the escape go smoothly?**


	19. Chapter 19

**AU: Latest chapter up, To answer Insertisernamehere's comment, unsure where you saw Jibbs, but this isn't a Jibbs story, its a Gibbses or Gibbs/Shannon. Time to enter the hospital & get Shannon!**

They entered the building & signed into the visitor log, McGee showed ID & was cleared to carry his weapon. Kelly led the way to her mother's room, signaling the entry to the back garden to McGee as they walked.

She opened the door of her mothers room & walked in, McGee entered but remained by the door taking it all in. The room was fairly small, white walls & floor, there was a bed, with a bedside table next to it & a chair next to that. Kelly had taken a seat on her mothers bed, her mother was still asleep with her back facing McGee, but he could still see the red hair. He noticed 2 photo frames on the bedside table, 1 was clearly of Kelly & Nix from a recent time, Kelly must have brought it in during one of her visits. The other was of Shannon & Gibbs from their wedding day, they looked so happy & he instantly saw the resemblance between Gibbs & Nix.

"Mum….mum, wake up, mum" Kelly whispered as she gently shook her mother. He mother didn't stir, so she tried again. "Mum, come on wake up.. its time for breakfast" Kelly said a little louder, shaking a bit harder too. That seemed to do the trick.

"The most important meal of the day sweetheart" Shannon said as she opened her eyes & looked upon her daughter.

Kelly allowed her mother a few moments to compose herself & sit up. As she did, McGee saw her for the first time, she was beautiful & looked exactly the same as the file photos he'd seem, she saw him too & made a weird smile towards him & then onto her daughter.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kelly asked, ignoring the look she was getting.

"I'm doing ok sweety, you didn't need to come so soon, as long as you & Nix are ok, that's all that matters to me"

Kelly flashed a look at McGee & moved to check her chart.

"When was the last time they gave you a sedative? I don't see anything here about it from last night" She said looking at her mum. McGee was now paying more attention, if Shannon was thinking clearly, it would make things a lot easier.

"A few days ago, they've got a new head doctor here, he's decided to try to cut back on the drugs & see what I'm like as just me" Shannon said smiling at her daughter.

This brought a smile to Kelly's face, this was the best news she's heard, she then looked over to McGee who was still standing by the door.

"Ahh, McMurphy, the thing" Kelly said, trying to prompt McGee in remembering to use the damn device & get the party started.

"Right, sorry" he said apologetically. He was so taken by the scene he momentarily forgot about what he was there for. They both really looked beautiful in their own ways, and they did look alike too.

Shannon looked at him with a suspicious glance.

"Don't worry about him mum, I'll explain later, but what about breakfast out in the back garden?" Kelly suggested

Shannon agreed, but only after introductions were made, which Kelly agreed to only after McGee had finished uploading the bug. They now had 30 minutes until it was time to move, which means they had to act fast.

"Mum, this is Tom McMurphy, he's a federal agent, I'm just helping out with a case is all, I'm ok so don't worry" Kelly said smiling, she tried to be as vague as possible.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tom, I trust you will take care of my daughter" Shannon said, while she didn't have the tone or stare of Gibbs, McGee could definitely sense the manner in which she meant the words to come across, this was a women who clearly was protective of her child.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am & yes, I will take care of her" McGee replied thinking here we go again.

Kelly got her mum into the wheelchair, even though Shannon hadn't had any sedatives in her system for a few days, she was still a bit weak. She had asked McGee to push, as she needed her hands free to collect her mothers breakfast, as well as a certain other item.

They walked down the hall & stopped at the kitchen, Kelly walked as close as possible to the kitchen staff & as she took her mothers tray, she used it to cover her free hand that had come up by the aid's belt & lifted the swipe card, she carefully placed it into her pocket before moving on.

They got a few meters further down the hall when the aid called out & Kelly thought immediately that she was made.

"Wait!" The lady called out.

Kelly turned "Yes, can I help you?" she asked hesitatively, flashing a worried look to McGee, who wore the same look

"You forgot your mothers bread dear, here you go" the lady said politely.

"Ohh, thank you, bit forgetful this morning" Kelly said. The started moving again, as both McGee & Kelly looked at each other, relief was evident on their faces even to Shannon who peered up for a split second. She saw something, she thought there was something that her daughter wasn't telling her.

Kelly & Shannon got settled at the table closet to the gate. McGee had taken a seat in the closet table to them, getting the device set for the new program, it should only need 3-4 minutes to break the lock, so they had to wait before setting it up. Kelly helped her mother with her breakfast, whilst making small talk.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony & Ziva had pulled up into position, they were situated behind a cluster of trees but still had sight of the back gate that McGee, Kelly & Shannon would be coming out of.

Ziva set up the camera on the dash board & hooked it up to MTAC so Gibbs could see what was going on. Tony meanwhile was doing a final communications (or comms as they called it) check with Burley & Gibbs, making sure everything was up. McGee had a comms too, but apart from confirming they were in the back garden with the package & the system should go down in about 20 minutes, he wasn't really saying a lot.

Kelly had refused to have one, she said she didn't want her father listening to her conversation & that his first time hearing Shannon should be face to face & not through a comms device. Gibbs understood where she was coming from, he didn't want that either, so he agreed.

Tony & Ziva sat there in silence, in part because they were still processing what had gone down in the last few hours, but also because they knew that Gibbs could hear everything they were saying & so they didn't want to speak about any of it with him listening. They merely kept looking at each other with caring eyes, between doing sweeps of the gate & surrounding areas, looking for anything that might be cause for concern or get in their way of their objective.

"DiNozzo! Start the car!" Gibbs yelled through the comms.

"Boss, still 10 minutes to go, don't want to draw attention to us, we'll start the car in 5" Tony replied calmly, trying to help calm his boss who was obviously on a knifes edge.

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs had been pacing in MTAC since he got there, he couldn't believe he had agreed to this plan, how on earth did he say yes to allowing Kelly to go & get her mother without him? His heart was racing & he was struggling to accept everything he had heard in the last few hours, many thoughts were racing through his head, but the one that was keeping him focused right now was Shannon, and making sure they got her out of that damn mental hospital & get his family back safe & sound, where they should have been all along. He would then find Mac!

Nix was sitting up the back of MTAC, he had been there a while already, not wanting to go to the garage to say goodbye to his sister, partly because he was pissed off that she refused to let him go, but mainly because he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye & watch her drive off, so the Director had taken him up to MTAC to wait.

To say Nix was struggling to accept everything he had heard, probably wasn't true, he had accepted everything his sister had said, heck he lived through enough of the years with the bastard to know that he was one. He was feeling basically just anger towards the man for making his sister & mother have to go through what they had to do. What brought him solace though, was the man in front of him, from everything that his mum & sister had told him & from what he had already seen, he knew that he wouldn't let Mac get away with it all, that he would make him pay & pay up big. He knew his dad would get it sorted & they could be a family, which was what he had only dared to dream about since a kid.

He already heard Tony try to calm his father down, and knew he was trying to stay composed, so he did the same, but as the seconds ticked by, the more nervous he got & he started to pace the room too.

This whole concept of not being able to hear was driving Gibbs crazy, he thought he would loose his mind, he _**had to**_ hear what his beloved girls were saying. "McGee, turn up the volume on your receiver, NOW!"

Though McGee knew Kelly didn't want it, he wasn't going to refuse Gibbs, so he did as he was told. Now Gibbs could hear what they were saying.


	21. Chapter 21

"How was that mum?" Kelly asked, she knew her time was up & the explanation would have to come fast.

"Fine sweetheart, but what is going on? You're a nervous wreck I can tell, your hand is so far down you back your almost scratching your backside! Is it this case your working on with the lovely gentleman here who has barely stopped pacing nor let go of his side arm?" Shannon asked gently.

_FLASH TO MTAC_

Gibbs heard her voice for the first time, it was like an angel's voice, he then suddenly remembered why he recognised his little girl in the first place. It was the back scratch! How could he not have remembered sooner, she had developed that habit since she was about 3, always scratching her back when she got nervous or scared, even during the night, when she had nightmares, so much so that sometimes he'd have put cream onto it to sooth some of the scratches.

The comment that Shannon had finished off with did bring him comfort though, McGee was making sure he would be ready for anything.

_END OF MTAC FLASH_

"Here's the thing mum, something's come up that's kind of changed things for us, a lot. I need you to allow me to make a pretty big choice for you." Kelly said looking at her mother, finishing off with a whispered "We're leaving"

"Darling, everything I have ever done has been for you to lead a good life, nothing could have changed that much to make me choose anything different. I'm sorry sweety, I can't" Shannon said, looking a little down

(MTAC: Gibbs was both proud & annoyed with Shannon, she was doing what she thought was best for their kids, but she was also putting up a fight to Kelly's attempt to get her out)

"Mum, you do remember F6 don't you?" Kelly said, she hadn't wanted to go down this path, but it was clear she would have to.

"Of course I do, I invented it remember, but sweetheart, this situation is not something I will not allow you to change, its too dangerous, I'm sorry sweetheart, F1"

(MTAC: Gibbs now starting to getting more annoyed in a heartfelt way, he also knew that Kelly was stressed & was about to say something that would shock her, he took some deep breaths)

Kelly breathed deep "Mum, this time, you don't get to veto my choice, this choice that I am making, it's been agreed upon by a vetoing authority already & I've been given permission to veto your veto"

"K, what are you taking about? I am the only person who can veto in this family" Shannon was confused, and it wasn't just the side effects of the drugs, she had no idea what her daughter was saying.

"No mum, your not" Kelly just looked at her mother, as the realisation hit her as to who Kelly was talking about.

"Darling, your father is gone, he can't veto anymore sweetheart. You need to let him go, it's been 20 years and as hard as it is we need to move on. Not a day goes past that I don't think about him & wish beyond all hope to see him, but.."

"Mum stop…Dad is….well, he's as gone as you are to Nix" Kelly said.

McGee had managed to hook the device & started the program without anyone seeing, Shannon didn't even notice, but that was probably because she was more focused on her discussion with Kelly. Luckily there wasn't another sole out in the garden, perfect McGee thought, he had taken the swipe card off Kelly already, so as soon as the programs worked, he'd swipe & they'd be off.

Shannon was stunned to say the least. "What are talking about?"

"Just think about what I said. Listen, we don't have a lot of time, I know things are happening fast & you haven't had a chance to process anything, but things are going to get a little crazy really soon, I need you to just go with us, you'll understand everything soon enough, but until then, you just need to trust me mum." Kelly didn't want to say much more until they were out of the place, not when she might have been overheard.

"Sweetheart, what is this about? Tell me" Shannon was getting anxious & worried, to go along with her confusion.

"Not here, you just need to trust me, trust the people I say are ok… …trust them, because he trusts them, ok?" Kelly was now regretting her decision to not take a comms unit, it would have been easier if he would be able to just tell her what to say to make her understand she had to leave.

(MTAC: Gibbs hard exterior was masking how he felt on the inside, he wasn't really coping, listening to his daughter trying to convince his wife that he was still alive & that she should go with her, was proving a challenge, he wasn't the only stubborn person in the family he thought. He was also proud of the way Kelly was handling the situation, but he could tell she was getting stressed, her voice kept cracking as she spoke.)

Shannon looked liked her mind had wandered off to somewhere else.

"Mum, can you do that? …Mum, do you trust me? ….Do you trust him?" Kelly prodded, she needed to make sure her mum was on board before they moved.

Shannon looked at her with eyes that looked close to tears.

"Yes sweetheart, of course I trust him, just like I trust you, we always trust in this family F2" She said smiling, maybe it was true, maybe her beloved man was still alive.

Kelly smiled nodding to McGee to say, she's ready.

(MTAC: Gibbs let out a sigh of relief upon hearing her agree to go, soon he would see her, but first they had to get out & it was almost time. He had already heard Tony & Burley start their cars, it would go down any minute)

**AU: Time to go! Will the plan work & will everyone get away cleanly as planned? **


	22. Chapter 22

**AU: Let it begin..**

Shannon was still processing what her daughter had just told her, when the fire alarm went off.

Kelly & McGee acted instantly, McGee was just thankful that the program finished & unlocked the gate right on time. Kelly grabbed her mum out of her chair & with McGee's help got her through the gate. They could hear the commotion going on inside the hospital & were thankful for it.

They made their way up the dirt road as fast as possible, Shannon was pretty weak so they couldn't run at full speed, but as they started up, they saw Tony driving down, he was still a way off from stopping when the piercing sound of a gun shot was heard, to Kelly the shot rang out past her & she saw it hit one of the trees in front of them. She guessed that the shot hadn't come from the hospital but from another cluster of trees not far off behind them, somehow someone must has tipped Mac off as to what was happening.

McGee yelled for Tony to hurry up, but he didn't need, Tony heard the shot & put his foot down as far as it would go. Tony had the car to them in an instant, Kelly opened the back door & flung her mother in & preceded to take a bag out of the backseat as well, Tony didn't even notice she had put it in there in the first place.

"Kelly, get in!" Ziva yelled, whilst firing her weapon out her window towards the approaching men. McGee was covering her six, he'd only get in once she was in. Shots were still coming thick and fast, one had even almost hit Kelly but thankfully it missed & got the open door of the car instead.

"Get her out of here Tony, I'll divert their attention, go!" Kelly yelled, still semi crouching behind the open door.

(MTAC: Gibbs was furious with his daughter, divert their attention, what the heck was she thinking, no way he though! "Get Kelly in that damn car, NOW! Tell her its an order & F1!" Gibbs yelled through the comms. Nix was in shock, he couldn't believe what was going on, on the screen his mum looked drained, someone was trying to shoot his sister and his father was looking furious, it actually scared him a little)

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, on one end he had Kelly yelling to get her mum out of there & on the other end Gibbs was yelling to get her in the car, all this while they were still taking fire.

"Kelly, he wants you in the car _**now**_, he says its an order & F1! Burley's ready to cover us until we get out of here" Tony yelled.

"NO! You have to get her out of here, who knows what will happen to her if you don't go, I'll be fine, GO!" Kelly yelled, at the same time as taking off to the cover of some trees, which were directly in the directions the shots were coming from..

"KELLY GET BACK HERE!" came a yell, from everybody including her mother as well as her father & brother through the comms, but she didn't turn back, she only kept going.

McGee chased after her while yelling "Tony, get Shannon out of here, Burley can grab us once I get Kelly"

(MTAC: Gibbs was now beyond furious, he couldn't believe Kelly had disobeyed him, he thought she's not too old for a grounding! But he had to get her back first. He agreed with McGee though, get one out & Burley can grab her & McGee, at least McGee went after her. "Do it DiNozzo, get Shannon out of there, Burley go after McGee, NOW!")

Tony agreed & took off with Shannon yelling in his ear "Don't leave her! You can't leave her! Go Back!"

"Mrs Gibbs, we have an agent after her, another car is on its way, but I have to get you out of here, under orders from your other half" Tony said as calmly he could muster, he was about to get caught in the middle of family argument with 2 people whom hadn't even seen each other in 20 years! This isn't going to be pretty. He flashed a look at Ziva, she seemed to have a similar facial expression on her face, so he guessed she was thinking the same thing as he was.

"And he is ok with leaving our daughter here? IMPOSSIBLE He is not my husband then!" Shannon yelled, how on earth was Jethro ok with what's just happened, it was impossible, clearly whom ever Kelly thought was him wasn't, or something had seriously had changed.

(MTAC: Gibbs felt a sting upon hearing Shannon, he understood why she said it, but he couldn't bare to loose her, he had to make a call & he had seen McGee was chasing Kelly down, he knew he would make sure Kelly was safe, so he thought he made the best choice possible. He didn't want to take a comms away from his team, so he dialed his phone "Ziva, put her on" Gibbs said calmly)

"He wants to speak with you" Ziva said, handing the phone to Shannon, who looked a little anxious.

"Hello?" She said cautiously.

**AU: What is Kelly doing?**


	23. Chapter 23

_"He wants to speak with you" Ziva said, handing the phone to Shannon, who looked a little anxious._

_"Hello?" She said cautiously._

"Shan, sweetheart, I know you're confused, everything's going to be okay. I love you soo much. Can't wait to see you" Gibbs said with the strongest & steadiest voice he could muster.

"Jethro, I know that I don't understand everything that's going on & we will need to talk about it all, but you can't let your people leave Kelly behind! Heaven knows what that man will do if he gets her and I love & miss you too darling" Shannon said, she couldn't believe her first conversation with her beloved man was an argument! But she had recognised that voice instantly, it was him, it was her soul mate.

"Shan babe she's not alone, McGee's with her & I've got 2 other agents on their way to them as we speak, their already in sight of them, I can see her. She'll be ok, nothing will happen to her or you ever again! Tony & Ziva will you bring you to me, stay with them Shan, it'll be ok honey" Gibbs said.

What he left out though was that he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes, thanks to the camera in Burley's car. His daughter had a gun in her hand & was firing into the far off trees whilst she crouched behind a tree for cover, McGee was at the same tree shooting in the same direction, he then saw a man fall to the ground in the distance, he hoped that it was McGee that got him & not his baby girl, he shook his head, his girl knew not only how to shoot, but from what he could see, shoot with pretty good aim? hmm.. this would require another conversation.

"Jethro, promise me!" Shannon said, it was breaking Gibb's heart to hear her voice like that, he knew the tone, she was crying, obviously everything was getting too much. "I promise you Shannon, it'll be ok, and we'll be a family again. I'll see you soon sweetheart, everything's going to be ok honey" Gibbs said in his most assuring tone possible.

Gibbs didn't hang up, he looked over to his son who standing right beside him looking utterly shocked & upset. He covered the receiver to make sure Shannon couldn't hear him "Son, want to speak to her or wait until she gets here" His son looked at him, Gibbs could tell he was using all his strength not the break down with tears & just said "wait". Gibbs nodded, he understood he wished his first conversation with her had been face to face.

Gibbs was staring at the screen, he saw Kelly & McGee start moving even further away from the car & not to it even though he had heard Burley tell McGee they were in position & couldn't go any further with the car, but there was no response from McGee to say they were heading back.

"McGee, get your butt & Kelly to that car! Burley, Dornegat cover them!" Gibbs said through the comms.

BACK AT THE SCENE

The tree they were using for cover had taken a beating, easily dozens of shots had hit it, some coming close to both McGee & Kelly, at one moment he even had to pull Kelly back from shooting mid shot to make sure she didn't get hit, the resulting stray shot from Kelly's fireman had come close to hitting Burley's car.

"Kelly, we gotta go now, your mums out of here, she's safe. The others will cover us" McGee said in between firing at the 2 men still standing in the cluster of trees some yards away who hadn't stopped shooting at them. It was bad enough they were in the middle of a firefight but being caught between 2 Gibbses wasn't a fun place to be. To McGee it seemed that Kelly was doing all she could not to go back, and he had no clue why.

"Not until she's back there! Gotta make sure she's 100% safe, besides, I owe these guys" Kelly said furiously. She was firing at the men with not only determination & precision, but anger, she wanted these men, his men to die, they had ruined her life & wanted to make them pay!

(MTAC: Gibbs didn't think he could get more frustrated at his girl. "McGee, give her the damn comms, NOW!")

McGee did as commanded but she refused to take it, so he shoved it in her ear, before she could take it out though, her father started "Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Louise Barbara Gibbs get your damn sorry butt to that car, NOW! (Kelly didn't respond, McGee though saw her drop her shoulders in a defeated look & wondered what Gibbs had said) NOW Kelly Anne, do you understand me?!"

"Yes sir" was the only reply that came from Kelly & even Gibbs could tell through the camera that her posture & her tone had changed, it reminded him of when she would answer him after she got into trouble as a kid. Though Gibbs heart ached from causing that, he needed to get her to safety & if talking to her like that was the only way to do that, he could live with it.

Burley & Dornegat laid down cover fire as McGee & Kelly dodged their way through the trees back to the car. Gibbs couldn't believe she was still firing at the men chasing them, whilst running. She was a good shot, she got one of them in the leg & brought him down only meters away. Luckily it was the one closet to her, the other assailant was still a way back.

Eventually making it to the car, she climbed into the backseat, with McGee right behind her.

"Are you in the car Kelly Anne?" Gibbs asked firmly.

"Yes….. sir" Kelly replied, she felt like she was 8 & about to be sent to her room, she hated the feeling, she didn't realise her fathers voice still had such power over her after all this time.

MTAC: The next thing Gibbs saw was the car speeding up & onto the thoroughfare having been able to get away before the last man reached them. He gave a collective sign, and noticed that Nix did too.

Gibbs knew she was upset & would need a bit of time to cool down, so he asked her to pass the comms back to McGee, which she did without saying a word. He'd give her until she got back to cool off.

"Jethro! What is going on?" Shannon called through the phone, she was hearing her man yell & he sounded angry.

"She's ok Shan, she's in the other car. They're on their way, she's safe" Gibbs said calmly. He was still furious with Kelly, and would definitely be having a word to her about it, but she was safe & that was the main thing.

"Thank heavens! umm Jethro,…. did I hear you call our daughter by her full name?" Shannon asked, she knew full well that Kelly hated it & that it was only used when her or Jethro were really upset with her, she wondered what led to it being used now.

"Yea Shan, you did, she wasn't listening, she was being stubborn, and I had to get her to safety, I'll talk to her when she gets here, it'll be ok honey don't worry." Gibbs replied, giving a little smirk, in some ways they had already picked up from where they left off, but he knew there would be a lot that would need discussing in order to really move forward as a family.

**AU: So both Shannon & Kelly are on their way back to NCIS, back to Gibbs.. but will they all be ok? Will they get the happy reunion?**


	24. Chapter 24

Tony made it back to the navy yard in record time for him, he was pulling into the garage, when he saw Gibbs, Nix, Ducky, Palmer, Abby & Vance all waiting for them.

The car had barely stopped when Shannon jumped out, Gibbs met her straight away & the pair embraced in passionate kiss & hug that lasted a fair few minutes.

Gibbs had Shannon in his arms, he was truly happy, she looked just the same, still radiant as ever, even if she had a few extra wrinkles, he'd never let her go again! There was so much to say, for now though a kiss & hug did wonders.

Even though Shannon was confused, she was truly happy for the first time in 20 years, she was in her beloved man's arms, could see her son & her daughter was on the way, they were safe again & would be a family. She kissed him, hoping it would give him a sense of her longing that she'd always have for him. There was so much time to make up for.

They were lost in each others eyes, when a familiar voice interrupted Shannon

"Mum" Nix said quietly.

Shannon turned to her son, she felt horrible for having put him through everything.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I've missed you so very much" Shannon said, she released her man to take him into a hug. Gibbs smiled at their embrace & allowed this mother son hug to last a few minutes before he brought them both into his own embrace.

Gibbs was holding onto them when he noticed Vance's phone ring. He answered & looked well, Gibbs thought he saw fear, worry & nerves in his face. Vance then looked directly at him, it was a look he'd seen before. Gibbs let go of his family & took a step towards Vance.

"What Leon? What's happened" Gibbs demanded of his boss

"That was Burley, they were stopped at an intersection & Kelly jumped out of the car. McGee went after her, but Burley's lost them & McGee's comms seems to be down. They're still looking" Vance said.

Before Vance had a chance to finish though Tony & Ziva had gotten back into their car & headed off. "We'll help boss!" Tony yelled.

Gibbs was stunned, what the heck was going on with Kelly? It was almost like she didn't want to come back to them…. to him, and jumping out of a car, that's just dangerous!

"Why on earth would she do such a thing, Jethro what in heavens name is going on that I don't know about?" Shannon said looking at her husband, whom she just realised had a head of hair that had gone a nice shade of grey.

"Shan, this one has got me stumped! I have no idea why she would do such a thing, I thought she had told me everything & nothing she did say gave me any indication that she would flee her own family" Gibbs was trying to stay calm, he wondered how long it would last, and especially with Kelly doing such a stupid thing! Shannon took his hand into hers and squeezed, they'd get through this together, like they used to & that's what would keep him, them calm.

Gibbs & Shannon were now looking to their son "Any ideas what your sister is to up? Shannon asked

"Considering I didn't know you've been alive for the last 7 years mum & that I only found out you were alive 10 minutes before we met dad, I would say I am the person that knows the least about what is going on, but in saying that, Kelly never does anything for no reason & given the scale of what's going on, what ever the reason is, I would say it's a whammy" Nix said, he had no clue what his sister was up to, but he probably knew her the best & she never did do anything without a valid reason.

His parents both felt a sting at their sons words, they knew he was only saying it to prove he had no idea, but there was undertone to show that he did feel a bit of sting himself for being left out of the various loops that had occurred in the family.

Vance & Gibbs took Shannon & Nix up to MTAC, Ducky would check her out in there & take a blood sample to see how much of the drug's she'd been given was still in her system. Abby also went, to help man the computers in McGee absence.

**AU: Gibbs has Shannon back safe & sound, but what on earth is up & why is fleeing? Will Gibbs find her before Mac does?**


	25. Chapter 25

**AU: All I will say about what Kelly is doing is, she has a secret that she doesn't want discovered or so she thinks at this moment.**

"Kelly! Where the hell are you going?" McGee yelled jumping out of the car to give chase. He saw her heading for a side street in a very built up area. Burley had taken off around the corner to try to cut her off, but it was no use, the side streets were too narrow, so he had to keep going to see where he could turn next.

McGee was giving chase, but Kelly was fast. She was weaving her way through the alleys where there were cafes & people everywhere, she had to loose him, it was the only way. She noticed that he got knocked over & that she started to put some distance between them. She saw the subway station & bolted for it.

McGee had gotten knocked over by a group of guys coming out of a small diner & his comms unit got smashed to pieces, but he just kept going, he couldn't loose her, he'd be dead if he did! He caught a glimpse of her heading for the subway station & found some extra speed, if she was to get onto a train, it would all be over. He managed to send a text – one word – subway - to Gibbs, he didn't have time to write more, he had to keep going.

Kelly had jumped the barrier & was heading for the platform, McGee followed suit, not knowing if she knew he was still had her in his sights. She was making her way down the platform, but then McGee saw her head up the stairs on the other end, afraid he was going to loose her if he doubled back to try to catch her from other end, he ran down the platform & up the stairs, dropping his phone along the way, though he managed to grab the pieces & shoved them into his pocket.

McGee reached the top of the stairs in time to see her leave the station, again jumping the barrier, where'd she get the energy for this? He wondered. He didn't stop though, just kept running, he was gaining on her, the exit had brought them to a park & Kelly was running straight through it, they were both on the grass, so he called again "Kelly STOP!" but it was no use, she didn't stop, didn't even slow down.

Kelly could hear McGee gaining on her & yelling, but she had to keep going, she was almost there, finally she got to the car park & saw him "DAVE! KEYS!"

Dave had seen her before she saw him & had started towards her already when she yelled. "Kay, what's going on?" he asked, seeing a guy chasing her, calling some other name he didn't even recongise as belonging to Kayla.

"I've just gotta get out of here, now, I need to borrow your car. Just leave me to it, get out of here & don't worry about him, I'll sort it out, just go!" Kelly said taking the keys out of his hands & dashing to the car. Dave decided to head her words & started to run in the other direction, he didn't know what was going on, but the guy coming at Kayla had a gun & Dave thought he needed to get the hell out there, he didn't want to get shot.

McGee knew he couldn't catch her before she got into the car, so he made a judgment call & headed for the exit.

Kelly was already in the car & heading for exit, suddenly she slammed on the breaks. "McGEE! Are you crazy!" She yelled. McGee had placed himself in the middle of the exit & stood his ground, he figured, she'll either stop or he'll be dead anyway, so what's the difference..

He came around to the drivers side "Get out of the car Kelly! We've gotta get back to NCIS!"

"I'm not going back! You can tell them I love them all, but I can't go back & you can't make me McGee, so just go!" Kelly yelled.

McGee dashed around the car & before Kelly could lock the doors he got in. "I am not leaving you Kelly, you think I can really go back without you, he would kill me!" McGee shouted.

"Fine, have it your way!" She yelled, she had grabbed the pieces of his phone he was trying to put back together & threw it out the window. Before McGee could do anything Kelly had started to drive & fast.

McGee couldn't believe his phone was now lying on the ground in the car park, he was trying to put it together to call Gibbs, he'd know what to say to her, at the very least, be able to repeat whatever he said before to make her leave the hospital to get her to go back to NCIS, but that plan is now scratched! What was he going to do?


	26. Chapter 26

As they entered MTAC Gibbs phone went off, it was McGee, all it said - Subway.

"Burley, they're at the subway station. Move!" Gibbs barked into the comms. "Right Boss!" Came the reply from Burley, who had no idea how Gibbs knew where they were, but definitely wasn't going to ask!

"Abby, get into the live street cams in the area" Vance instructed at the same.

Gibbs was pacing, quite briskly too, he still didn't understand what on earth was going, there was obviously something Kelly had not told him & he wasn't happy about that, he thought she knew better than to leave something out that was obviously this important, heck it was even a rule – no such things as too much information, we talk things through no matter what F4.

Shannon had taken a seat so Ducky could take some blood & check her vitals, but her eyes hadn't left her man, she thought this was probably a common occurrence & wondered if he'd actually worm the carpet out yet, he was pacer…. "Jethro, you'll ware the carpet out, I can already see your footprints. You need to calm yourself, you'll be no good to her if you work yourself up." Shannon said gently, putting her spare hand out for him to take, which he did, as he sat down next to her.

They just looked at each other, Gibbs felt an urge & if it wasn't for the fact that his little girl had in his mind run away, he would have picked up his beautiful wife & carried her off for some alone time. He quickly put that thought on hold, they would get time for that, but only when their family was whole again. He saw something in her eyes that made him realise she was having similar thoughts, they just smiled at each other & kissed quickly.

"Got it up Gibbs" Abby called. This brought everyone's attention to the screen & Gibbs back to his usual standing position.

There were at least 6 small screens showing live feeds around the subway station, Gibbs was doing his best to scan them all, but it was Nix that noticed something first.

"There! The car park at the far end of the park" Nix called out, he saw a guy was running through the park that he thought he recongised & there was something going on in the car park.

Abby instantly brought it to the fore & enlarged the view, just in time to see McGee standing in the middle of the exit lane & a car coming to a screeching holt right in front of him, Abby let out a bit of a yelp, followed by a sigh when it stopped in time.

"Burley car park north of the park, move!" Vance called out, but Burleys signal showed that they were on the other side of the subway station & would take at least 5-6 minutes to get around to the car park. Vance just hoped like the rest, they would get there in time.

The rest of the Gibbs family watched the screen in disbelief, it was obvious to all of them who was behind the wheel & that she had come within inches of hitting McGee, who was now standing at the drivers side window, but only momentarily he had rushed around to the passengers side & jumped into the car.

Next thing they saw was something flying out Kelly's window & the car speeding off.

"Abs, stay with them! Burley, they're heading north, Abs direct them, where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled.

"At least 10 minutes away, approaching from the south" She replied

Abby was having a hard time keeping up with the car, the live camera feeds weren't that reliable & she was driving fast, Abby could see similarities between her driving & Gibbs's.

Shannon had waved Ducky off as soon as the camera feed went up, insisting she was well enough for now & she had to deal with the present situation, before looking after herself, seeing Jethro had given her a much needed shot of adrenalin.

She had taken her place right next to Gibbs, taking his hand into hers, they were both just looking at the screen, at their daughter driving away.

To anyone else, it might have looked like Kelly was driving recklessly, but the more Gibbs watched, the more he realised how good a driver his daughter actually was. She was driving fast, weaving like he would through the endless traffic. He realised, he was stunned because more than anything she was actually driving, he had a lot he had to get used to now.

"She gets that from you, you know" Shannon whispered to him. He turned to her & smiled replying "Yeap, and the stubbornness she gets from you" "Not all of it Jethro, she's more like you than you realise" They both smiled again. She was trying to keep him calm, having a stressed Gibbs was never a good idea and even though it had been 20 years, she still knew that in this current situation that idea was even more appropriate than every before.

"Ahh, Gibbs" Abby said cautiously, continuing once Gibbs had shifted his focus to her "she's about to get onto the freeway, no cameras. Burley's at least a good few minutes behind & Tony's still 8 minutes away"

Gibbs went a paler shade of white if that was even possible, they were about to loose them, if they got onto the freeway, he knew the chances of catching them were almost non-existent.

There was nothing he could do, he just watched the screen & his daughter drive off. He felt empty, felt like he had just lost her in more ways than one, again.

He sat down & put his head into his hands, he thought this was it, his breaking point again. Shannon came up & took a hold of his arms to lift them up, so she could sit in his lap, she placed his arms around her body & stroked her husbands head, which was still face down into her.

He couldn't believe that he was the one that being comforted by his wife, he should be able to be stronger than this, but he always was, as Shannon called it "touchy feely & very breakable" when it came to his little girl.

Shannon held her husband, even though she hadn't been caught up on everything, she had put enough pieces together to work some things out. She realised that he had obviously reached the point of breakdown or close to it, she knew he wasn't made of stone, no matter how he portrayed himself to the world & that all the information Kelly would have told him had taken its toll, she also knew the one thing that pushes his buttons faster than anything - Kelly & the possibility that harm could come to her, she had spent many a times telling him that she would be ok without him always there, it had made Kelly's first few days at school an interesting experience and the memory a certain day had just come to the fore.. here we go again, but this time it was different, her reasons were surely different, after all he was right here & not going anywhere.

"Jethro, I don't know why she's doing what she's doing, but in her mind I'm sure there is a reason no matter how valid we think it is. She's always had reasons for what she does. Just remember, your agent McGee is with her & risked his life to stay with her, you saw that with your own eyes, so she isn't alone. (Gibbs was now looking up at her) Now, you are an NCIS Agent are you not? So, investigate & find her Jethro! Find my daughter!" Shannon finished saying with a stern but familiar tone.

Gibbs got a bit of a fright, he had only ever seen that look once before & it was from an experience he had tried to forget. "Yes Ma'am" he said is said in his marine tone smiling. She always new what to say to get him out of his rut & she was right, he was an investigator, this time he was here & had the skills to find her, he would find her, he'd find her & then secure her to his hip permanently! He thought.

**AU: Will Gibbs find his girl before he breaks? What happened all those years ago?**


	27. Chapter 27

They were driving down the freeway, neither Kelly nor McGee had spoken. Kelly was annoyed that somehow she had managed to not only not loose McGee, but he was now in the car with her. McGee had been holding out hope that their chase was picked up by CCTV & the team had been following them, only problem was that now they were on the freeway & he knew there were no cameras to keep track of them, he had to somehow get word to Gibbs but with no idea where they were headed or why he didn't know when the next chance would be.

"Ahh, Kelly, where are we going?" McGee asked cautiously.

"Just because your in the car, doesn't mean I'm going to share anything McGee & who says I plan on stopping" Kelly replied bluntly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so we can just sit here not saying anything which might get uncomfortable, eventually though, the car's going to run out of petrol and we will need to stop"

Kelly huffed, he was right, Dave hadn't had much in the tank – crap! She had wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and her father as quickly as possible, she had gotten her mum out of that place & reunited them all, but there was no way she could bare to see him again, she felt too ashamed, he would hate her, she was sure of that.

"Kelly, do you not want to see your family again? Do you not want to see your dad again, ever?" McGee asked, deciding to try to work out what the heck the reason was for her behaviour.

Kelly just kept her eyes on the road, of course she would love to, but she couldn't – he wouldn't forgive her.

"I wont say anything to anyone about what you say Kelly, but it looks like you could, need to talk to someone about what ever the reason is" McGee said gently, he could see her start to tear up a little.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep McGee" Kelly said, she rarely believed in promised these days, it was too difficult & it took a lot for her to trust when someone did promise something.

"I don't promise anything I can't do, it will be between us & only us, I wont even tell your dad" McGee said firmly, he knew that that's probably what she was concerned with the most.

"You wont tell anyone, you wont even tell him? You sure you can do that McGee, because from what I've seen anything he says you guys all just do without even thinking" Kelly said suspiciously, from what she'd seen all her father had to do was stare at them and they'd stand to and do whatever he said, it wasn't that she was adverse to it, heck there were plenty of times she had done the same, she was just worried he would ask McGee about it & he would spill the proverbial beans.

"Well, we trust that what he asks of us is achievable, worthwhile and never wrong. We trust him" McGee said, though something must have pushed the wrong button, as he saw Kelly clench the wheel tightly, and he even saw a single tear run down her cheek.

"I didn't" Kelly said, barely audible and McGee had no idea what she was saying, she didn't trust him? Didn't trust her own father? McGee thought they'd had the perfect family.

**AU: Short Chapter I know, but this is how it fell. What is Kelly hiding? and why did just say what she said? More to come soon..**


	28. Chapter 28

**AU: To say what's going on with Kelly would ruin the story.. but what I will say is, she thinks its only thing she can do, given a previous choice she made...**

Vance had organised the FBI's namely Fornell's help in processing the scene at the hospital, not because NCIS didn't actually have full jurisdiction but because he knew if they processed they'd have to do the autopsies & right now he thought Ducky's time was better served helping to deal with the current situation, especially Shannon, no matter what she said he wasn't convinced she was ok & wanted Ducky to keep an eye on her.

Once he briefed Fornell though, there were no more questions asked about why. Fornell offered all the possible assistance he could gather. He'd lead the team at the hospital site & report back to Vance personally with any possible leads as to who/how it all fits, Vance said to bypass Gibbs in the communications, something Fornell agreed to without hesitation. Fornell also offered assistance in finding Kelly if needed, something Vance thanked him for.

Everyone was still in MTAC when Nix had an idea. "Abby, can you roll back to when we first picked up the feed, there was a guy running through the park I want to take another look at"

"Sure Nix" Abby said as she busily rolled back the footage.

Gibbs & Shannon we still sitting down when Nix asked Abby to roll it back. "Who do you think it was bud?" Shannon asked him

"I'd prefer to wait to say until I see" he replied shooting looks between his parents, if it was who he thought, the guy wouldn't stand a chance with his dad, especially now.

"Got it, that him Nix?" Abby asked

"Can you zoom or enhance? I really don't want to put anyone in it, without being certain who it is" Nix said, again flashing at look his father, Abby seemed to have taken the hint.

"Lets see" Abby said while working her magic, it took her a few minutes "How's that, recognise him?"

"Yea, I do" Nix was staring at his parents, who were now standing up right next to him.

"Who is it Nix?" Gibbs asked

Nix hesitated for a moment, before answering his dad "Its, Dave, David Williams"

Shannon took a look at the screen, now she realised why her son had hesitated, she too looked at her husband, she wondered how he would react to this person's appearance especially given what they'd just seen. "Kelly's boyfriend" She said looking at her man.

Gibbs eyes widened, Kelly's boyfriend? Hmm.. his girl had a boyfriend, wait a sec, this guy had seen a strange man chase Kelly down with a gun & ran in the opposite direction, he didn't stay to defend her? This guy he had to meet! This guy was going get a drilling!

"Well, actually mum…" Nix started but stopped, he really didn't want to give the next bit of information, he was annoyed with his dear sister, way to go he thought, make me have to break this to them, to dad, she's definitely going to be due a payback!

"Yes bud?" Shannon said, the worry on her face was evident.

"Ex-boyfriend, broke up a few weeks ago" Nix was looking at his dad, waiting for the reaction, as was Shannon.

Shannon wanted to ask why, but Gibbs beat her to it "Why?" was all he said.

"Ahh, can I leave that for Kelly to tell you?" Nix asked.

"Nope F4" Gibbs said, he wanted to know everything & there was obviously a story here.

Nix took a deep breath & composed himself "She caught him….cheating on her with her assistant, and before you say anything, he's already been decked! You can still the bruise on his face & the assistant's been sacked"

Gibbs tensed up, this guy was now dead that was certain, cheat on my daughter – I don't think so, he thought. He looked at the screen, he could still see remains of some facial bruising, Nix had obviously done some damage to that pretty boy face, that at least brought him some comfort.

"Jethro?" Shannon said gently, she could see him tense up, his fists had even clenched up. "We need to focus on finding Kelly, everything else can wait"

"Yeap, Abs track where this prick went after he ran off. Get the others to the car park to see what they can find & run the car's plate see if it matches the prick" Gibbs said as calmly as possible, and continued as faced his son "Nice job on the face, next time though son, aim for somewhere that's not visible to the naked eye, easier to hide the evidence that way" Gibbs said with a smirk on his face. His son smiled as he replied, "Right! Good thinking"

Shannon just shook her head at this exchange, they were so much alike it wasn't funny, she always thought the only piece of her Nix had was the hair.

**AU: What will Gibbs do when he gets his hands on Dave?**


	29. Chapter 29

Tony & Ziva arrived to the car park to find Burley & Dornegat already there sweeping for evidence "Anything Stan?" Ziva asked

"You tell me Ziva, is this McGee's cell?" He asked, holding up an evidence bag.

"That's it, anything else?"

"Tracks that show the car came to a sudden stop, before taking off again. Matches what Abby said went down to the tee"

Tony's phone rang – it was Gibbs. "Boss, got McGee's cell, nothing else to report that you don't already know." Tony reported

"Get Ziva & Dorengat to bring it back, I want you Burley to go find someone. The pricks name is David Williams, it was his car that they left in, he fled into the subway. Abby will text you his address, bring him here, to me" Gibbs said, sounding like he might do something to this guy "and Tony"

"Yes boss?"

"There is no need to be gentle with him, understand?" Gibbs said sternly

"OK boss, we'll find him & bring him straight to NCIS" Tony answered, not quite knowing why Gibbs had said it.

Ziva left with Dorengat for NCIS as Tony's phone beeped for a message, it was Abby, she had given him the address, so they headed for the car, both had sat down in the car when another message came through from her "The guy was Kelly's BF & she just broke up with him for cheating on her! Saw footage of him running away from Kelly while McGee was chasing her with a gun! If we weren't in unchartered Gibbs territory already, we are NOW" Tony & Stan looked at each other, no wonder Gibbs said not to be gentle.

Tony realised that one piece of this was that Gibbs was obviously upset that he ran off while Kelly was being chased by man with a gun, a man David obviously didn't even know & therefore should have stood his ground in defence of Kelly. They were about to go find this guy and take him in to be slaughtered.

"The guys toast" Stan said, as Tony started the car "Going to get slaughtered" said in agreement.

xxxxx

A bolo was put out for Williams car, DiNozzo & Burley were going to find him. Ziva and Abby were trying to find them any other way possible. Vance had sent Dornegat home to get some sleep knowing he'd need personnel rested for the days ahead.

Nix had looked at his mother, she was still in her clothes from that hospital, he wanted to get clean fresh clothes & he thought he knew exactly where to get some.

"Dad, think there are some clothes for mum in Kells car, she always had a bag in her boot which she said was for a rainy day, I had a look in it once & it was filled with clothes, some food & some other stuff, reckon it would be clothes for mum, her car should still be downstairs, got the keys right here" Nix said smiling at his mum holding the keys out.

Gibbs smiled "Yea? Ok, what's her plate number I'll go grab it" He took the keys from his son & stared, they were Audi keys.

"Don't think you'll miss the car dad, it's a red Audi A7, doubt you've many of those down there" Nix replied excitedly

"Your sister drives an Audi?" Gibbs said with a surprised look.

Shannon smiled "Your daughter is a lawyer Jethro, think she can afford it" Gibbs stared at her, smiling he lead them down to the lab, so that Ziva could keep an eye on them while he went to get the bag.

Gibbs got down to the car park and there it stood, it certainly did stand out from the rest & it was ironically parked right next to his car he thought. It was a nice car indeed, he went straight for the boot & opened it to find a black duffle bag settled nicely in the far corner of the space, there was briefcase & some papers as well as a baseball bat & some workout gear in another open bag. He lifted the duffle out of the boot & placed it on top of the car opening it up.

Nix was right, there was clothes which looked to be Shannon's size, some food, some medicines & but he also saw an empty space big enough to have held a small box, there was even still a mark on the clothes to show a box was there. Gibbs knew that this was where Kelly had kept the gun. He couldn't believe she had managed to sneak out here to get it without him realising. He closed the bag & put into on top of his car.

Next he took the briefcase out, he did want to respect his daughters privacy, but right now she wasn't getting a say, he'd look at everything if it meant a chance of finding her. It was locked with a 3 digit combination, he thought for a minute & smiled as he entered in what he thought & was even happier when it opened, he still knew his little girl.. well some of her at least.

It was mostly paperwork to do with that Ancelotti case she had mentioned & some paperwork about Rooney's divorce & will, he considered burning them but knew he shouldn't, so he sealed it back up & put it back. Next up was the papers that were under the briefcase. They were blank court forms, change of name & Statutory Declaration Forms, Gibbs thought maybe they were just the norm for a lawyer to always carry with them, he put them back.

He looked through her workout gear, they had clearly been recently used – they stunk! She had obviously gone for a workout to try to relieve some stress & worked up a hell of sweat. He zipped that up & placed it onto his car as well, he'd get them cleaned, so he would have some clean clothes for her at least, when he found her.

Closing the boot, he went around the driver seat & got in. He took a moment to admire the trim & seats, moment over he started to open all the compartments he could find. Most had car related stuff, registration, manuals, log books, there was some blank paper & pens too, nothing earth shattering.

He checked the backseats as well, but there was nothing there, she had kept the car pretty clean & sparse of much at all really, so he locked it up & grabbed the bags to head back into the building.

Gibbs entered the lab to find Shannon & Nix sitting down chatting, whilst Abby & Ziva were busy working, they looked up as he walked in.

He walked up to them & crouched down, "You were right bud, she had thought ahead. Shan, you've got a choice of what to wear." Gibbs said looking at his family.

"Ziva, can you show Shan where she can change?" Gibbs asked gently

"Of course, this way" Ziva said happily leading her out to the change room.

"Abs, got a favour. This is Kells stuff, can I ask you to get them to the laundromat to get washed?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course Gibbs! I'll get them washed in a jiffy!" Abby said only too happy to help.

Shannon had walked back in with Ziva, Gibbs thought she already looked 100 times better in clean fresh clothes, but she did look tired, which he wasn't surprised at.


	30. Chapter 30

**AU: Gibbs finally gets a few minutes alone with Shannon, but it brings up a day that he'd rather forget..**

Gibbs decided it was time for Shannon to be fully checked out by Ducky & Vance offered his office thinking it was better there than autopsy. Nix had asked if he could help Ziva & Abby find them, saying he knew his sister & might be able to help narrow the search, Gibbs agreed but only after telling Ziva to remember to keep her side arm on her & her eyes on him, which she agreed.

Ducky was taking Shannon's blood pressure, thinking maybe he should be taking Gibbs's instead. It was a little high, but given the circumstances understandable. He continued his checks.

Gibbs was standing at the door staring at her on the couch, he was still struggling to believe that she was really here with him after all these years. He couldn't bare to think about everything she must have endured at the hands of Mac.

There was a knock on the door, Gibbs turned to open it & found Palmer who handed him something "Blood results" Palmer said, closing the door again himself. Gibbs took it over to Ducky & sat down next to Shannon. They just stared at each other, so much to say & they'll have time for it all.

"Ahh, good. Only hints left of the drugs left in your system. Apart from that, everything checks out just fine. In a few more days, your system should be totally clean & you'll be healthy as a horse. Think we owe that new doctor a thank you" Ducky said happily.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he took Shannon into his arms, she was going to be ok. He nodded his thanks to his friend, he was right that new doctor would need a thank you. Ducky decided to give them some time alone.

The pair sat there in an embrace for a few minutes, just enjoying being in each other's arms again. To Shannon the smell of sawdust was so strong she wondered how much time he had actually spent out of the basement, she let out a soft chuckle. Gibbs looked down at her "Something funny Shan?" He asked smiling himself.

"You spent any time out of that damn basement Jethro, or have you been sleeping down there?" She said with a look he knew all too well. Gibbs chuckled not even answering her, he didn't need to, she just shook her head smiling. Both faces then turned serious, they were enjoying each other's company while Kelly was still out there.

"Sweetheart, you'll find her I know you will. At least this time she's an adult who does know how to take care of herself & McGee is with her, so she's not alone. But please, tread lightly whatever her reason is this time its obviously serious enough for her to have done what she did, not that I condone it, but I would prefer to not have to deal with the repercussions like last time, especially considering this time, her arguing skills might actually be better than yours & I would hate for the two of you to get into another stand off & have to play peacemaker, once was bad enough." Shannon said gently, her memory of that day was not pleasant, it was the only time she had seen her husband be really hard on Kelly, but she knew it was just because he was that worried about her & was worried she would do something to hurt herself.

"Shan, I just want to make sure she's safe, that's all I've ever wanted" Gibbs was getting upset again, he had done all he could to erase the memory of that day, it was the only day he regretted.

"I know that darling, but you've already yelled at her once & while she is a 28 year old women, I would say, that took her back to feeling like she was 8, an 8 year old girl that got devastated at the way her idol father spoke to her. Just be gentle, we have time to work everything out, so don't push the issue or her, because even though you've seen her go off, trust me its nothing compared to what she could do now, she knows how to argue Jethro, she does it for a living, a very good living as you've seen as evidence by her car." Shannon said.

"I'll be as gentle as possible Shan, I don't want to argue with her or be mad, I've never wanted that. I just want her back here with us, so we can be a family & catch up on all the lost time. But if I find her & there is any danger, I will do what I have to do to make sure she's safe, just like last time." He never wanted to be mad, or cause her pain, but he would do what he had to do, to make sure she was safe, just like last time.

Shannon nodded in agreement, they just sat there a while longer, just holding each other.

"Shan, about….." Gibbs started, he wanted to talk about it, he needed to understand or confirm what he thought.

"Darling, there were lies, a lot of them I'm gathering, but can we please talk about this after we find Kelly? I know we have a lot to talk about, but I'd rather not get into that until I know she's safe & we won't get disturbed, this isn't exactly something we can stop talking about mid conversation is it?" Shannon spoke the words gently, ever since she realised he was alive, this was not a conversation she was looking forward to.

"Ok, but I need you to know that if I would have thought you were alive for even a second.." Gibbs tried to say, but was cut off

"Yes darling I know, you would have moved heaven & earth and gone to hell and back to find us, just like I would have" Shannon was feeling the same as he had, if only she had realised he was still alive all these years.

They both wiped each others tears away & embraced in another passionate kiss & cuddle.

**AU: What happened all those years to make Gibbs react the way he did? **


	31. Chapter 31

They had been driving for a while and Kelly was getting tired, she wasn't alone McGee was starting to feel the effects of not having had a decent nights sleep in a while.

"I'll make a deal with you Kelly, you agree to stop for a break, get some coffee & food, in return I won't under any circumstances try to get you back to NCIS or even make contact with anyone. Lets just stop for a break, I think we could both use it" McGee said.

Kelly just gave him a sliding glance, she really did want a break, food & coffee would be good too & more petrol was needed, even though she suddenly realised she had no idea where she was going, driving was just her therapy, it calmed her & helped her think.

"I promise you Kelly, no mention of going back" McGee said, he did mean it, he'd hoped that Gibbs would understand that at least he was with Kelly & keeping her safe. He'd eventually get out what the reason was & then try to get her to go back, but clearly that wasn't happening now, so why push the issue & risk her running off again?

"Fine McGee, we can stop for a break, but if I get even the slightest impression that you're trying to get me to go back or make contact, I'm gone!"

McGee nodded his compliance, and relaxed a little.

They came across a small roadside diner/petrol station, after filling the car up, they proceeded inside & ordered some food & coffees, Kelly even made sure to order a bit extra, as she didn't know when they'd stop next. They got it to go as she didn't want to eat there – but she did agree to not eat in the car.

They found a park a little further down the road, so they decided to eat there, setting up on a bit of a hill near some trees overlooking the surrounding area.

They ate pretty much in silence, they were both hungry & tired.

Kelly was on to her second cup of coffee, after downing the first one in almost one gulp. She looked over at McGee, who was also well onto his way of demolishing his coffees, he looked as tired as she felt.

"You ever do anything as a kid to make your parents _really_ mad McGee?" Kelly asked, while staring out beyond them.

McGee looked at her, she looked like she was struggling to cope "Ahh.. once, I knocked a guy out in high school, he ended up in the hospital with a cracked rib & concussion. Grounded for a month, had to go for a morning run with my dad every day, navy brat, which turned into a morning lecture for an hour about controlling my temper."

Kelly smiled, so Tim was a military brat too.

"What about you?" He asked gently

"Once…a few weeks before dad was due to ship out for Iraq I… well, I was home with mum, dad had left for a training exercise the day before, she was trying to explain to me again about why he had to go off & that it was protect us from the bad men and all that. I didn't really get it, all I saw was that my dad was leaving me & didn't think it was fair."

"You thought he could protect you from the bad men whilst still being at home" McGee said, it wasn't a question, just a statement he knew exactly what she meant.

"Exactly, but she said that dad had to do this & that he knew how to take care of himself, so he'd definitely be coming back to us. She said there was nothing we could do to change the fact that he was going."

"So, you had to suck it up & be proud of him for serving his country & protecting all of us" McGee finished off

Kelly smiled "Yea, except I doubt that you ran away to try to stop your dad from going" Kelly said quietly.

"You ran away?" McGee asked surprisingly.

Kelly sighed "I thought that if I ran away then he wouldn't let the marines ship him out because he'd have to find me, it didn't exactly go the way I planned."

McGee sat there looking at Kelly, he couldn't believe she actually ran away, he suddenly wondered what would have happened in his house if he would have tried that? But her voice brought him back to the present

"I didn't really know where I was going, I just ran my way through our local park & streets, got on a bus went to the nearby park/lake place, I can't even remember where the place is now. Walked around there for ages, I remember I was so determined to make myself as hard to find as possible, but I was 8, so my idea of being hard to find was not being at home or in the closest park"

Kelly had put her coffee cup down & was now holding onto her knees. McGee had also put his stuff away & was in a similar stance to Kelly, he knew this was obviously she had to talk out, so he just listened.

"I slept in a canoe that night & spend the next day in the park, it started to get dark & cold again, it was winter. I was sitting down the end of the short pier, thinking about how unfair it was that he was leaving us, me. All of a sudden he sat down next to me, I got the biggest shock, I couldn't believe he had found me so soon. He didn't say anything for ages, just stared out to the lake. Eventually, he just said Why? And gave me a look that said he was extremely worried but also relieved at the same time, it was weird, it was the first time I've ever seen that expression on his face, with only one word coming out of his mouth to boot. He was normally the one to talk my ear off, he talked to me about everything, he'd insist on talking ever little thing through, good or bad we spoke about everything. Sometimes I'd even ask to go to bed, just so I could stop having to talk"

"You know I've never heard your father speak as much as he has in these last few days, ever" McGee stated, he was still trying to imagine his boss as being that talkative.

Kelly chuckled, "Yea, I got that impression already Tim, but for me that's just insane." Kelly said smiling at McGee, as she continued.

"I didn't answer him at first, was still too mad, he eventually asked me again, Why? He even bent over to put his eyes into my line sight. That's when I spilled the beans, said how it wasn't fair that he had to go & leave us & all that stuff, told him what my plan was too. He didn't like that part, said we didn't run away from things & we always talked things out." Kelly chuckled, even McGee led out a bit of chuckle.

"I kinda got mad at him for that, said I didn't want to talk anymore, I was sick of talking about it, that's all we'd been doing for the past 2 weeks. Said that I didn't like him anymore & he was being a mean daddy for leaving. He was kind of stunned at that. I then got another great idea. So I said I knew how to make him stay if he didn't agree to it, he just looked at me."

McGee was listening intently & looking at Kelly, she was obviously getting upset just thinking about it. He wondered if this was the first time she was speaking about this since it happened.

"I threatened to jump into the almost frozen lake, said I knew what hypothermia was."

"You threatened to jump into the lake? What did he do?" McGee was shocked, he also wondered how Gibbs would have reacted to that.

"I was 8 Tim & felt like my father was leaving me, was grasping at straws. He scooped me up so fast my leg got cut on the pylon, I started to cry, but he ran up the pier to get me back onto solid ground & put space between the lakes edge and us. He sat me down & wrapped his handkerchief around my cut. He was mad, I knew I was deep trouble, tried to stop crying but couldn't, he just looked at me, think he was trying to compose himself. He said… _Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Louise Barbara Gibbs you are never ever to say anything like that again! And you are certainly not to do what you said EVER! We are going home right now & going to talk about it all until I am satisfied, I don't care how long it takes. We will walk to the car & you will not go more than 1 step away from me until I tell you otherwise, do you understand me Kelly Anne, did you hear what I said?. _ He stared at me until I answered _yes sir_."

"That's a….…a …..a nice name you've got there" McGee said, not quite knowing what else to say.

"Yea right Tim. It wasn't just what he said that shocked me. He'd called me by my full name before & the whole distance thing was something he'd definitely used before. It was the tone that went along with them. He was really mad, he'd never spoken to me like that before, I was actually a little scared, though it was nothing compared with what happened when we got home."

"He never raised his voice?" McGee asked

"Mum was the main disciplinarian. Dad was always the one that I could get away with doing stuff I shouldn't with & when he did discipline me, it was _always_ through talking after the obligatory call for me, by my full name, to sit down next to him & not to go more than 1 step away. But that day, his tone was something I had never heard before or since… until this morning." Kelly said staring out to horizon, with a single tear falling down her cheek.

"That's how he got you to go to the car?"

"Yea and now thanks to him, your entire team knows my full name." Kelly was annoyed at that, she really didn't like the fact that he just blurted it out with so many people listening, she also had just realised what made her stop resisting his approach when they first saw each other…

**AU: It's a painful memory for Kelly, but what does this day have to do with whats happening now?**


	32. Chapter 32

Vance was being briefed by Fornell in MTAC & had managed to get Gibbs to agree to just stay with his family to find Kelly. Gibbs appreciated the backup, but he considered finding out about any possible connections between the men that tried to harm his girls & Mac essential to protecting them, so he said that if anything came up that lead to a line of Mac he wanted to know immediately, Vance agreed.

Ziva & Abby were working out of the lab, with Nix helping them out. Gibbs had gone down there with Shannon to see where they were up to.

"Any luck?" He said walking in, Ziva was over at desk, while Abby & Nix were by the computer.

Abby turned "No, we haven't been able to find anything, nothings come back on the bolo, and as far I can tell the car, which does belong to him doesn't have any onboard satnav or toll accounts for us to get into." Abby saw Gibbs look over towards to Ziva who was on the phone. "She's trying to find David, he wasn't at home, his cells been turned off too."

"Would she have gone home?" Shannon said looking at Gibbs, "maybe she would go somewhere she felt safe."

Gibbs stared at her, what if she had gone home? His though, was cut off by Nix.

"She's not at home, our alarm system is still on, already checked that" He said, both confidently & a little upset.

Gibbs looked at his son, they had their own home, of course they did, but still that stung him. "How do you know the alarm is still on?" He asked.

Nix looked at his father "Because we have it set up so we can login to via our phones, I've been checking it regularly, even set up an alert if it gets turned off."

"You can do that?" Gibbs asked, feeling a little stupid.

"Yea, its not that hard " Nix answered, wondering where his dad has been, surely he knew that with technology these days it was pretty easy to do that.

"Kel has the ability too?" He asked, a thought coming to him.

"We both do, why?"

"Can you see if she's logged in to check it as well?"

"Ahh, she hasn't turned her phone on since she was at the hospital that we know of, but I can check" Nix said, he had turned to the nearest computer & hooked it up to his phone.

It took him a few minutes, but he sync'd it all up & brought the program onto the big screen, not even requiring Abby's help – she was impressed, Gibbs & Shannon had moved around to get a better view.

"Ok, these login's are mine, these mine.. wait a sec, that ones Kelly! She logged in an hour ago. She was only online for a few minutes, she set up something extra.. give me a sec."

Nix was busy typing away, Abby was trying to follow what he was doing, but he was fast. "Ahh, Nix, what are you studying at college?" she asked, she'd be hanging out to start all her questions, she couldn't wait any longer!

"Got an undergrad in Computer Science like Kel, doing Mechanical Engineering now" Nix said proudly.

"You've already got your under-grad & started another course, what you graduate school at 15 too?" Abby asked, geez these Gibbses were smart!

"No, not as smart Kel, I only managed to graduate at 16" Nix said smirking.

Gibbs smiled, his kids were smartarses, he looked over to Shannon who was also smiling with pride. "We've got smartarse kids" Gibbs whispered cheekily into her ear as he took hold of her around her waist.

Shannon smiled back "Yes, yes we do sweetheart, you won't be able to get much past them" she whispered. They both smiled & gave each other another kiss.

Abby had heard the exchange & smiled, she was happy for Gibbs.

"Ahh, you might want to put a hold on that statement dad, I might be a smartarse, but Kelly's a freak!" Nix said a little shocked at what he was looking at.

"What is it bud? What you looking at?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I have to give it to her, this really is brilliant. She's put in a code to change the response of what happens if someone attempts to enter our place without the appropriate codes"

"What she done?" His mum asked.

"Well, first I need to explain how it all works or you wont get it. We've always had the top of the line alarm systems, Kelly always said there was no such thing as too much security (Gibbs nodded in agreement) basically, we can secure the entire place down, with motion detectors that crisscross each other, video surveillance is tied in to each sensor too. It means, there is not a single room that someone can move in more than 2 steps without coming into contact with at least 1 of the sensors, we've also got ever door lockable & they are only able to be unlocked by 2 separate codes. You can also just set certain areas of the house for this, for when we go to bed for example."

Gibbs was relieved to hear that their home was secured so tightly, as his son continued

"If someone would try to break into the place without the proper codes, the system goes into complete lockdown, which basically means, that all the internal doors in the house lock automatically preventing the intruder from moving between rooms, a signal goes out to the security company we've got to respond, a the sensors give out a flash of bright light to temporarily blind whomever would be in the room. The system also changes the current codes to the master code that only we know"

Abby was a little taken aback, their place sounded like Fort Knox.

"There is one other thing, Buster. He's our dog, an Alsatian. Kel got him trained so that when a lockdown happens & a high-pitched noise gets admitted in the backyard, which is only detectable to dogs, he's trained to suppress anyone he doesn't know the scent of that comes into the yard or out the backdoor until he's called off."

Nix was looking at his parents, his dad looked happy at the level of security & his mum looked concerned. "Let me just say though, that a lockdown has never actually happened." Both his parents looked relieved at that.

"So, what has she changed?" Shannon asked, she knew her mind was 100% back to normal but that all just sounded way too much, she then looked at her husband & realised he thought it was just right, she'd have to cut back on some of it, when things settled down.

"Well, she's made it so if they can get in, which is near impossible, the alarm doesn't go off straight away, but as soon as they do step in, all the outer doors go into lockdown, except for the backdoor. She's also changed the internal sensors to only give a path out to the backdoor, if they try to go another direction, and step into a sensors path, a noise blast comes out of the sensor & stays on until they return to their previous position. She's basically created a system to herd them out to Buster & let him deal with them. Its brilliant!" Nix was impressed.

"That's impressive & devilish!" Abby said, she was looking at the code on the screen it was definitely a Kelly original, it had similar properties to the one they used at the hospital.

"She did that in a few minutes?" Gibbs asked, he was impressed & satisfied with the security Kelly had brought to the house, but even he knew that it would take more than a few minutes to put a program like that together.

Nix was looking at the screen "No, she must have had this already written, it wouldn't have been a quick write, not even for Kells, she must have just loaded it up, that wouldn't have taken long & she's secured it to only be disarmed by the master code."

"Why would she do that, sounds like the system was strong enough already?" Shannon asked.

Nix recalled a memory & smirked "Well, I do remember one time Kelly saying that if Mac ever paid us a visit she would sick Buster onto him & not call him off for well.. until Buster got tired"

Gibbs let our a smirk, he liked his daughters thinking.

**AU: Gibbs was glad for the security at the home of his kids, it brought him some comfort, but what clue could the change possibly give?**


	33. Chapter 33

Gibbs's mind started to wander, she had prepared so much, this program, the one for the hospital alarm, a way out of there for her mum & the supplies in her car. She had obviously been planning for a chance like this to come up & then she'd be ready. She'd had to deal with so much, he was proud of her. She'd done a decent enough job raising her brother from what he could see & they still seemed to be living by the rules, he then remembered something else, the look on her face when they spoke about the family rules, almost like she was ashamed of saying it, but was trying to mask that fact. What was going on with her he wondered?

"Jethro? You still with us?" Shannon asked, she could tell he had started to let his mind wander off.

He looked at her & nodded "Nix, you ever break the rules while its just been you & Kells?" he asked gently, wanting to confirm a suspicion.

Nix looked at his father with a startled expression "Never the top ten dad, some of the others to do with homework & curfews and stuff, but nothing big, why?"

"What's this about darling?" Shannon asked.

"Kells ever break them with you bud?" He asked.

"Umm.. don't think so…wait, yea, once, years ago, she broke F4" Nix said wondering what shit he had just landed his sister into now.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked softly

"Ahh, she had picked me up from school, I just got back from camp & I could tell there was something that was upsetting her, but she wouldn't tell me. So I used F4, but she refused. I tried for days to get it out of her but she refused to tell me what it was about, she even took a bit of time off work, no matter what I tried I couldn't get her to tell me, it took her a while to get back to being her usual self too" Nix had obviously become upset at rehashing the memory, Shannon had put her arm around him.

"Its ok bud, your father will find her & we'll be a family again" She said gently.

Gibbs stared at his son, it wasn't the rule he was expecting him to say, but maybe it had something to do with it, something had happened that she hadn't told her brother about, something big enough to make her act the way she did back then.

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking?" Shannon had come closer to him, he was lost in thought again.

Before Gibbs could answer though, Ziva walked in "Gibbs, they've got him. Tony & Burley are bringing him, they'll be here in 10 minutes"

Gibbs eyes widened, "Where'd they find him?"

Ziva hesitated momentarily "At the residence of Ilana Curan" She answered, flashing a look to Nix.

Nix's eyes widen this time, he looked over to his dad whose body language had tensed up remarkably, he gave his father the missing bit of information "Kells ex-assistant, the bitch!" Everyone stared at him, Gibbs even gave a small smirk.

"Jethro, I want to ring the boys neck just as much as you do for what he's done, but you do remember the promise you gave me when our daughter was born don't you?" Shannon said gently, she did want to have the guy be taught a lesson but she was concerned her husband would do something worse than just punch him maybe.

Gibbs stared at her smirking, "Yea Shan I do, but…." Gibbs started to say, but got cut off by her "No buts Jethro, you speak to the boy & find out whatever you can about where our daughter is, but _that_ (pointing to his sidearm) does not go into the room" Shannon finished off with a smirk.

"Shan, I'm just going to scare him, I'll even take the rounds out " Gibbs said with a smirk

"Jethro" Shannon shook her head, she was trying to keep a straight face, she just wanted to laugh at his facial expression.

Gibbs laughed, as he took her into an embrace & lead her & Nix to the lift, calling back "Ziva, put him into the interrogation room"

**AU: What could have brought Kelly to break one of her fathers rules? What will Gibbs do when he gets his hand on David?**


	34. Chapter 34

**AU: Time for David's Interrogation **

David Williams was a tallish skinny guy, with light brown hair. He was sitting in the interrogation room trying to work out why he was there. It had to be connected with Kayla & their short but eventful meeting earlier, he knew he shouldn't have agreed to meet her.

Tony & Burley were inside the observation room watching him, as Ziva entered bringing with her Shannon & Nix. They all were staring through the glass at David, when the door flung open & Gibbs walked in with Vance behind him. Vance decided he couldn't risk Gibbs going into the room alone & took it upon himself to provide the support & possible required intervention if needed.

"Where is she!?" Gibbs barked

"Where's who?" David asked back.

"The girl who took your car" Vance stated in a much more controlled tone.

"Kayla? How would I know? She just took my damn keys & drove off! I'll probably never see the car again" David said getting defensive.

"A guy was chasing her with a gun, and you're concerned about seeing your car again?" Gibbs said slamming his hand down on the table.

"She said she could handle it & told me to leave, so I did, besides I had to get to an important meeting." David said smugly.

"Meeting with the girl who you cheated on with her was more important that making sure nothing happened to a girl you used to date" Vance asked back. Gibbs had taken a step back, he thought if he didn't he would break the guys face.

"Used to date! So no, no longer my problem with what happens to her! She can go jump off a bridge for all I care now. Besides, she's always said she can take care of herself, so thought I would put it to the test" David said with a mean looking smirk.

That did it for Gibbs, he grabbed the guy out of the chair & shoved him against the wall, bringing himself as close to the guys face as possible before speaking "Where did she go!?" He said slowly & furiously.

"I don't know! If she is in trouble though, bet its got something to do with that no good brother of hers, he's got a bad streak in him, he's lucky I didn't press charges for the assault, look at my face! " David said, pointing to his face.

Gibbs pushed him harder against the wall, Vance had come behind him "Didn't you cheat on Kayla with the owner of the residence my agents found you at? I would say her brother was simply defending his sister's dignity & honour, not to mention heart. Your just lucky it was her brother & not her father that you had that run in with before" Vance stated standing right behind Gibbs giving his own menacing look.

"How can you even date someone that doesn't share anything about themselves! I tried to understand where she came from, heck I even helped out at that stupid centre, but all she cared about was helping those poor little brats deal with their absent heroic parents, like the rest of us didn't have issues stemming from ours. I tried for ages but decided I needed to get a connection with someone that would actually share & I seriously doubt I will ever see her father, guy's dead, got himself blown up back in the first Iraq War, heck he's probably the reason she's so screwed up!" David said as he tried to release himself from Gibbs's grip, though it was no use.

"If you felt that way, why'd you go meet her?" Vance asked

"She said she had some of my stuff & if I wanted any of it back, I needed to meet her in that car park. How'd I know she take off with my car & not even give me my stuff! I want to report my car as stolen as a matter of fact" David barked back.

"You gave her the keys! How is that stealing?" Gibbs barked, he was still holding onto him & resisted the urge to knock his block his off.

"She stunned me! One minute I was waiting for her, the next minute she ran up with some guy chasing her yielding a gun and she demanded the car keys. I didn't want to get shot! You know what would happen at my company if I didn't show up!" David said pompously.

Gibbs thought he was a total punk & wondered what on earth Kelly saw in him in the first place.

"Dunno, why don't we find out" Gibbs said angrily, as he drew his sidearm & pointed into his shoulder.

"What the hell!" David yelled, looking totally petrified.

The look on his face brought Gibbs some satisfaction & he wondered if Kelly had done this on purpose, why else would she have asked the punk to meet her, she knew he'd be trying to find her & one of the first stops would be him, so maybe Kelly did what she did so that he could put the fear of gd into the guy for what he did to her, like he always said he'd do to any guy that wouldn't treat her right.

Vance stood next to Gibbs holding David's other shoulder against the wall. In a small way he was enjoying this, soon he'd be the father who'd have to stand over his daughters prospective boyfriends & considered this a training exercise. He realised though that it wasn't professional & would have to stop it if it went much further.

"You guys are crazy! What does it matter to you about what happens to Kayla anyway, she's a smartarse selfish bitch. SOMEONE HELP!" David hoped someone would help get these crazy men off him.

"HEY! Shut up!" Gibbs barked.

"Mr Williams, I think before we go any further, there is something you should know." Vance said with a smirk giving a side-glance to Gibbs who he saw give the slightest of nods.

"What's that?" David asked

Vance took a step back, giving Gibbs free rein, before speaking "The father you thought had died in Iraq… He aint dead" Vance merely looked at Gibbs until David got the hint.

David's eyes widen in fear at the realisation of what had just been said "Your Kayla's father?" he said with a very broken tone

Gibbs nodded, and spoke slowly with as much venom in his voice as possible "Let me make myself crystal clear, you will not come near my daughter again, ever. You will not press charges for something she didn't do, you will not speak ill of her or her brother. You hurt her in _any_ way & I will find you, that I promise you." Gibbs didn't move a muscle, he just continued to stare at him.

The fear in David's eye's was evident, he felt petrified, Kayla had only spoken about him once & that was all it took to realise the guy would have been extremely overprotective of her. This was the face of man that was clearly that & someone he didn't want to cross. "OK, Be more than happy to never see her again!" he finally got out.

"Good" Gibbs said as he released his grib & before putting the weapon away, he brought his finger to the barrel & tapped it gently while he stared at David. He stood there long enough to see the look of downright terror in his face. Gibbs had kept his promise to Shannon – He never used a _loaded_ weapon.

Gibbs came into the interrogation room to find Ziva & Tony leave as soon as he entered, Burley had already left to take his place outside the room to wait to escort the prick out of the building. Shannon & Nix were looking straight at him. Nix had a smile on his face, clearly happy with the way his father handled the situation. Shannon on the other hand was shaking her head.

"Jethro, that was….."

"Fun Shan, at least I now know Kells didn't confide in the prick as to where she went." Gibbs interjected smirking, Shannon just continued to shake her head as they embraced.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?" Shannon whispered into his ear only loud enough for him to hear cheekily. "Got an idea or two" Gibbs whispered just as quietly and cheekily as she had. They kissed. Nix just watched his parents & smiled.

Vance entered the room & cleared his throat to announce his entrance, Gibbs & Shannon pulled themselves apart.

"Gibbs, that was… a nice training exercise" Vance said with a smirk.

"Let me guess Director, you have a daughter?" Shannon asked

"Yes, and a son, and yes I made a similar promise, but its nice to know there is some wriggle room" Vance said with a smirk. Gibbs laughed.

Even Shannon let out a laugh whilst shaking her head at her husband & his boss.

"Ahh dad,….. I think the guy pissed his pants!" Nix said proudly

They all stared at David through the glass, Gibbs smirked proudly, even Vance had smiled slightly, Shannon just kept shaking her head looking at Gibbs "What am I going to do with you?" Gibbs just smiled back.


	35. Chapter 35

Vance had Burley escort David out of the building, which Burley did with pleasure, only after letting him use the bathroom to clean himself up. He asked Tony & Ziva to return to the squad room with Nix to continue looking for Kelly & asked Gibbs and Shannon to go with him so he could give them an update from Fornell.

Gibbs had asked Shannon to let him handle it, but she wouldn't hear of it, they were just as stubborn as each other, so they took a seat in Vance's office.

"I've spoken with Fornell, firstly, he's spoken to the hospital, namely to the new head doctor Dr Hunt. He said he was already looking at releasing you, as he didn't believe you should have been there & was looking into how you were accepted in there in the first place. So we don't have to worry about that anymore. Fornell will have some Forensic Accountants look into the hospitals transactions for you & follow them back to Mac hopefully" Vance said, he was glad to be able to give them some good news.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other with relief "Thank you Director" Shannon said thankfully, Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"What about the men that ambushed them?" Gibbs asked.

"There were 3 assailants, 2 are confirmed as dead, the third one got away. They are combing the footage from the cars & the nearby area to see if they can ID him." Vance said calmly.

Gibbs felt a train hit his stomach "The guy Kelly shot is dead?" he asked with a cracked voice.

"Yes, Kelly got a main artery in his upper right leg, but he'd also been shot in the chest, the ME hasn't determined yet which shot actually killed him and without the weapons McGee or Kelly used we can't do ballistics, they've still got them." Vance replied.

Gibbs looked at his wife with a wide-eyed look, she knew what he was thinking.

"Jethro, now is not the time to discuss Kelly's ability with a gun, I think right now we should just be thankful she does know how to use one" Shannon said, this was definitely not a conversation she wanted to start with him now.

Gibbs nodded, she was right, now was not the time for that conversation & it was a good thing she knew how to use a gun right now, but he didn't know if he could cope with her having actually killed someone, even if it was someone linked with that bastard.

"Fornell is still trying to ID the men that died, as soon as we get an ID I'll let you know. Shannon, I know everything happened fast back there, but did you recognize any of them?" Vance asked.

"I'm sorry, but no, maybe if I have a look at the footage & some close ups I could try, whatever helps us find Kelly I am prepared to do" Shannon replied

Gibbs didn't know how he felt about her looking at the footage, he had gotten enough of a shock at looking at the image of Kelly firing at the men & then there was the immediate change in her posture when he yelled at her, he didn't know if he wanted her to look at it. Shannon had seen his mind wander.

"Jethro, I have seen our daughter fire a weapon before, admittedly it was never at a person, but this is something I am going to do (Gibbs went to say something, but she covered his mouth), there is nothing you can say to change my mind, so don't try, just nod darling" Shannon finished off smiling. Gibbs nodded, she could see his smirk even under her hand.

Vance gave an internal chuckle, he had never seen Gibbs act like he has in these past few hours, even with everything going on Gibbs was smiling & smirking, it would take some adjustment to get used to this new Gibbs, but he thought it would definitely sooth some of those very rough edges.

"Good, its settled I would like to see the footage as soon as possible Director." Shannon said still holding her hand over Gibbs's mouth so he couldn't protest.

"Of course, I can have Abby bring it up for you in the lab" Vance said standing up.

**AU: Did Kelly get the kill shot & where did she learn to shoot? Will Shannon be able to help & what will come when they re-watch the footage?**


	36. Chapter 36

Kelly couldn't believe she had just opened up like she did, she had spent so much time hiding her past away in a locked box, especially this memory, she thought she had even grown a hard enough shell to not breakdown, but apparently not.

McGee was looking at Kelly, these last few days were starting to take a very high emotional toll on her he thought, but he still wondered what was the real reason why she didn't want to see her father or her family.

Wanting to change the subject, she asked him a question "Tim, why'd you deck that guy in school?"

"He was sleaze & was cracking onto my sister for over a week, that day I saw him try to kiss her in the gym, guess my manly instincts took over" McGee said smirking.

"Brothers are protective of their sisters but your dad wasn't happy that you stood up for her? (McGee gave her a look) You didn't tell him the reason you hit the guy? Why?" Kelly was little surprised.

"My sister made me swear to not say why, she didn't want to get into trouble for ditching class to snog the guy, so I said that I'd take the hit with dad if she swore to never ditch a single class again & stayed away from him, so I told my father he had been picking on me & I couldn't take it anymore"

"Very big brother of you Tim, did she keep her promise?" Kelly was impressed that he took the hit with his father so readily.

"Yea, she became a straight A student" McGee said smiling, Kelly smiled back.

"Ahh, Kelly, what happened when you got home?" McGee asked carefully.

Kelly looked at McGee & then dropped her head as she started to think about it out loud..

_FLASHBACK_

Gibbs had arrived home & took a still sobbing Kelly straight up to her room, only stopping twice, once to allow Shannon to briefly hug her & the other to get the first aid kit from the bathroom to clean that cut.

He placed Kelly on her bed, so he could get a look at the cut. Kelly buried her head into her pillow & started scratching her back furiously. Shannon had followed them up noting that they both looked extremely upset at the other.

Shannon saw the cut on her daughters leg. "Jethro, what happened?" She asked in a panic. "Its just a cut, I'll clean it up. Kelly Anne stop scratching now!" Gibbs finished in almost a bark. Kelly instantly stopped & put her hands under her body. Shannon looked at him in shock, why was he speaking to his daughter in such a tone? Gibbs just shook his head, he knew he was being hard on her, but there was no way he'd let her harm herself or even threaten to do it!

Shannon had taken a seat and was stroking Kelly's back, trying to sooth her tears, it had been a stressful 24hours to say the least. It had taken Gibbs 5 hours to get back home from the training exercise, and when he did get home he was already in a complete state of stress, just like her. He had barely been at home since then, he'd gone everywhere he thought she might go. There had been arguments, crying sessions, everything. There were sighting that didn't pan out, but they finally got a call about a young girl spotted fitting Kelly's description & he took off like lighting. She just didn't understand why he was being so hard on her.

"Jethro, we need to talk" Shannon finally said, as he finished dressing the cut. "In a minute" he answered softly, as he lifted Kelly up to a sitting position on her bed "Stay" Gibbs told Kelly, she buried her head between her knees.

Gibbs proceeded to go through her room, opening her drawers & cupboards. "Jethro, what are you doing?" Shannon asked "In a minute Shan". She saw him take scissors, her little toy pocket knife, even the paintbrushes & put them into a bag.

Gibbs went over to the bed & took hold of his daughter by her arms, but her head was still face down "Look at me young lady. (Kelly raised her tear filled face to her father) You do not move from this bed, do you understand me?"

She nodded, but he just stared at her, finally Kelly spoke in a very shattered tone "Yes sir" and as soon as she was done, she put her head back down between her knees. Gibbs stood up with the bag in hand & lead Shannon out of the room & downstairs.

Kelly was angry with her father, why was he being so mean? He had cut her leg, it was hurting real bad, he hadn't even said sorry & he'd just gone through all her stuff, he was supposed to be fun one, the one that was nice & didn't get mad at her. She then started to realise she needed the bathroom, it had been a long time since she last went.

She heard some yelling coming from downstairs and got even more upset at causing her parents to argue, she wanted to do as she was told, but she really needed the bathroom, so she got up & slowly went to go hoping her father wouldn't hear her.

Too late, Gibbs had raced upstairs when he heard her door open & was at the top of the stairs by the time Kelly was just outside her door "Kelly Anne Georgina Eleanor Louise Barbara Gibbswhere are you going?" He demanded quite loudly.

Kelly who was already crying ran back into her room & tried to slam the door but Gibbs got there first "I just wanted to go to the bathroom!" Kelly cried. Gibbs sighed.

He went over to her & picked her up from behind, she struggled against him but he carried her to the bathroom & put her in, but left the door ajar so he could keep an eye on her in there until she was done.

"Go back and sit on your bed, now!" Gibbs said.

She ran back into room, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she yelled, as she slammed the door shut.

Gibbs was stunned, he opened her door to see her sitting on the floor by the window, that was open!

"BED, NOW!" He yelled. Kelly went to it in an instant.

Gibbs walked over to the window to secure it, he looked back towards his daughter, she was face down, and again, she was scratching her back, he was struggling to cope, she was obviously extremely upset, as he was.

Shannon had come back upstairs after hearing all the shouting & stood in the doorway of Kelly's room.

Gibbs had put Kelly back into a seating position so he could look her in the eye while he spoke. "I know you don't like me at the moment, and quite frankly I don't care, but I will not let you hurt yourself, I just couldn't bare it. I need to finish speaking with mum, while we are gone you will not leave this bed for anything Kelly, I don't care if the house is burning down, you don't leave this bed! We will be back in a few minutes & we are going to talk." Gibbs said firmly, waiting for Kelly to answer him.

"I don't want to talk to you! You hurt me! You didn't even say sorry! You're leaving ME! I don't like you!" Kelly half yelled half cried, retreating back into the corner of her bed burying her head. Gibbs let some tears roll down his face, he had never imagined that it was going to be this hard to go, the last time he had a long deployment it was just Shannon & she was pregnant with Kelly. Now though, he had this little angel whom he loved more than anything & he knew they had a special bond. He went to stroke her back, but she yelled "Don't touch me, just go away!"

"That's what I have to do Kelly" Gibb said through the tears that were streaming down his face.

_ END FLASHBACK_

McGee didn't quite know what to say he hadn't taken his eyes off Kelly, she wasn't crying, but there were plenty of tears running down her cheek.

"You thought he left because you told him to go?" McGee asked

"I know he only went because he had to, but at the time I think I did think that." Kelly said with a sigh.

"You were a kid that didn't want their father to go, I'm sure he wasn't mad at you." McGee tried to sooth her thoughts.

"Yea Tim, I know, he was just petrified that I'd follow through on my threat, that's why he took all that stuff from my room. He barely let me out of his sight for days, he even kept me home from school & took a few days leave. There had been tears, hugs and arguments between everyone including my grandparents. He even slept on my bedroom floor for a week" Kelly said as she wiped away her tears.

McGee patted her back, she was obviously upset, but was glad that she knew that Gibbs wasn't mad at her for that.

Kelly had decided she needed to rest, but Tim only agreed to a lie down, if it was in the car with the doors locked & with him in possession of the keys, he couldn't risk closing his eyes & her taking off, she agreed.

**AU: Can Kelly hold it together after telling McGee about it all? What does this painful day have to do with everything?**


	37. Chapter 37

Gibbs & Shannon had returned to Abby's lab, she had the footage ready to go & had already done her magic on the footage to get some decent images of the men's faces.

"Abby can we see the footage, on mute" Gibbs asked.

"Ahh, sure Gibbs" Abby said, Shannon looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You've heard it already, you don't need to listen to it again" Gibbs said gently, but the truth was, he didn't want to hear it himself. Shannon sighed "Ok" She knew that look, he was obviously still upset with going off at Kelly.

Abby rolled the footage, Gibbs was holding Shannon around the waist as she watched it, as it went on Shannon's facial expressions changed from worry to surprise and back, she then saw the part she knew her husband was dreading to watch, Burley's camera was speeding towards to Kelly, she was letting off shots like there was no tomorrow.

"She is a good shot" Shannon said with a bit of surprise looking around to Gibbs, he just stared at her with sadness, as she turned back to the monitor, he put his down into her not wanting to watch what came next. Shannon just stared at the screen, Kelly had certainly changed her posture in an instant, she looked like she had that day all those years ago, and the fact that she was a grown woman made it even harder to see.

Abby saw this was about to become touchy, so she stopped the footage & left the room to give them some privacy.

The image had affected Shannon as much as it did her husband, but his head was still buried in her neck, she lifted her arm to caress his head as she turned to face him, but he didn't lift his head. "Darling, you did what you had to do to get her out of there, you did what you had to do to keep her safe, just like last time"

"I know that, but maybe if I didn't yell she wouldn't have run, what if me yelling at her made her run, what if she got scared of me again and didn't want to come back to us, what if we never see her again?" Gibbs said with tears coming down his cheek, he didn't care he was showing emotions in front of her, they shared everything.

Shannon could see he was struggling, but didn't he realise that she was as well? "Leroy Jethro Gibbs stop, I know your struggling with everything, you don't think I am? You don't think I am struggling with the fact that I had to make my daughter leave & tell her 13 year old brother that I had died just to get them a better life when we could have all been a family all these years? Well I am! It was the hardest thing I've had to do in my life, apart from having to get over you…... I'm not saying this to make you feel worse, but I need you to know that you aren't the only one struggling, we all are."

They both sunk to the floor facing each other.

"I'm sure Nix is struggling with having been lied to & having to meet you knowing you knew nothing about him, which I am sorry for. As for Kelly, I would say she is struggling immensely, she's had to deal more than anyone should go through in a lifetime! She took your death hard Jethro, very hard & then I forced her to tell her brother that I had died & leave me. She then found out that you had been alive all these years & had to bring herself to come find you, you don't think that would have been hard for her? I'm sure there was a small part of her that felt you should have come to find us, even though Rooney told her he'd faked our deaths, she thought you'd always be there for her" Shannon finished with tears coming down her cheek.

"I know we're all struggling Shan, and its killing me to know that, I just want us whole again & I thought you had both died, if I had even the slightest hint that you were alive I would of ripped the earth apart!" Gibbs said with tears in his eyes, they had all been through so much & he was struggling to keep it together, he hadn't even been able to keep his family together for a day.

"I know that, like I said before I would have done the same thing Jethro, but you know your daughter well enough to know how she felt about you. She had to keep it together to tell you everything & get me, she's had to deal with a lot over the last few days."

"I know she's had to deal with a lot, but she should of known that I would take care of her from now on, and not have run, I would have worked it out what ever it is. I just can't help feeling we might not see her again" Gibbs said through his tears, he knew his daughter had been through more than anyone should, and he wanted to protect her from the world, but how could he if he couldn't even find her?

"Jethro, neither of us know why she ran, I am just as concerned with it as you are. You will just have to ask her when you find her, because you **will** find her and then we can then put all this mess behind us & be a family. So suck it up marine" Gibbs smiled as he nodded to her, she was now in her husbands embrace & they just sat there.

They had been sitting there quietly for a few minutes, the tears had dried up for now, when Gibbs decided to ask his wife a question.

"Shan, about Nix?" Gibbs said with a hint of a smirk.

"Jethro, I found out the week before you left, I knew you were stressed enough about leaving, especially after Kelly's little excursion and the after effects of it but we did make a deal after Panama did we not?" Shannon replied, she had regretted not telling him every day since she thought she lost him.

"Yea, but after 8 years Shan?"

"I didn't want you to stress any more than you were already doing, it was dangerous over there was it not?"

Gibbs just nodded as he pulled her back into his arms.

**AU: Can Gibbs keep it together long enough to reunite his family?**


	38. Chapter 38

Abby had come back into the lab once Gibbs had called her back in. She could tell they had both been crying & wanted to avoid the subject.

"Tony & Burley have gone out, Tony decided they should go check your place out & Kelly's, just incase. Nix said their security system is still on, so they'll only check the surrounding streets to not make it go off, Ziva is up in the squad room with Nix"

Gibbs nodded, it was a good idea, he was glad his senior agent was taking charge & thinking of all possibilities & acting. He also didn't know if he could bring himself to go home until he found Kelly, just wouldn't be right.

Gibbs got Shannon to agree to only look at still shots of the men, the footage was too difficult, he didn't think that either of them could cope having to look at it again.

Abby laid the images out of the three men for her to look at. Shannon studied each of them.

"I don't know who the two that are dead are, but that's Trent Quinn, he one of Macs hired helps, he's from Houston, 6'1, brown eyes, black hair & a snake tattoo on his right lower arm, former special forces, dishonourable discharge, I think" Shannon said looking at her husband.

He shouldn't have been impressed, but he was, she was always one for details. "Abs, get those details to Vance & Fornell, should help us track the guy" Gibbs called as he took Shannon out to the lifts, they were going back to the squad room, they'd left their son alone long enough.

"Gibbs, wait!" Abby called

"What Abs?" Gibbs said, with a slight edge to his voice, he was still trying to get emotions back in check.

"Kelly's clothes, their clean" Abby said smiling as she handed him the bag.

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs said with the smile, just as the lift opened.

After Tony & Burley checked the 2 houses out with no luck. Gibbs sent them to check out the site of the BOLO sighting that had just come in – but nothing came of it. Nix then thought of a few different places she might have gone & the 2 agents were more than happy to oblige in looking for her, even after Vance tried to get them to switch with other agents for a rest. Tony said he wouldn't sleep until Kelly was back & that Vance could shove the switch request, this was Kelly Gibbs & they didn't rest until family was found. Burley felt the same, even having only had contact on the odd occasion for the last few years with Gibbs, he considered Gibbs to be the man, someone he'd always help no matter what, sleep could & would wait.

When they finally returned to the navy yard they did so with coffees & some food in hand, it was almost sunrise again. There had been no further returns on the BOLO on the car & Fornell hadn't been able to locate Quinn either. Everyone was drinking their coffees & eating, trying to recharge their batteries, Gibbs had lost count on the number of coffees he had in the last few days, it was surely a record. He was trying to work out the next plan of attack when Tony's phone rang.

"Agent DiNozzo" he said

"Where…how long ago….occupants…we'll handle it, thanks" Tony said hanging the phone up, giving his boss a nod, hoping this one was it.

Gibbs stood up, as did everyone else.

"Bolo boss, local leo just spotted the car with two people matching Kelly & McGee's description…" Tony tried to continue the sentence, but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Where DiNozzo!?" Gibbs almost barked.

"Lake Barcroft boss" Tony answered calmly.

Gibbs & Shannon were stunned. "Where Tony?" She asked, she couldn't believe it.

"Lake Barcroft, its just.." Tony started

"We know where it is DiNozzo" Gibbs came back as he starred at his wife.

The pair stared at each other. Nix knew what that place was, he sat down & shook his "Ohh boy"

The team all stared at him, clearly this place had meaning to them all. Even Gibbs shot a look at his son, he knew?

Shannon put a hand on her husbands chest "Gentle darling, she's obviously gone there for a reason, Nix & I will stay here, I know you need to do this & I know you can only focus on her if we stay here. Just go and get her." Shannon said, she couldn't believe she was telling her man to leave her sight, but she knew he needed to focus on their daughter & she knew they'd be safe at NCIS.

Gibbs was torn, he did want to bolt and get Kelly, but leaving Shannon & Nix, he didn't know if he could do that, they still hadn't found a lead on Quinn or Mac. Vance whom was standing in his line of vision saw this.

"Gibbs, we will take care of them, take whom ever you want, the rest of this building will look after your wife & son & we will make damn sure they don't go anywhere nor let anything happen to them" Vance said, with every agent whom was on the floor at the time all nodding or confirming this directive, NCIS was a family, every agent felt that & Gibbs was, in many of their eyes 2nd in command & someone they'd do anything for, because he always did everything for them.

Gibbs nodded as he took Shannon into a strong embrace, whispering "I will take care, I will come back safe, I love you"

Shannon let a tear roll down her cheek. "I love you too" she whispered back.

Gibbs turned to his son whom had stood up. "At least this time the lakes not frozen over" Nix said, trying to get a smile out his father, it worked "Your right bud, that is a good thing" Gibbs said as he took his son into a hug "I'll be back pal, I love you" Gibbs said softly. "I know that dad, I love you too, just bring Kells back with you" Gibbs looked his son in the eye "Yeap" he said, as he brought them both back into another embrace.

Releasing them, he looked over to his team, Tony, Ziva, even Burley & Dornegat were all standing at the ready to go, part of him wanted to take them all, but knew it was overkill, McGee was already with her, then there was him, he'd take only 1 & leave the rest on protection detail.

Gibbs walked over to them "Ziva, get the car, Tony"

"Don't worry boss, like the Director said, we'll take care of them, they wont leave our sight. Do what you need to do, we will all be here when you get back" Tony said confidently, he was definitely not going to let his boss down.

Gibbs stared at his Senior Agent, he knew Tony would protect them, just like McGee has been doing, he hoped, "I know that Tony, I was just going to say, don't give in to her stubbornness, she can be worse than me" Gibbs said flashing a cheeky grin to his wife.

"Jethro, our daughter!" was all Shannon said, with a wry smile.

He nodded collecting his weapon from his drawer, he gave her one more kiss & patted his sons back & went for the lift. It opened, he got in & pressed the down button, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around, he didn't want to look at them watching him leave. He would be back, he would see them again, but only when his family was whole.

**AU: What state will Gibbs find his daughter in, epescially given where she is? Will she be able to tell him why she ran? **


	39. Chapter 39

McGee opened his eyes, sleeping in a car wasn't that comfortable, panic had set in immediately, Kelly wasn't in the seat next to him.

He jumped out of the car as fast as he could & scanned the surrounding area, finally he spotted her, breathing a deep sigh of relief. She was sitting on the banks of some lake.

He locked the car & started to walk over to her, the last few hours had been hard. They had gotten some rest, but Kelly said she wanted to keep driving, so they did. They took a break in the early hours of the morning for more food & coffee at a truck stop, where McGee had finally been able to pry the reason out of her for not wanting to go back, it was whopper he agreed to that, he couldn't even believe what he heard & he did wonder how Gibbs was going to react, but he had also tried to tell her that her father would forgive her & it would be all ok, but she wouldn't hear it & insisted that they continued to drive, Kelly said it helped her relax, and he knew she needed to, he guessed he fell asleep along the way somewhere, he wasn't quite sure where they were.

He took a seat down next to her, Kelly jumped & grabbed her gun.

"Easy Kelly, just me" McGee said holding hands up. "Nice to know your reflexes are still good after all the lack of sleep we've gotten"

Kelly smiled "Yea, I've never needed all that much sleep to function, helps when I'm working on a case"

"Sounds familiar, must be in the genes" McGee said smiling, he was just glad that she was too.

McGee took a look around the area, it was a decent size lake, there were canoes on the bank to their right and a small pier too, something suddenly clicked.

"Ahh Kelly, is this the lake where you?" McGee asked.

Kelly sighed, "Yea McGee, it is, guess I knew where this place was after all" She couldn't believe she found it, she wasn't even driving to it on purpose, she was just driving going nowhere in particular, but at some point in the last few hours, the car just brought her here.

McGee suddenly got a sense of relief, they were back in Washington, thank heavens! Maybe she did want to see her family again, but didn't know how, he could understand how she felt, now that he knew her reasons, he was even nervous for her. But they were back in the city, so he'd work on getting her back to NCIS or even better, maybe Gibbs would find them now that they were in place with meaning.

"You know he will forgive you, he won't blame you Kelly" McGee said trying to start again at making her feel ok with seeing him.

"You don't know that Tim, I know he'll be mad, he always got upset when I broke the rules & I didn't just break one" Kelly said trying to hold back her tears.

"He'll understand why though Kelly, you know I once broke one of his rules" McGee said, trying a different tact, he knew Tony would have had a much better chance at this one, he's broken more of the rules, he was plucking at straws and it was all he had.

Kelly looked at him with surprise "You did, which one? What did he do?"

"Never say sorry. It was extenuating circumstances though, I was trying to protect my sister, so he understood why & accepted my apology. The point is Kelly, he will understand, it wasn't your fault." McGee said he was doing all he could to get through to her, having no idea if he was actually succeeding.

Kelly just looked out to the lake shaking her head "What if I don't deserve his forgiveness, don't deserve my family"

McGee couldn't believe she had actually said that, or even thought it. "Kelly, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but we've spent quite a bit of time together & I can honestly say that I don't know anyone who deserves to have their family more than you. You've gone through enough, you deserve some happiness"

"No I don't McGee" Kelly said dropping her head.

McGee was starting to get annoyed, he wanted to shake her silly for even thinking that & considered doing so when he heard a car pull up nearby.

He turned around to see an NCIS car, it was Gibbs! Thank heavens he thought, he saw the look of relief on his boss's face when they made eye contact, but he also saw fear & nerves, something he'd never seen in his boss.

McGee suddenly looked at Kelly & got nervous, she still had her head down, he wondered how the conversation would go, he'd need to try to give his boss a heads up without breaking his promise to her about not saying anything to anyone.

"Ahh Kelly, he's here" McGee said gently & quietly. The only response that came was a sigh, but he took that to mean ok.

McGee stood up, making a point to take Kelly's gun with him, not wanting Kelly to aim it at her father, she allowed him to take it. He walked over to Gibbs who was now standing by the car & he noticed Ziva was there too.

Gibbs was standing by the car looking at his daughter, he had felt relief as soon as the pulled the car up & saw her, she was down on the bank near the waters edge, at least she wasn't on the pier this time, her head though was buried in her body, he fought the urge to run down & grab her. Instead he turned his attention to McGee, he was walking up to them, he looked exhausted, clearly they hadn't slept much either.

"Boss" McGee said as he got close

"You two ok?" Gibbs asked with a cracked voice

"We're fine physically boss, but emotionally she's a wreck, I've been trying to get her to come back since we left" McGee reported.

"I can see that Tim, do you know why?" Gibbs asked wearily, had he been able to break her shell?

"I do boss, its not going to be easy to hear, just listen & tread lightly boss, please" McGee pleaded with his boss

"Can you give me a hint?" Gibbs really didn't want to go down there blind, he would tread as lightly as he could.

"Boss, I promised I wouldn't say anything. But what I can say is, I know what this place is" McGee said looking at the pier.

"You do?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Yea Boss, we were out in the boon docks at like midnight last night & when we got back in the car, this is where she drove to, I think she wants to tell you but doesn't know how. I think she actually wants to make you angry with her & this place kinda lends itself to that... " McGee said, he could see his boss's surprise at him knowing what this place was.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, why would she want him to be angry.

"She thinks she deserves it" McGee said looking at Kelly.

Gibbs mind was working over time, why on earth would she think that. He looked at his agent, he clearly had tried everything to talk her out feeling the way she had & to get her to come back to him, he was looking at her with sorrow, this was clearly something big & emotional.

"Tim, thank you for staying with her, for keeping her safe, I know you risked your life to do it" Gibbs said, meaning every single word.

"No problem boss, its been an interesting few days, she's something" McGee said smiling, even with everything that had happened he was glad to have been able to get to know Kelly.

"It certainly has been an interesting few days Tim & she certainly is something" Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs decided it was time, and headed down to his daughter, he approached slowly & sat down leaving a bit of room between them. He had no idea how to start this conversation?

**AU: How will the conversation go? Will Kelly tell him her secret?**


	40. Chapter 40

McGee had sat down on the hood of the car next to Ziva.

"McGee you ok?" Ziva asked gently

"Yea Ziva, I'm tired but ok." McGee said, staring at his boss & Kelly, he was just waiting for it to start.

"That bad?" She asked. McGee looked at her

"That… something, I don't know how he will react, how everyone will react" Tim said quietly, this was going to affect more than just the Gibbs family.

Gibbs took a deep breath "Kelly sweetheart, what ever it is, we will work through it, it will be ok angel"

She didn't move or say anything, she just started to scratch her back, Gibbs resisted the urge to take her hands away from her back. "Kell, I promise you, it will be ok I wont be mad with you sweetheart, I just want us to be a family again"

Kelly started to tear up "Yes you will" she cried, breaking Gibbs's heart, he couldn't bare it, he knew he could no longer pick her up with one arm, she wasn't 8 anymore, so he used both to scoop her up & place her in between his legs, wrapping one arm around her body, the other on her head, miraculously he thought she didn't put up a fight to it.

He brought his head down to hers "I love you angel, that's never changed, whatever it is, it cannot be bad enough to make me be angry with you after just having gotten you back." Gibbs said trying to sooth her tears, but what ever he said had the opposite effect.

"Don't say that, you don't know, you will be mad!" Kelly cried getting out of her fathers hold & standing up.

Gibbs didn't know what else he could say, so he'd try to figure it out. He stood up and walked the few steps that she had put between them, he took her again into his hands, looking at her "Kell, does this have something do with the time you broke F4 with your brother?" He asked gently.

Kelly was shocked, how on earth does he always manage to figure things out? "You know about that?"

"Yea I do sweetheart, what happened back then?" He asked

"I broke the rules obviously!" She yelled

Gibbs was a bit taken aback, she clearly meant more than one, what the heck happened? He'd have to keep prodding "Rules? How many are we talking about Kell?"

The look on her face was a mix between feeling ashamed & anger "4 out of the top 10! I told you, you'd be mad, just like before, if not more! I don't deserve to come home, I don't deserve you" Kelly cried as she started to take her top off.

Gibbs was stunned, he couldn't believe what she had just said & what the hell was she doing. "What are you doing Kelly Anne?" Gibbs demanded, he was starting to loose control.

"Going for a swim! Water should still be pretty cold!" She yelled back. Gibbs grabbed her immediately.

"Kelly Anne stop!" Gibbs yelled as he pulled her top back down to cover her & gripped her wrists, he couldn't believe he was going through this again. "Why in heavens name do you want to do something as stupid as going for a swim in your current state in a lake that is not meant for swimming?"

She stared at her father, he was mad, good she thought, this is what she deserved. "I told you, I don't deserve to be apart of this family, weren't you listening, I need to go, let me go, your hurting me!"

Gibbs kept his hold on his daughter loosening it only slightly "I will not let you go Kelly, not for anything! I was barely able to live, to breathe when I thought I lost you Kell, I wont go through that again! And I wont have your mother or brother go through that either!" Gibbs didn't mean for it to come out like that, but he had to make her realise that he wasn't going to let her go ever again.

Kelly was now standing in his grasp with her face down, his words must have had an affect on her he thought, he had lost his temper and felt horrible, he had no idea why she was acting or speaking like this.

He moved his grip from her wrists to her shoulders "Kelly sweetheart, I'm sorry, I never wanted to yell or hurt you. I just don't understand. I thought you were happy to see me? I thought we would be able to make up for lost time & have fun again together. Obviously, something happened that you're very upset about, but we talk about it Kelly, remember?"

Kelly collapsed down to ground, Gibbs went with her so he could support her. She had her head in her hands & was staring down at the ground, how the hell was she going to tell him?

xxx

McGee & Ziva had been watching them, they were close enough & it was quiet enough to hear them, Ziva was a little taken aback at what she was seeing & hearing, in some ways she wished she could give them some privacy, but she also knew that Gibbs would want them to stay close for Kellys safety. McGee didn't know if being able to hear them was a good thing or bad thing, he was just waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop, and here it came he thought.

xxxx

Gibbs was staring at his girl, this was obviously something big, he was running through all the rules, trying to work out which 4 of the 10 she could possible mean, none of the combinations were all that appealing, he heard her shallow sobs "Sweetheart, it'll be ok, we'll get through it, just talk to me darling, tell me sweetheart, I can't fix it, if I don't know what it is"

Kelly lifted her head, the tears on the face were evident as she looked at her father "I..….. I…... I saw you… at the hospital in Portsmouth!" She cried.

Gibbs was stunned.

**AU: ... what the heck happened back then?**


	41. Chapter 41

**AU: Kelly had seen her dad, but why did she run?**

Gibbs didn't know what to do or say, what was his daughter saying? She's known he's been alive for the last 7 years? How? Why? How? His mind was racing. He looked over at her, she had buried her head back into herself & was sobbing uncontrollably.

Part of him wanted to shake her, to make her tell him everything now, how could she have seen him & left, clearly this was one of the broken rules – F3 If something happens to mum or dad, we stay with them until they are ok & only leave if they say so. But he couldn't, she was obviously feeling horrible enough as it was, so he scooped her up & brought her back into his embrace, he just held her.

Gibbs lost track of time, he didn't know how much longer he could wait before asking her about it, he knew that she had been through enough and this would bring more emotions out, but he needed to know & her crying had reduced, so he wiped his own tears away & brought his hand to her face. "Baby, I know this is going to be hard, really hard, but I need you to tell me what happened, please"

Kelly looked up at her father, she felt so ashamed now she could barely look at him, why wasn't she stronger back then? She nodded at her fathers request as she took a deep breath, her father was looking at her with sorrow filled eyes, she had hurt him & she hated herself for it, she had been dreading having to tell him this every minute since she walked into NCIS and wished she could of gone back to change what she did.

"A friend got injured in an accident & as Nix was away on camp I decided to drive down to see if she was ok. I was sitting in the reception area waiting to hear news, when I saw this women walk in, she was beautifully dressed in a evening gown with red hair to boot, she reminded me of mum, except she had short hair. (Jenn, Gibbs thought) I saw her go up to the counter & ask for your condition, I nearly had a heart attack, I didn't understand what was going on, I didn't think it could a coincidence, how many people would actually have that name (Gibbs let out a tiny smile, even though he was struggling to listen), she got into quite an argument with the nurse too, cause she wouldn't let her into the trauma centre, think she called a favour in from someone, because they eventually let her in. Then Abby walked in, at the time I thought she looked like some kind of weirdo, she started babbling about you being in a bomb blast, they let her in too. I didn't know what to do, I knew that I had to get in there, so I talked my way in, they were speaking to the doctors & I saw your room, I thought I'd have to check your chart for all the information to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but I didn't need to…. I saw you lying there & knew it was you" Kelly said dropping her head.

Gibbs held her, he couldn't believe his girl was in his room, "go on angel" he said in barely a whisper, not knowing if he really wanted to hear this.

"I saw them coming back, so I darted out of the room, I didn't know who they were & I didn't want them to see me….. I saw the way they were both looking at you, it was the same way I was, the older lady, she looked soo much like mum & I know Abby was older than me, but the way she was looking at you..… I thought…. I thought you had replaced me & forgotten all about us, so I ran" Kelly cried dropping her head again.

Gibbs was heart broken, he knew Jenn looked like Shannon it was one of the reasons he fell for her & he did have a kind of father/daughter relationship with Abby, and now because of it, he'd lost the chance to have already had his family back, he was angry with himself. He looked down at his girl, she was an adult, but at this moment looked more like his little baby girl who was trying to bury herself in him & hide from the world, just like she used to when she'd had a nightmare. She was distraught, he stroked her back trying in vein he thought to calm her, "Kelly sweetheart, I could never have forgotten you or your mother, and I have never replaced you" Gibbs said through his own tears.

"I know that now, but I was so confused, I didn't understand how you could of not come to find us, I went home, I tried calling mum, I even dialed but I couldn't go through with it, I had no idea what to say, how could I tell her that you had obviously gotten on with your life without us but I was also scared she would tell me to go straight back to you, I didn't want to trust you, you had left us."

Gibbs didn't know how much more he could take, but he didn't let go of his girl, she was shaking.

"I curled up in my bed & didn't get out for ages, I was just glad Nix wasn't there, I just didn't know what to do, I wanted to go to sleep & wake up to find out it was a dream, but when I eventually woke up I knew it really happened. I went for a run to try to clear my head, it kinda worked cause that's when I started to put a few things together…. Dad, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I knew I broke the rules & I tried to come back, I did, I tried, I promise, I tried, I promise dad, I tried!" Kelly half yelled half cried.

Gibbs held her "Shh, baby, its ok, shhh… sweetheart, what do you mean you tried? Did someone stop you?" Kelly nodded, someone had stopped his girl from coming back to him, he was angry.

**AU: Who stopped his girl from getting back to him? What will he do when he gets his hands on them?**


	42. Chapter 42

'Angel tell me, who stopped you?" Gibbs was going to find whom ever it was & deal with them.

"Trent Quinn, the guy that was at mum's hospital yesterday" She answered, not being able to look at him.

Gibbs fury rose, he hoped Fornell was getting close to nailing the son of a bitch!

"I came back to the hospital as fast as I could, I promise! But he was waiting for me in the car park, with 2 other guys, he said that if I even thought about going in to see you he'd hurt Nix & I'd never see or be able to speak to mum again. He said he had guys on the way to Nix's campsite, he knew exactly where he was & they'd get there way before you'd have the chance to, so even if I went in & tried to get you to help it would be too late. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run straight to you & tell you everything, but I didn't want them to hurt Nix, mum had said that no matter what I was to protect him." Kelly finished through her tears.

Gibbs's anger was at an all time high, this Quinn guy was now dead, that was for certain. He started to think about what his girl must have had to go through all these years & it was killing him. "Angel, its ok you were protecting your brother, I'm not mad at you sweetheart." Gibbs managed to get out through his own tears.

"But its my fault! I shouldn't have left your room the first time! We could have been family & mum wouldn't have had to go into that damn mental hospital, I should have trusted you F2 & not run away again F7, I should have stayed F3 & demanded we talk about it F4, I broke the rules! It's my fault!" Kelly babbled hysterically.

Gibbs didn't know if she knew what the word calm meant at the moment, but he needed to calm her somehow "Sweetheart stop…angel its ok… Kelly Anne Gibbs look at me" Gibbs said as calmly as he could, she finally stopped & looked at him, he could see she hated herself for it, he also saw there was something else she needed to say.

"Listen to me sweetheart, I'm not mad at you, you were scared & confused, that's understandable, but you decided to come back on your own accord, that must have taken a lot of strength angel, I'm proud of you, you kept you & your brother safe, the strength you must have had these last 7 years has been immense" Gibbs said softly.

Kelly buried herself into her dad, she had no idea how he could possibly be proud of her, she broke the rules, she was the reason they weren't a family already & the reason her mother ended up in that hospital, how could he possibly be proud of her for that?

Gibbs saw his daughter's surprise at his words of being proud, like she didn't think it was possible, so he repeated it "I'm proud of you Kelly, I'm not mad at you" Gibbs said, kissing her forehead.

"There's something else isn't there?" He asked gently, she just nodded.

"Lets get this all over with baby, it will be ok Kell, tell me" Gibbs said gently again, he couldn't believe he was asking his daughter to keep going & cause her pain, but he knew he had to get her to say it all so that she could start healing, because that's all he wanted.

Kelly took a deep breath, waited a minute & then started "He must have seen you coming out, because he grabbed me & covered my mouth, his men were holding me too. He made me watch you leave! He reminded me of what would happen if I made contact with you, I tried yelling for you but they dragged me away & hit me" Kelly finished, Gibbs could barely make out her last few words through the sobs, the pain she must have felt having to do watch him, he had no idea that he could hold this much fury inside him, but he was boiling with the stuff – Gibbs didn't know if there was anything worse than dead, but whatever it was that's what would happen to Quinn!

**AU: What will Gibbs do when he gets his hands on Quinn?**


	43. Chapter 43

Gibbs racked his brain to try to remember any hint that he had seen his daughter as he left the hospital, but nothing came to him, he couldn't believe it, he was angry with himself, he had somehow walked within mere feet of her & not even seen or heard her, right when she needed him the most, damn, damn, damn, damn he was cursing himself.

"I wanted to come find you everyday! But he kept sending me photos of you all with sniper target's over your faces & one day Nix came home sporting some bruises, he said some guys had roughed him up on the way home, he said they told him they were from Houston, I got the message &, I didn't want Quinn to hurt any of you again" Kelly cried.

Gibbs didn't think his heart could sink much lower, but with every sentence his girl said, it went lower & lower, he also got more furious with every sentence, he needed to get his hands on Quinn & Mac. He looked down at her, how on earth was he going to get her through this, he knew it wasn't her fault, she reacted the way anyone would of in that situation, but she was clearly blaming herself for it all & had been for the last 7 years, she had been through more than he or Shannon had ever imagined, Shannon he thought, how on earth was he going to tell her & Nix about this? He'd deal with that in a few minutes, right now he had to make his girl realise he didn't blame her for it.

He took his daughter's tear soaked face into his hands & looked her in the eyes, "its ok now Kells, it'll be ok. I'm here now & I wont let anyone, anyone! hurt you, your brother or mum ever again! I won't let anyone separate us again! I promise you that Kelly Anne Gibbs. You did what you thought you had to do to protect us, I'm proud of you for that, you've been so incredibly strong angel, but it's my job now to protect you, to protect this family, so you don't have to worry about being that strong sweetheart, let me take the load….. Kelly angel, it's not your fault, I don't blame you, so I do not want you to think that, do you understand me?" Gibbs said with as much determination & love as possible, he knew he'd already said it, but he would repeat it as many times as needed in order for her to believe it.

Kelly just looked at him, she still couldn't believe that her father wasn't blaming her for it, "But it is my fault, I broke..…." she started to say, only for Gibbs to cut her off.

"Kelly Anne, stop & listen to me. Not your fault, I don't blame you, mum won't blame you either, do you understand? Kell, did you hear what I said?" Gibbs said, managing a smile as he raised one of his eyebrows, signaling in his old manner that a response was required.

She knew what that look meant, sighing with a small smirk she spoke softly, "Not my fault, you don't blame me, mum wont blame me" but she wasn't sure if she believed herself or not.

Gibbs smiled "That's right Kell, I want you to repeat it to yourself every time you even think about it, ok sweetheart?" She nodded, maybe he didn't blame her after all.

He was still cradling her, when another thought came into his head "Angel, is this why you waited to come see me, when you came to NCIS with Megan?" He still couldn't believe he was asking questions that might cause her pain.

"Kind of, as soon as Rooney told me, I knew that everything would change & maybe it was my chance to finally see you again. I'd never met him before & I hadn't actually seen Mac in years, but he said he was going to tell Mac that he was done, and that he'd told me the truth about it all, I realised that he had no idea that Mac knew I knew about you, which I thought was a bit strange, but I was still concerned as to what might happen to everyone. I knew that if I was going to act, I'd have to do it fast, knew that I'd have to get mum out as soon as possible, but Nix was away with his college soccer team & I didn't want to risk anyone getting to him, so I had to wait, I only came once I knew he was close & I only let myself see you once I knew he was on the Navy yard, once I knew he'd be with me, with you before anyone had a chance to hurt him, I knew once we were with you he would be safe, knew you'd love him straight away" She finished, this time managing to keep the tears at bay & even with a small smile.

Gibbs smiled, she had kept her brothers safety her top concern & he was definitely proud of her for that. She was right too, he loved him straight away, even before they met. "Straight away angel, and I will keep you safe sweetheart, you know that right? (Kelly nodded) Good….. but Kelly, you disappear on me again & I will follow through on the promise I made before" Gibbs said with a big smirk.

Kelly's eyes widen in surprise.

"Do you remember what that was Kells?" Gibbs said still smirking, he was trying to make her smile, but still make sure she never ran again.

She nodded smiling, Gibbs bumped her wanting her to say it. Kelly smirked, "You'll…. superglue a tracking device to my ankle so you always know where I am and….tie our wrists together at night, so I can't go anywhere while you sleep"

Gibbs smirked "and?" wanting her to finish it, he could see a smile & wanted to keep it there.

Kelly's eyes were still wide with a smirk "and…. you'll permanently secure a hat to my head with a camera, so you can always see what I'm doing, to make sure I don't do anything to hurt myself" She finished, she was looking at her father & it looked like he still meant it.

"Ah huh, so…." Gibbs prodded her

"so… I wont go anywhere without telling you or mum where I'm going & I wont do anything or even say that I would do something to hurt myself in any way." Kelly finished looking up at him, she definitely wouldn't leave her father again. He was smiling at her re-telling of his promise.

"I love you daddy, so much!" She said, giving him a big hug.

Gibbs kept that smile "I love you too baby!" He said, hugging her back, for the first time, his daughter was properly hugging him, the way she used to with all her heart & he realised that eventually, she would be ok, and he would be there for her every step of the way.

**AU: Gibbs has calmed her down, but how long will it last & how will the rest of her family react?**


	44. Chapter 44

Ziva & McGee were still on the hood of the car, McGee thought she could be knocked over with a feather, she looked totally stunned, which was understandable, that's how he felt when Kelly had told him, what he was feeling at the moment was more anger than anything & it was directed at Quinn, she hadn't told him that the bastard had made her actually watch her father leave the hospital, he couldn't even begin to understand what Gibbs must be feeling & wondered what Gibbs would do to the guy once he got his hands on him. He was glad though that Gibbs hadn't lost his temper or blamed her, he was right, he knew Gibbs wouldn't think it was her fault. He even let out a smile upon hearing Kelly tell her father what his promise was - it sounded like Gibbs to a tee - totally overprotective.

Ziva looked over at her team mate, who was still just staring with glossed over eyes at Gibbs & Kelly, he was right it was something big. She couldn't believe that she had been at the hospital & that they walked past her without noticing, surely with all her training she would have noticed 3 men standing over a poor girl, she started cursing herself, she should have been paying better attention to her surroundings & not just been focusing on Gibbs. Another thought came to her & she slide closer to McGee to whisper so Gibbs & Kelly couldn't hear. "McGee, Abby, she's.."

McGee looked at her, he had already had this thought, Abby was going to freak, she was totally going to blame herself for it all, heck everyone would try to blame themselves some how, he even thought what if he would have insisted on going with Ziva that night, maybe he would have seen something… "I know Ziva, she is going to crumble"

xxx

"Angel, lets go see mum & Nix, we'll tell them together, it'll be ok" Gibbs said reassuringly. She nodded as they stood up arm in arm, Gibbs didn't think he had the ability to let her out of his reach any time soon, part of him was petrified she would continue to blame herself & take off. "Kell, until further notice, do you how far you can go from me?" He said into his daughters ear with a grin.

Kelly nodded again smiling "No more than 1 step away" She knew her father was scared she would run & would therefore insist on her staying close to him, which was fine by her she thought, it's what she wanted too. Gibbs smiled as he walked them up to the car. "Yeap".

As they approached the car McGee put on his best smile "Told you Kelly" he said with a grin.

She smiled "Thanks Tim, and sorry for being such a pain in the ass these last few days, I know I can be stubborn"

"Runs in the family Kelly, I'm used to it" McGee replied flashing a worrying look at Gibbs, but McGee had nothing to worry about, Gibbs just laughed "McGee's right, its in our genes", even Kelly let out a laugh.

Gibbs then looked over Ziva, she was clearly still processing the information, like he was, but he saw something "Ziva, not your fault, clear?" Ziva looked at him, Gibbs had said it in a tone more fitted to him "Clear Gibbs" she replied.

Kelly looked at her father with a puzzled look & then to Ziva, then it clicked "You were the one that left the hospital with dad" She managed to get out.

"Yes Kelly, I'm sorry" Ziva said timidly.

"I don't blame you Ziva, never have (Kelly saw the look on her fathers face), and its not my fault either" Kelly finished with a sigh looking at her dad.

"That's right, not your fault, not yours" Gibbs said looking at both his daughter & Ziva. "Now, lets get out of here" Gibbs said walking his daughter to the back seat, they'd sit together & he'd get Ziva to drive.

"Can I drive?" Kelly asked looking at her father, she wasn't sure if he remembered

Gibbs looked at her with one eyebrow raised, then it clicked. "Still?"

"Yea, hasn't really been that bad these last few years, but then I've done most of the driving." She hated the fact that she got motion sick, she felt it made her weak.

"Nope, I'll drive & you wont get sick" Gibbs said as he opened the front passenger seat "in", his daughter sighed but got in, Gibbs locked the door as he closed it & smiled, he still had it, she did as he said, he got into the drivers seat. McGee & Ziva had gotten into the back.

McGee gave a quick glance over to the other car "Ahh, boss, what you wanna do about the car?" McGee asked, not knowing if he knew who the car belonged to.

"Let it rot Tim" Kelly answered.

Gibbs looked over at her "You heard her McGee, let it rot"

Kelly looked at him, he had found him like she hoped "You found him?... You met him?" She asked hesitatively, not sure if she really wanted to have this conversation with him now, she thought that this would be better discussed with mum.

"Your father did more than meet him Kelly, he made him wet his pants" Ziva said cheekily.

Kelly's eyes widen "You did what? (Gibbs just smiled) You didn't! ….. You did! You used a gun! What happened to the promise to mum?" Kelly was stunned.

"My promise to your mother was to never use a _loaded_ weapon Kelly, nothing about using a gun with a empty barrel & chamber and don't think we aren't going to talk him"

"Ok, but I'd prefer to wait for mum for this, don't think you really this conversation to go down here & with them present or do want me to start with all _those_ kind of details right now" Kelly said, flashing a look to the backseat.

Gibbs suddenly realised what she meant, he'd never even thought about having to have one of _those_ kind of talks with his daughter, she was definitely right, this would wait for Shannon. "It can wait for your mother" He said as he started the car. Kelly smiled.

They arrived back to NCIS, Kelly hadn't even felt slightly ill from the drive, but she knew her father drove probably the slowest he had in years. They were coming up in the lift, she was slightly nervous at seeing her mum & brother, but she was in her fathers arms, so she knew it would be ok.

Finally, the lift arrived at the squad room, he let her go out first, she had barely taken 2 steps when he suddenly pulled her back behind him, his posture had changed in a instant, he had become hard as a rock. She then saw why.. there was someone standing just on the edge of the bullpen & Tony and Vance were toe to toe with him. It was Mac!

**AU: What's Mac doing there? What will Gibbs do to him?**


	45. Chapter 45

Gibbs had been looking forward to this moment, but as soon as he stepped of the lift he saw the bastard & pulled Kelly behind him instantly. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep himself from physically assaulting the guy, the fury he felt for the man was extreme.

He surveyed the scene, Tony & Vance were toe to toe with him, Shannon & Nix were thankfully on the other side of the room with Abby & Ducky, Burley along with Dorneget & even Palmer were standing right in front of them and in between were a half dozen other agents, they were all putting themselves between his family & the bastard. He noticed too that McGee & Ziva had covered his flanks to protect Kelly, realising something was clearly up with this guy.

Mac turned to see who came off the lift "Ahh Leroy, I think we need to talk" He said calmly, even holding his hands up.

Next thing everyone knew Mac was on the ground, Gibbs had decked him. "Not interested in what you've got to say" Gibbs barked standing over him.

Mac had stood back up "Well, that's a shame Leroy, because it has to with protecting our loved ones…." he had started to say.

"MY LOVED ONES! MY WIFE, MY DAUGHTER, MY SON, MY FAMILY!" Gibbs screamed, he was now standing in Mac's face.

Gibbs noticed that Shannon & Nix had both come closer to him, to Kelly, to the bastard, but he also noticed that Tony, Vance, & Burley, heck all of the agents had moved closer with them & were enclosing & circling them.

"Fine Leroy, your family, and I must say, I am impressed, you had your daughter with you for all of a day before she decided to run off, again! Bang up job your doing all over again" Mac said with a sneer.

Kelly got angry, the bastard was blaming her dad for her running off, again. "It wasn't his fault! Not this time, not last time! You can't blame him for that again, I wont let you!" She yelled, McGee & Ziva were holding her back, not wanting to let her get close to the guy.

Shannon was stunned, she had never seen her daughter show such anger, she also realised she must have heard the arguments that went on downstairs that day, and had an inkling she knew what one thing her daughter thought, but she would deal with it later, her husband looked like he was about to shoot the man & as much as she hated him, she didn't want him to do that, he wasn't worth it.

"Your right Louise Barbara, it wasn't his fault, it was yours, just like its your fault you haven't had your family for the last 7 years" Mac replied with an even bigger sneer.

Gibbs was furious, he had just gotten her to believe it wasn't her fault & there was no way he would let the bastard blame her, he slammed him against the wall "You bastard! You don't get to blame her for that! That wasn't her fault it's yours! And her name is Kelly!" He was going to change his daughters name as soon as possible, no longer would any part of it be connected with him.

"My fault? How is it my fault that your daughter broke your precious rules Leroy? No, for that I will not take the blame, maybe we can blame the nice lady in the back there with the black hair, it was her that was at the hospital that day that made your daughter run away from you was it not?" There were many things he was to blame for, but he would not take the blame for the precious rules being broken.

Shannon & Nix had both looked at Kelly stunned, what did he mean?

McGee & Ziva had looked at each other with a concerned look & then joined everyone else in staring at Abby, who looked shocked, what was she responsible for she thought?

Shannon looked back at her daughter, she looked like she was about to break down, McGee had even repositioned himself & Ziva behind her, obviously afraid she might try to leave, this was obviously the reason she had ran, she went over to her and took her hand trying to give her support, while still trying to pay attention to what was going on.

Gibbs slammed him back against the wall "Shut up! This situation is no one's fault but your own!"

"I'm not saying that I am blameless Leroy, I know there are many things I've done that I can never been forgiven for, and that none of you want to see me again, but I will not take the blame for those stupid rules being broken"

Vance could see Gibbs was ready to rip the guy apart, maybe even before he told them why he actually walked into the building of his own accord. He moved to stand right behind Gibbs "If you knew they never wanted to see you again, why did you come here?" Vance demanded.

Gibbs had turned to give Vance a look as if to say why are you talking so nicely to the bastard.

"Because there are things that you need to know in order to protect this family. I didn't go through everything to watch you screw it up within days of you seeing them again" Mac finished looking at Gibbs.

Nix was doing his best to control his temper, like his father had already done, he wanted to deck the guy. "Dad hasn't screwed anything! You're the bastard that screwed our lives! Not him, you!" He said with fury. Nix had tried to get closer to Mac, but Tony & Burley held him until he went back to his sister's side.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you don't know the history" Mac said calmly.

Shannon couldn't believe she was related to this bastard, even if it wasn't by blood, She walked over to stand behind her husband, whom sensing she was close took a stronger grip on the man. "I know the history, we know the history, you are the bastard that screwed our lives from day one, if you would have just accepted it, it might have been different, but you couldn't, so now we don't have to give you the time of day or show you anything even close to respect."

Mac's eyes narrow at Shannon whom went back to stand with her children "Your still my daughter"

Shannon turned back to him instantly "Step-daughter! And I plan to disown you as soon as possible" She said harshly.

Kelly actually smiled "Paperwork's all ready to go for that one!" She said giving her own harsh look towards Mac. Her mother smiled at her, Gibbs even gave a side wards glancing smile at his girl.

Gibbs had tightened his grip on Mac, his entire family had stood together in their venom towards the man, but he was boiling with fury at what he was doing to them all emotionally.

"Is your ego too big to listen to what I've got to say, do you really want to protect them?" Mac said refocusing on Gibbs

"Speak!" Gibbs barked.

"You need to be concerned about Quinn, not me."

**AU: Why is Mac really there & seeming to be offering up information? Could Quinn really be the one to worry about? Will Gibbs be able to resist decking or doing something worse to Mac again after what he's been saying?**


	46. Chapter 46

Gibbs knew that he would deal with Quinn, but right now the fury he was feeling for the man in front of him was boiling.

"Whether you believe me or not, I am not responsible for what happened in Portsmouth that night, do you really think I would have let the man physically assault my granddaughter & give her 3 cracked ribs!" Mac said as calmly as he could muster.

Gibbs flinched, she had said Quinn hit her, but she didn't say he gave her 3 cracked ribs! He shot a look over to her, there was the slightest of head nods on a face that looked totally depressed again, Gibbs got even angrier.

"How is it not your fault? Cause if there's one thing I know, its not hers!" Gibbs barked slamming him back against the wall again.

"I will explain, if you let me." Mac said trying to get out of Gibbs's grasp, but he didn't relent.

"I heard about your accident through Rooney & was in the area anyway on a brief business trip, so I went to the hospital to check your status, I was just as surprised to see her there as she was to see you. I saw everything Leroy, the moment she heard your name, when she was in your room. I will be honest though, her reaction was not what I expected, I thought she would plant herself on top of you & not move, but then I saw her look at your young Goth friend over there & the other women, your former boss with that nice red hair, I believe her name was Jennifer. Well, her facial expression changed dramatically, I knew what she thought, she though… well, I'm sure you can put that together. She tore out of that hospital in tears Leroy!"

"Shut up!" Gibbs yelled slowly but furiously, there was no way he would let the man continue to talk about this within earshot of Kelly, let alone the rest of his family, she was blaming herself enough & didn't want her to crack, but it was too late, he turned to look at her, she had retreated to the wall & sunk to the ground with her head buried into herself, Shannon & Nix were by her side "Sweetheart, its ok, everything's going to be ok, we're together now & that's all that matters" Her mum said softly, with tears running down her cheek.

Gibbs then got angry with himself for even letting this conversation start with her in earshot, he should of known better. "DiNozzo, Burley, take this piece of shit down to interrogation"

"With pleasure boss" Tony said, he was furious too with the guy, and not just for what he had put the Gibbs family through, but the 'conversation' had affected everyone.

They were all still processing it. Tony realised though that McGee & Ziva had obviously already heard about Portsmouth already, cause they weren't as shocked as the rest of them. The rest of them were totally stunned at hearing that Kelly has seen Gibbs there & Abby, poor Abby Tony though, she looked like she was ready to crumble, she was obviously already blaming herself for it all, she had sat down & Ducky was trying to reassure her.

Gibbs only released Mac when Tony & Burley had taken hold of him. "Jones, Tripoli go with them & stay with the guy, he tries to leave or causes you any trouble, you have authority to shoot him" Vance said menacingly. Both agents nodded "Our pleasure Director, Gibbs" they replied, these guys were Gibbs's kind of guys, no nonsense former marines. Both Gibbs & Vance stared at Mac & their agents as they took him out of the squad room. Vance turned back to Gibbs looking at Kelly "use my office". Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs walked over to his family, they were huddled around Kelly, but before going down to them, he looked at McGee who was standing between them & the lifts, clearly he was making sure Kelly wouldn't have tried to bolt. He had a mix of sorrow & anger all over. "McGee, talk to her" Gibbs said quietly motioning towards Abby.

"Boss, I can't" McGee said as quietly as possible, leaning in towards his boss & shooting a look down at Kelly, Gibbs realised what he meant, he had promised Kelly he wouldn't say anything, and didn't want to break it. Gibbs didn't want him too either "Ok, Ziva go & tell her the same thing I told you, make sure she hears you" Ziva nodded & went. Gibbs wanted to tell Abby that he didn't blame her but for once Abby would have to wait.

Gibbs crouched down, Shannon was trying to sooth their daughter but had tears of her own running down her cheek, Nix was looking angry & confused. He couldn't believe this was how they found out. Kelly wasn't sobbing that he could hear, but she was scratching. Gibbs looked at his wife with sorrow eyes, he reached over his daughter & wiped her tears away. He took hold of his daughter's arms & moved them to around his neck, he then scooped her up into his arms & carried her up to Vance's office. Shannon had taken Nix into an embrace & walked right next to her husband, placing her free hand on his back & Kelly's arm.

**AU: Could Mac be telling the truth, is he really not responsible? Will Gibbs be able to get through to Kelly that it wasn't her fault & make his family whole?**


	47. Chapter 47

Gibbs sat down on the couch & put his girl next to him, with his wife & son sitting down next to them. Shannon just stared at her husband & daughter, she couldn't believe she had known he's been alive all this time, no wonder she refused to let him go from her thoughts! She looked like she was trying to burrow herself into her fathers side, which under normal circumstance & given her age would have seemed a little odd, but she knew that at the moment her daughter was probably feeling more like she was kid than a fully fledged adult. The look in her husband's eyes said it all, he had already been through a session of trying to make her understand it wasn't her fault. She'd give it a try.

"Darling, what ever happened back then clearly wasn't your fault, I trust dad has already told you that. We'll work through it all, it will be ok, we're together now & that's the only thing that matters." Shannon said to her daughter, while still making sure she kept her embrace with Nix, she didn't want him to feel forgotten in all this.

Gibbs listened to his wife trying to sooth his daughter, and it seemed to be working, the dry sobbing she had been doing had reduced, but it didn't go away entirely. "Mum's right Kell, the only thing that matters is that we are all together now & nothing, nothing will tear us apart again" Gibbs said to not just Kelly, but also his wife & son who were staring at him. "This family, is not being split for anything or anyone, I will not allow it"

Kelly was looking up at him through her tears "But he's right! If I would of just…" she tried to say only for her dad to cut her off again.

"Stop Kelly! We are not going to pay any attention to what that bastard said, none of it, understood? What did _I, your dad_ tell you?" Gibbs got out calmly, he couldn't believe Mac had brought her back to this feeling, and was still annoyed with himself for letting the conversation happen in front of her, he didn't want her to think anything that bastard said was right, he wanted her to trust _him._

"Not my fault, you don't blame me, mum doesn't blame me." Kelly whispered with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Got it in one Kelly." Gibbs said kissing her forehead, he looked at his wife, they all had tears running down their faces. He needed to speak with her, he wanted to tell her about it but didn't want Kelly to hear.

"Angel, I need to speak to mum, stay here. We'll be back in a minute" Gibbs spoke gently.

"No, we aren't going anywhere Kells, its ok, we're right here." Shannon said quickly, she was looking at him as if he was nuts! How on earth was he even considering leaving Kelly alone for a second at the moment, she had also seen that Kelly was about to freak at the prospect.

"Shan" Gibbs said gently

"No Jethro, we can speak about it here, there will be no secret conversations about all of this. I'm not leaving her to listen into a another conversation that gives her reasons to think this entire mess is her fault" Shannon spoke back quietly yet with a ring to show him he wasn't going to win the debate.

Gibbs had no clue what she was saying, what had Kelly heard before, how could she even think that the whole thing was her fault?

Shannon could see that he had obviously missed what his daughter had said to Mac, or not put the pieces together, he did have a lot on his mind.

"Kelly, none of this mess is your fault. None of it." Shannon said gently.

Kelly looked at her mother for the first real time, she wept "But it is, its all my fault!"

"Angel no its not, that wasn't your fault, you can't blame yourself for things you didn't say, F9 remember, we only need to apologise for things in our own control & that wasn't within your control."

Shannon had looked at her husband to see if he had put the pieces together, but the look said it all – he hadn't.

"But its my fault he said what he said!" Kelly cried.

Gibbs couldn't understand what she was blaming herself for now.

**AU: What is Kelly blaming herself for now?**


	48. Chapter 48

"Your fault who said what angel" Gibbs asked gently.

Kelly looked at her father, even she thought he had realised what was being discussed, she couldn't say it & was glad her mum did it for her.

"Jethro, she heard the argument between the two of you the day she went to the lake the first time" Shannon said gently waiting for him to process it.

He was stunned, it was a hell of argument, the bastard had blamed him for Kelly running away & threatened to take his girls away from him, saying he wasn't able to look after them properly. He had gotten mad & kicked him out of the house, he had even come close to threatening his life. "You heard that Kelly?" He managed to get out. She nodded looking down.

"You were supposed to be sitting on your bed"

"I WAS!" Kelly yelled.

Shannon looked at her husband, not believing he actually said that, Gibbs though let out a smile at his daughters insistence that she had done as she was told.

"You weren't exactly whispering, I think the neighbour's even heard you."

Shannon smiled "She's got you there Jethro" He let out a small smirk.

Gibbs took a deep breath "Angel, that wasn't your fault, just like mum said."

"But if I hadn't run away, you never would have gotten into that argument & he would never have threatened to take us away from you! Its my fault he even had the idea in the first place!" Kelly got out through her tears.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other, she was blaming herself for so much, it pained them both.

"Sweety no, he thought that all on his own & you were only a child, you weren't the first kid to run because of how you were feeling & I assure you, you weren't the last, its not your fault, we don't blame you for that one little bit" Shannon said reassuringly.

Nix was just listening, neither his mother nor sister had told him about the argument that day, so it was all news to him, but even he knew it wasn't his sister's fault, what he did want to know about though was Portsmouth.

"Ahh… about Portsmouth?" Nix asked quietly.

Gibbs heart sank, he didn't know if he had the strength to tell them about it, especially with Kelly there but she had hold of one of his arms so tightly, he couldn't bring himself to even contemplate taking it away from her.

Shannon had realised what Mac meant when he said he knew what she thought & she was a little taken aback by the mention of this red haired women, but it wasn't something she would blame her husband for, he was obviously trying to find someone to love, after having to get over them. She knew he was hers for the rest of their lives & that's all that mattered.

"You thought dad had replaced us?" Shannon said it as softly as possible. The only response she got was a single nod.

Shannon looked at her husband, whom had a tear running down his cheek, then all of sudden he reached over his daughter & brought his wife into a passionate kiss, Shannon was a little stunned at the amount of urgency he had obviously felt to show her that it wasn't the case & while she was enjoying it and she was kissing back, there were things to be discussed, before this could go further, she also felt some eyes staring at them. So she managed to pull him off her. "I know, you don't have to do that here. That's for another more private time" She managed to say inches from his face smiling. He smiled.

"Ahh.. I'd like to be able to see" Kelly said

Shannon looked down at her daughter, her husband had covered her eyes, she let out a smirk.

Releasing his hand from his daughters eyes he said "That was private Kells"

"Right, cause I've never ever seen the two of you kiss before, ohh and your son is sitting right next to mum too" Kelly said rolling her eyes

Gibbs smirked shaking his head.

"But your right dad, that actually was scary kissing, so it probably was best I didn't see it from that angle!" Kelly said with her smirk. Shannon let out a single laugh & Gibbs just shook his head.

Whilst Nix wasn't getting the joke, he was glad to see his sister smiling.

Shannon was relieved to finally see a smile on her daughters face, and if she could she would want to leave it there, but there was something else that she needed to hear, she looked at her husband whom seemed to sense what she was thinking.

Gibbs took a deep breath & tightened his grip on Kelly "She came back to me Shan, through no ones strength but her own" he spoke the words proudly, but Kelly only gripped him tighter knowing what was coming.

Gibbs looked down at her & whispered barely loud enough for Shannon to hear "I'm here angel". He then looked back at his wife & son, who were just looking at him "Quinn stopped her in the car park from coming into the hospital. He told her that if she came in, he'd hurt both of you & me. She was trying to protect us."

Shannon let out some more tears, "oh, sweetheart" Something else hit Shannon "her ribs?" she said looking at him.

It was Gibbs turn to have a sunk heart, as soon as Shannon had said the words a shiver had gone through his daughter. "The bastard made her watch me leave the hospital Shan! He hit her to keep her from calling out to me, he then got Nix roughed up to prove a point to her!" Gibbs said with a mix of depression & fury, but he also held onto his girl as tightly as possible to keep her calm.

"That must have been incredible hard angel." Shannon couldn't believe the pain her daughter must have gone through. "You've been so strong Kell, I'm proud of you, I'm proud of both of you, you've protected each other just like I asked" She added proudly looking at Nix, he had unknowingly been a pawn but had turned into quite the young man.

Nix was furious, he should have realised the Houston connection, damn! All he hoped now was that his father would find the guy! Cause he needed to pay, then something dawned on him "This was what you didn't tell me when I came back from camp, wasn't it?" His sister just nodded. Damn, he should have pressed harder for the reason!

Shannon had looked at him "Nix, this isn't your fault, your sister was protecting you, protecting this family, you know probably even better than us how stubborn she can be, so you wouldn't have gotten it out of her no matter what you tried"

Nix nodded "Yea, she is pretty stubborn" he said with a smirk, drawing a smile from his sister.

Shannon then looked at her husband, something caught her attention & her eyes widened "Jethro, this is not your fault either!"

"I walked straight past her!" Gibbs let out before he had even thought about what he was saying, he was more than just angry with himself for it

**AU: Emotions are running high for the Gibbs family & the man himself is obviously feeling awful :(( Can they connect & get past it?**


	49. Chapter 49

Shannon was about to say something, but Kelly had beaten her to it. "Dad, its not your fault, I never thought that, ever. You didn't even know I was alive, so how would you know to look for me?"

"She's got you there darling" Shannon said gently

Gibbs had looked down at his girl, it was his turn to not understand how she couldn't be blaming him. Kelly let out a smile "What you said to me works for you too you know, I don't blame you dad, besides, you probably weren't all that with it, given you had discharged yourself from that hospital way too early."

Gibbs was confused "How do you know that I discharged myself Kelly?"

Kelly looked at him with her own confused look "Seriously dad? What hospital would freely discharge someone within days of having just gotten themselves… " Kelly tried to finish the sentence but Gibbs had covered her mouth. He looked down at her smirking but also with a look to say do not finish that sentence, Kelly then realised why & let out a laugh & a big smile.

Shannon looked at them & got a sense as to what it could be "Kelly, why did you father end up in that hospital?" She asked staring at her husband, he smiled but he had also kept his hand over his daughters mouth.

"Let her speak Jethro, or if you prefer you can say it?" Shannon said with a smirk.

Gibbs eventually relented & uncovered Kelly's mouth, letting her say it "Dad got himself blown up!" Kelly said with a smile.

Shannon's eyes widen "You did what Jethro?"

"For a second time" Kelly chipped in again, Gibbs stared down at her "Quinn" She said looking up at him. Gibbs was a little shocked, that bastard did it again!

Shannon shook her head, she too was upset at the news but she wanted to keep the mood light & not let it go down again, so she decided to keep her smile up "You got yourself blown up, twice?" He just nodded.

Like his mother Nix wanted to keep the mood in the room up & knew exactly what to say "Guess that means dads grounded" He knew the rule, If dad gets himself blown up he's grounded – F11.

Everyone laughed. Shannon then looked at her husband "He's right Jethro, grounded for life!" She said with a mix between a smile & annoyance.

Gibbs nodded smiling "I can live with that sentence Shan"

Kelly laughed, but then her dad looked down at her, he was grinning ear to ear "Don't think your not grounded either young lady!"

Kelly smiled, a thought came to her "Given we're both on house arrest, do you at least have a boat we can work on?" She said.

"Just bought the wood to start a new one" They both smiled.

Shannon shook her head smiling, she turned to her son "Nix, do not let them corrupt you with that boat!"

Nix smiled "Too late mum, sorry. We've been building stuff for a while now."

Gibbs laughed & was smiling at his wife, who was shaking her head & smiling just as much.

They were all laughing when a knock came at the door & it opened, McGee had walked in, he handed Gibbs a note, smiled at Kelly who returned the smile & left without saying a word.

Gibbs opened it & read:

_Gibbs, _

_Jones, Tripoli & I will work on Mac, we will keep going until we get him to tell us everything. _

_He will not get out of any of it. We've already got numerous charges we can lay on the man, he will not see the outside world for a very long time._

_I do not want to see you down here. Stay with your family & take them home. Burley has gone ahead to secure it with some other agents. _

_Tony, Ziva, McGee & Dorneget will follow you all home & then I want them to get some rest. _

_I know you want to have a round with him, but you need to stay with your family, we will take the load with Mac, just settle your family at home. _

_If I still haven't convinced you to go home & not come down here, show this to Shannon! – that's an order!_

_Go home!_

_Director Vance_

Gibbs knew Vance was right, his family should be his number one priority & Mac wouldn't deprive him of another minute away from them, as much as he wanted to do that interrogation he would leave it for Vance & the others, he knew they would deal with him appropriately & get the dirt on Quinn. He smiled though at Vance knowing Shannon would make him go home & knew she'd get a kick out of it, so he passed her the note.

Shannon read it & most certainly agreed. She looked at him "So Jethro, take us home" She said smiling.

Gibbs smiled, "Yeap"

"What about Mac & what he was saying about Quinn?" Nix asked

"My people will question him & they will get everything needed in order to find Quinn, but he will not get another minute of this family's time again. He's taken too much already." Gibbs said looking at his son, he could see the anger in his face, it was what he was feeling.

"Phoenix, I know your angry with him, we all are, but there is nothing to be gained from us spending another minute in that man's presence. We need to get on with being a family & catch up, cause we've got a lot of it to do. My guys will make him spill his guts & we will find Quinn before he even gets close. Nothing is going to happen to this family. Our revenge will be making him understand that no matter what he tried, we are a family, do you understand?"

Nix looked at his father, what he was saying made sense, but still he wanted to smash the guys face in, but his father was staring at him with that look Kelly had told him about, so the only thing he could say was "Yes sir."

Gibbs smiled & took him into an embrace.

Shannon & Kelly had both gotten up as well, Kelly realised she hadn't even hugged her mother yet! She looked at her & the feeling seemed to be mutual, so they too fell into an embrace.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other smiling, their family was finally whole again, they brought their kids into an embrace, a first family embrace, they were whole.

Kelly & Nix were the meat in this family hug, they were staring at each other smiling, though they both knew to just not look at their parents, they knew what was happening. Kelly tried to maneuver her way out of it, to give her parents a moment & she could see Nix trying to do the same thing, but their father had hold of them, he eventually released them all & looked at them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" he asked with a smirk.

"We wanted to give you two some privacy, is that a crime?" Kelly said smirking.

Gibbs eyes widen "It is when you're still under orders not to leave my sight young lady!" Gibbs said with a smirk, but a hint of seriousness in there too.

"We were just going to wait outside the door, where I'm sure there are numerous agents stationed just waiting to stop us from going anywhere, and I doubt you had me in your actual sight for the last few minutes, think you had other things on your mind" Kelly replied smirking.

"Kelly!" Shannon exclaimed

"What? Come on, you can't tell me you didn't"

"She's got a point mum, its totally obvious" Nix chipped in smiling.

Shannon was shocked, was it that obvious?

Gibbs couldn't believe the conversation that was unfolding. "What mum & I do is private you two"

"That's why we wanted to wait outside! You seriously think we want those kind of images of our parents?" Kelly said with a raised eyebrow at her father.

Gibbs & Shannon were smiling at each other, they were making their kids embarrassed.

"Do you two want a moment, or can we actually go home, cause I need a shower" Kelly said plainly.

Gibbs smiled "Home time it is."

**AU: A bit of family laughter is always good for the soul, not to mention parent/child embarrassment. Gibbs is putting his family first, but will he really be able to leave the entire interrogation to someone else? **


	50. Chapter 50

Gibbs pulled the car into the driveway, they had taken an NCIS charger & left both his car & Kelly's at NCIS, much to her displeasure, but he was adamant that Quinn probably knew her car, so he didn't want to risk her using it until they had him & as she had insisted that no one outside of the family drove it, it wasn't moving from that lot anytime soon.

They sat in the car, no one got out, Gibbs looked over at his daughter who was in the front seat, she was just staring at the house looking dumbfounded. He then looked back his wife who whilst she didn't look as stunned as Kelly she did look surprised.

"You still live here?" Kelly finally managed to say looking her dad.

"Couldn't have lived anywhere else Kells" Gibbs said smiling, but he then saw a thought run through his girls mind "Kelly, don't, don't do this to yourself, you were protecting us, angel say the words"

"Not my fault"

Gibbs smiled "Ah huh"

Nix knew what his sister had thought – he had never moved, she could of found him so easily. Like dad & mum though, he didn't blame his sister & wouldn't let her do it to herself either.

Gibbs team were already in position at the front of the house & Burley had set up a tight net around the place of surveillance & personnel, shifts would rotate & there would be a constant presence of agents until Quinn had been found & dealt with.

They hopped out of the car, Gibbs had gone around to Shannon & they walked up to the house arm in arm. It was the first time he had come home & was truly happy to do so, since he left for Iraq. Shannon was looking at the place & wondering what would await her inside, what would her husband have changed?

Kelly & Nix followed them, she was intrigued, what she'd remember about the place & what had changed. Nix had only heard the stories from everything that happened here & was looking forward to seeing the rooms and hoped new memories would be made.

Gibbs lead the way into the house, carefully watching for the reactions. He was a little worried as to what they'd think & it had only dawned on him now how much he should have organised before bringing them home.

Shannon walked in right behind her man & immediately started to look around as did Kelly & Nix, but Nix didn't realise what he was seeing, he saw surprise in both his sisters & mothers eyes at what they were looking at.

Kelly thought she had stepped into a time machine. She was sure she recognised things all over the place.

Shannon though, her heart ached, he had obviously not been able to part with any of it & it looked like he was sleeping on the couch. She looked over to him & could see he was nervous about the reactions, she was about to say something but her daughter spoke first.

"Is that the same dining table? Cause that is the same couch" Kelly asked her dad, he just nodded. She didn't quite know what to think, on the one hand she was glad he still had it all, it showed her how much he missed them, on the other hand, she was sad for him to have had to go through that, at least she had mum, he had no one, a tear ran down her cheek.

Shannon went up to him "Darling, its ok. I understand why, we'll just have to do some shopping _together_ & fix this place up." She said smiling, he had always hated to go shopping with her, said it was her domain, but she knew that he would do it this time. He nodded only bringing out a small smile.

"Dad, I get it, its ok, mum's right" Kelly said smiling as she hugged him, she wasn't sure if she would actually move back in, but she would be spending a lot of time here and the fact that she was going to fund the renovation would be a conversation for a later time.

Nix was looking around, he thought the place was completely deprived of technology, yea there was TV, but it looked ancient, it was something he'd have to fix. He walked towards the kitchen, his sister had given a good description of the place after all. Shannon had followed Nix, she wanted to know what condition the kitchen was in, he wasn't known for his cooking abilities.

Gibbs was torn, he wanted to follow his wife & son, but Kelly had gone to look at the various items on the mantle & didn't want to leave her alone, so he positioned himself to see both. Nix then proceeded to go down into the basement, Shannon followed giving her husband a look as if to say 'stay with her'.

Kelly was taking it all in, there were still all the old pictures & little nic-naks that were there from before, then a thought hit her - her room! She headed for the stairs, but her father cut her off. "Where you going?" He asked blocking her way to the stairs.

"My room dad, I want to see it" She answered looking him right in the eyes.

"Not yet Kells, I need to…"

"Dad, it doesn't matter how you left it, I understand. I just want to see it" It was true she didn't mind what state he left it in, she just wanted to see it.

"No Kells, not just yet" He didn't think he could cope with her going in there the way it was, he'd barely been in there since..

"Why?"

"Because Kelly"

"Since when is because an acceptable answer?" Kelly asked her father, she could never get away with using it.

Gibbs smirked. "Because Kells…..my house, my rules"

"My room dad, you're seriously saying for once that I can't go to my own room?" Kelly said smirking, she knew she was goading him, it was kinda fun.

"Your room is in my house, so my rules young lady & don't even try to get past me cause I'm not moving" Gibbs replied with just a big smirk as she had.

Kelly smirked "Not eight anymore dad, don't think you'll be able to stop me getting up those stairs so easily anymore"

Kelly had barely been able to take a single step towards the stairs when she screamed.

**AU: The Gibbs family are finally home, Gibbs is feeling a little down about not having fixed things up before coming home, but was glad to be somewhat settled by his wife & daughter, but his daughters room was still too hard. **

**The question is why did Kelly scream?**


	51. Chapter 51

**AU: So, why did Kelly scream? ;p **

The scream had brought Nix & Shannon rushing up from the basement & Team Gibbs storming the house with guns drawn. The sight they saw though was not what they were expecting.

Tony, Ziva & McGee were totally stunned as they put their weapons back into their holsters.

Nix was smiling & Shannon was shaking her head smiling.

Gibbs had grabbed his daughter and had her on the couch, they were in the middle of a tickle fight.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, shoving his sidearm into his Senior Field Agents hands. Tony was stunned.

"Dad stop!" Kelly cried through her tears of laughter, she could barely been seen under her father & was clearly loosing this battle.

Shannon didn't have to see her husbands face to know he'd be smiling ear to ear & she certainly knew that Kelly was smiling under there somewhere.

Gibbs was laughing whilst keeping his daughter in his midst & tickling her like there was no tomorrow "Tell me Kells, can I still stop you getting up the stairs, is there anything in this house I can't do?"

"Oh Kelly, what on earth did you say to your father?" Shannon said laughing, Nix even burst out laughing.

"Thought she could get up the stairs without me stopping her, didn't you Kells?" Gibbs laughed.

"Daaaaddddddddy stttttoooooopppp!" Kelly cried in hysterics, but it was no use, he just kept at it.

Shannon never thought she'd see this again, she was beyond happy, she hadn't heard her daughter laugh like this since well, since they were last all in this house together. She also realised her husband was probably the happiest he's ever been since then as well.

"You all might want to take a seat, this could take a while" Shannon said smiling to Team Gibbs, they all just stared at her, to Shannon they were obviously still processing the fact that their boss was acting like a child. "It will take a while because Kelly will not admit that her father can do everything in this house, isn't that right Kelly?" Shannon said smiling while peering over Gibbs to Kelly.

"YYYYYeeesssssss" Kelly managed to get out between her fits of laughter.

Shannon was about to say something when someone else walked in, whom obviously knew the agents as they all acknowledged each other & would have introduced herself, but her daughter actually sounded like she was struggling to breathe under her husbands tickle reign, she was too darn ticklish for her own good.

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed in laughter

He finally lifted his head from his daughter to smile at Shannon, it was the first time she had called him that. "Yea babe?"

Shannon shook her head, his smile was ear to ear & he had tears of laughter running down his face "Let your daughter breathe!"

"NNNaahhhh, she doesn't need to breathe, do ya Kells" Gibbs joked as he brought his head down again on his little girl.

"Daddy stop, pllllleaaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeee!" Kelly cried out, she was trying to get out his hold, but it was no use, he had somehow managed to put her hands under her body & had her shoulders locked down so she couldn't use them, giving him free reign.

Shannon looked at the newest addition to the staring party, he looked to be the same age as Jethro & was definitely a federal agent, he had the look, he was just as stunned at the site as the rest of them.

Nix was laughing, he'd never seen his sister like this "Kells seriously! You're a black belt & you can't even get out of this?" He said smirking. Kelly shot a look over to her brother.

Gibbs eyes widen at his daughter "Hey! Do not even think about it young lady, this is G rated fight" Gibbs said smirking. "Clear?"

Nix was smiling, he knew he had a special bond with his sister & that he would get a similar bond back with his mum & equally with his dad, but this was his sisters special bond with their dad, so he didn't mind just watching.

Kelly just smiled at him trying to wriggle free.

"Now Kells, is there anything I can't do in this house?" Gibbs looked at her chuckling.

Shannon had come up behind her husband & was almost on top of him "Kelly, do not say a word, if you do, you do remember what happens?" she was smirking at her husband.

Kelly laughed while nodding, Gibbs laughed as well "You wanna get into this too? Cause your going the right way about it hon?" Gibbs said smirking at his wife.

"Just remember who won last time" Shannon said proudly, but looking more to her daughter than her husband. Kelly realised straight away what she was planning.

Kelly finally managed to get free enough to be ready for what her mum had planned. She nodded at her mum & smiled at her dad.

Gibbs was laughing "It won't work this time"

But next thing everyone knew the trio were on the floor & Gibbs was under Shannon & Kelly. They had pushed him off the couch. Both women had managed to get his hands onto his chest & were each sitting on one side of his chest & arms. "Hi dad" Kelly said proudly "You were saying Gibbs?" Shannon said cheekily.

He laughed, he tried to get his arms free, but they had them nice & tight, this was easier when Kelly was eight, she was lighter for one thing he thought.

"You trying to go somewhere dad, cause you know what you need to say to get up don't you?" Kelly smirked.

"She's right, not going anywhere till you say it darling" Shannon said patting him on the cheek & kissing him, he returned it & they kept it up for a little while.

"Ohh.. come on!" Kelly said jumping up.

Gibbs smiled. "That worked nicely" He said standing up with Shannon still in his embrace smirking at his daughter.

"Thanks mum! and dad, this isn't over!" Kelly smirked.

"Not by a long shot Kells" Gibbs laughed grabbing her "your still going to say it, eventually" Kelly laughed shaking her head.

"Maybe round 2 should wait until our guests have departed, or at least come out of a state of shock" Shannon said looking at her husband who had started his reign of tickles all over again.

Gibbs kept his hold on his daughter, he had her around the waist & she was bent over succumbing to hysterical laughter, but he looked up to see what she was talking about, he laughed. They were all standing there in total shock, all of them, even his friend "Tobias! So glad you could make it, I'll just be a second" He said lowering his head down to his daughter again, with laughter emitting from both parties.

Fornell didn't even know how to reply, he knew his friend would be happy to have his family back, but he didn't ever realise that he could possibly act this way, he was being so, so fun, just like a child.

"Tobias is it?" Shannon said approaching him

Fornell refocused "Yes ma'am, Tobias Fornell, I'm with the FBI. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Gibbs"

"Pleasure to meet you too & thank you for all your help, this is our son Phoenix" Shannon said, but Kelly had caught her attention, she had stopped laughing & was staring at the guy.

"Kelly?" She asked, not quite knowing what to make of it. Gibbs then suddenly realised that his daughter had stopped & was in fact rather stoic in his arms, she was just staring at the guy. Gibbs looked over to see Fornell get a first look at her.

"You!" Fornell exclaimed.

**AU: Just a bit of fun! :) New question, how does Fornell know Kelly? Only 1 chapter up tonight, sorry, more to come tomorrow! **


	52. Chapter 52

**AU: Sorry for the delay, it was a nice little scene wasn't it? How does Kelly know Fornell? **

"Me" Kelly said back, this could get interesting she thought.

"Well, I should've realised the two of you were related, both stubborn & then some!" Fornell said looking at her standing in Gibbs arms.

"I'll take that as a compliment Agent Fornell" Kelly said with a smile. Gibbs smiled, but he looked at his daughter wondering how they knew each other.

Nix thought he knew who this was & what could possibly be coming "Ahh, is this the FBI agent that…?" He asked his sister

"The one & the same Nix, ready to arrange that apology Agent Fornell?" Kelly said looking at him.

"I am not apologising to that guy, he's a skumbag" Fornell said focusing only on her

Kelly was now out of her father embrace "Don't think you've got a choice, court order & he was an innocent party in the situation, I proved it. Not my fault you got the wrong guy" She was only feet away from him, but standing tall staring at him.

"Guy was mixed up with the wrong people" Fornell wasn't going to back down.

"He was an innocent party in what happened, nothing to do with what you claimed. Not his fault who he's related to" Kelly said, she was keeping her cool, but making her point.

Gibbs had come to stand by his wife, both were watching on with anticipation, they wondered if this was what she was like at work, calm in control & yet authoritative.

"He was involved in it" Fornell was getting frustrated, he had never been able to draw any heightened emotions out of her in any of their dealings & that just annoyed him.

"No proof, I proved he was an innocent party in it all, I even provided you evidence as to who you should of arrested" Kelly stated, she could see she was making him frustrated again & was enjoying it.

"Nix, is this what she's like in court?" Shannon quietly asked her son that was right next to her.

Nix smiled "This is nothing mum, she rocks in court! Wait til you see her, she's awesome"

Shannon & Gibbs smiled at each other, they'd definitely be doing that.

"Circumstantial evidence" Fornell huffed.

"Then you should have followed that until you found yourself some solid stuff, I can't do your entire job for you & you need to apologise to him, court order." Kelly smirked.

Gibbs let out a laugh.

"You think this is funny Jethro?" Fornell asked

"Yeap, sounds like she was doing your job for you & you must have done something real bad to make the courts force you to apologise" Gibbs smirked, he'd never gone that far, well with witness around anyway.

"She sued us!" he exclaimed raising his arms in the air. Gibbs was shocked.

"No, I didn't sue the FBI, our client instructed us to sue the FBI, which we did. You ruined the poor guys life, he lost his job, his wife had just died & he lost custody of his kids, I don't take kindly to those situations Agent Fornell, so I did my job & pursued it as far as possible, not my problem if your lawyers aren't up to scratch." Kelly said, still calmly yet with an edge to show just how she felt about the situation.

Gibbs & Shannon shared a look, she had said with a definite edge.

Fornell still looked frustrated at her, Kelly thought she knew the real reason & her dad did know she knew how to use a gun.

"Agent Fornell I think I know the real reason why your so, annoyed" Kelly said

"and what's that?" Fornell asked incensed

"Your still pissed off that I beat you on the firing range, aren't you?" Kelly said smirking

Gibbs nearly choked "You did what Kelly?" He managed to get out. Shannon flashed a look between the two, not knowing how he was would react.

"Not my fault that I'm a better shot dad" She replied suddenly not knowing what his reaction would be.

This was what Nix was waiting for "She is a good shot" he said looking at Fornell, who glanced at him with wide eyes.

Gibbs stared at her "Why were you at the firing range with him?"

"Guess he was annoyed that he lost the case, cause he heard me talking to a colleague about getting in some practice, so he bet me I couldn't beat him on the range. Not my fault he lost convincingly" Kelly smiled.

"I did not lose convincingly" Fornell retorted

"I'm sorry, but I beat you on both courses & you insisted on doing them twice & I still beat you" She said staring Fornell squarely in the eyes.

Fornell didn't know what to say, those eyes, that stare, he felt like he was in a staring competition with Gibbs.

Gibbs looked on as his daughter stared down his friend. "That true Fornell, she beat you on the courses twice?"

Fornell finally broke off his stare & looked at him "Shouldn't you be more concerned with how she became such a good shot?" He definitely didn't want his daughter to be that good.

Gibbs smiled "Nope, I know why" Gibbs looked at his daughter she smiled back.

Shannon looked at her husband "You do, and why is that?" She thought Kelly had learnt to shoot in Houston with the lessons she arranged.

Gibbs & Kelly smiled at each other, then switched their gaze to her "Target practice" they said in unison smirking.

"Target practice?... Jethro!" Shannon hit him, suddenly realising what they meant. "That's what happened to my poor plants?"

Gibbs chuckled, even Kelly let out a laugh.

Nix was looking at the others, they had all taken a few steps back during the conversation between Kelly & Fornell & now looked even more confused & stunned. "water gun" Nix said smiling.

Shannon looked at Nix & then to Kelly "Why am I the only one to not know about this?" she asked her daughter.

Kelly smiled "Dad said it was a secret & to not tell you" she chuckled.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Shannon said trying to maintain a straight face.

"She needed to be able defend herself against those boys up the street, and all we did was water them Shan" Gibbs chuckled.

"You drowned them & broke their pots numerous times! & it seems your daughter kept it up with your son, because the plants in Houston seemed to constantly drown & require new pots! and since when do we keep secrets in this family?" She exclaimed.

They all laughed.


	53. Chapter 53

Kelly smiled, she didn't want to hang around for this one, her mum was looking annoyed with dad, so she made a line for the kitchen, grabbing her brother as they went. But she stopped at her fathers side to whisper something "He never paid up on the bet, he owes us a bottle of bourbon" She smiled, he jut grinned at his friend, this was something he would definitely collect.

Kelly motioned over to Tim to follow her, she figured they'd want an out too, he followed along with Tony & Ziva.

"That was nice Kelly" McGee said as they went into the kitchen.

"Which part Tim?" She asked rest against the bench.

"Ahh, all of it" He replied smiling

"Yea, it was wasn't it?" Kelly smirked.

"You really sued the FBI?" Tony asked.

Kelly smiled, she could hear he dad start asking Fornell about the bourbon "We did what our client instructed Tony"

Kelly felt her stomach rumble, she was hungry, not surprisingly, it had been a while since she last ate, so she decided to look for some food. She opened the fridge, opened the freezer, proceeded to open all the cupboards & with every opening she got more surprised.

"Ahh Kelly, I don't think you'll find much in this kitchen, he never really kept it stocked" McGee said gently

Tony looked over at him, he could tell the pair had obviously bonded over their time together.

"No kidding Tim, there's nothing in this kitchen" Kelly couldn't believe it, "Daaaddd" she called.

She was totally stunned at the reaction, "Umm.. whats with the gun?" Kelly asked hesitantly, her father had bolted into the kitchen with his gun drawn, holding Shannon back, Fornell was right next to him, with his own gun drawn.

"Don't do that Kelly!" Gibbs said, putting his weapon back into the holster.

"Ahh, I just called out, didn't yell, you'd know if I yelled" Kelly said, she was still shocked

"That's true, her yell definitely sounds different" Nix said nodding his head.

Gibbs stared at his son, Nix suddenly realised what he said "She hates rodents & cockroaches, she yells if she sees any" he said to his father, trying to reassure him that she never yelled for anything serious.

Kelly nodded "True, hate them! Their disgusting!"

Gibbs let out another sigh of relief. "What did you want Kelly?"

Kelly looked at him & then her mum "Ummmm, food?" she said gently, she could see her fathers eyes widen.

"Kelly, this is the kitchen I'm sure if you use your…." Shannon started to say something but stopped when she saw the looks she was getting from her daughter & husband.

"I'll order us some pizza's" Kelly said walking out of the kitchen, not wanting to go further with the conversation. "I'll help" Nix said as he too headed out of the kitchen. Tony, Ziva, McGee even Fornell followed them, leaving Gibbs alone with Shannon in the kitchen, who started to have a hushed conversation.

Kelly ordered the pizzas for everyone, the team was going to leave but Shannon had insisted they stay to eat, said that no one would have gotten much food over the last few days & wanted everyone to eat something.

They were chatting on the couch when Kelly decided she needed a shower, only problem was her parents were still in the kitchen, they had stopped their quiet conversation but she knew she had to ask before going upstairs, she peered into the kitchen & immediately drew back & smiled at her brother. He smiled back "Private time again sis?" Kelly laughed "Yeap, definitely"

"Heard that" Gibbs called out.

Kelly sighed "Can I go upstairs now?" She called out.

That brought Gibbs out of the kitchen "Kelly"

"I want a shower dad, I'll only go into the bathroom if that makes you feel better" She said, she still didn't get why he wouldn't let her in her own room. She could see that her statement had confused her mum. "He doesn't want me to go into my room"

Shannon looked at her husband & nodded, she thought she knew why "Well then, bathroom only Kelly"

"Ok, but can I get a towel?" Kelly said to her father.

He smiled "Yea, come on smarty pants" He said taking his girl up the stairs.

Gibbs had gone to get the towel, while Kelly waited at the bathroom door, she was staring at her room door when he walked up & saw where she was looking "Kells, not yet"

She turned to face him "Dad, its ok, what ever condition the room is in, its ok. I understand, believe me, I understand, but its ok now, do you know how I know that? (Gibbs shook his head & she took hold of his hands) because we are together & as you said, nothing will tear us apart, so we can overcome anything, and besides I thought there was nothing you couldn't do in this house?" Kelly finished off with a smile, she'd give it to him this time, he needed it.

Gibbs smiled as he took his daughter into an embrace "Knew you'd say it Kells" he chuckled, Kelly looked up at him "One time deal only dad, remember that!" She said as she led him to her door.

Kelly put her hand on the knob & her fathers on top of hers "Together" she said looking at him, he nodded.

The door opened, the first thing Kelly noticed was the smell, the air was stale, her father had obviously not been in here in a very long time. They stepped in together & looked around.

Kelly noticed that the bed was gone, but her furniture was still there, her little dresser & mirror, her desk & chair, even her doll house was sitting in the corner and there were some boxes sitting where her bed used to be.

Kelly saw something & smiled, she walked over to the dollhouse. She picked up the stuffed animal that was sitting on top of the house & turned to him "I think Sempi needs a wash" She smiled as she threw her beloved stuffed dog at her dad "Please".

Gibbs caught him & smiled "Definitely needs a wash" He then remembered something he had put into a container on her dresser and motioned her towards it.

Kelly went over & saw what he was motioning her to, it was a little black box, she didn't recognise it but she opened it & smiled, she looked at him "can you?"

Gibbs nodded as he walked over to her, he took it out of the box & put it around her neck, she tucked in & hugged him. Gibbs smiled "Daddy's little girl" he whispered. "Always" Kelly replied, she had been annoyed that she took these off that day. It was a necklace he made her, special dog tags saying "Daddy's little girl".

Gibbs was holding onto his daughter, and he still had Sempi in his hands too, he let out a laugh, the thing did need a wash, it was filthy. His daughter was right, it had been ok, for the first time in 20 years he felt happy to be in this room, because his little girl was in his arms & he would never let her go again. He buried his head into hers & they just stood there.

**AU: Daddy & little girl, ohhh :)**


	54. Chapter 54

Gibbs woke up & wondered if he had dreamed the last few days, it was a hell of dream if so. He was about to start cursing when he felt something on his chest, he opened his eyes feeling relief & smiled, his wife was practically sleeping on top of him, he looked around & realised Kelly had tucked herself into him as well, using his arm & shoulder as a pillow, her brother was right next to her sound asleep. They had stayed up till the wee hours talking after everyone else left after dinner, crashing all together onto living room floor in sleeping bags.

Gibbs lay there completely happy, he was home & had his family with him, oh how he had missed this. He started to think about what leave he had up his sleeve, he had a few weeks at least saved up, that was definitely going to get used. He moved on to mentally working out what needed doing around the place, beds would be the first thing, new furniture, he'd leave the technology stuff to Kelly & Nix. New security system would definitely be going in & he'd ask Kelly about that too given what she's got set up already, he suddenly had a thought, he knew that Nix would move back in, there would be no discussion on that, Kelly had done her time raising him, they'd take over but would his girl actually move back in? He wished the answer was a yes but he wasn't sure. He brushed that thought aside, he'd deal with it later, until they found Quinn she wasn't going anywhere, not even work.

Gibbs was just lying there smiling to himself when he noticed his wife stir, she looked up at him & smiled, he realised she had had the same initial thought that he did. She brought her face up to his "morning handsome" "morning beauty" they smiled & kissed for a while, until they heard a moan. Gibbs smiled, clearly Kelly had woken up, he moved his hand that she had been lying on to find her eyes & covered them "go back to sleep Kells" he said smiling, he felt her head drop back onto his shoulder. Shannon smiled at him "I think beds are a good idea".

"I'm going to second that" Kelly said chuckling. Gibbs laughed.

The three of them were talking quietly, when a knock came on the door, Gibbs stood up to see who it was, he knew there were agents on duty, so whomever it was had to have clearance but still he wanted to check before inviting them in. It was Vance.

"Leon, everything ok?" Gibbs was worried, maybe something happened with Mac.

"Everything's fine Gibbs, Tony called last night & said you guys might need some breakfast supplies" he said holding up some shopping bags.

Kelly laughed rather loudly.

"Kelly, you'll wake your brother" Shannon said to her quietly.

"Not likely, the boy can sleep through anything, I've had to put the house alarm buzzer right next to his bed head so it wakes him if it ever goes off….which it never has" Kelly finished making sure to give the information that would keep her parents calm.

Gibbs shook his head & turned back to Vance "Thank you Director, come in, breakfast sounds good"

Shannon stared at him, she was smirking to no end "I seriously hope your not planning on cooking it, because I prefer our lives the way they are, unless miraculously you've learnt how to cook an edible meal Jethro?"

Gibbs smiled, "Shan, I will never take the pleasure away from you in the cooking department, ever, trust me on that" They both laughed.

Vance though looked a little confused.

"Director, my father, not really known for his cooking abilities, more like, how should I put this, well when you cook sunny side eggs & they turn into…" Kelly had tried to say something, but Gibbs stopped her.

"Kells, he does not need to know that story" Gibbs smirked, he was happy that she remembered so much of their time together when she was younger.

"Just trying to explain why you aren't allowed in the kitchen when meals are being prepared & dad, you're not the only one whose barred from the kitchen, he's as bad as you!" Kelly said looking at her sleeping brother.

"I heard that dear sister" Nix said from the floor with his eyes closed.

"He wakes, I am impressed Nix, its not a training or college day & you're awake before well, noon, good job" Kelly said with a smirk.

"Very funny" Nix said standing up.

"Yea, I know I am funny" She said smiling as she took the bags from Vance & headed into the kitchen.

"Regular riot Kells" Nix said following her.

Gibbs & Shannon smiled at each other.

Vance though caught their attention "We should talk" he said quietly.

Gibbs nodded & lead the way to the basement, stopping in the kitchen "We're going downstairs, call when its ready & Kells.."

"I know dad, don't leave this house even if the place is burning down, right?" Kelly said smiling at her father, he smiled & nodded "Right".

The trio descended the stairs "So Leon, how'd it go?" Gibbs asked

"He claims that after he saw Kelly run out of the hospital in Portsmouth he realised what he had done & tried to make it right but Quinn wouldn't let him. He said he told Quinn that his services were no longer required but he wasn't going to loose his pay day, they had other business dealings, he said that he would suffer if he went back on the arrangement, so he had to keep it going. Claimed he would have lost too much." Vance said looking between them.

Shannon looked at her husband, they knew he was a money hungry bastard, but to continue this once he realised what he did because he might loose some money, just didn't sit right on any level with her & she knew how he must be feeling.

"Director are you saying he said it continued because of business dealings?" Shannon asked she was stunned.

"I'm afraid so, in particular his international freight business with countries in South America. He says though that he didn't know Kelly went back to the hospital until the day after, when Quinn showed him photos of.." Vance didn't finish, he knew they would be able to guess.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other, the bastard had hurt her enough to leave visible evidence instantly.

"You believe him Leon?" Gibbs demanded, he was now regretting not handling the interrogation, he wanted to go another round with the bastard.

"That's probably the thing that I believe the most out of everything he said, he seemed genuinely upset at the fact that Quinn had done what he did to Kelly." Vance said calmly.

"He actually said Kelly, Leon?" Gibbs asked, even though he knew the answer

"No, I did & I corrected him every time Gibbs, eventually he got the hint" Vance answered, it was one of the things he took pleasure in doing during his "interview" with Mac.

Gibbs was about to say something when the door opened, they all turned to see Nix burst in "Our house alarms gone off, its Quinn!"

**AU: Whats Quinn doing at Kelly's place?**


	55. Chapter 55

**AU: Sorry for the delay, uni ! I've had some comments about spelling, for those that don't realise by my pen name, I am an Aussie, so some of our spelling is a bit different, some z's are s's, o's are u's, etc, sorry for any confusion. Now, what is Quinn doing at Kelly's place & how'd he get through their security set-up?  
**

Gibbs bolted up the stairs, with Vance & Shannon close behind, he had reached the kitchen when he heard his daughter call out "He's already left!"

"How do you know that Kells?" Gibbs asked, he was more than a little concerned, what would he want at their place?

"Cause I just saw him jump the wall going out of our place, that's why" She said not lifting her head from her computer screen "look", she had replayed the footage for them. Gibbs tried to bolt out the door "dad wait!"

"Kelly, I am going after that guy, you three are staying here & that's not negotiable!" Gibbs said in a tone that came across as being final to them all.

"Fine, but by the time you get there he will be long gone, I don't have cameras on the street front, so how do we even know which way he went & what car he would be in or how he got there? How will you find him? And you wont be able to get into our place anyway, the bastards hacked my system somehow & I'm struggling to get in, I've gotta work out what he's done before we go in, I just need a few minutes please." Kelly replied calmly.

Gibbs was a little stunned, she was being logical & had remained calm, he was boiling. Nix was amazed that his sister seemed to be getting away with what she was saying to their father, he was just watching them with wide eyes, as was Shannon.

Vance had dialed his phone "DiNozzo, you & Ziva get to Kelly's place but don't enter, get Abby & McGee to search the street cam's in her area for Quinn, if they find him call **me** & go after him, don't ask why just do it!"

"You've got 5 minutes Kelly" Gibbs said to his daughter, who immediately sat back down at her computer.

Nix was standing over her shoulder "use the back door Kells"

"What do you think I'm trying to do? He's gotten in & changed all the codes" Kelly was confused, she had set it up so well that she had no idea how anyone could do this.

Vance was looking at the screen as well, the code was unique & she was doing everything he was thinking of to break into it "password cracker maybe?" He suggested.

"Would take longer than 5 minutes to crack it (Gibbs let out a smirk), wait a sec" Kelly stopped & thought about something "Bastard!" She said as she typed in a password, that did it, it unlocked the backdoor. "I'm in"

Shannon wondered "Kelly, what was it?"

Kelly looked at her mother "Louise Barbara" Her parents looked at each other.

"Kelly, we are changing your name" Her mother said, Gibbs nodded in agreement, she had agreed to include Mac's mother & sister in her daughters name, but she would not have her daughter be linked with that man one bit anymore.

"Kell, what ya doing now?" Gibbs asked

"I've need to work out how he got in & what he's done, so I know I can turn it off, so we can go in and work out what the bastard was doing there to begin with" Kelly said as she typed away.

Nix & Vance were standing behind Kelly looking at what she was doing, Gibbs & Shannon were standing to the side of them, and as neither quite knew what they were looking at, they took a back seat.

Gibbs suddenly saw his daughter's eyes widen & at the same time Nix had taken a few steps back away from his sister. Kelly had stood up & was staring at her brother.

"Kells, I'm sorry! I'm sorry ok!" Nix said warily at his approaching sister, still moving backwards himself.

"Phoenix Leroy Gibbs how many times? How many times do I have to tell you! I cannot believe, how? How can you.. how hard is it? How hard is it!" Kelly yelled, she was furious.

"I'm sorry Kell, it slipped my mind, I forgot" Nix said he looked a little scared, he'd never seen his sister like this & he'd done this before.

"You forgot! I swear if your head wasn't screwed on you'd forget it somewhere! How do you forget this when we only spoke about it last week! Explain it to me Phoenix, cause I seriously don't understand!" Kelly couldn't believe he had done this, after only going through it last week.

"I had other things on my mind you know, I was trying to find my dear sister that flew the coup, who left the rest us without a clue as to where you went! So nice of you! I had stuff going on too you know!" Nix started to get worked up himself with his sister.

Gibbs & Shannon were standing there stunned at the argument going on in front of them. They were both letting it fly, obviously venting some pent up frustrations & feelings. Neither knew what to say to stop this. Though they both hoped this wasn't a regular occurrence of the past few years.

"I don't care what you had going on, you said you could handle the responsibility of this & we made a deal, that no matter what was going on, you would always keep the number one rule with our security system, which is what Leroy? LOG OUT! I swear Phoenix, how can you be so smart & so damn stupid at the same time!" Kelly said angrily

"Kelly" Shannon said softly.

Kelly was stunned, she had just realised that she wasn't alone with Nix & her parents were actually there, she even flashed a look at her brother, who clearly had the same reaction she did. They were both so used to going at it just them, they knew the dance & how it worked, but her parents were staring at her, at them, they seemed like they didn't know what to do, all of sudden Kelly had no idea what to say either.

"Maybe we can look at what he did to your system rather than focus on how he got in?" Vance said cautiously. He could see that Gibbs & Shannon didn't know how to relieve the pressure of the room, they were out of practice, he on the other hand knew a way, he'd just dealt with a sibling argument that morning, just move forward & not focus on the problem.

The entire Gibbs family stared at Vance, Gibbs suddenly snapped out of his statue like mindset as he thought he had been in "He's right, lets just figure out what he's done, we can deal with the rest of it later, Kells please" Gibbs said softly motioning his daughter to the computer.

Kelly looked at her father, she was still stunned after realising they had heard her argument with Nix, she was going to have to get used to this.

Vance could see they still weren't moving so he went back to looking at the screen, "Looks like he's set it to be able to be turned off at your main board only, with your master code & his login password. There's also something in here about an audio file" Vance said looking at Kelly who now looked stunned.

**AU: What's the audio file? How will Gibbs feel about it?  
**


	56. Chapter 56

That got her attention, Kelly went over to computer, she was looking at what Vance meant, he was right. She was able to turn the system off at the main board, with his login code & her master code, at least the bastard wasn't able to change the master code, she had secured it with a protection level higher than Nix had access to, but he reintroduced the audio file to the security set-up "Son of bitch!"

Nix had also refocused when Vance spoke of the audio file "Kells, is the audio file really back in there?" He was going to freak if it was.

Kelly looked at her brother, they both knew what this meant. "See what happens when you forget something Nix, yes the bastards reintroduced it to the garage security block, so it will play until I get in & turn the system off!"

Nix got nervous, suddenly looking at his parents, "you can't turn it off?" He said looking at his sister.

"No Nix, I can't turn it off remotely, only from the main board in the garage. Maybe now you'll remember to actually log out so no one can piggy back off you into the system!"

Nix eyes widen "Kells"

"Nix, trust me, I know!" Kelly was damn annoyed with her brother, she knew there was no way her father would let her go & switch it off without him, which meant he would hear it & she really didn't want that to happen, all of sudden she regretted her choice in how she dealt with a situation with her brother.

Gibbs & Shannon were flashing between each other & their kids "What's so special about this audio file?" Shannon asked gently.

Kelly looked at her mother & then her father with wide eyes. She then got a thought, Vance obviously knew enough about computers to make sense of the code, he could help if an issue came up in disarming it, Kelly faced her father "I don't suppose you'd allow me to go there & disarm the alarm if I went with the Director, while you stayed here? Tony & Ziva are already there too" Kelly asked, she knew what the answer would be, but she needed to try. Vance was even surprised she asked that of her father.

Gibbs eyes widen "No!"

Shannon was more than surprised at her daughters request, she should know better than that "Kelly, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Nix looked at his mother "Um, what if we gave instructions to the Director while we all stayed here?" He knew what his sister was trying to do, and he was in agreement, they'd do whatever possible to get it disarmed without their parents present.

Vance looked at him, clearly what ever this audio recording was, wasn't one they wanted their parents to hear.

Gibbs looked at Shannon, he could tell she was also wondering what this audio recording was of, he faced his kids "Nope, what's the audio file of?"

Kelly & Nix looked at each other, neither wanted to say.

"Do we need to ask again? Kelly Anne?" Gibbs said looking at his daughter.

Kelly was still trying to believe that he had such authority over her after all this time & at her age, as she looked at him "No dad, its…. an audio recording of you"

"Me Kelly? From when?" Gibbs was surprised, he couldn't recall any recordings he'd done that would suit an alarm system.

Kelly took a deep breath "From the day I went to the lake, you accidentally hit the record button on my tape deck when you were going through my room" She replied not being able to look at him.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other, both were shocked.

"That got recorded? All of it? Why didn't you tell me?" Shannon asked gently

Kelly looked at her mother, something suddenly clicked. "YES! We have to go, now!" Kelly tried to pull her father out the door.

"Kelly, wait!" Gibbs had no idea what had come over her.

"Dad, it recorded everything! All of it!" Kelly stared at him.

Gibbs suddenly realised what she was saying "It recorded the argument Kelly?"

"Yes! It can prove pre-meditative actions, it could add 30 years onto the bastards sentence, we have to go!" Kelly said, not believing she never thought about this before.

Vance was taken aback, he'd been told about Kelly's dash, but clearly more happened on that day than he knew. "Kelly, we've got enough on Mac to put him away for a long time already, this tape might help but it wont stop him going away." Vance told her, trying to bring calm to everyone

"Director, I know the law & having that tape would make it almost impossible to argue the initial charge of kidnapping away & everything depends on getting that charge to stick. That sticks & its all downhill for him, it doesn't and his lawyers could argue the rest away. That's why we need to go, now!" Kelly said calmly yet urgently.

"He's waived his rights to a lawyer, he's agreed to take ownership of what he's done & said he will plead guilty to all charges we bring against him" Vance said plainly.

That shocked not only Kelly but the rest of the family. "He what?" Kelly got out, she was now confused as to why he would go after the tape then.

"He's not going to fight the charges" Vance confirmed.

Gibbs looked at Vance, he was shocked at the news but he realised something, "Quinn, he needs Mac cut loose, where's Mac Director?" Gibbs asked, could Mac really have been truthful about regretting it all?

"Being moved to the federal holding facility" Vance replied, he knew what Gibbs was thinking, he took his phone out & dialed.

Gibbs turned to his daughter "How does he know about the tape Kells?"

"Umm, Mac might have heard me play it once (Gibbs eyes widen) .. the beginning of the tape was from the day before dad & I'd listen to that, but I always stopped it before getting to that part, once I didn't stop it fast enough though, it played the first minute or two. I think he might have been walking past my room, maybe he thought the tape had recorded more than what he heard."

"That's why you always stopped the tape that quickly?" Shannon asked, still reeling over the fact that it got recorded, her daughter just nodded. She looked at her husband, she knew he was trying to focus but could also tell he was reeling from knowing it all got recorded.

Kelly had processed what her father had said "Wait, why would Quinn need Mac? Doesn't Quinn work for Mac?" She asked her father.

"He told the Director that he regretted what he did, but Quinn had forced him to keep it going Kelly." Gibbs said quietly, still trying to believe it all himself, bringing out stunned looks from both his kids.

"The other tape" Kelly said quietly

**AU: Could Quinn really be the bad guy in all of this? And heavens, after what was on the first tape what's this other tape?**


	57. Chapter 57

**AU: How will they react to this new tape, how will Shannon react? **

Gibbs looked at his daughter "You've got another tape, what's on it?"

"A video" Kelly answered.

"A video of what Kell?" Shannon asked.

Kelly looked at her mother "The day you went into that place"

"You were there?" Shannon was horrified, Kelly just nodded.

"I told you to stay away, I made that quite clear Kelly" Shannon couldn't believe it.

"I hadn't seen you in almost 5 years! I sure as hell couldn't see dad, so nothing was going to keep me away from seeing you, I made it quite clear as well mum, I was going to be there! and I saw everything, I saw what Quinn did! Would've shot him if I had a gun on me!" Kelly said just as feverishly as her mum had spoken.

"That's why I told you to stay away Kelly! I didn't want you to see that!" Shannon said, trying to remain calm but not really succeeding.

"Yea well, you weren't exactly going to be around to reprimand me" Kelly said in a huff.

"Kelly! That is totally besides the point!" Shannon was getting frustrated.

"No mum, that is the point, you hadn't been around for 5 years! I only spoke to you sporadically, you had no right to tell me that! Your weren't the one who was responsible for me anymore, I became the responsible one for me & for Nix, not you!" Kelly had finally cracked & was starting to vent.

Gibbs was watching & listening to his girls going at it & he was getting angry again, clearly Quinn had done something to his wife on entering the place, he needed to get his hands on this guy! But first he needed to deal with what was going on in front of him, he never imagined he'd see the two of them going at it like this, he wondered what kind of arguments would have gone on as Kelly grew up, she definitely had his stubborn streak.

"Kelly, everything I have done has been for you & for Nix, so that you could have proper normal lives!" Shannon knew her daughter was upset, but she had done it all for them.

"I don't give a damn about normal lives! Since when have our lives been normal!" Kelly barked.

"Enough!" Gibbs finally called out.

"Stay out of this!" Kelly turned on her father "You don't get to be apart of this one!"

"Your mother was doing what she thought was best for you Kelly, you don't get to berate her for it" Gibbs said as calmly as possible.

"I said stay out of this! This is between me & mum only!" Kelly barked at him.

"I will not stay out of this, I know you're struggling Kelly but you don't get to have a go at your mother for protecting you!" Gibbs said a little less calmly.

"SHUT UP!" Nix yelled, his entire family fell silent & stared at him.

"Listen to you all, you're focusing on the past when we all agreed just last night to focus on the now! We all agreed to talk about issues in the past not yell, carry on & rip each others throats out! But if you want to go down that path, trust me I can weigh in too!" Nix said staring at them all with shock in his eyes.

Shannon looked at her son & couldn't believe she had lost her temper "Your right Phoenix, I'm sorry we shouldn't have argued."

"Sorry Nix, things are screwed up but you're right, so sorry" Kelly said, she felt horrible.

Gibbs shook his head, he like his wife & daughter couldn't believe it had gotten out of hand. "Pal, you're right, we've all got a lot to deal with & we should all try to remember to keep calm"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Gibbs took a deep breath "Kell, I know this is hard, can we talk about this calmly?" She nodded.

Gibbs nodded "He found out you were there? (She nodded) He knows you recorded it? (She nodded again) How?" Gibbs asked gently

"The next target photo he left for me to find was of me from when I was there filming it" Kelly said looking at the floor, they had discussed the photos last night.

Gibbs clenched his fists, trying to remain calm & looked at his wife, they shared a pain, the amount of pain their daughter has had to go through just seems to grow.

Vance had gone into the kitchen while on the phone, partly because he wanted to give them privacy but also because the yelling had become a distraction. He had hung up & had some serious news, he looked to the lounge room where the Gibbs family all stood, they had calmed down & were all silent, so he went back calling Gibbs over to him "Gibbs, transport's been hit, our guys are injured but should be ok, they said Mac got taken by force" Vance said cautiously.

Gibbs tensed up straight away "Kells, what's your alarm code & where are the tapes? I'm going to go & you're all staying here" he said scanning the street front.

Kelly looked at her father, she knew what she was about to say could potentially start another argument, but she wasn't going to let him go without her "Your not going without me, without us" she said calmly

He turned to face her "Kelly, you are not leaving this house, what did I say last night?" Gibbs stared at her until she answered.

"That we are in a constant state of F1 until this mess gets sorted out…..so we are basically living in a dictatorship dad" She answered finishing with a wry smile.

Gibbs let out a tiny smirk "Exactly Kelly, so there is no discussion about this, tell me what I asked, you're staying here"

"No" Kelly replied bluntly. Nix had taken a step back, he knew his sister was stubborn & had guts to spare but still, dad had made it clear F1 & no arguments, he didn't understand why his sister was putting up such a fight, especially given the conversation that had just finished up. Gibbs couldn't believe his daughter was putting up so much resistance to this.

"Kelly, your father says that we stay here, he is doing what he thinks is best to protect us, and we just agreed no arguments" Shannon had said, coming to stand next her husband, she was in agreement with him on this one, they'd stay where it was safe, especially now given what was going on.

"I'm not arguing but neither of you get it, you're not going into our house, MY house, the home that I made for my brother & me for the last 7 years without us, we want to show it to you! and do you really want to be on the other side of the city to us dad?" Kelly said calmly, she knew what she said would cut them, but she needed to make them understand.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other, neither of them had even thought about that. They both knew their daughter was right, they should be there to show them the house or home they had created, Gibbs was just concerned about his family's safety, but Kelly was right again, he didn't know if he could bare to be on the other side of the city to them at the moment. Nix hadn't even thought about that either, but his sister was right, he wanted to be there too.

"Ok Kelly, we can all go, but before we do let me make myself clear. If anything comes up that threatens the safety of this family & I give an order, you obey no matter what, understood?" Gibbs said looking at his family.

"Yes Jethro, we understand" Shannon said, she knew how protective he was & given the situation it was understandable.

"Yes dad" Nix replied too, remembering what his dad said the night before about the "no sir" rule.

Gibbs looked at his daughter "Yes dad, I understand" Kelly said.

**AU: Will they really be able to heal & move forward with so much pain coming from the past? What state will they find Kelly's place in? What will Gibbs & Shannon think of it? **


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, got carried away with writing the chapters & not posting! Glad your all enjoying the story! Still haven't decided whether this story will be my end to NCIS or not. Might make a sequel, once this is done, but it still has a way to go. Was also thinking about writing a fic based on this, but a what if they were reunited in Portsmouth. **

**So, they've arrived to Kelly & Nix's place, what will await & how will Gibbs react to the recording?  
**

Gibbs pulled the car into his daughter's driveway, some other cars had pulled up as well, Vance called in backup to go with them, not wanting to take any security away from their house. Fornell was there with a team of FBI agents & McGee had arrived with more NCIS agents too, joining Tony & Ziva who were waiting for them on the street front, they hadn't been able to locate Quinn anywhere.

They all got out of the car, Gibbs looked at the place & smiled, it was an old art deco house that looked to have had some alternations done still in its style. The garage looked to back straight into the rear of the house. Shannon smiled as she got out, it was a nice house & her daughter had described it to a tee.

Kelly & Nix headed for the garage, Kelly was just glad she had the remote on her, otherwise it would have been long way around from the front door. She looked at her brother who had the same mask of horror in his face for what was about to happen that she felt. Kelly looked back at her parents "I don't suppose you'd wait in the car at least, please?"

"Kelly, it can't be that bad" Shannon said, but the look on her daughters face said it all.

She looked at her husband, "maybe we should" Gibbs looked at her & shook his head.

"Please dad? There's a dozen agents standing around us & you'll still be able to see us, please wait in the car" Kelly pleaded with him.

Gibbs looked at his daughter, it was clear she really didn't want him to hear it, he didn't know if he wanted to hear it, he looked at his wife who nodded, he finally nodded, bringing relief to Kelly & Nix.

Kelly waited for her parents to get into the car before looking at her brother.

"You know they still might hear it?" He said quietly.

"It was the best I could do, I'm just praying the bastard didn't put the volume on full blast, cause that was something I couldn't see. Just get ready, as soon as it starts to go up get in there & get the ladder set up, I'll go up & disarm" Kelly said quietly. Nix nodded

Kelly looked around, barring Vance, all the agents looked confused at the conversation that was going on. "You all might want to cover your ears" She said.

Kelly breathed deep, Nix had crouched down waiting for the door to start going up.

3, 2, 1 Kelly counted down in her head. Nix dashed in, with Kelly right behind.

"Where are you going? Bed now! Where are you going?" Came the blasting sound of the alarm.

Nix got the ladder set in record time & Kelly was up it & trying to disarm the alarm, doing her best to block out the sound. She finally got it switched off & there was silence, she let out a sigh, coming down the ladder.

She really didn't want to turn around, he had put it on full blast, so her parents definitely would of heard it, Quinn had obviously done this to piss her off & try to cause friction between them all.

Her brother was staring at her, he was on the other side of the ladder & she knew they shared the same thought, he eventually gave her a look to say their parents were standing behind her.

Kelly turned around, Nix had come to stand next to her, their parents were just staring at them, Kelly also noticed that all the other agents looked completely shocked.

"Kelly" was all Shannon could get out, Gibbs was totally shocked, he didn't think he had sounded THAT bad, he didn't think he had been that angry with his little girl.

"Can we speak about this later? Can we just go check the place for what's missing & the tapes?" Kelly asked, she really didn't want to get into this.

"Why?" Gibbs finally got out.

"Cause I want to make sure he didn't get his hands on them?" Kelly replied cautiously.

"No, why did you set that up Kelly?" Gibbs answered her.

Nix's eyes widened, Kelly didn't want to look at her brother for fear of letting on something "Can we talk about that later?" Her father shook his head, Kelly sighed "We had some issues with kids in the area borrowing cars for joyrides, regular alarms weren't keeping them at bay, so I tried something new, it worked"

Gibbs though saw his son's reaction to her remarks "Something to add Phoenix?" He asked.

"There's nothing to add at the moment dad, can we please go inside? We can speak more about this later" Kelly asked, was this how Tim felt when he took the flak for his sister she wondered.

Gibbs knew there was more to this, but he was still reeling from what he heard, Shannon was just as shocked but could see Kelly couldn't speak anymore about this right now "Ok, we will leave it for later, but this is being discussed further" She said, holding onto her husbands hand "Let's see their place" He nodded.

Both Kelly & Nix let out a sigh of relief, they headed for the door into the house but was stopped by their father "Wait"

Gibbs turned his attention to Tony "Clear the house DiNozzo"

Tony snapped out of his shock, he along with all the other agents were stunned by what they heard "Sure boss" He and the other agents swept the place.

The Gibbs family waited in the garage, none of them quite knowing what to say, Nix couldn't believe his sister had diverted the reason away from him. Their parents were looking around the garage, they had some cupboards & tools, they were now on the opposite end of the garage to where Nix & Kelly had stayed.

"Kell" Nix said softly.

"Nix, leave it, we'll deal with it later" Kelly said just as softly, keeping an eye on her parents, who were talking quietly.

"Was I that bad?" Gibbs asked his wife, he was struggling to comprehend that he had been that mad & he also wanted to know why on earth his daughter would make that part of her security system.

"Darling, try to put it out of your mind, we need to focus on now, not the past, just like Nix reminded us." Shannon's memories of the day had certainly come flooding back at the playing of the audio file, but even she didn't remember it being that bad.

"I sounded horrible"

"I wont disagree, but look at them Gibbs, they are obviously feeling horrible for having to have had to listen to it & have us hear it, so I think their feeling as bad as we are. We need to be strong for them. Move us on from this, we can deal with the why later, no?" Shannon said looking into her husbands ever blue eyes, how she missed them.

"Your right Shan, I just feel like I'm…" Gibbs started to say

"Out of practice? We both are" Shannon said smiling.

Gibbs looked over to his kids again, who were quietly talking, Kelly had been the parent in this family not him or Shannon, they would all have to adjust. "At least we're in this together hon" He said looking at his wife.

Shannon smiled "We certainly are Gibbs" They smiled & embraced.

"All clear boss, the place looks ok, seems like the only room he got into was the study, it's a bit of mess, sorry Kelly" McGee said coming back in.

Kelly headed for the door wondering what was awaiting her, she had just about reached the door when she felt someone grab her hand, she turned to see her father smiling at her "Together Kells" she nodded, seeing her mum take Nix into a hold as well.

**A/N: Why did Kelly set that up? Lets go inside!**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: What state will the study be in & where did Kelly hide the tapes?**

Kelly opened the door & led her family into her house, it was a surreal experience for her to have them here. The first door she came to was her study, she opened it & was shocked at what she saw. It was an absolute mess.

"Damn, Kells I'm sorry" Nix was stunned at the mess, the desk, the couch, even the bookshelf was all knocked over & some parts even looked like they'd been hacked apart, papers were everywhere too. He knew what this room meant to his sister.

Kelly nodded at her brother, she didn't know what to say, this was her study, her room of solitude, the room she would hide away in when things became too much & it had been violated.

"Kelly, we will get this place cleaned up, your father will fix what's been broken" Shannon said gently taking her daughter into her embrace, she could see that her daughter looked completely lost at the state of the room.

Gibbs looked around the room, it was a mess but he noticed a few things, for starters the desk, the bookshelf, the light stands were all made from wood & looked to be hand made, even the base of the couch was wooden. He then saw the wooden piece in the far corner of the room, it was the only thing not knocked over. It was a thin & tall column with some intricate woodwork in the middle section.

"You two make this stuff?" Gibbs asked smiling, he wanted to get their minds off the actual state of the room & get all their minds off the audio recording.

"Yea, except for the bookshelf, we just did the trimmings on that" Nix said proudly.

Gibbs smiled at his wife, who had a smile as equally as big "Its all beautiful" Shannon said.

Gibbs headed over to the corner piece, Kelly had watched him & he turned to her smiling "This where you hid the tapes Kells?"

Kelly's eyes widened & she looked at her brother who was equally as shocked, how on earth did he figure that out? Gibbs saw the look on their faces & chuckled. "Kells I was the one who taught you this, granted not on this scale but did you think I wouldn't notice?" Kelly smiled "Go ahead dad"

Nix turned to see Tony & Ziva standing in the doorway "Ahh, a bit of privacy please, this is a family secret" he said to them. Gibbs then turned to see who he was speaking to "You heard him, out!" they left immediately.

Gibbs went right up to the column, they had done a good job & it was beautifully made. He felt the rest of his family come up behind him, he smiled as pushed down on some of the small parts of the middle of the column, he continued to examine it & press the small pieces, all were going in and staying in, he thought he was done but nothing happened.

Kelly & Nix looked at each other smiling, Gibbs faced them "Kells?"

"Don't look at me dad, I'm not the engineer in this family, this is all Nix" She answered smiling at her brother.

Nix had approached the column Gibbs was watching what his son was doing, he had reached up around the side of the column, where Gibbs noticed there were carvings that were jutting out slightly. He peered around the other side & there was the same carving jutting out, Gibbs took his sons hands away, he wanted to do it & Nix let him.

Gibbs turned the carvings one way, nothing, turned it the other way & presto a portion of the wood popped out of the column near the bottom, Gibbs smiled.

"Proud of yourself Gibbs?" Shannon asked with a wry smile.

Gibbs smiled "Nope, proud of our boy, good job pal!" Gibbs said, bring his son into an embrace.

"Thanks dad" Nix said smiling, he had waited all his life for his dad to say those words, he thought he would never hear him say anything let alone that, it meant a lot.

Kelly crouched down, her mum was right next to her, she moved the wood away to get to the small compartment. Kelly took out everything that was in there, passing some to her mum. Shannon was surprised how much could fit into the small space. The last thing Kelly took out was a small container.

Kelly faced her father & handed him the container, knowing she didn't need to say what it was. He nodded & put it into his pocket. "Anything missing Kells?" He asked her

Kelly looked around, the room was mess but it didn't look like anything was actually missing "Don't think so dad, all the important stuff is here anyway" Kelly said raising the papers in her hand.

Gibbs nodded, he was glad nothing was gone, he'd be able to clean it up for sure, he looked at his girl "Show us the rest" She smiled. They headed out of the room & Gibbs motioned to Tony to go back in & process.

They came to Nix's room, but before going in Kelly looked at her brother "Ahh, what state is it in, cause last time I saw it..?" Kelly asked, she could see her brothers eyes widen "Um, maybe you can see Kells room first?" he asked.

Gibbs laughed "Sure pal" he said, motioning Kelly onwards, who was shaking her head "guess mums theory about always keeping your room tidy just incase we have visitors is one you should of listened too?" Kelly said with wry smile.

Shannon looked at them "I thought that was a rule & not a theory?"

"Mum, I'm going to be honest, I struck that off the rule list & moved it to a theory, was a battle I could never win & I didn't want a rule being broken every day" Kelly answered.

Shannon smiled "Sounds fair enough"

Kelly got to her door & stood back "after you"

"You don't need to tidy up?" Gibbs asked smirking.

"No, I'm 28 & I actually like my room clean & tidy at all times" Kelly said smiling bringing smiles out of her parents.

Shannon kept that smile as she went in, followed closely by Gibbs & then Kelly.

They looked around, it was fairly large room, with a double bed, walk in closet, a reading chair & table too. The thing that got Gibbs the most was what was on her bedside table.

Gibbs went up & sat on his daughters bed, his wife had come up & sat on his lap, she took one of the photo frames into her hands & they both looked at it & smiled.

"Nice looking couple" Shannon said, Gibbs smiled "Yeap" They were looking at one of their wedding photos, no wonder he could never find it in his place he thought. Gibbs then took another one of the photos "Cute kids too babe" Shannon smiled "remarkable that they came from us" They both smirked, it was a photo of Kelly & Nix from when they were younger.

Kelly was standing by her door, as her brother came in & stood next to her, they were both smiling at their parents looking at the photos, then they started kissing again. Kelly let out a sigh "Umm, I know you are beyond happy to see each other & you haven't had your private time yet, but that's my bed, could you possible not start with that on my bed, please"

Gibbs looked over to her smirking, "Private Kells, check your brothers room, we'll be there in a minute"

Kelly's eyes widened "Ahh dad, my bed, my room, my house, my rules" she said smirking.

Nix was holding back laughter, but Shannon couldn't "She's got you there!"

Gibbs smiled, he stood up & playfully dropped his wife onto the bed "Siding with her, are ya babe?" he said smirking.

"As you always say, your house, your rules & this house is Kelly's, so her rules" Shannon said standing back up smiling at him "Now, I think we should move on to the next room, don't you?" Shannon said smiling as she walked out of the room, taking Kelly with her.

Gibbs smiled & looked at Nix "Your turn" He nodded.


	60. Chapter 60

Gibbs walked into his son's room to find his wife & daughter already in there. Like his sisters, the room was fairly large & he had a small walk in closet, double bed, study desk & bookshelf, and some pictures on his bedside table too, 2 were the same ones his sister had, he noticed that Kelly was standing near the door, gently shaking her head.

"Something wrong Kells?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly looked at her father smiling "No dad, Nix just has a unique way of tidying up"

Gibbs turned to survey the room, he couldn't tell what she meant, he looked over at Shannon who equally was having trouble spotting it "Care to share Kelly?" Shannon asked.

Nix looked at his sister with the hope she wouldn't say it.

"Not really, I doubt he'll do it again" Kelly answered her mum.

Shannon smiled "Phoenix? What ever it is?"

"Not again mum" Nix said smiling.

Gibbs smiled "Ah huh"

Kelly led them through to the living/kitchen/dining area.

Gibbs eyes widened, this was clearly the area of the house where the technology lived. There was quite a big TV on a wall unit that had numerous boxes that seemed to be lit up, so clearly they were some kind of technology things, there were a few couches in front of the TV. Then there was a little cul-de-sac area that had the computer setup, with a few other things. He also realised that McGee was right, Quinn had only gotten into the study, the rest of the place looked untouched.

Shannon smiled at the various photos that were up on the walls all were of two of them from what looked like the past 7 years. She turned her attention to the kitchen & thought it was great, marble bench tops, silver appliances & oak wood cupboards. The dining area was nice too, oak wooden table & chairs to match the kitchen. She could see her husbands influence with wood everywhere.

"This place is great Kelly, really beautiful" Shannon said to her daughter.

Kelly smiled "Thanks mum" She noticed Tony walk in.

"Ahh, boss, window in study got smashed, looks like he just went in & out of there without going into the rest of place. The computer is also gone" Tony finished off looking at Kelly.

"What computer Tony?" Kelly asked confused.

"The one in the study" He replied.

Kelly looked at Nix, both were confused "The computer in the study?" Nix asked.

"Yea, its gone" Tony replied, he didn't get why they were so confused. McGee had just walked in & tried to get Tony's attention.

"Ah Tony, there was no computer in the study" Kelly said.

"But there was a monitor & printer in there, besides its your study, your office, there's always a computer in those rooms" Tony was now confused.

McGee closed his eyes – too late.

Kelly flashed a look at her father "Ah Tony, what evidence is there of a computer in my study, because as far as I'm aware, there are only 3 outlets in that room, 2 are for my lamps & the other for my tape deck, so how would a computer charge or even connect up? The monitor & printer were our old one, just hadn't gotten rid of them yet, no cables were connected to them. Not every study has a computer in it, and besides I told dad nothing was missing, pretty sure a computer would register as being something missing. I thought investigators were supposed to have an open mind & follow the evidence and not make assumptions?"

Gibbs eyes widened at his agent "DiNozzo!"

Tony got scared, he was getting the glare stare from more than just 1 Gibbs "Boss….. McGee!"

"That's what I tried to tell you Tony! They weren't connected to anything, no cables, but you wouldn't listen" McGee bit back, making sure to let it known that he didn't make the assumption.

"Wait, tape deck, who has a tape deck anymore?" Tony asked trying to change the subject.

Kelly looked at her father, trying to convey her idea that if he didn't say something she would & it wouldn't be pretty.

"DiNozzo, go check the perimeter, before you say something else you'll regret" Gibbs barked.

"On it boss" Tony said making his way as fast as he could from the room.

Kelly looked at her father & shook her head "You sure about that one dad?" Kelly said catching a small smile emanating from McGee.

"He has his moments Kell" Gibbs said smiling.

"Buster! Wonder where he is" Nix said heading for the backdoor.

Kelly's eyes widened "Nix, wait!" she said grabbing his arm.

McGee moved to intercept him as well, bringing a look from both Gibbs & Shannon "Ahh, boss" McGee said shaking his head.

To Gibbs it was evident what his agent was trying to say. Kelly had even dropped her head slightly.

"Nix, just wait here" Kelly said heading for the door.

Gibbs grabbed his daughter "You too Kells, let us check it out"

"Not going without me" She said plainly & headed for the door, but Gibbs held her back.

Gibbs looked at his wife who nodded. "Nix, why don't you go pack some clothes, we'll be back in a few" Shannon said gently to her son, he wanted to argue but just nodded as he headed for his room, Gibbs motioned for McGee to go with him, McGee looked at little concerned at Gibbs ok to let Kelly go but didn't refuse his boss's orders.

The three of them walked out into the backyard & were shocked at what they saw, Gibbs instantly turned his daughter inwards into him to shield her, even holding her head as she tried to turn it back out "Back inside Kells" he whispered.

Shannon looked at her too "Come on sweetheart, lets go back inside" Shannon said taking her daughter back inside the house, looking back at Gibbs with a concerned look, who mirrored her thoughts.

**A/N: I know its mean to pick on Tony, but it was a bit of fun, figure he has tough skin! What's happened to poor Buster though? Loving all your reviews, so keep them coming! They inspire me :)  
**


	61. Chapter 61

Gibbs watched as his wife took their daughter back inside & once they were clear re-surveyed the scene, this poor animal, his kids dog had been completely gutted in the middle of their back porch.

Vance & Fornell were standing on the opposite side of the poor dog looking down, he walked over to them to see what they were staring at, he looked down his eyes widened. There was a message written in what he thought was the animals blood "It got in my way, nothing gets in my way"

Gibbs was ready to punch something, he looked around, there were some gym mats on the ground, a BBQ, some table & chairs, a kennel & a shed at the back of the garden. He headed for it, as he could see the door slightly ajar. Fornell went with him, Gibbs looked around, his first reaction was to smile, this was where they obviously build their stuff, and not a power tool in sight. The only problem was this place had been torn apart as well, though not as bad as Kelly's study, he put his hand in his pocket just to double check the container was still there, it was.

Fornell looked over at his friend as they left the shed, wondering how on earth he was keeping it together. "You ok Jethro?" He asked

Gibbs just stared at him not knowing how he felt. "We have to find this bastard, then I'll be ok Tobias"

"We will find him, Vance is pulling more resources & I've got favours in too, we'll get him Jethro" Fornell said, he too wanted this guy.

McGee approached the pair "Ziva & Sacks are with them boss (Gibbs nodded). I had a look at the security system, turns out the way Kelly had it set up actually stopped him from being able to penetrate more than 1 room inside the house without setting of the alarm off straight away, guess he had to decide the best room to try for, or risk being discovered sooner, he actually tripped the alarm in the shed."

"Did he get the tapes?" Fornell asked, Vance had mentioned that there were tapes Quinn was probably after but not what they were.

Gibbs looked at him & pulled the container out of his pocket "Nope, Kelly hid them where the bastard couldn't find them" He said smiling, for once she had stopped him getting what he wanted.

"McGee, can these be copied onto a computer, need to make sure we've got more than 1 copy" Gibbs asked his agent, handing him the container.

McGee opened it "Yea, I can do that boss, should I take it back to the navy yard? Or do you want me to bring the equipment to your place?" He asked wondering if Gibbs would let them out of his sight, what ever they were.

"My place McGee, once we've gone, go back to the navy yard & get the stuff to bring over, and McGee bring Abby with you, I need to talk to her" Gibbs said, taking the container back, he would not let them out of his sight until he was sure there were numerous copies, McGee nodded, wondering how on earth he would convince Abby to go, she's been beating herself up since she found out.

"Gibbs, I want to move you & your family to a safe house, until this is sorted out." Vance said coming over to their huddle.

"We've already got a safe house Leon, I wont take my family from their home" Gibbs replied he wouldn't have his family anywhere but home, he then saw a look in McGees eyes "Something you want to ask McGee?"

"Just wondering why he waited until now to try for them boss, Kelly's obviously had them a while, what ever they are, why not come & get them earlier?" McGee asked cautiously, not knowing his boss's reaction.

"He didn't think he'd need to recover evidence against him while we were all separated, he thought he was safe & he probably thought that leaving them here was causing even more pain than if he collected them, guess he realised though once we were together he needed to get it, too bad he couldn't find them" Gibbs answered walking back towards the house, leaving McGee & Fornell staring at him.

**A/N: What will happen when Gibbs eventually gets his hands on Quinn?**


	62. Chapter 62

Shannon took her daughter back into the living area & sat down on the couch for a little while in silence before speaking.

Shannon knew this latest incident was just cruel & was aimed to just dig at her kids emotions, she just hoped they'd find Quinn & soon, she looked at her daughter who was resting her head on her shoulder "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I'm sure he was a great dog"

"The best" Kelly quietly as she tried to shake the image.

"He's dead isn't he?" Nix asked from the hallway staring at his sister & promptly turning back to head for his room as he saw her reaction.

Shannon went to go after him, but Kelly held her back "Let me"

Kelly arrived to her brothers room to see him sitting on the floor next to his bed, she sat down next to him & looped her leg into his, like she'd done so many times before "I'm sorry pal, I know what he meant to you, he was the best, I'm sure he went down fighting protecting our home"

Nix looked at his sister & her heart broke, he wasn't one to cry, but he had tears dripping down his face "He was a dog Kell, why kill a dog!"

"I don't know why the bastard did that, guess he wanted to cause us pain and Nix he wasn't just a dog, he was a part of our family, that's why it hurts so much. One thing I do know is that Buster wouldn't have given Quinn an inch, he would have held his own, right to the end." Kelly tried to reassure her brother.

"He was a dog Kell, my dog!" Nix said

"I know he was Nixy, I know you two did everything together but you know what? You've got a ready made replacement" Kelly said, trying to help her brother start to heal & bring a smile to his face, but Nix looked at her puzzled.

Kelly smiled "Dad, pretty sure he'll go for runs with you, he'll be a better sparing partner for your wrestling practice & he's a thousand times more protective than Buster. You could even go so far as saying that dad could win the award for over-protectiveness dunno if he'll help you pick up chicks though" Kelly finished off with a smile, having been able to draw a smile to her brothers face.

Unbeknown to Kelly & Nix, their parents had come to stand in the doorway & were listening. Shannon almost let out a laugh at Kelly's last comments looking at her husband nodding in agreement. Gibbs smiled & walked into the room "Definitely would win that award!"

The pair turned their heads to see their parents sitting on Nix's bed looking at them. Gibbs beckoned them onto the bed.

"Kiddos, I'm sorry about Buster, I'm sure he was a great dog. Nix, there's two things your sisters right about one I'll definitely take his place on the runs & wrestling practice and two there is no one on this planet who is more protective of their family than I am of this family." Gibbs said smiling, but still wondering how a dog could help with wrestling practices.

"But he will not help you pick up chicks!" Shannon said with a smile, Gibbs laughed.

Kelly was still smiling from her dad admitting that she was right. "Guess you'll just have to score more goals GM cause that always works" she said smirking at her brother who let out a smile.

"GM?" Gibbs & Shannon said at the same time.

"Yea, Goal Machine, he's a striker, last season was top goal scorer in his division 22 games 32 goals, there's the trophy for it (she pointed to his bookshelf). This season what 5 games so far & 7 goals?" Kelly said proudly.

Nix nodded, he could see the smiles emanate from his parents faces. "Will definitely beat that record this season!"

"We look forward to watching it Nix" Shannon said proudly.

"Yeap!" Gibbs agreed, standing up to get a better look at the trophy, he turned to his family all still on the bed, he was happy but wanted to get them back to where it was safe "My guys will make sure this place is locked down tight & they'll take care of Buster, but we should go. Pack some clothes, Kell run through the security system with McGee, he'll put it back in place."

"Want me to pack some food too dad? cause our kitchen has some" Kelly said smirking as she walked out of Nix's room. Gibbs shook his head smirking, but Shannon smiled "Most definitely! Let me help with that, at least we'll now have food in the kitchen" she said walking past her husband & giving him a fleeting kiss.

Gibbs pulled the car into his driveway nodding at Burley who was back on duty outside his place, they were mid conversation & laughing about a story Nix was recounting about when they first got Buster when he noticed Ducky waiting for him on his front porch with someone else, he fell silent & it didn't go un-noticed, his entire family looked at who he was staring at.

Kelly looked across at her father, he had pain & anger in his eyes "Dad, who's that?" but she got no answer.

"Darling, who is he?" Shannon asked gently from behind.

Gibbs glanced at his family before returning his gaze to the guy "Kell, I want you & Nix to go inside & stay there"

Kelly looked back at her mother unsure if she could see the look in his eyes, but clearly she did "You heard your father Kelly, inside & stay put" Kelly nodded.

They all got out of the car, Gibbs had come around the other side of the car to stand next to Shannon & watch his kids walk up to the house. He saw the guy staring at them, but mainly at Kelly as he walked down the stairs towards him & Shannon.

Gibbs resisted the urge to say something, his son though clearly saw the same thing "Get your eyes off my sister or your face will meet my fist" Nix said harshly as they made their way up towards the door, he had made sure he put himself between the guy & his sister, Gibbs smiled at Nix's protectiveness. The guy stared at him & then at Gibbs in shock.

Shannon would have said something to Nix but she saw the look on her husband's face that showed he felt the same way, so she didn't. She noticed that not only was Ducky & Burley nervous but as soon as Fornell & Tony got out their cars they tensed up, all four of them kept flashing looks between each other & Gibbs, clearly this man was someone they knew, but someone that they knew Gibbs would have an issue seeing.

The man approached them, Ducky had left about a foot between himself & them but was watching Gibbs intently.

"Jethro, ma'am" he said nervously, unsure of the reaction he'd get.

Gibbs took a step forward, placing himself between the guy & his wife, he couldn't believe he had the nerve to even speak to her, to them. Anger was boiling inside him, he had tried not to think about this up to this point but now that he was, he was pissed off, he just stared at the guy.

Shannon had felt him tense up even more once the man spoke "Jethro?" she said quietly & gently, unsure what exactly was going on, he looked at her & the pain was evident.

"Gunny" the guy said, Gibbs looked at back him incensed, unable to contain his anger, he decked the guy.

Shannon was stunned & noticed all the others had taken a step back out of shock, she also saw that Kelly & Nix were just as stunned as her as they looked out from the lounge room, Nix had even tried to come back outside but Kelly stopped him.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I truly am" the guy said standing back up.

Gibbs came within inches from the man's face, anger was evident as he spoke "That's it, that's all you've got to say, Mike?"

**A/N: Oww.. How will Mike be received by not only Gibbs but his family when they find out who he is & what he was responsible for?**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Firstly, a massive thank you to all the recent followers & Favourites, you help push me to keep writing. To DS2010, thank you, thank you for your ongoing support! The reviews inspire me to write faster! I love them, so to all keep them coming! **

**Now,** ** I know I picked on Tony, but still think he a top class agent & one that has Gibbs's trust 100%. How will Gibbs cope seeing Mike? and what will his appearance bring to the fore for him & Shannon? **

"What do you want me to say? I screwed up! I don't know how it happened, I'm sorry Jethro" Mike tried apologising, he was still trying to believe what had happened ever since Vance had called him back to Washington, he was feeling down right horrible.

"You're damn right you screwed up! You know what they've been through & what we've missed cause of your screw up!" Gibbs barked.

Mike just stood there, he had no way to answer that, he had no idea, all Vance had said was to get back to Washington because Shannon & Kelly were alive, Ducky had barely begun to update him when they arrived home, he had no idea about what's happened in the past 20 years, let alone where the son came from he thought.

"Well! All of a sudden you've got nothing to say, Mike?" Gibbs was trying to contain his anger, how could he have let it happen? Gibbs fury grew as Mike just stood there "Well!"

Shannon had no idea what was going on, but her husband looked like he might actually shoot the guy, she took his hand into hers "Can we talk?" she asked him quietly.

Gibbs looked at her, the hurt he felt knowing what Mike let get past him was killing him, he nodded though.

He faced Mike "Stay out of my house!" Gibbs barked before leading his wife up the side of the house to the backyard, leaving Mike still reeling & everyone else staring at him.

Kelly was looking out at the scene stunned, the tension she thought could be cut with a knife, she watched as her parents walked up the side & saw her mother give them a look, it was clear – stay put & don't talk to that man, she would do so, but she wondered who he was. This Mike guy was just standing there staring at the spot her parents had just been, with everyone else staring at him. She shot a look over to her brother, he looked down right angry as well & made another move to go outside.

"No Phoenix, we're staying inside, let mum & dad talk, we aren't going to go speak to that guy until they've come back (he looked frustrated at his sisters stance). Nix it's clear dad doesn't want us to talk to him, he told us to stay inside & practically burst the guys ear drums telling him to stay out, you really want to go & disobey dad in his current state Nix? You got that much guts?" Kelly asked, she was not going to disobey this order, her father had looked angry as hell. Nix finally nodded in agreement to stay inside.

Shannon had taken a seat on the back steps, she was watching her husband pace, he looked furious but upset, he kept rubbing his face & head. She knew what it meant, he was struggling to believe what he was feeling, clearly this Mike was someone whom he knew well.

"Jethro darling, talk to me. Who is Mike?" She asked gently.

Gibbs looked at her with wide eyes, he wondered how on earth he would explain this as he sat down next her & took her into an embrace.

"How long have you known him?" Shannon asked, she could tell he didn't know how to start, so she'd try to start him off.

"20 years" Gibbs managed to stay.

"Marines?" She asked, Gibbs shook his head "NIS?" He nodded.

"He wasn't part of our protection detail or the investigation into that poor boy, so..." Shannon said but stopped when a thought came to her head, it was confirmed in her husbands face. She took a deep breath, she hadn't even thought about this aspect of everything.

"He lead the investigation into our deaths?" She wanted to confirm it and it was when he nodded once.

"Was he the reason you joined NIS?" She asked gently, again he nodded, she realised the obvious pain he was feeling.

"Darling, you can't blame him, you said it yourself Rooney had access to bodies, blood & who knows what else to fool everyone, so how was he supposed to figure it out?" Shannon said as gently as possibly, weary of his reaction.

"Shan, it was his job to investigate & not take things at face value! If he had done that, maybe he would have figured out that it wasn't you & Kells that were dead! Maybe he could have tracked you & we would have been a family! He is not blameless in this!" Gibbs said as he stood up he was getting frustrated at his wife, how could she say that he wasn't to blame.

She looked at him, they still hadn't really spoken about it, now was good as time as any she thought, she stood up faced him. "Ok Jethro, he's not blameless, but you know what? Neither am I! I was the one who let him move us to Houston! I was the one who agreed not come back home to back our things up! I was the one who accepted the fact that you were dead, without even a body! I was the one who decided to testify! If I had said no to moving & insisted that we come home, if I had said no to believing that you were dead, said no to testifying we would still be a family! So you want someone to blame, try me!" She finished in a spat, she was definitely mad at herself for it all no matter what he would say to contradict her, she was feeling self loathing too now that it all came to the boil.

"This is not your fault Shan! You were in a serious accident, and he got you while you were at your lowest point! He knew what buttons to press! You did what you thought was best you & Kelly! This isn't your fault! I should have requested the leave! I was the one who should have insisted on seeing your bodies! I would have known that they weren't you!" Gibbs was outraged she thought it was her fault, if anything it was his.

The two of them were staring at each other, each not able to believe the other was blaming themselves & both feeling nothing but self-loathing.

"You not being able to see our bodies is understandable! But I didn't have a body! I trusted that man's word & a stupid certificate! How could I have done that? How could I not have insisted on coming home!" Shannon said angrily, finally breaking her stare with her husband & collapsing to the ground.

Gibbs went down to her immediately & took hold of her, they just sat there crying into each other. Gibbs had known that this conversation wasn't going to be easy, but this was down right horrible, she had been the strong one of the two since their reunion, but she had finally cracked & it was killing him. This family, his family & him included seems to have developed a knack for being really good at blaming themselves for what Mac did to them, he sat there just rubbing her back "Not your fault Shan, I don't blame you babe" Gibbs whispered as softly & reassuringly as possible over & over.

Shannon drew back from their embrace & looked at her husband, her tear soaked face showed just how she was feeling, horrible "I'm sorry my darling Gibbs, I'm ever so sorry"

Gibbs looked at her, he guessed his face mirrored her tear soaked face, he felt just like she did, horrible, but he needed to suck it up & get her feeling better, that's the only thing he wanted, he took her face into his hands, wiping her tears away. "Shan babe I know, I'm beyond sorry too. It's killing me looking back knowing everything. You don't need to apologise for it, it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you darling, I could never blame you, you're my redhead beauty & we are together now for the rest of our lives & I will never let you go again, I will never leave you again for anything! No one will be able to drag me away from you! We will get through this, we all will & we will make up for the time lost. Shannon Marie Gibbs I love you more than life itself, to the ends of the earth & to infinity & beyond" Gibbs finished giving his wife a passionate kiss.

Shannon looked at her man, her handsome Gibbs had somehow forgiven her for it, how she didn't know "Thank you darling, from the moment Kell told me you were alive I never blamed you for it, not for a mille-second, so you don't need to apologise either. I know we are together forever now & if someone wants you to go anywhere, they'll have to go through me! (Gibbs let out a smile) Leroy Jethro Gibbs I love you more than all the water in all the oceans of the world, more than all the grains of sands in all the deserts & more than all the stars in the galaxy." She finished returning the passionate kiss.

They smiled at each other as they fell into another embrace, they'd never forgotten their vows.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Can Kelly & Nix help their parents heal? Can a new rule to help? **

Neither of them knew how much time had passed but they heard some footsteps & looked up to see Kelly & Nix approach, they sat down next them, to Gibbs it was evident that they heard the shouting match.

"Mum, I don't blame you, it's not your fault, you did what was best for me, for us & dad, don't blame you for any of it either" Kelly said looking at them both.

"I don't blame either of you too, what happened was no ones fault but Mac's" Nix said looking serious but heartfelt.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other & smiled, their kids were making them feel better. "Thanks angel, bud, we're feeling better already" Shannon said touching each of them.

"I have a suggestion" Nix said smiling.

"What's that bud?" Gibbs asked, he still had Shannon in his lap & was now starting to feel happy again.

"F8 is still vacant, think we should use it for a new rule – No one can blame themselves for anything that happened in the past, because it wasn't our fault" Nix answered.

Gibbs looked at his wife & she nodded "Ok, F8 is locked in, we now have a complete top ten" Gibbs said smiling.

Shannon saw the look on her daughters face "Kell, you going to be able to accept this rule?" she asked gently.

Kelly looked at her parents "Do I have a choice?" she asked with a wry smile

"Nope" the rest of her family replied, bringing smiles out on all their faces.

'"Can I make another suggestion?" Nix asked

"Of course bud" Gibbs asked wondering what his son had come up with this time.

"Let Kells speak to that Mike guy" Nix said with a big grin

Kelly was shocked "Umm, I think that conversation is one for dad Nix, not me" Gibbs agreed with his daughters statement, he didn't want her speaking with him until he had, though he wondered whether he could hold his temper.

Shannon was a bit puzzled too "Why do you want your sister to speak to him Phoenix?"

"Well, cause she had a way of working things out & making sense of things logically but still managing to get across just how she feels about something, how we all would feel without losing her temper. She certainly holds her temper better than me (he saw his sisters puzzled look) You know Kells that thing you do." Nix said looking at his sister.

"That thing I do? What thing Nix, you've lost me" Kelly was confused.

"You know that thing when you're trying to decide the best course of questioning based on the evidence & you start tilting your head from side to side to weigh things up, that's when I know the persons lost all hope of wining against you" Nix said proudly of his sister, he knew she was hell of a cross examiner.

Kelly could see her parents staring at her "I have no idea what he means, tilt my head side to side?"

"Argh, you did it with that guy last month when I was with you in court, I saw you, he answered the question as to where he was, you started thinking tilted your head side to side & the next statement you made he had no come back from! He admitted he stole those cars! You've done it with me! Come on Kells!" Nix was getting frustrated with his sister, how could she not know what he was talking about.

It suddenly clicked "Ohh that, you mean just think things through plainly & logically without emotion Nix?" Kelly said smirking (Nix nodded) suddenly then realising something "Just one issue, right now I don't think any of us could speak without emotion to that Mike guy" She had heard her fathers comments in the backyard & put the pieces together.

"You just did it now, to come to that conclusion! You even held your temper with Rooney for the most part, but definitely more than me or dad would have!" Nix said smiling.

"Held your temper for the most part Kelly? What does that mean?" Shannon asked, a little concerned.

Kelly just looked at her father. He smiled "She decked the guy in the end, but Nix is right she only hit him once, I would have probably sent him to the hospital" Gibbs answered his wife.

"Me too" Nix added

Shannon shouldn't have been surprised. "Kell, you know who he is?" she asked gently.

Kelly nodded "He's the guy who investigated our deaths & I'm going to guess was the guy that gave you your job dad?"

Gibbs nodded, his comments were obviously loud enough for them to carry into the house.

"Do you think you can speak to him without resulting to assault like your father?" Shannon asked

"You want me to speak to him? Dad?" Kelly asked, she still didn't think it was her conversation to have.

"I'll speak to him first" Shannon shot him a look "If I think I'm going to deck him again, I will pass the baton, but only if this is something you think you can handle Kelly, I do not want to pressure you to do this, do you understand me? Only if you think you can do it?" Gibbs finished looking at her.

Kelly looked at her father, could she do it? "I think so, no I want to, but not in front of everyone else & I'd prefer it to be inside & not on the street."

"Considering you're not leaving this house in the near future, the conversation will definitely be inside" Gibbs said smirking.

Gibbs lead his family back through the house to lounge area & went out the front to find Mike in conversation with Ducky & Vance, the others had reassumed their positions on the perimeter. They stopped talking as soon as they saw him.

Mike stepped forward to meet him "I can't describe how sorry I am" he said as Gibbs approached.

Gibbs stared at him, he suddenly realised he was using all his power not to use his fist again, so he turned & headed back towards the house as promised, he stopped though at the bottom step "Hey" he called & motioned for Mike to follow.

Mike was nervous, but followed as did Vance & Ducky, the three tried to go inside, but as soon as Mike was inside Nix had gone to close the door "Sorry, only the condemned man is allowed in right now" He said smiling at Vance & Ducky who both looked shocked & concerned, but retreated.

Gibbs let out a smirk at his sons actions.

**A/N: How will Mike go talking to Kelly & how will she handle it?**


	65. Chapter 65

Mike surveyed the scene, all four of them were looking at him, he could already see that both the kids were almost carbon copies of their parents, each with features of both their parents. He couldn't believe he had let what happen, happen on his watch.

"Jethro, I truly am.." He tried to say only for Gibbs to cut him off "Your not speaking to me right now" Gibbs said motioning towards Kelly.

Mike turned to her & saw the same stare from her that her father had.

Kelly took a deep breath "Before we start, I just need to clarify a few things, yes or no answers will do ok?"

"Young lady I think this is something that should be discussed between me & your father" Mike answered, he couldn't understand why Gibbs wanted him to speak to her about it, he didn't want to speak about this with her.

"Firstly Mike, you don't get to call me that, you can call me Kelly or Gibbs but young lady is reserved! (Gibbs let out a smirk) secondly, my father wants me to speak to you, otherwise you might end up requiring Ducky's assistance, understood?" Kelly said frankly.

Mike was stunned, she certainly was a Gibbs.

"Ok, so to clarify, you were the agent in charge of the investigation into our deaths?" She asked

"Yes"

"You were also the person responsible for giving my father his job at NIS?"

"Yes"

Kelly nodded & just stared at him, she started to weigh it all up.

Mike went to say something, but Kelly lifted a figure to silence him.

Nix smiled, he was standing right next to his parents "Just watch" they both looked at their son, his eagerness at what was to come was contagious.

Kelly looked at her family & Mike, she looked outside at the numerous agents, she looked at the trinkets all over the place.

Nix smiled again "See, the head tilt" he whispered, just loud enough for his parents to hear. They both looked at Kelly, she was slightly tilting her head from side to side, they smiled.

"Ok Mike, all you need to do is listen, no speaking please." Kelly said

Gibbs smirked, his girl wasn't giving him an inch. Shannon was slightly concerned as to what was to come, especially given the eagerness her husband & son were showing.

"Mum, just don't interrupt, let her finish, you'll see it will pan out to make you both happy." Nix said quietly in her ear. She looked at her son & nodded.

"So, here's the thing, I could be forgiven for decking you for not being able to work out it wasn't us in that accident but dad already has. I could be forgiven for decking you for the fact that because of that we went through hell thinking he had died too, but dad already has." Kelly said remaining calm.

Mike was a little concerned, Gibbs though, his heart started to ache at hearing this & wondered if this was really a good idea.

"I could be forgiven for decking you for making us have to live with a complete bastard, but dad already has. I could be forgiven for decking you for the fact that I had to make my brother believe my mother had died just so we could have decent lives, but dads already done that. I could be forgiven for decking you for the fact that mum ended up in a mental hospital but again dads already done that." Kelly said, it was starting to take all her strength to remain calm.

Mike was reeling from this information, Shannon's heart started to ache.

"I could be forgiven for decking you for the fact that my brother had to grow up knowing dad knew nothing about him & vise-versa, but yet again dad's already done that. One thing I definitely know is that I would be forgiven for decking you for the simple fact that you employed my father in a job that got him blown up! … But, if he hadn't he wouldn't have ended up in hospital & I wouldn't have seen him. Granted a reunion then wasn't your fault (she held a finger up to her father, she could tell he was about to say something & she had to answer the look), nor was it mine, it allowed something to happen, it allowed preparation."

Mike was now beyond confused.

"So, if it weren't for the fact that you employed him, I wouldn't have been able to prepare for this (signaling her family together) & be able to plan for this day. I would have been left totally dumbfounded by the revelation made by Major Rooney & not known what to do, but because I knew I was able to plan & reunite all of us. Also, without you employing dad, he wouldn't have had access to the resources he's had in order to get this done & keep us safe."

Nix was smiling, she was on fire & definitely saying things that would make both their parents happy. Gibbs & Shannon were a little stunned at the logic their daughter was using, they were proud.

"To answer how I feel about you & the investigation, the bastards knew what they were doing, so I don't blame you for that, besides dad has decked you for it anyway, so that makes me feel better. The big question is should I deck you for something & not let dad have all the fun? I'll be honest I haven't decided this yet. Does what I just said outweigh the simple fact that my dad got blown up for a second time in a job that you gave him!" Kelly finished with a raised voice & a Gibbs death stare.

Mike still hadn't managed to process everything she had said, he was more concerned with being decked again, she looked like she was ready to pounce!

Nix was smiling, she had nailed it he thought, he did want to deck the guy for the same reason "I would" he chipped in, drawing a smile from his sister who was still staring at Mike.

Gibbs smiled at his kids, he knew he was protective of them, it seemed they were just as protective of him & that made him feel good "Kell, do you what you think is best". Shannon shot him a knowing look.

"So, my brother thinks I should & my dad is giving me free rein, what do you think Mike?" Kelly said smirking.

While Shannon was still proudly reeling from the logic her daughter had put together, she was concerned her daughter would actually hit him. "Kelly F11"

"That mum, is within family, doesn't bring into it outside effects" Kelly said smiling, but still not taking her eyes off Mike.

Mike was stunned, they weren't blaming him for ruining the investigation at all, they seemed to be blaming him for giving their father a dangerous job. "I wasn't there when it happened & he did get blown up before"

"Does it look like I care if you were present at the time? You were the one that employed him in the job, and you really want to get into the why of the first one? Cause I could probably tie that to you as well" Kelly answered.

Mike looked at her, he thought that dealing with Gunny Gibbs was bad all these years, but this Gibbs was could possibly no, probably was worse.

"I wouldn't try to beat her with excuses or diversions, she's too logical & will run rings around you, best if you just answer the questions." Nix said proudly, Kelly smirked.

Gibbs was enjoying this, his wife looked at him "Help him Jethro" she whispered "Nope, he's on his own" he replied smiling.

"I'm still waiting for an answer Mike, do you think I should deck you? And remember who my father is" Kelly said letting a smirk out but still maintaining the stare.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't put up a fight" Mike said, he thought he deserved it but for the investigation not for employing their father.

Nix's eyes widen in anticipation, Shannon took a breath hoping her daughter wouldn't, Gibbs though looked at his daughter, he could see something that gave him a clue as to which way she was going to & he was enjoying watching her make Mike feel totally uncomfortable.

**A/N: Will Kelly deck Mike? I hope you all like this, worked hard on it. Reviews are all welcome & appreciated.**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Firstly, thanks to all the follows/favourites, not to mention reviews! They keep me inspired to write! Keep them coming :)**

**Just a warming, there will be some minor character deaths coming up in upcoming chapters, I will update the blurb, but just wanted to warm you fine folks. The next few chapters will be based at the Gibbs home, but I assure you, action is coming!  
**

**Now... lets see if Mike gets decked or not ;p**

Kelly took a step closer to him, maintaining composure & her stare as she began "My father once told me to never start a fight I didn't think I could win, granted back then it was to do with water guns (Shannon shook her head, Gibbs smiled), but I think it holds true in all dealings. So, do I think you really wouldn't put up a defence? No its human nature. Do I think though that I could win this? I could say yes because I am skilled in one of the toughest martial art disciplines around Chun Kuk Do, I could say yes because I know my way around with a gun (motioning to his sidearm), just ask Fornell about that one. (Gibbs smirked), but the reason I would win this one here & now, is a simple one. My name, is Kelly Anne Gibbs, daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs & we are kind of protective over one another!... Lucky for you though, that I am also the daughter of Shannon Marie Gibbs, who taught me the value of & ability in self-control & conflict resolution through speech not fists, even in situations like this….. but, I'm still working on that total control aspect, have a lot of my father in me, so while I wont deck you right now, can't speak for later." Kelly finished & headed straight for the kitchen, leaving Mike reeling & her parents stunned but smiling.

Nix eyes were wide with glee "Hurts don't it? Oh, what my sister said goes for me too, only I've got less self control, apparently, I'm just like my father in that regard" He said to Mike as he followed his sister, who actually went down into the basement.

Shannon & Gibbs watched them walk away & looked at each other, they flashed a look at Mike, who was still standing there shocked, neither knew what to say, how could you argue with all that, they thought.

Gibbs went to head towards the basement, Shannon held him back "Please stay, I'd like to talk to you, we'll be back in a few minutes" She said to Mike, Gibbs had flashed her a look, but they headed for the basement.

They walked down the stairs to find their kids sitting on the bench tops.

Gibbs smiled "Gonna have to get those bench tops reinforced if you two are going to sit on them, until then off"

Shannon looked at her daughter who had the biggest smile on her face, it mirrored her brothers. "Is that what you're like in court Kells?"

"Yeap!" Nix replied.

"No, I'm more restrained & polite in court, plus I'm better prepared" Kelly answered, she looked to her dad who looked a little stunned "Dad, you ok?"

"Absolutely Kelly, that was something, don't think more preparation could have made it any better. I'm proud of you young lady" He said with a grin taking her under his shoulder.

Kelly smiled "Thanks dad"

"You do that with Fornell?" Gibbs asked her

"Yea I did, why?" Kelly said looking at him curious

"Damn! Would have loved to have seen it" Gibbs chuckled.

Kelly smiled "Well it went down in one of our offices that we record our meetings in for legal reasons, I can see if I can get a copy?" Gibbs smiled & nodded.

"Jethro! You can not ask your daughter to get you a legal video just to satisfy some need to see a friend of yours squirm!" Shannon said with a wry smile.

"Fun Shan!" Gibbs laughed.

"Told you it was worth Kells speaking to him! They saw the head tilt too, so you definitely do it!" Nix said playfully to his sister. Kelly shook her head smiling at her brother.

"It certainly was worth it Nix, so there is no blame to attach to him for it, is there Jethro?" Shannon said looking at her husband.

"No babe & kiddos you're mum right about something else, not his fault I got blown up" Gibbs said looking at both his kids.

"That's why I didn't deck him dad, just thought you'd want to see him squirm as mum put it, it was fun wasn't it?" Kelly said smiling.

Shannon rolled her eyes at her husband as he laughed "Have I created carbon copies? Or did either of you actually take after me with anything?"

Kelly smiled "Mum, you obviously didn't listen to what I said, I got my self control & conflict resolution from you. I could have decked him, which would have been equally as fun to dad, but I didn't I controlled myself. Oh, and Nix has your hair" she finished with a smirk.

"She's got you there babe!" Gibbs said smiling, his daughter logic was crystal clear.


	67. Chapter 67

Shannon was speaking privately with Mike, Gibbs put up a protest, but she had insisted, so he relented in the end & joined his kids in making some food, they still hadn't eaten since the night before.

Kelly was trying to keep a handle on things in the kitchen, but with her dad & brother, it wasn't easy, "Oi, you're eating lunch before we sit down, and its not even dessert!" she said smirking at her dad, he had been picking at the vegetables she had been cutting up & Nix was helping himself to the beef.

"We got dessert Kells?" Her dad asked cheekily.

"Yes we do & no, you can't see it til we have it! Out! Or we will have nothing left by the time mum gets back" Kelly ordered her dad & brother. Gibbs & Nix walked out smiling.

Gibbs stopped though & turned to watch his girl preparing lunch in his kitchen, he smiled "Kells, we're going to go sort some stuff upstairs, call when mums back & we will have lunch together." Kelly nodded "Ok dad" she said smiling.

Gibbs walked over to her & hugged her from behind "Love you my little Kell bear, care bear" he said with his head lowered to hers. He would tell his family he loved them every chance he got. Kelly smiled "Love you too dad, but I'm not so little anymore" she said, wrapping her arms around his head ruffling his hair. Gibbs smiled as he placed a kiss on her head "you're still little to me" he chuckled & headed upstairs.

Kelly had finished getting lunch sorted when her mum & Mike came out of the basement.

"Kelly, another place at the table" Shannon said closing the basement door.

Kelly's eyes widened at her mother statement, how could she ask him to stay & eat with them right now? How on earth would dad react to this?

"Thank you, but I must decline, have to take care of few things at the navy yard" Mike said having seen the look on Kelly's face, she was still staring at him with that Gibbs stare, it was freaking him out.

"Another time then, I insist & thank you for your time Mike" Shannon said as she showed him out, she then greeted McGee who was coming up the stairs "Hello Tim".

"Mrs Gibbs" McGee said coming in holding some cases.

Kelly saw Tim & smiled, she then looked out & saw Abby still sitting the car. "Daaad" she called out.

Gibbs came down the stairs "Mum done yet Kells?" He asked, with Nix right behind him.

"Mikes gone, so yes but….. Abby" She answered him, looking out to the car. Gibbs looked to see Abby sitting in the car looking nervous, he went to head out to her.

Kelly grabbed his arm "Can I? I want to speak to her (Gibbs gave her a knowing look) Tim can take her around the back, I wont go out the front, but I want to talk to her dad"

Gibbs looked at his daughter, he wanted to be the one to speak to Abby, he didn't want his girl to have to delve back into all that stuff & the emotions that went with it. But his wife looked at him & nodded, he could also see that she really did want to speak to her, so he agreed.

"Ok, McGee, take Abby around the back, then set up in the basement" Gibbs said.

"Will do Boss" McGee said walking out of the house.

Gibbs turned to his wife "He's gone?"

"I had asked him to stay for lunch, but your dear daughter freaked him out without even saying anything, Kelly if we want to convey how we feel we use words & not just a stare, that wasn't very nice, he is feeling horrible about it all, and we've all agreed that he isn't to blame, so please try to go easy on him, because he will be around until this all gets sorted out" Shannon said looking at both Gibbs & Kelly.

Gibbs let out a small smirk in her daughters direction & she returned it.

Kelly was smiling "Ok mum, I'll try to go easy on him, but you might want to remind dad about actually using words & not just a stare."

Nix let out a laugh, he knew what his sister was getting at, even Gibbs eyes widened slightly.

"Kelly, if there is one person that I don't need to consul on using words its your father, he talks too much!" Shannon said smirking.

Kelly saw McGee & Abby going around the side of the house "You sure about that mum?" Kelly said smiling as she headed for the backdoor, Nix headed for the stairs, figuring lunch would still be a while & he would leave his parents to the conversation that would follow.

"Something you need to tell me Gibbs?" Shannon looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Nope, nothing Shan" Gibbs said smirking, she wouldn't believe it anyway.

"According to his team, he turned into a functional mute!" Kelly called walking outside chuckling.

"Thank you Kelly!" Gibbs called out, not believing she just dobbed him in.

"You what? (Gibbs smiled) you…..YOU, Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned into a functional mute?" Shannon was stunned.

"Guess I've got a lot to make up for" He said smiling as he took hold of his wife & sat them both down on the couch. He was laughing at the look on her face, she was stunned.

Kelly had just gotten out the back-door when McGee came up after having shown Abby to the backyard "I'd head straight to the basement, no detours, better for you that way." Kelly said to him smirking.

McGee was weary "Umm, ok" he said walking in, Kelly turned to see his shock, she could hear her fathers laughter from outside, she smiled.

She walked into yard to find Abby pacing back & forth.

"Abby?" Kelly said gently.

**A/N: A bit of family interaction is always fun. How will Kelly's conversation go with Abby?**


	68. Chapter 68

"I know you hate me, how could you not, you must hate me, you must blame me. I never replaced you, back then I didn't even know about you, still, you must blame me, hate me. Gibbs, your dad, he's just so….. him, but I wont get in your way, you're his daughter not me, I could never come close to replacing you, you you're his Kelly, I wont get in your way, still you must blame me, hate me, I'll stay away from you guys, I do want to stay at NCIS, but if you don't want me to I can leave, cause I know you blame me, or I can stay down in the lab & deal with Tony, not even speak to Gibbs, your dad, or no, I'll leave cause that's probably easier, you wouldn't want me around him, you hate me, you have to, you must be blaming me for everything" Abby was babbling, she couldn't believe what she had been responsible for.

Kelly was stunned at her babbling, she wondered if this was what she like with her dad at the lake. She tried to get her attention "Abby… Abby", but she just kept at it. Finally she walked up to her & grabbed her by the arms "ABBY!"

Abby finally froze & looked at her, she was staring at her just like Gibbs.

"Can I say something?" Kelly asked taking Abby with her to the back steps & sitting down, Abby finally nodded.

"Abby, I don't blame you or hate you, in fact I am kind of thankful for you." Kelly said calmly,

Abby was stunned "No, you hate me, you have to blame me!"

Kelly was flashing back to the lake & her discussion with her dad, she took a deep breath "No Abby, I don't, can I explain why?"

Abby nodded, still unable to comprehend why she wasn't blaming or hating her.

"Look, I will be honest, when I saw you at the hospital I was feeling hate towards you & that Jennifer lady, I did feel like you had replaced me & my mum. But after it all went down though I was actually thankful that I had seen you there." Kelly said softly

"How could you be thankful? I was the reason you weren't all reunited then?" Abby said trying to protest

"Abby, you said you didn't even know about me back then, so there was no way you could of known that being there could have resulted the way it did. Me seeing you & taking off wasn't your fault." Kelly said calmly.

"I shouldn't have gone into the Trauma area, it was for family only, that's you not me!" Abby rebutted

Kelly flashed a look behind her, she wanted to check if her father was lurking somewhere, she couldn't see him "Abby, listen to me, you're not responsible for my actions, there is only 1 person responsible for those actions, me. So what happened at the hospital was not your fault, ok?"

Abby just looked at her.

"Can I tell you why I'm thankful now?" Kelly asked with a smile, Abby nodded.

"I wont say that the last 7 years have been easy, far from it, they been excruciatingly painful. But the one thing that made it just that little bit bearable was you. I knew I couldn't be with dad, give him my love, but knowing that there was someone in his life that could give him love, in some way similar to me allowed me to at least cope. So thank you Abby & I'm sorry for my initial reaction to you when I came to NCIS, it was just a bit confronting & surreal." Kelly said, looking at Abby, she couldn't work out what to expect.

Abby was dumbfounded, she was actually glad she cared for Gibbs "You don't have to apologise for that, its totally understandable, don't know how I would have reacted if I was in your shoes, which I love by the way, simple yet classy"

Kelly looked at her shoes, they were just Nike's, what was classy about them? Why talk about shoes at a time like this? She looked back to Abby who looked like she was ok "I don't want you to give up your relationship with my dad, I could never ask that of someone who cares about him, I know what affect it has on someone. I don't want you to leave NCIS either, besides don't think dad would actually let you leave, I know he cares about you, he doesn't let just anyone hug him." Kelly said smiling & saw that Abby was too.

"Nope & yeap" Gibbs said from behind, he had been standing around the side listening, he did want to give them privacy, but he was too concerned about his daughters emotional state & wanted to make sure she was ok.

Abby turned & saw him approach them smiling, she was nervous but the conversation had made her feel better.

Kelly didn't even turn around, she just shook her head, she knew he would come & sit down with them, but she couldn't believe he had been listening. Sure enough he sat himself down between them, and she gave him a look to show just how she felt.

Gibbs looked at his daughter & saw her expression, he leaned into her & whispered only loud enough for her to hear "Needed to make sure you were ok F1" Kelly was annoyed, was he going to use F1 for everything?

Gibbs was holding onto his girl as he looked at Abby "Abs, Kelly is right, not going to let you leave NCIS, don't blame you for anything & I do only let a select few hug me" He said with a smile

Abby smiled back, she wanted to give him a hug, but thought better of it, so she was pleasantly surprised when Gibbs took her into one.

"Abs, can you go inside & tell Shannon we'll be in shortly for lunch, you're staying" Gibbs said.

"Sure Gibbs" Abby said smiling & headed back inside, she saw though that Kelly was looking annoyed & wondered why.

**A/N: Gibbs being Gibbs & eavesdropping on his daughters conversation? **


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Father & daughter talk, but what will come of it? What will Gibbs do after seeing the video?**

Gibbs turned to his daughter, he could tell she was annoyed with him "Let's hear it Kelly"

"Why were you listening into our conversation?" She asked frankly.

"I told you, I needed to make sure you were ok, I didn't want all of it to bring up the pain again you've gone through too much already angel. What happened at the hospital was not your fault, remember that" Gibbs said gently.

Kelly took a deep breath "Dad, I know you don't blame me for any of it now, so I can go a conversation without breaking down, you need to let me try to deal with things, I'll come to you straight away if I think I can't handle something, but you need to let me get through this, at the end of the day I was the only one responsible for my actions at the hospital"

"Kelly, I know you need to work through it but that wasn't your fault, no blame, you said it yourself, it's even a rule" Gibbs said calmly, reminding her of the new rule.

"I know that & I know that I did come back to the hospital of my accord with everything then being taken out of my hands, but I still have to live with it."

Gibbs heart was breaking again "Angel, don't blame yourself.."

Kelly cut him off "Dad, you're not listening to me. I know that its not my fault & there's no blame, but its still something I have to live with (Gibbs gave her a look), you're telling me that there is nothing your still kicking yourself for even though we've all told you its not your fault & don't blame you? (Gibbs let out a surprised smile) Didn't think so.….. I know you want to make all my pain go away, but it's going to take time but I know I'll get through it now we are together"

Gibbs looked at her "Kells, when did you get so darn smart?"

"Happened somewhere between conception & birth" She said smiling.

Gibbs smiled & took her into an embrace.

Kelly was smiling & looked up at him "Ohh & dad, you can't use F1 for everything, its for emergencies only & listening in to conversations is not an emergency!" she said to him.

Gibbs chuckled "Ok Kells, I wont use F1 for everything, if you don't dob me in again, deal?"

Kelly laughed "Nope, but I'll promise to only dob you in a maximum of once a week, can't get rid of all my fun dad" she chuckled as she tried to get up, but Gibbs pulled her down into his lap.

"Then I promise to use F1 once a week for non-emergencies" Gibbs chuckled.

Shannon walked out the back to see her daughter & husband lying down on the porch arm in arm, both in fit of laughter "Are the two of you not hungry? Surely this can pick back up after we eat?"

Kelly looked up at her mum, she smiled & was about to say something, when her dad saw the look in her eyes, he brought her down & whispered only loud enough for her to hear "what did we just agree to? We are one for one, you want to be in debt to me?"

She looked at him, with a big grin, she didn't know if it was worth dobbing him in for the fun of it to end up in debt to him, so she shook her head. Gibbs grinned as he nodded at her.

"Is there something you two need to share with me?" Shannon asked having seen the exchange.

Kelly looked at her father waiting for him to answer, her grin was ear to ear, Gibbs laughed "Nope, we've just made a deal is all, a father daughter deal Shan" He said as he stood up with Kelly.

Shannon looked at them smirking "Ah huh, so why do I think that this isn't going to end well?"

Kelly smirked "Experience maybe" she said heading for the house.

Gibbs laughed, Shannon smiled at him "Can we eat now Mr Giggles?" Gibbs smiled, "Yeap".

xxx

Abby was sitting on Gibbs's couch chatting with Kelly & Nix, asking a bunch of questions, while Shannon was cleaning up after lunch.

Gibbs had gone down to the basement with McGee to get the tapes converted, much to Shannon objections she didn't think he needed to see it & be even more riled than he was. Quinn had roughed her up a fair bit before taking her into the hospital. Gibbs though wouldn't hear it & insisted on seeing but not allowing the rest of his family to do likewise.

Shannon had just finished up & was heading into the lounge area to join her kids when Gibbs came bursting through to door from the basement & scooped her up.

"Jethro! What are you doing?... Gibbs!" Shannon demanded, he didn't answer, only carried her upstairs. Kelly, Nix & Abby were all stunned.

Kelly realised that he had obviously seen the video & wanted to show her some love to make up for what Quinn had done, she looked at her brother "Think dad's decided its private time, time. At least they've got the only proper mattress in the house"

Nix smirked "and we can't even go down to the basement, out the back?"

"Heard that & stay inside, but downstairs!" came a yell from their father from upstairs, as well as some chuckling, before their door closed.

Kelly & Nix smiled at each other, Abby was still looking confused "You might not want to think about what just happened too hard, the image might be hard to shake" Kelly said smiling,

It suddenly clicked for Abby "I think I'll head off then, see you two later" she said smiling as she headed for the door.


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: Sibling's muck around to bring a special father/son moment, but what will break the happy moment?**

It had been 2 days, they had found the car Quinn used to bust Mac out of the transport with, finding some bloodstains belonging to Mac, but apart from that couldn't find anything to aid in locating them. They were keeping an eye on all of Mac's business endeavours, with close attention being paid to his international freight company.

Gibbs did want to be out there pursing the leads & chasing everything down to find the bastard. He was reserved though to leaving it to Vance, DiNozzo & Fornell to lead the chase in getting it all done, he did trust that they & the others would get the job done, but he had a bit of regret he couldn't be doing it himself. However the mere thought of leaving his family was just too hard to bare, he had done a sweep of the local streets the day before & it almost killed him to be 3 blocks away, how could he cope being miles?

Kelly had spoken with both her office & Nix's college to say they wont be in for the next few weeks. She passed her caseload onto colleagues to deal with & she had managed to get his college to agree to not have his grades affected as long as he handed in his major assignments, she was also glad that his matches were on break, so he hopefully wouldn't miss too many.

Gibbs was sitting on the couch with Shannon talking, he was still totally riled with everything Quinn had done to her & his family, but his & Shannon's private time as Kelly called it, had given him a moral boost of sorts he thought chuckling, as he glanced over to his kids.

Kelly & Nix were at the table, she was filling some papers out, though Gibbs didn't know what & he was on his laptop. Nix was smiling at his sister over the screen.

"Stop it Nix" Kelly said smirking, Nix just returned the smirk.

"Phoenix, stop…or I'll start & you'll go for a trip" Kelly said again with a bigger smirk.

Gibbs & Shannon were now watching them, she was smiling, she knew what her son was doing without even having to see under the table, Gibbs just looked at her confused.

"What did I just say?" Kelly said smiling at her brother

"Kell, I haven't been for a trip in ages" he replied with as big a grin as hers

"Well then, you're due for one" Kelly replied.

Shannon was intrigued "How long has it been since you've been on a trip Nix?" she asked from the couch

"A while mum, dunno how long exactly, maybe a year" he answered proudly.

"Impressive" Shannon was impressed, she smiled at Gibbs who was still confused "just watch darling" she whispered to him.

Gibbs was watching the two of them intently, waiting for what ever was going to happen, he looked under the table & saw that Nix was poking his sister with his feet into her chest & legs, he smiled.

Kelly shook her head, he was still at it, "Enjoy" she smirked.

"Not gonna.." Nix tried replying.

Next thing Gibbs knew his wife & daughter were laughing & Nix was lying on the floor, Kelly had pushed his chair over, he let out a small chuckle.

"Enjoy the trip little brother? Was it memorable?" Kelly laughed

Shannon was still laughing "When will you learn Nix, goading your sister works just as well as goading your father, it doesn't!"

Gibbs smiled, this was clearly something that had happened numerous times before.

"I can give as good as I get" Nix said standing back up smiling "just remember Kells paybacks a bitch!" he said chuckling.

"Why wait little bro? Think you can take me do you?" she answered still holding that grin.

"You're on! Mats!" Nix said heading for the backdoor. "Mats" Kelly said following him.

Shannon had stopped smiling & looked at her husband, he returned that look "Mats?" They said to each other.

They had given their kids a few minutes before following them out the back & were totally stunned at the sight they saw. The pair were on the mats they had brought over from their home & were wrestling each other.

To Gibbs it looked liked they were both really going for it, both kept flipping the other over & the advantage kept changing between them, they both had skills. Part of him was glad for it for he knew they could defend themselves, the other part of him felt like he did when he saw Kelly fire that gun, concerned his kids knew how to fight. Shannon was stunned, this certainly never happened in Houston.

"Anticipate Phoenix" Kelly said getting the better of her brother & slamming him on the mat "that's why I always win, you want to actually make the varsity team, anticipate!" she said smirking at him, he was just frustrated.

Shannon finally came out of her state of shock "Jethro, do something" she said to him. He looked at her & saw the worry in her eyes, he nodded.

Gibbs walked up to them & bending down he whispered "Hey, don't think you should be doing this while your mum's around" They smirked at him.

"Gibbs!" Shannon exclaimed, he chuckled "Let your brother up Kelly & go sit with your mother"

Kelly did as asked & joined her mother happily on the back steps. They watched as father & son started wrestling, though she knew that her father was going easy, he was trying to teach Nix some new moves & ways to get out of the holds, she smiled.

"That's it, now move your right arm over mine & push up" Gibbs said smiling, his son did as instructed & had managed to get him in a similar hold "Perfect Nix, try this one.."

Shannon was now smiling, this was better than having to watch her two kids go at it, both men seemed to be loving their sparing session, they both had grins as big as could be with every movement, every hold, every release. She knew Nix had missed a father figure growing up, because Mac certainly never gave him the attention, Kelly yes but Nix was too much like Gibbs for Mac to spend any decent time with him, she gave an internal chuckle at that. She was glad he now had that & could definitely tell her husband was enjoying it as well, as much as she knew he loved Kelly with all his heart, she knew he had wanted a son as well.

After watching them for a while Kelly got a thought, she leaned into her mum "Mum, we could take them" she whispered gleefully.

Shannon looked at her smiling "you think so? I agree, on 3. One, two, three"

The two women launched themselves onto them, Gibbs however had seem them coming & grabbed them both, he now had all three on the mat & was holding them down "Even 3 on 1 & I'm still winning" he said laughing.

"Gibbs" came a voice from a the porch

"Yes?" came the reply not only from Gibbs, but from his whole family, Gibbs let out a laugh.

Vance whom had announced himself was a little shocked at the reply, as was Mike, who was still coming to terms with what had happened & it was the first time he had seen Gibbs acting this way fun & laughing.

Gibbs looked at Vance & saw something that showed he had news. He looked down at his family whom were still all under him & smiled standing up, helping all of them up too "Kell, Nix inside"

Both Kelly & Nix knew that his tone had changed to serious, so this was not something to argue about.

"What's the news Leon?" Gibbs asked, once they were inside.

"Lets sit down" Vance suggested, they all took a seat at the outdoor table.

Vance really didn't know how they would react to what he was going to say, so he'd take it slow. "One of Mac's small freight planes ended up making an unscheduled detour & landing in Virginia, it was scheduled to be headed for Toronto from Bogota, local LEO's called us when they discovered a few things linked to this situation"

"What things Leon?" Gibbs asked, he wondered why Vance was using kid gloves with them.

"Its Mac, I'm afraid they found him on site, he's dead" Vance said cautiously.

**A/N: Mac's gone, but what will his death reveal? **


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: What will Mac's death reveal?**

Gibbs was a little shocked, he looked over to his wife & saw that she looked stunned, regardless of the things Mac had done, he was still part of her life, of their lives. He took hold of her hand & squeezed, as he looked back to Vance "Quinn?"

"We believe so, we're still trying to get a crew listing & manifest from the Columbians, they aren't being very cooperative as usual. We have been able to use some local contacts down there though to get some information." Vance said glancing at Mike who looked worried.

Mike stared at Gibbs, both men's eyes widen. Gibbs suddenly got a thought "Bogota Mike?" Mike just nodded.

"He left this on Mac" Mike said handing Gibbs an evidence bag with a note.

_"I was content in watching you all suffer from afar. But all of you have forced my hand. You took my family, now I will take yours, enjoy the time you've got, because it wont last long 817-657-320__**G**__"_

Gibbs got a horrible feeling in his stomach "What's the connection? Quinn isn't Columbian"

"Son-in-law, wife was Marisa Castil, turns out she got killed after taking over the reins from daddy in a deal that went sour that daddy had set up, rumour has it she was pregnant at the time" Mike answered, he was feeling responsible again, this op was one he was involved with.

Shannon looked at her husband, she had read the note & knew the number was his marine service number, she wondered what the G was for though & what he had done. "What's going on?" She asked gently.

Gibbs looked at her with wide eyes, somehow Quinn had tracked them all down & was using the separation that Mac started for his own personnel revenge, he was responsible for putting his family in danger, he hated himself "Last mission as a marine was to take a drug dealer down in Columbia, NIS was apart of it."

Shannon put the dots together "This isn't your fault Gibbs" she said looking in his eyes, she could see he was already blaming himself for it.

"The mission wasn't an order Shan, I volunteered, I could of said no" Gibbs retorted.

Shannon actually smiled "Right, you, you Gibbs could of, would of said no to that mission, on what planet, Mars? I know you don't forget that! And what happened F8, you forgot it already?"

"Different situation Shan, F8 doesn't apply to this" Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Apparently, the situations are linked, so it does apply. Are you going to break a rule we just invented with **me**, do you remember what happens to rule breakers?" Shannon finished with a big smirk.

"OK! No need to be rash Shan, their linked, no blame" Gibbs answered his wife with a wide-eyed smirk, he certainly didn't like the outcome of breaking a rule with her.

Vance & Mike looked at each other a little surprised, Vance was still getting used to this new Gibbs & he now wondered if she was the origin of where the rules came from, the other thing he wondered along with Mike was, what the heck is F8 & what's with the F?

Gibbs & Shannon smiled at each other, as Gibbs noticed Tony walk in, he was very somber. He leaned into the director & whispered something as he passed him an envelope, Vance's face change immediately as he stared at Tony.

Gibbs looked at him "Spit it out DiNozzo"

Tony looked at him, unsure how exactly to say this "Ahh, scene's been processed, Mac's body is with Ducky, evidence with Abby..."

"DiNozzo, spit it out!" Gibbs could tell he was skirting the big part.

"Gibbs, let the man talk, you know he wasn't finished" Shannon said looking at him cross.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow to her & turned back to Tony who looked shocked at the intervention, he smirked "Tony, finish what you were going to say or she wont be able to come to your rescue again"

Tony refocused, still how was he supposed to say this? "Right Boss.."

"Agent DiNozzo, see to what we spoke about earlier" Vance interjected, knowing he didn't know how say it.

"Yes Director, Boss" Tony was thankful for the out, he left as fast as possible.

Gibbs looked at Vance, wondering why he gave him an out. "Director?"

Vance was now thinking what Tony had thought, how on earth was he supposed to say this? "I had Ziva & McGee go check on the welfare of someone, again I'm afraid its not good news"

Gibbs & Shannon gave each other a look, "Who Director?" Shannon asked.

"I'm afraid…. It's your mother" Vance said gently.

To say Shannon was shocked was an understatement. "I'm sorry, my mother?"

Gibbs looked at her with sorrow "Sweety.."

"No, she's… she's dead, died 15 years ago" She said confused looking at Gibbs, she saw something in his eyes though "He said, we had… another lie" she finished, as Gibbs took hold of her.

Gibbs anger was boiling again, he held onto her unsure how she was going to react, he was just trying to sooth her. He saw Vance show something to Mike & whisper something, Mike jumped up straight away & headed towards the front of the house, checking his weapon.

Vance handed Gibbs the envelope that Tony had brought, it was another note he read it, anger & worry set in immediately.

_"The Fielding's are taken care of, now for the precious Gibbs family"_

Vance saw the look on Gibbs face, even Shannon had read the note & looked concerned. "Mikes checking the perimeter, we're increasing security and Tony's already spoken with Sherriff Gantry, he's got your father locked down in the Sherriff's station. Fornell will take a detail & go collect him."

Gibbs nodded, he had thought about his dad & was glad he was already tucked away.

Shannon was trying to refocus, she would have to deal with her emotions at a later moment, she didn't want to even think about it now, for she knew she would break down, he lied about so many things. But the current situation needed her attention more.

"Gibbs, I think you should reconsider moving to a safe house" Vance suggested.

"Reconsider, this was raised already?" Shannon said sitting back up looking her husband.

"I told the Director already that Quinn will not run us out of our home, and this doesn't change that Shan" Gibbs said, trying to stay calm.

"This isn't about him running us out of here, this is about keeping not just our family safe, but our home safe as well, do you know how many times I've dreamed about this stupid house & idea that something might happen to it now is not something I want to consider, its our home Jethro, and while its only bricks & not as valuable as our lives, we need to do what we can to keep it safe as well, I do plan to grow old with you right here." Shannon said calmly.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us, nor this home, everything is going to be fine. I won't let Quinn hurt any of you, nor do anything to our home, because we will grow old here together" Gibbs said, he was adamant that they would live in this house for the rest of their lives.

"Things have already happened! The break in, Mac, my mum, even poor Buster. Shouldn't we take as many precautions as possible Mr Overprotective? Go somewhere he wouldn't associate with us, to make it harder for him to find us, while your colleagues find him?" Shannon said frankly looking at him.

Gibbs looked at his wife, he knew exactly where Kelly got all her logical thinking from, he turned to Vance "It has to stay off the radar completely, I want it locked down before we even leave Director"

Vance nodded "We just got a new safe house, it's not even on the books yet. Tony is sending Burley & Tripoli, with a team to secure it as we speak. I've got a few SUV's at the navy yard we can use for transport, they've just gotten bullet proof glass installed, they are still on the list of vehicles down for repair, nothing will be discussed over non-secure lines. I've even got a few vehicles we can use as decoys"

Gibbs nodded "No GPS locators either on anyone going there, leave the cars at the navy yard, don't want them sitting here waiting for us, they need to roll up only long enough for us to get in & go"

Vance agreed & headed off to organise it all.

**A/N: So Quinn is out for revenge & unfortunately has taken lives, how will Kelly & Nix react to this news. Will Quinn be able to get them before they move to the safe house?  
**


	72. Chapter 72

Gibbs looked at his wife "Sweety, I'm sorry about your mum…"

But she cut him off "Stop, not now, later, once this is done, we need to stay focused"

"Ok, but remember she loved you" Gibbs said giving her a kiss

"Jethro, we are going to have to tell them something" She said.

"I'll talk to them Shan, don't worry about it, let me handle it" He said gently

"They aren't little kids anymore, so you will actually tell them something & not just order them to pack their bags because we are leaving?" She asked with a hint of smirk.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle "Yea babe, I'll tell them enough to make them realise why we are leaving, but I will leave the part out about the deaths, that can wait until we get there"

Shannon agreed & they headed inside.

They went back into the house & heard laughter their spirits lifted instantly, they saw their kids on the couch fighting for what they thought was the remote of the new TV Kelly & McGee had arranged. Gibbs shook his head smirking & looked at his wife, who had a different look on her face, it was a familiar annoyed yet happy look.

"Excuse me, but whose turn is it? We don't fight over remotes F15" Shannon said trying to hold back a grin.

Kelly & Nix looked up immediately smiling "its not a TV remote mum, so F15 doesn't apply" Nix said chuckling, Kelly hit him "See! F15 relates to all remotes, not just the TV, now give me the Wii controls! I have a score to beat" Kelly said with a grin.

This was new rule Gibbs thought, they had left spaces in the rule count to insert new rules as they came up & placed them on the list according to importance, remote sharing was obviously a major problem growing up, he chuckled, but he wondered something, hoping not to sound too dumb or not with it he asked "Wii? What's a Wii?"

They all stared at him. "Even I know what a Wii is Jethro" Shannon couldn't believe he didn't.

Kelly's stare turned into a smile, she had already figured out that him & technology were not things that went together & had already started to prepare herself for the endless hours of training she'd have to do with him on everything "It's a game console dad, its fun. I'll show you, you'll like it"

What Gibbs would of given to be able to let her show him, they were happy & he was about to change that, he took a deep breath.

"Kells there is nothing I would want more than to see it, but we can't, I need you both to sit down & listen to me please" Gibbs said calmly.

Kelly heard something in his tone to make her think that this wasn't going to be something good. They all sat down.

"I've got something to tell you, but first I want you both to know that nothing, nothing is going to happen to any of us, I wont let anything happen to any of you, do you understand me?" Gibbs said calmly, holding his wife's hand.

Both Kelly & Nix got nervous, but they nodded.

"We've found some leads on Quinn & he's left a few messages that have threatened this family, nothing will happen to us. We are however going to move to a safe house just to be extra cautious, ok?" Gibbs said looking between them.

"What kind of leads?" Kelly asked quietly

Gibbs & Shannon flashed a look at each other "That doesn't matter at the moment Kelly, we can talk about it later" Shannon answered.

"I want the two of you to go upstairs, pack a bag enough for a week, change out of your sweat pants into jeans & your hiking boots that I asked you to bring. I also want all the laptops, phones, anything electronic that you brought over from your place brought down & put on the dining room table, understood?" Gibbs said to his kids.

"Yes dad" Both Kelly & Nix answered, they headed upstairs.

The next 30 minutes the place was a buzz, agents were coming & going, details being mapped out & bags were piling up at the foot of the stairs.

Gibbs looked at all the electronic devices coming onto the table, how many did they have? "This everything, there's nothing in your bags that's electronic?" he asked looking at Kelly & Nix

"That's everything dad, all that's in our bags are clothes, a few books, paper & pens, that's it" Kelly answered him.

"Ok, sit down we will be going soon" Gibbs said gently, switching his look to McGee who had just walked in with a concerned look.

Kelly watched her father walk up to McGee as they had a hushed conversation, his facial expression changed instantly & she wondered what it was.

Gibbs didn't think he could tense up anymore, but he did, he flashed a look at Kelly & Nix who were sitting at the dining room table looking at him. "I want an agent at each door, send Ziva upstairs to watch Shannon I want Dorneget in here as well, we're revising the exit plan, then go through the stuff on the table McGee" he said quietly & headed for his kids.

"What's going on dad?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs checked his emotions "Up, both of you" he said, taking them both into his grasp around the top of their backs & necks. Kelly & Nix flashed a worried look at each other. He led them straight to the basement & down the stairs. He scanned the room, and saw what he was after, in the far corner he had a pile of wood stacked up, but there was room between the pile & the wall, enough for them to fit. He walked them over to it.

"I want the two of you to sit yourselves down in there, you don't move from there until I come down & get you, understood?" he said looking between them.

"Yes dad" Nix answered shakily, he was now nervous as could be, he knew his sister would take the role of asking what was going on so he didn't have to, he just waited.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, she was more than concerned, she knew her brother was nervous, she could hear it in his voice & her dad looked like he was about to explode.

"We will discuss it but only when I say so, this isn't a debate or discussion Kelly, this is an F1 emergency situation & you will do what I say, you will sit yourself down in there & not move until I come back for you, do I make myself clear Kelly Anne?" Gibbs said staring at his daughter, he knew she was used to being the one who was in control, but he had to do everything possible to protect them. She let out a sigh.

"Yes sir" Kelly answered climbing in & sitting down, she stared at him frustrated that she was being treated like a child again, she could handle knowing what ever it was & deal with it.

Nix followed her, his solid build was in stark contrast to his face it was a mask of worry & nerves.

Gibbs watched them, the wood came up to almost hide them completely, it would have to do. He headed for the stairs after giving the room another scan.

"Kell, you.." Nix whispered

"I know Nix, but we aren't little kids, we can handle knowing what's going on a lot better than not knowing" Kelly whispered back, taking his hand to try to help him calm down, she knew he was scared to some degree.

"That's not what I was going to say (Kelly looked at him puzzled), you called him sir" Nix smirked

Kelly smiled "Kinda slipped out, lent itself to the situation, think he'll forgive me for it a lot more than asking the initial question"

Brother & sister just sat there, with legs looped & arms wrapped around each other's wondering what on earth was going on.

**A/N: What's happened to make Gibbs launch into total overprotective mode?**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Sorry for the delay work/uni been crazy! Firstly thanks to all the new comers to the followers! Much appreciated! You keep me inspired to write :) **

**Now, whats why has Gibbs gone into total overprotective mode? **

Gibbs came up the stairs & closed the door "Dorneget! Plant yourself on this door" Gibbs commanded his agent rather loudly

"Yes sir, ahh Gibbs" Dorneget replied.

Shannon had just come down the stairs with their bags, she looked to see an agent standing right in front of the door with his gun drawn, what was going on she thought? Ziva had even come upstairs to watch her, something must be up.

"Jethro?" She called coming into the dining room seeing McGee at work on the devices with his weapon sitting on the table & Dorneget standing in front of the basement door. Gibbs was walking towards her. "What is going on?" she asked.

Gibbs sat her down "Some of Fornell's people did a sweep of the street, there are 2 cars watching the house, both half a dozen houses up each way. The agents are new to this situation, so the people in the cars shouldn't link them to us, but we have to change our exit plan, everything will be ok, I've got a plan Shan"

"Ok Jethro, but tell me, where are my children?" Shannon asked, she couldn't see them, but had a sneaky suspicion.

Gibbs smirked "In the basement Shan, where they'll be safe until its time to go"

She raised an eyebrow "Hmm.. and are they down there able to walk around, or have you confined them to a small spot?" She knew this latest incident would have sent Gibbs into overprotective overload. She saw McGee give a small smirk at her comment, which made her think he had.

Gibbs smirked again as he led his wife to the basement door ushering his agent aside. He opened the door & pointed, Shannon looked where he was pointing, she could barely see them behind that pile of wood, they were staring up at them, all she could see were their eyes & they looked both nervous & frustrated. She pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing, she just looked at her husband shaking her head gently as he closed the door again.

"Jethro, I hope you are not planning on me joining them (she saw a look in his eyes), let me rephrase, you are not putting me down there, did you tell them what's going on? How exactly did you get your daughter to agree to that anyway?" Shannon asked, knowing Kelly would definitely have put up some resistance.

"No, I will tell them when we are at the safe house & I told Kelly it was an F1 order, there's no comeback to that" Gibbs said.

Shannon shook her head "You need to be careful Jethro, she's no longer your little girl that will just do what you say all the time. She's a grown women who is used to being in control in situations, be careful or she could explode & trust me, what you've seen thus far isn't anywhere near what she can bring to an argument when she's properly pushed to it, she uses logic & it will hurt, I know from experience, it hurts. You saw what she did with Mike, that was her being semi polite, she doesn't hold back with family. If that happens by the way, you're on your own, I've dealt with my share & this one is all you"

Gibbs smiled "She won't explode on me Shan, she knows better"

Shannon smirked "You've been warned Jethro! Now this plan of yours?"

* * *

_One hour later_

Tony pulled up his NCIS charger outside Gibbs place, double parking it & jumping out "Mike! Need a hand with these vests & helmets!" he called.

Mike came out to meet him "Helmets DiNozzo, who for?" called back.

"Gibbs is going to extremes, you were his boss, talk to him. You really think he needs to put his family in these?" Tony asked holding up a helmet & a vest that had full-length sleeves & flaps for the upper legs.

"You think he'll listen to anything I say anymore DiNozzo? The man's gone Chuck Norris overprotective" Mike came back

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled, coming down the stairs "What are the two of you doing waving this stuff around, we don't need the whole world seeing it, get it in the house! NOW!"

Tony & Mike stowed the stuff back in the bags & took it all into the house, walking past a furious looking Gibbs.

"Sorry Boss" Tony said as he walked past.

"Apologies Jethro" Mike chipped in

"In, now, this door has been open long enough" Gibbs barked again.

**A/N: Helmets? ;p**


	74. Chapter 74

Kelly & Nix had barely spoken, they just sat there in silence unsure as to what exactly was going on & wondering how long they'd be sitting down here for, when the door opened. They saw their parents walk down the stairs, their father was carrying a bag & their mum was wearing something.

To Kelly it looked like she was wearing a bulletproof vest, only one that had full-length sleeves, flaps to cover a large portion of her legs & a high neck line too, she realised straight away what was in the bag & her eyes widened.

Gibbs put the bag down on the bench top & looked at his kids who were still sitting where he left them, they were just staring at him & Shannon with wide eyes.

"Phoenix, come here" Gibbs said.

Nix flashed a look at his sister before hopping out & reporting to his father.

"Arms out, legs together" Gibbs said to his son, who did as instructed.

Shannon watched as her husband fitted their son with the vest, or body armour as she thought. She looked over to Kelly who was still where her father had put her, she was looking nervous, but very annoyed & frustrated, she sighed at the sight, wondering whether she will calm down or explode.

Gibbs finished putting his son into his vest & motioned for him to go stand by his mother, he looked over to his daughter "Kelly come here"

Kelly stood up & using one hand on the pile only, she jumped over & walked right up to him, putting her arms out & legs together. Gibbs smirked, he knew she was annoyed & her little show with the jump made him think back to when she was a kid. He fitted her up in the vest, smiling at the fact that when he was standing in front of her she would close her eyes, finished he motioned her to stand with her mother & brother, she went over in silence.

Gibbs stowed the empty bag under the bench top & went to the far end of the bench & bent down to get under it.

His family watched him unsure exactly what he was getting, they saw though that on the back of his belt he had not one but two 9mm guns stowed, they also saw backups strapped to each of his ankles, and knives as well.

Gibbs stood back up drawing stunned looks from his entire family.

"Gibbs!" Shannon exclaimed

"What the hell is going on!" Kelly shouted

Nix just stood there stunned.

"Watch your language Kelly" Gibbs said calmly.

"Screw the fucking language, what the hell is going on dad!" Kelly was petrified.

Shannon looked at her daughter, she was utterly stunned herself & she knew what was going on, her daughter didn't though, so was obviously scared. She looked over to her son who was just standing there in a complete state of shock.

"I will not take chances with the lives of this family, I will do what I have to in order to protect you all, you know that Kelly" Gibbs said staying calm trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"I know that, but what is going on? Because in case you hadn't noticed, your son is totally shocked! I'm freaky out! Heck, even mums stunned & I'm guessing she knows what's going on. I think I've been quite good in following your orders but for fuck sake dad, you tell us Quinn has threatened our lives, that we are leaving our home which you said was the safest place for us. You take anything from us that could give off GPS signals, you then shove us down here without explanation, you've dressed us in body armour almost head to toe & now, you look like Rambo, no I take it back, not even Rambo carried this many weapons! What is going on!" Kelly demanded staring at her father.

He flashed a look down to what he had just added to his already present arsenal of 2 side arms, 2 backups & knives, it was his shotgun & ammunition in one hand and his sniper rifle in the other hand.

Gibbs looked at his wife a little stunned at Kelly's outburst, it was logical, but furious. Shannon just looked at him as if to say, I told you so, you're on your own.

Gibbs looked back at his daughter "Rambo didn't have a family he was responsible for, I am responsible for you, your brother & your mother, so I will do what I think is appropriate to protect you all"

Kelly's eyes widen "Actually, technically you're not the responsible one. I am the responsible one for my brother not you. I am his legal guardian & have been for the last 7 years, I have been the one that kept him safe above everything else, everything! So I will not let him leave here, nor will I go anywhere, until you've told us what is going on, we're adults don't tread us like kids!"

Gibbs felt the hurt Shannon was speaking about, he took a breath "I know you've been the responsible adult for the two of you Kelly and your mum & I are proud of the job you've done, but we are your parents, you both belong to us & it's our jobs to protect you."

Nix had finally come out of his shocked state & he saw the look in his sister's eyes, she was about to retort him with something that would definitely strike a cord, he grabbed her, taking her away from their parents, which drew shocked looks from both of them

Nix took a deep breath "Kell don't, let it go please, its not worth it, there's no need for it, please calm down. I know you're not used to not being in control, but going down this path wont do any of us any good, especially you Kell. I need you to calm down for me, I'm right here, I'm safe, and we are all together, so please calm down for me, breath with me Kell please"

Kelly looked at him, his eyes were heart felt, he had pulled her out of so many nightmares before, without even realising what they were of. She started taking deep breaths in time with his & she nodded, they fell into an embrace.

Gibbs, who was holding his wife watched the exchange with happiness & a bit of sadness, he wasn't the one who was able to calm his daughter down, it was her brother that did, her brother that was able to get her to curb her frustration & fury, not him, he had always been the one to do it, they all had so much to adjust to & these constant changes with everything was messing with their emotional states, he didn't know how much longer they would all be able to cope.

Shannon watched on as well, they had become a team, and obviously relied upon each other heavily. She had a sneaky suspicion as to what he stopped her from saying & was glad for it, it definitely wouldn't have done any good for any of them. She looked up at her husband who was still staring at the pair with sorrow eyes, she leaned in & whispered "We need to tell them" He looked at her & nodded.

"Lets sit down, your father & I will tell you what's going on & why he's gone all Rambo" Shannon said quietly with a smirk, she saw that Kelly & Nix turned to her & nodded.

They sat down in to corner all looking at each other, Shannon was concerned with how Kelly would take the news, a lot more than she was about Nix, he didn't have the memories of her mum, nor had any relationship with Mac, but Kelly had & regardless of what had happened, there were moments of happiness she had with the man.

Gibbs noticed the door open of the basement as they sat down, Mike had stepped in & bent down, he simply nodded. That was the signal he had been waiting for, they would have hopefully maybe 20 minutes before needing to leave.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other, how do they say this?

"The leads your father spoke about, there was more than just notes left by Quinn" Shannon said gently.

Kelly & Nix looked at their mother unsure what she was trying to say "What else was there?" Nix asked.

"I'm afraid kiddos that Quinn has taken some lives, Mac is gone" Gibbs said gently.

Kelly & Nix's eyes both widened. "He's dead?" Nix asked.

"Yes pal" Gibbs answered.

Shannon looked at her daughter, she looked shocked "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Kelly was taken aback, she didn't think it would affect her, but she felt sadness, she looked at her mother & then her father "wait, you said lives, who else?"

Shannon dropped her head momentarily before looking at her "Sweety, I'm afraid its grandma"

Kelly was stunned "NO, grandma already died! 15 years ago, we had a damn memorial service for her!"

Gibbs was boiling again at Mac, how the hell does one do what he did to them about someone he supposedly loved & married? It was breaking his heart watching Kelly come to realisation that her grandmother had been alive, only to find out she was killed before even having the chance to see her.

Shannon took her daughters hand into hers & used the other to wipe those tears away. "Angel, I'm sorry, this is why we wanted to wait to tell you. You said you could handle things if you knew, so we need you to do that, I know this is hard, I know. But we need to suck it up until we at least get to the new place, we need to stay focused for now. Can you do that for us?"

Kelly nodded "Yes mum".

"Umm, you guys found this out before we started packing, what changed in the middle of everything?" Nix asked cautiously, he knew his sister was still trying to get her emotions in check, he knew she felt the pains of these deaths more than he did, so he took upon himself to ask the next question.

"In the midst of us getting ready to go, some of Fornell's people spotted some car's watching the house that weren't there a few hours ago. We've had to change the plan for us leaving, that is what sent your father into Rambo overprotective mode Phoenix." Shannon said with a smirk at her husband.

Kelly & Nix both looked at him with wide eyes

Gibbs would have laughed but the way they looked at him, he couldn't "We are going to fine, I'm promise you, the plan is already under way. Kelly baby, you're right though, I should of explained why & not just shoved you both down here, so for that I am sorry. We're all struggling in this with our new roles, I guess I am struggling with the fact that I have 2 kids that grown adults, for the most part" Gibbs said finishing by looking at Nix with a smirk.

Kelly nodded, then a thought came to her "Ahh dad?"

"Yea angel, what's up?" Gibbs asked

She wasn't sure how to say it "Umm….. grandpa?"

Gibbs smiled "He's fine, Sheriffs got him safe & secure, Fornell's on his way there to get him & will bring him to the safe house too. The Sheriff's even locked him in a cell to be safe"

Shannon looked at him stunned, Gibbs let out a smirk "Ed said he was being stubborn about staying in the station, and apparently DiNozzo overly stressed the importance of not letting him out of Ed's sight until the FBI arrived so well, that he put him in the cell to make sure he couldn't leave" he said smiling.

Gibbs looked back at his daughter, she had a happy but puzzled look "What is it angel?"

"Does he know?" she asked hesitantly

Gibbs knew what she meant "All he knows is that he is under lock & key because someone has threatened the Gibbs family, but the fact that we are now 5 & not 2 is not something he knows. I will tell him when he gets to the safe house, it will be a nice surprise"

His family looked a little surprised at his comment.

"Umm, my memory & math might not be the best at this very moment but grandpa can't be that young anymore, wouldn't giving him this kind of surprise I dunno, maybe give him heart attack dad?" Kelly asked a little surprised.

"She's right Jethro, you can't just lay it on the poor man, he'd be stressed as it is" Shannon said, agreeing with her daughter.

"He will be fine, he's as stubborn as a mule, where do you think the stubborn streak in me comes from" Gibbs said with a smirk standing up, bringing his family along with him.

Shannon smiled "Jethro, no one is more stubborn that you"

Nix smiled "Dunno about that mum, Kell can be pretty darn stubborn, think she gives dad a run for his money"

Gibbs & Kelly smiled at each other, he was just glad to see her smiling at him, seeing her mad was not a sight he cared to see again any time soon.

**A/N: I know this is slightly longer than my normal chapters, but didn't want to break it up. **

**Stress isn't the Gibbs family, will one of them crack it? Gibbs certainly is not taking any chances, as expected of course but how will they go moving to the safe house? How will Gibbs go telling his dad? **

**More chapters will come up soon! Read & Review - they keep me inspired :) :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Firstly, thanks for reviews - love them, they definitely keep me inspired! Yea, Gibbs is totally Rambo/Chuck Norris lol. Thanks to all the follows/favourites too! Much appreciated & glad you're all enjoying this. **

**Friends from the past come to lend a land, will feelings start to be revealed? Time to get ready to go, but what is Gibbs's plan? Will it work?  
**

They headed back upstairs, when the reached the kitchen Kelly saw some people she thought she remembered "Mr Taylor?... Harry?" Kelly said with a smile. The younger man, who was tall of slim build, with short black hair & brown eyes looked at her and grinned.

"Lady of LAL" Harry said smiling, they gave each other a hug "Mr trash can" she replied chuckling.

McGee had come into the kitchen in time to see them fall out of their hug, he didn't know why, but he felt a bit of jealousy, he switched his gaze "Ahh, boss, they've taken the bait"

Gibbs nodded.

"Nice to see you again Kelly, Jethro you certainly don't need to tell me who this is, young man you have to Phoenix I'm Ted Taylor we live right behind you. You're the spitting imagine of your father, only with a decent head of hair!" Mr Taylor joked shaking Nix's hand. Ted like his son was tall and of slim build, but his hair had started to go greyish.

Nix smiled "Thank you & it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Taylor"

"Harry, friends call me H" Harry said holding his hand out to shake with Nix's, who shook "Nix"

Shannon smiled "Ted & Harry are both police SWAT officers, they're giving us hand getting out of here & will watch this place for us while we are gone"

Harry & Kelly were standing side by side "You joined SWAT? Guess extreme cops & robbers kinda stuck." Kelly said jokingly

"Yeap, and I hear you're a lawyer, figures with all that talking they do, but how does one laugh their way through a court hearing?" Harry joked back.

Ted looked at Gibbs & Shannon "I told you it would take 30 seconds" They all smiled.

Gibbs looked at his daughter, glad she was back to a relative happy emotional state for now, "I know the two of you have catching up to do, but we are about to go & there are a few things we need run through, so please hold off on the memory lane stuff, there will be time for that later"

"Yes dad" Kelly said smiling "Yes Gibbs" Harry replied smiling, Gibbs shook his head smiling.

"Tony, Jones & Sacks have led a team out as if it was us already as a decoy, the cars watching the house took the bait. Once we get word that they are clear enough & that there are no more signs of anyone watching we are leaving." Gibbs said calmly.

"Umm, how'd you get them to believe that it was us that left?" Kelly asked.

Mike Franks who up until now had been standing in the corner of the kitchen smirked "We put on a show & played to the overprotective aspect of your father"

Kelly & Nix both looked at him & then their father, she got a thought "Still, they would notice that it wasn't us that walked out of the place, our faces kinda stick out….… unless….. no way dad!"

Gibbs smirked, loving how his daughter put it together as he grabbed something from a bag. Even Shannon let out a smirk, Nix was a little confused & then stunned. Gibbs held it up "They wore these, which is what you will wear until we reach the vehicle."

To Nix it looked like a cross between a motorcycle helmet & a helmet used by bomb technicians, he thought it went along with the rest of outfit so well, all that was left was lower leg covers, his sister was right would definitely win the overprotective award.

Kelly's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, she knew she wouldn't have a chance in hell talking him out of it, but she did wonder something "so tell me, where's your body armour & helmet come cocoon outfit dad?"

Shannon looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow & Gibbs realised he hadn't put his on yet "Right here Kelly, I wanted to fit you all first" he said starting to put his vest on, with McGee assistance.

"As soon as Tony radio's to say they have made clear ground with the cars following we are leaving through the back, Ted & I have cleared some fencing. We will go through the back & leave from their place. Kelly, you are with McGee, you stay right behind him, with your hand on his back, it doesn't move from his back from portal to portal. Phoenix, the same goes for you & Ted, Mike will bring up the rear, understood?" Gibbs said to his kids.

"Yes dad" they both replied, McGee who had been finalising Gibbs's vest let out a smile at that, he was unsure why again, but Kelly being with him & not Harry was nice.

Gibbs saw a question in Nix's eyes "Question Phoenix?"

"Our stuff?" he asked.

"The bags are already over at Ted's, Vance is there making sure everything is secure. Harry's on point, he will lead. Ziva's in the lead car with Dorneget & 2 FBI agents, we are in the middle one, McGee is with us & the rear car is Mike, Vance & 2 more NCIS agents. Between everyone the bags will be loaded as fast as possible. But we are not helping, straight out & into the vehicle. Phoenix, you & your mother are in the back with McGee, Kelly front seat" Gibbs finished standing in front of his daughter with a bottle of wattle & 2 tablets, looking at her.

Kelly looked at what was in his hands & then to him "Lovely, how long is this car trip going to take? & I take it you will be driving exactly the way mum doesn't want you to" she said.

Gibbs smirked "Long enough & fast enough to warrant you taking these, now please Kelly"

She took the motion sickness tablets & water out of his hands & downed them.

They were all waiting in the kitchen on news from Tony.

Kelly was standing between Harry & McGee, both had vests on, side arms strapped to their vests & were holding onto their semi-automatic rifles, she looked over at her father who was standing by the door staring out, he too had moved his side arms to the outside of his vest, had his shotgun on his back & was holding his sniper rifle.

Nix was standing next to his mother, with Ted & Mike on either side of them, both of whom looking much the same as the rest of the men in the kitchen.

Harry smiled, he leaned into Kelly & whispered "Lady of LAL, may I present Chuck Norris & Van Damme?" he said motioning towards their dads

Kelly smirked, whispering back "Nope, Rambo (pointing to her dad), Terminator (pointing to his), you're maybe a Hemsworth boy Mr Trash can"

Gibbs & Ted both smirked & turned to see the pair quietly laughing "Ok, I've waited long enough, what are those nicknames?" Ted asked. Harry & Kelly both smirked.

Gibbs looked at his daughter smiling "Kell, Captain Taylor asked you a question" he wanted to know as well, it had driven him nuts back then & was starting to again.

Kelly smiled "I can respect Captain Taylor's question dad, but sorry, we can't answer, we agreed to never tell, we made a pact" Harry nodded "We did"

Nix laughed, everyone looked at him. Gibbs smiled "Phoenix, do you know what they are?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes dad I do, but I promised Kell I would never say what they meant either, sorry" Nix smiled.

Gibbs looked at Ted & they both turned back to them "Kelly Anne Gibbs answer me when I ask you a question, what are those nicknames?"

"Same goes for you Harry Jeffrey Taylor" Ted said to his son.

Shannon looked at them shocked "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you do not get to order your daughter to tell you something she & Harry made a pact over, especially something that is trivial like this, no. And you Ted Morgan Taylor, what would Martha say to you, I will tell her when we get back…... Kelly, Harry you do not need to answer them."

Both men looked at each other, busted they thought!


	76. Chapter 76

Gibbs was about to say something, when Tony came over the comms, Gibbs just listened

"We're on the freeway director" Tony said

"Are you clear DiNozzo, anyone following?" Vance asked.

"Yes, coast looks clear, we'll radio when we get to the safe house, should be there in a anywhere between 1 to 2 hours, depending on traffic" Tony reported.

"Good job DiNozzo, Keep yourselves & the family safe" Vance said.

"We will Director, everyone will be taken care of" Tony answered.

Gibbs thought about what was just said, on the freeway – clear of house, coast looks clear – cars still with them, 1 – 2 hours – should be able to deal with the occupants within 1 hour & be with them at the real safe house within 2 hours. He looked at Mike & nodded, it was time to go.

Gibbs turned to see Harry, McGee & Ted fitting his family in the helmets, he pressed his lips together to hold back the smile, they did look like they were wrapped in bulletproof cocoons. He didn't want to wear one himself, but he knew Shannon wouldn't hear of them having to wear them & not him, he had already lost the battle of wearing a normal vest over what they had on, so he put his on.

Gibbs clicked his receiver on his comms unit twice – are we ready?

The sound of a triple click came back – yes.

Gibbs looked at his family, Kelly was now standing next to McGee, Nix with Ted & Shannon had come to stand next to him. Harry had locked & loaded his rifle & was by the door, Gibbs could tell he now had his game face on. Mike was doing a final once over of the street front from the lounge room, as all the agents had vanished from sight to play the part in the decoy, thought Gibbs knew there were still 4 agents close at hand.

"Harry, lets go, everyone is going to be silent" Gibbs said, as he clicked the receiver twice & then twice again – the leaving signal. Gibbs knew Harry was one of the top SWAT officers in Washington & his bond with Kelly from childhood added to the protectiveness he would be feeling, so he was ok with having him take point.

Harry nodded, he brought his rifle up to his chin ready for anything & proceeded out the backdoor. Following him was Gibbs, who had his rifle at the ready with Shannon holding onto his back. Next was McGee, with Kelly & Ted with Nix both men like the others had their rifles locked, loaded & at the ready, with Kelly & Nix both having their hands on their backs. Last was Mike, who closed the door & was watching their backs.

Harry led the way through the back of Gibbs backyard & through the hole in the fence they had made into their own backyard. He clicked his receiver 4 times in quick succession to signal they were at the halfway point, he along with everyone else kept their eyes peeled in every direction.

Vance & one of his agents were standing inside Ted's garage, there were agents across the street trying to look casual, they weren't loading up, they were there incase something went down. The cars were about to pull up any second, Vance had bags in his hands ready to load, while his agent held his own rifle & Vance's.

Not even a minute later Ziva & the other agents pulled the 3 cars up, leaving the middle car right in the middle of the driveway ready for the Gibbs family to jump in. All the agents jumped out & loaded the cargo in the cars as fast as possible & taking up a perimeter.

Harry had them moving slowly & was just on the top of the driveway when the cars pulled up, he fastened his pace to almost a run, they all ran with him. He saw that the other agents had the bags under control & were about ready to move out, so he took up a protective position on the opposite side of vehicles to give Kelly protection for when she came around.

Gibbs had Shannon in the backseat straight away & got Nix in next. McGee, along with Ted took Kelly around to the front seat, her door was open & she was hopping in when the piercing sound of 2 gunshots in quick succession rang out – BANG BANG.

Ted shoved Kelly into the car & slammed the door "McGee get in! We'll handle it, get them out of here" he yelled.

Gibbs was in the front seat of the car "Down! Stay Down!" he yelled to all of them, with shots continuing to ring out, he shoved his daughter down into the front of her seat area, where her feet should of gone. McGee hopped in & put himself on top of Shannon, who was over Nix.

Gibbs saw Harry take off across the street, with Ted only yards behind his son "Go Gibbs!" he called back.

"Ziva! Move!" Gibbs yelled through the two-way radio, thankfully he saw that all the agents were already in their designated vehicles & she had started driving. Gibbs also saw the agents who were there as backup bursting down the street.

They all speed off. They drove a few blocks at record speed, when a thought suddenly hit Gibbs. The first shots, where'd they hit, panic set in "Is everyone ok? Did anyone get hit?" He asked hastily.

None of his family answered.

**A/N: Ooooowww... will they be ok? Did anyone get hit?**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Firstly, thanks for the follows/favourites & especially reviews! They help inspire me to write :) **

**Now, are they all ok? Lets find out...**

Gibbs looked down to his daughter, who even through the helmet he could tell was petrified, she was shaking, he suddenly realised why, panic set in again "Kell move closer to me, I need to get your helmet off" Gibbs said taking his own off.

Kelly moved as close as she could to her dad, Gibbs tried to reach across to remove it but wasn't having much luck, when McGee's hands appeared, he was leaning forward between the front seats "Let me Boss" he said, McGee had seen the same thing as Gibbs & was concerned as well.

McGee did his best to remove the helmet as gently as possible, finally succeeding he checked the inside of it, at the same time Gibbs moved his hand over his daughters face & head covering every inch of it.

Shannon had been watching this & was growing concerned "What is it? Is she ok? Jethro!"

Gibbs flashed a look at her & then McGee "McGee!"

McGee sighed, "Bullet didn't get through boss, got caught on the outer rim"

Shannon's eyes widened at the sight of her daughters helmet, there was a bullet lodged in the rim at the very top of it, it looked like it had just been caught in it, a few millimeters higher & it would have gone straight over her head. Nix was horrified, those bastards had almost killed his sister.

"Angel, are you ok?" Shannon asked gently, Kelly didn't answer.

Gibbs had flashed a look back at Shannon when he saw a hole in the headrest of Kelly's seat, his eyes widened again.

"Shan, Nix sit up & let McGee, check you both & take your helmets off the car is bullet proof, we are safe in here" Gibbs ordered, showing McGee the hole.

Shannon sat up, bring her son with her "Phoenix are you ok?" He just stared at her, she could tell he was petrified. She looked him over, McGee was doing likewise over her shoulder, when he saw something.

McGee took a deep breath "Mrs Gibbs, I need you to look at me please, face me please"

Gibbs flashed a look back concerned.

"What is it Tim, I'd like to check my son first?" she asked.

"Please ma'am, just face me" McGee said worriedly.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, Shannon flashed a look at her husband both were concerned.

McGee looked at her vest, there it was wedged into the shoulder area of her vest, the bullet.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled

"Boss, she's fine, bullet went through the head rest, looks like it took the brunt of it, it ended up in her vest, didn't get through" McGee reported, taking the bullet out of the vest to double check it didn't go through – no, thank heavens.

Shannon looked down at the bullet, so that's what the jolt was from, she was stunned at how close a call this was just like her daughters, she let out a sigh of relief, as did the rest of the family.

Gibbs reached one hand back to his wife, who took it & they squeezed for a moment.

Shannon had her son in a hug, trying to calm him down, she looked forward to her daughter who was still cramped down in the front and was about to say something but Gibbs beat her to it.

"Angel, sit up, its ok now, come on, it'll be better for you to sit up on the seat" Gibbs said gently putting his hand out for her to take, she hesitated for a moment, but knew he was right, her head was pounding & her stomach was churning, so she took hold of it & sat up on the seat.

Kelly looked back at her mother, Shannon could tell she was scared, or petrified just like Nix "Angel, we're ok, I'm ok, see it didn't get through, I'm fine, how are you, are you ok?" she said gently, taking hold of her hand.

"Head's pounding, feels like I'm in a pinball machine & my stomach" Kelly answered shakily.

"Just breath angel, and look out to the horizon" Shannon said.

Gibbs looked at his daughter & then flashed a look back at his wife & son "Its going to be ok, we are all going to be ok" he said flashing a look at all of them.

"What about Harry?" Kelly asked shakily.

Gibbs swallowed "I'm sure he's fine, he is one of the best SWAT officers around, remember how he learnt to shoot? Just like you angel & he is with his dad, they'll be fine Kells"

Gibbs was doing his best to try to comfort his family & drive at breakneck speed, when he heard Vance come over the two-way radio they had put in the cars "Gibbs, everyone alright?"

Gibbs picked it up "Yea Leon, a few close calls but we are all ok. Any word on the shooters & if our guys are ok?"

"They've got them, trying to get info as we speak. Our guys are ok, including the Taylors, their getting your place locked down" Vance said

Tony then came over the comms "Is everything ok? What's going on, we heard shouting?"

Vance replied before Gibbs could "DiNozzo, they were waiting for us everyone is ok, use extreme caution, but take them down now!"

"On it Director, DiNozzo to all units on freeway, lock & load, we're taking the next exit, bring them down, hard!" Tony commanded. All units came back confirming order.

Gibbs could tell Tony was now pissed off, just like he was, he knew he'd get it done, but he was nervous for his senior field agent "DiNozzo, watch your six"

"Will do boss, get your family to safety, Jones & I will take care of these skumbags, be with you as soon as we can" Tony came back.

"Agreed, they're gonna feel pain Gibbs" Jones came over the receiver. Gibbs let out a tiny smile, he had known Jones for years, done many assignments with the man, even served together briefly, he knew Jones could bring the pain & get any information required.

"What's the plan Gibbs, still going to the safe house?" Ziva asked

"NO, not until we get details on if they know about it, just head north Ziva, no stopping, no gaps!" Gibbs came back, he didn't want to go to the safe house if it had been compromised

Gibbs looked over to Kelly she was pressing her hands to either side of her head, the bullet would have definitely spun her out & caused a pinball sensation, which is not good to add to her motion sickness. Gibbs was just thankful it wasn't a direct hit on her head, otherwise she might have been concussed & was definitely glad he didn't back down from using the helmets! He reached into his pocket where the bottle of water was.

"Angel, drink some water it will help, breath deep, in & out" He said calmly, Shannon had one arm around Nix & the other hand was on Kelly's neck, trying to comfort her as best as possible.

Kelly took the bottle from her father, but couldn't open it, she was shaking too much, McGee reached forward "Let me" he said gently, opening it up & giving it back to her. Kelly took a few sips managing to close it up.

About 10 minutes later Tony came over the comms, Gibbs knew this was it, the take down, he took a deep breath & noticed McGee had done the same.

"Lets do this, behind that toilet block" Tony called.

"They've pulled their cars up on the eastern side of the block DiNozzo, we're in position" Jones called, he was in one of the vehicles tailing the cars that were following Tony.

"In position DiNozzo, a man from each car has just gotten out & is heading your way" Sacks called, who was in the other tailing vehicle.

"Right, we're ready…. NOW!" Tony yelled.

"Freeze….. NCIS…FBI….weapons on the ground….. on the ground… don't do it….. BANG BANG BANG… stay down" came through the comms from various agents.

**A/N: There ok, but what effect will it have? How will Kelly go with the drive now? How will Tony go with the take down? **


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: Take down time & a peak into another family moment from days gone by.**

McGee was getting nervous, Gibbs waited for a moments of silence to allow his agent time to deal with what ever was going on, silence.. silence, more silence.. Gibbs had had enough "DiNozzo!"

"Clear!... Done Boss, 2 dead, 2 are gonna start squealing like puppies in a minute" Tony called back.

McGee breathed a sigh of relief, as did Gibbs. "DiNozzo, you find out what they know, NOW" Gibbs called.

"On it Boss!" Tony replied "McGoo?"

"Yea Tony?" McGee asked

"How do you hotwire a crane?" Tony asked with cheek.

McGee gave a nervous look at Gibbs, who chuckled & gave him a look to say answer the question. "Ahh, under the steering console there should be a box with wires in it, you'll need to access the wires & look for the wires that there are only 1 colour of each, those will need to be crossed"

"Great, thanks McGoo" Tony replied.

They had been driving for a good hour & were well and truly on the freeway, not much had been said in the car Gibbs kept flashing between them all & the road, he was still coming to terms with how close a call they just had.

Right now, one of his biggest concerns was Kelly, she was getting greener by the mile & was obviously feeling ill from the near miss & general motion sickness, Shannon was trying to sooth her without much success. Nix had his head on his mothers shoulder & was still looking scared, though it was a step up from looking petrified Gibbs thought.

Shannon still had her son in her embrace & was looking between her husband & daughter, he looked tense & she looked like she was about to hurl.

Gibbs took another look over to Kelly & thought he would try something he used to do "Kell, I want you to listen to me, ok?"

Kelly nodded.

"Gonna need you to answer, I've got to keep my eyes on the road angel, you listening to me?" Gibbs said gently.

"Yes dad" Kelly said in barely a whisper

"Good, we are all ok, we are all going to be fine, I know you're not feeling the best, and I wish we could stop, but we can't angel, we have to keep driving. Now, we do not let this motion sickness stuff make us smell, do we? Nope, we breathe through it, we suck it up, chew on it & spit it out, when we're in an appropriate place. So you're going to do something for me, for your dad, you will not throw up in this car Kelly Anne Gibbs, understood?" Gibbs finished calmly yet with authority

McGee was stunned, Gibbs was actually trying to order his daughter to not throw up, how on earth does that work? Nix was also a little stunned, he remembered his mum trying a similar technique without success & wondered if this was what she based it on.

Shannon smiled, could he really get that to still work she thought, especially given the fact that Kelly wasn't just suffering from motion sickness but a dazed head to boot.

Kelly let out a small smile "yes dad".

Gibbs smiled "Let me hear you say it Kelly"

Kelly looked at him "I wont make this car smell, I wont throw up in this car dad"

Gibbs flashed her a grin "Good, cause you know I hate smelly cars" He noticed that immediately a small amount of green disappeared from his girls face, a step in the right direction he thought.

Gibbs heard the comms clear for transmission

"Boss" Tony called

"What you get DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"Safe house is clear, apparently the job Mike & I did sucked, so they thought it was a setup but couldn't be certain, so they tailed us but left some guys watching the place just in case, they were about to try to take us down because they had no intel on the safe house" Tony reported.

"Gibbs, matches what I've just found out from Taylor, who decided to assist with the interrogation, they wanted to pick you off there because they didn't know where you were going" Vance interjected.

"Boss Sacks & the others will take these skumbags in. Jones & I can be with you within 30mins, we can double check if you're being tailed or not, before heading for the safe house" Tony said.

"Do it DiNozzo, Ziva start heading north west, we'll go in the general direction, we can't see any tails, but better to be safe" Vance ordered

"Boss?" "Gibbs?" Tony & Ziva called

"Do It" Gibbs called.

They started heading in a closer direction to the safe house, which brought Gibbs comfort, they needed to get out of this damn car, they were too vulnerable & he didn't know if Kelly would last even with what he said.

"Boss, got you in sight" Tony called through the comms

"Ziva take that exit & then get straight back on, lets see who follows us" Gibbs called

"Done Gibbs" Ziva replied

The 3 car convoy took the freeway exit & came to the round-a-bout, Ziva waited for gap big enough for all 3 cars & went straight through to get back onto the freeway.

They were back on the freeway for a few minutes, when Tony came on the comms "Looks clear boss, no one followed you off & then straight back on, good to go"

"Good job Tony stay back just incase, Ziva safe house now" Gibbs called

"With pleasure Gibbs" Ziva replied

Gibbs looked at his family "We'll be there soon, everything's ok"

Shannon smiled at him & they quickly squeezed each other hands, she then turned to Nix, she saw the relief in his eyes that they were almost there "Dad's right, everything will be ok darling, almost there" Nix nodded, as he rested his head back onto her shoulder.

Gibbs glanced at Kelly, who was again looking fairly green "Kells, almost there angel. Remember what I asked you?"

"Yes dad, not to throw up in this car" Kelly answered with a hint of a smirk, but holding down the urge to do just that, everything was spinning around her like crazy.

"Yeap" Gibbs replied.

McGee had been sitting silently in the car, he was feeling a bit out of place, he felt like he was intruding on some precious family time, but knowing that Gibbs had chosen him to be here in the car to help keep his family safe gave him a sense of pride. He still though couldn't believe that Gibbs had managed to order Kelly to not throw up & thus far make it work, she looked like she was ready to hurl any second, that in itself upset him, he got a thought.

"Ah Mrs Gibbs, should we get Ducky to come to the safe house?" McGee whispered flashing his eyes to Kelly.

Shannon smiled, she saw the caring nature of Tim & something else in his eyes too "I think that would be wise" she said softly.

McGee nodded, he was about to arrange it when Gibbs beat him to it.

Gibbs heard the hushed conversation in the back & agreed, he got on the radio immediately "Director, can we get Ducky out to the safe house please"

"Already organised Jethro, he will come as soon as possible" Mike replied.

They were in the home stretch, the safe house was a mock up of a farm. They turned off the local thoroughfare & went through the gate that Tripoli had opened & was guarding with another agent.

Gibbs got a look at the track they had to drive down to get to the house, his eyes widen, he flashed a look back at his wife who equally was shocked & then looked at Kelly, who was staring at it. It was a dirt track and was extremely bumpy.

Gibbs cursed inwardly, the green on his daughters face was almost as bright as a traffic light "Kell, 5 minutes, eyes on the car in front, I will take you straight to the bathroom but you are not throwing up in this car"

Kelly's head & stomach were both throbbing & churning, she was struggling to maintain any senses, she did feel like she wanted to hurl right there & then especially looking at what was to come, but she couldn't, she looked across at her dad into his eyes & saw what she always saw "yes dad" she answered fixing her gaze onto Ziva's car.

Much to Gibbs's annoyance Ziva had slowed down on the track, it was extremely bumpy granted but still he had to get Kelly there fast, he was about to say something when McGee did through his comms "Ziva, speed up! We have to get to the house now!"

Shannon looked at McGee stunned, he looked worried, she flashed a look at her husband who also looked surprised at the fever in which McGee had spoken. It worked though, Ziva speed up & before she could ask why they were outside the house driving straight past Burley, Gibbs pulled the car up as close to the door as possible. The car had barely even come to a stop when all four doors burst open. Gibbs bolted around to his daughter, but she was already well on her way into the house, Gibbs, Shannon & Nix all followed in hast.

**A/N: Firstly, I am unsure if that's how you really hotwire a crank, but it sounded like a good way for McGee to explain it over the comms, so apology's for any errors. **

**They've made it to the safe house, will Kelly be ok? Will they all be ok? **


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Thanks to new followers/favourites & especially the reviews! Love you all ;) Keep them coming! **

**Lets see how they are doing now their in the safe house? **

McGee followed Nix until they were all inside & turned back to see all the other agents staring at him. He didn't know what to say, so he went straight for the trunk to retrieve the bags.

Vance turned to Burley seeing Tony pull up, "Burley, perimeter sweep, take Jones & Dorneget"

"Yes sir" Burley said, grabbing the agents & heading off. Vance had the FBI agents & his personnel security detail taken up positions around the house & move the vehicles to the barn to get them out of sight.

Tony came over to help with the bags "McGee, what's with yelling at Ziva to hurry up?" he asked.

McGee looked at him unsure what to say, but Ziva was next to them & something clicked "Ohhhh…... I forgot McGee! Was it bad?"

McGee looked at her "Not the way you think, but it wasn't the only reason, one of the shots got her helmet" He said holding it up to show them.

Not only were Tony & Ziva stunned, but so were Vance & Mike, who were nearby.

Mike walked up to McGee "is she ok McGee?"

"Think so, bullet didn't get through, that's one of the reasons Gibbs asked for Ducky" McGee replied.

"He's on his way McGee, anyone else hit?" Vance asked

"A bullet went through the headrest & got Shannon in her vest in her left shoulder, but it didn't get through, she's ok" McGee answered.

They all looked at each other, they had had some close calls, very close Vance thought looking at the helmet.

McGee & Tony took the bags into the house, walking past Nix who was going into the bathroom with a glass of water. Tony noticed that the rest of the Gibbs family was in there too.

Tony looked curious "McGee?"

"Don't ask me Tony, you want to know ask a Gibbs" McGee replied, knowing this wasn't something he should tell.

Gibbs was doing a quick sweep of the immediate area, but what he really wanted to be doing was bashing Quinn's head in, he saw Mike & Vance approach.

"How is she Jethro?" Mike asked, remembering that Gibbs gave Kelly the tablets & putting it all together.

Gibbs looked at him & Vance, both looked genuinely concerned "she's resting, worst is over I hope" he said solemnly, remembering that she always would only go 1 stint in the bathroom & then be ok, but given the circumstance he wasn't sure if that were true.

"Good, Ducky's on his way. This place is locked down, go be with your family Gibbs we'll take the load out here, you look like you need a rest too" Vance said gently.

Gibbs nodded "Thank you Director, Mike" he headed back inside.

Gibbs opened the door of the downstairs bedroom where was Kelly was resting, Shannon was sitting on the bed with her, trying to sooth her. Gibbs smiled, that scene was so familiar, he walked in & gave his wife a kiss & bent down to his girl & kissed her on her head.

He proceeded to the living/kitchen area, it was fairly large with a few couches, TV, dining table & a decent kitchen, he saw his son pacing.

"Phoenix son, you ok?" Gibbs asked gently, his son looked at him, anger was evident as was concern. He shook his head & slid down to the floor, resting his back against the wall, Gibbs went over to him & sat down next to him, they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I want to… I want to…I want to kill him dad! He nearly killed mum & Kell, I hate the bastard dad, I want to kill him!" Nix said angrily

Gibbs looked at him, he understood exactly how he felt, it's how he was feeling, but he didn't want his son to keep hold of the revenge within him. "I can understand that son, I know it was close call, he wont get another chance like that, I promise you that Phoenix Leroy Gibbs, he wont. My people will find him, we've got some of his men now, we'll find out where he is & take him down, he will be held accountable for his actions"

"He deserves to die" Nix bit back

Gibbs didn't know if he could argue with that, he agreed "Phoenix, we will track him down & bring him in, but it will up to him, whether that's alive or not. I understand what you are feeling, but we need to focus on us, this family, not that bastard"

"But look at what he's done to us, to mum, to Kelly, everything that bastard put her through dad!" Nix came back, he had tears coming down his face.

Gibbs swallowed hard & took hold of him "I know son, but we will get through this, we will get her through it, that bastard isn't going to take anything from us or hurt us again"

"Why's he doing this to us anyway? What did we do to him dad?" Nix asked, not understanding what they did to deserve it.

Gibbs swallowed, he decided no secrets "Phoenix, his wife's father was a man named Cesar Castil, he was a Columbian drug dealer. My last mission as a marine was to take him out, which I did. We've also found out that Quinn's wife took over from her father & was killed in a drug deal that Cesar arranged, she was pregnant at the time. Quinn obviously wants revenge for me taking his family away." Gibbs suddenly thought about Hernandez, crap! He'd deal with it later.

Nix didn't even know what to say "But… you were doing your duty, what you were ordered to do, it wasn't your call! How can he blame you for it!" he said burying his head into his father shoulder.

Gibbs was holding him trying to calm him down "I can't answer that. But its going to be ok son, we're going to be ok, I love you & nothing is going to happen to you, your sister or mum ever again" he said, not believing that not even a month ago he didn't even know he had son, he smiled as he kissed his boy's head.

Gibbs saw his son look up at him, the tears were evident, he saw something in his eyes, he smiled "Nothing will happen to me either pal, that aint happening, wont let anyone do anything that would stop me being with you" he saw his son smile & put his head back down, Gibbs smiled "Why don't we go see how the girls are doing?"


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: How is Kelly doing after the drive & near miss? What happens to surprise & somewhat shock Nix? and re-annoys Shannon? ;)  
**

Gibbs & Nix walked into the downstairs bedroom, they were at the bed in an instant.

"Sweetheart, shhh, wake up, stop scratching, shhh, its ok" Shannon was gently saying to Kelly, she was asleep & scratching her back furiously, she was obviously having a nightmare.

"Mum, you have to shake her, it's the only way to wake her up" Nix said looking down at his sister, it was a scene he knew well, if only he'd known what was behind her nightmares all these years.

"No" Gibbs said gently, crouching down next to his daughter.

"Dad, it's the only way to wake her up, you have to shake her hard" Nix said annoyed that it was so hard to wake his sister from her nightmares.

"He's right Jethro, I would always have to shake her to wake her up" Shannon said.

"We are not shaking her" Gibbs said, as he placed one hand on his daughters head, the other he put on her hand that was on her back, he pressed down to stop the scratching.

Gibbs leaned in & whispered into his daughters ear "Shhh angel its ok, shhh, Kelly Anne Gibbs, wake up, wake up for dad"

Nix watched as his dad tried to wake her up with simple words, not understanding how he thought he could wake her by simply talking to her, she was asleep, how would she even hear? But he was stunned at the result, almost immediately after he finished speaking, she woke up.

Kelly shivered one last time & then woke up with a startle, her eyes wide, she was staring right into her fathers eyes.

"It's ok, relax angel, you're safe, we're safe" Gibbs said gently looking into his daughters frightened eyes, it was gut retching for him, the drive & shot must have brought everything to a head for her. He leaned in & kissed her forehead.

"Dad's right angel, everything's ok, we're going to be fine" Shannon said, was a little stunned at her daughters almost immediate response to his words, she knew they had a special bond & the memories of similar instants like this came flooding back, she got a little annoyed again, he was always able to wake her with just talking, but she had to always shake her.

Gibbs wanted to calm her down, but he also wanted to check her back, unsure if she had managed to break the skin, Kelly though was lying into her mother, with her back facing the wall.

"Angel I need you to turn over, we need to get a look at your back" Gibbs said gently, his daughters eyes though widened in horror & she shook her head.

"Darling its ok, you know we never judge but we need to see if we need to clean it up for you" Shannon said gently, but again Kelly shook her head.

Gibbs breathed deep "Kell angel, it's ok, it'll be ok, why don't you move to this side of mum….. come on Kell angel, turn over for dad" he said gently.

Nix's eyes widen at his sisters almost immediate response to his fathers words yet again, she move slowly over her mum, with his dad helping her, to rest on the side closet to them, but facing the other way. Shannon was a little surprised at that too & shook her head smiling at her husband who just smiled back.

Gibbs gently lifted his daughters t-shirt but he dropped his head when he saw her raw skin, there were numerous scratch marks & dried blood batches, particularly in the centre, where she obviously couldn't reach to clean herself, he could tell the newer marks from the older ones, he was ready to punch something or someone more to the point - Quinn. He looked up at his wife, who had a similar expression, heartache for their girl.

Shannon let a few tears run down her cheek at the sight of her daughters back, she could see some coming down her husbands too. She looked over to Nix who was just standing there staring, he looked mad, she flashed a look between him & her husband hoping he would see the same thing.

Gibbs turned to his son "Nix, go to the kitchen & get me a bowl of warm water please" Nix didn't move though "Son look at me, remember what we spoke about? Yes? (Nix nodded) Ok, I need you to hold onto that, can you do that for your dad? (Nix nodded) Good, now, go and grab that warm water please" Gibbs finished with a smile.

Nix nodded & left the room. Shannon was soothing Kelly, Gibbs stepped out to get the first aid kit. He got everything set up, he let out a small smirk, it was strange how he missed this, as wrong as it felt to miss, he did miss it, he shot Shannon a knowing look & she knew what he was thinking, she smiled back.

"Angel, I'm going to start, hold on to mum, it might sting, but I will be as gentle as possible, it'll be over soon" Gibbs said softly.

Gibbs cleaned his daughters back up, thankful that the majority of the scratch marks were disappearing, it didn't look like any would leave a lasting mark. As he finished up he noticed that Nix got up & left the room, he looked at his wife.

Shannon sighed, she looked down, Kelly was lying next to her "Angel, stay here with dad, I'll be back soon" she said gently as she untangled herself from her daughters grip, she hopped up & motioned to Gibbs that she would go after Nix.

Shannon went upstairs, there were numerous bedrooms & a bathroom from what she could see. She found her son sitting next to one of the beds upstairs, she sat down beside him, bringing him into her embrace. "Darling, are you ok?" she asked softly.

"I know dad said we need to concentrate on us & not that bastard, but seriously mum dad was doing his duty, he was following orders when he killed Quinn's father in law, the guy was a drug dealer & dad wasn't even responsible for his wife's death, why on earth has he done this to us! He's turned Kell into a wreck!" Nix said angrily.

Shannon realised that Gibbs must have told him why Quinn was after them. "Darling, I wish I could answer that, but I can't, some people just don't think the same way as the rest of us, they have a skewed view of the world & how things should be dealt with, but your father is right, we shouldn't think about him, we need to concentrate on us. I trust your father has told you that we will get through this & get your sister through it as well."

"Yea he has, but still mum, he's put us all through hell, especially Kell!" Nix said through his tears.

Shannon sighed, he was right "I know bud, it's killing me & your dad to know what your sisters had to go through, but she's a Gibbs, she's tough, just like you. We will get her through it, I'm counting on your help"

Nix looked at his mother confused "My help?"

"Yes bud, its you that's lived with your sister for the last 7 years, not me or your father, you know her best." Shannon said smiling.

"Ok, but I don't have the same effect dad does, I have to physically shake her silly to get her wake up, all he had to do was tell her to wake up & she did! He even got her not to throw up in the car, that's never happened before!" Nix said, he was still surprised at that.

Shannon smiled "Phoenix, no one has the same effect your father does, I am convinced he put some kind of remote control into your sister, there is no other possible way that he gets her to do what he says almost instantly & without fail. I am in the same boat as you remember, having to shake her. It would drive me nuts to know that I would have to do that, while all he had to do was tell her to wake up & she would!"

They both smiled at each other "maybe dad can reprogram her" Nix chuckled.

Shannon laughed "I will be requesting that very thing bud, now what can we do to get your sisters & all of our moods up?"

"Well, if we had the hard drives I would say we could watch a movie, but dad took them" Nix said

"He had McGee check everything, anything that didn't have a GPS locator on it he packed, everything else got taken to NCIS for safekeeping, so I'm pretty sure we have the hard drives" She said smiling at her son.

"Ok…. ahh mum" Nix said hesitatively

"What is bud?" Shannon asked

"I kinda feel guilty" Nix admitted

"Guilty? Why are you feeling guilty darling?" Shannon asked, she had no idea what he meant

"Cause.. Kell is going through hell, and I am angry at Quinn, but I'm really happy too, dunno how to explain it, but I always felt like this was going to happen, I can't explain it" Nix explained.

"You don't have to feel guilty for being happy that we are all together darling, I would hope you do feel happy about it. I know that while Kell is dealing with everything & feeling the obvious pains, she is also over the moon to be able to be a family again, I have no doubt about that. As for your dad & me, I hope you understand how happy we both are to have this family back together, we are both over the moon as well. I want you to keep your mood up, happiness is contagious remember? So it will help bring the rest of our moods up as well. If there is one thing I remember Phoenix, you always had the ability to make your sister & I laugh, harness that for me" Shannon said smiling.

"Sure mum, I know exactly what movie then" Nix chuckled, Shannon didn't have to say anything, she knew what movie he was talking about, she nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Both Kelly & Nix seem to be struggling, will their parents be able to get them through it? **


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: Thanks again to all the follows/favourites & above all reviews, they help keep me inspired to write & think about things from different angles. To clarify, I am aware that Shannon has yet to show a lot of emotions up until this point, I've always seen her as someone who is tough, how could you not be married to Gibbs!? I think she is trying to keep it together mainly for the sake of her kids, but her emotions will cut loose, I assure you.**

**Now, let see what's happening at the safe house..**

* * *

Shannon & Nix came downstairs to find Gibbs & Kelly in the living area. Gibbs was sitting on the couch & Kelly was sitting across her fathers lap, he was whispering into her ear.

Shannon realised that whatever he was saying was funny, because her daughter was smiling. She went up & sat down next to them "Sweetheart are you ok?" Kelly nodded.

Shannon smiled "Your brother is choosing a movie for us to watch, think it will help get our minds off everything"

Kelly looked over at her brother who was going through the bags "What movie?" she asked, Nix just smiled at his sister, she dropped her head into her dad "Nooooo, come on, how many times can you watch that movie! What's the count up to seven thousand?"

Gibbs looked down at his daughter, she was smiling but annoyed. He heard his son chuckle "What movie we watching bud?" he asked.

Nix had found the hard drive & went over the TV to hook it up "Surprise dad, it's a fun movie"

"Maybe the first two thousand times you watch it, but seven thousand times, its not fun, I know I know it all off by heart" Kelly chuckled.

Shannon was smiling "You can't have watched it that many times Kelly"

"Seriously mum, after all the movie nights we had together where he chose it every time. I got another 7 years worth, ok he didn't choose it every time, but close enough!" Kelly said smiling at her mother.

Shannon smiled "Ok Kell I get the point, after this one we will start the movie choice rotation again from scratch, but I'd like to watch it as well, so please for me?" Kelly nodded, rolling her eyes.

Gibbs did a quick check outside & around the house, he saw Tony looking the scene over as well "DiNozzo, make sure everyone rotates shifts, it's been a long few weeks, everyone needs rest, use the downstairs bedroom & study"

"You got it Boss, the Director, Mike & Jones have headed back to the navy yard to see what they can get out of our newest guests, Ducky should be here within 90 minutes, your dads about 2.5 hours away" Tony reported.

"Thanks Tony, done good" Gibbs said heading back towards the house. Tony stared after him, a compliment he thought, wow, Gibbs certainly was changing.

When Gibbs arrived back into the living area Shannon had gotten some popcorn, drinks & made some toast for Kelly. He took his shoes off to show his family that he felt they were safe & wouldn't have to depart quickly.

He sat himself down in-between his wife & daughter & put his arms around them, they in turn tucked themselves into him. Nix sat himself down on the floor in between his fathers legs, Gibbs smiled & put he legs over his son's shoulders wrapping him into a leg hug & bringing him flush against the couch, Nix smiled & put his arms around his dad's legs.

Gibbs was holding onto every one of his family, this moment was perfect. "So, what are we watching?" he asked

His entire family looked at him, Nix was grinning, Shannon was smiling & Kelly just looked annoyed but in a heartfelt way.

"You know dear brother, I wonder what your friends would think about this unhealthy obsession?" Kelly smirked

Nix looked up at his sister "You wouldn't!... You promised!" he said with wide eyes.

Kelly shook her head smirking "I don't even understand why you are sooooo obsessed with it! So how could I even try to explain it!"

"Is anyone going to tell me what we are watching?" Gibbs asked smiling.

Nix looked up at his dad "Charlie & the Chocolate Factory" he said grinning as he got the movie cued.

Shannon smiled "Your son's favourite movie growing up"

Gibbs smiled "Yea? Nice!"

Kelly rolled her eyes "I'm surprised you haven't turned into a umpa lumpa!" she said poking her brothers neck.

Gibbs looked down at her "Excuse me young lady, but are not the same girl that would watch the Care Bear movies over & over again?" he said smirking.

"Yes, but that stopped when I grew out of them, I moved onto different movies. He's 20 years old & still obsessed with it!" Kelly replied smirking herself.

They all laughed, as they settled in to watching the movie.

The movie was finishing up when McGee walked into the living room with Ducky, who cleared his throat to try to announce their arrival, it worked the entire family looked at them. Gibbs smiled at his friend, but he felt his daughter tense up, he looked down at her, she was looking back.

"Just want Ducky to check you out Kell" he said gently

"But I'm fine now, I'm ok" Kelly said back, she always hated doctors.

"Darling, we just want to be sure" Shannon said gently, she knew her daughter still hated doctors, mainly because of what had happened to her, she leaned into her husband & whispered only loud enough for him to hear "she still doesn't like doctors" Gibbs flashed her a look to say, still?

"He's not even a doctor, he's a medical examiner" Kelly replied

Gibbs looked at her, Shannon was right "Ducky is an experienced doctor, as well as a medical examiner. We'll be in there with you, its ok"

"I'm fine, I don't need to be checked out, the dizziness has stopped, no more headache & my stomach is fine" Kelly said, she really didn't want him to check her.

"I can see you're ok but I still want him to check you out" Gibbs said carefully. Kelly just looked at him.

Gibbs smiled "Ok Kell, how about this, I will give you a choice"

"You will?" Both Kelly & Shannon said surprised.

Gibbs smiled "Yeap, Kelly you can either walk into the other room…. Or" Gibbs didn't finish his sentence he just grinned at his girl.

Kelly's eyes widened, as did Shannon's "Gibbs! She didn't throw up not more than 3 hours ago!"

Gibbs chuckled "That's why I'm giving her the choice Shan. Son move over onto the other couch, I might need some room"

Nix was confused, not quite understanding what was going, but he moved & saw that McGee & Ducky were just as confused.

Kelly's eyes were still wide at her father "You wouldn't dad, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm 28!"

Gibbs smirked "Kelly, doesn't matter to me how old you are, you're still little to me remember that, so the choice is yours, but I advise you to make it quickly"

Kelly sighed, she was about to say something when her dad made the choice for her "DAD! Put me down! You didn't even give me a chance to choose!"

Nix was laughing.

Gibbs grinned, he had his girl over his shoulder "Took too long Kell, now stop fidgeting!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Then put me down! I might hurl you know!" Kelly said playfully hitting her father's backside.

"Hey! No hitting young lady, & you will definitely not hurl on me!" Gibbs said smirking, as he opened the door to the study.

Shannon just shook her head, she saw the shock in Ducky & McGee "You'll have to excuse my husband, I honestly don't think he can help himself, Ducky please come, Nix stay here, you are being checked out after your sister" Shannon said looking at her son who looked a little shocked.

"But I know I'm fine" Nix insisted.

"Phoenix, you saw what your father just did with your sister, do you think you're immune to that?" Shannon said smiling at her son. His eyes widened

"Exactly, no one with the name Gibbs is immune to that! …If only…" she said walking towards the study, with Ducky following, McGee decided to leave the family to it.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: Kelly is being checked, but will Nix manage to stay out of his fathers grasp? What causes Gibbs to actually ASK for an apology & therefore almost Kelly to hurl? ;p  
**

Phoenix was watching TV when Kelly came back out, he smirked "You healthy dearest sis?"

Kelly shook her head "As healthy as I thought I was 20 minutes ago, your delightful turn" she said sitting down.

Gibbs came back into the room "No one likes a smartass Kells. Phoenix, are you going to walk or will I have to give you the same treatment like your sister?" he said smirking.

"Doubt you could manage to lift me dad, I'm not as light as my sister" Nix said standing up smirking.

Gibbs looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, he was only a foot away from his son "Don't be so sure about that young man"

"DAD!" Nix yelled.

Kelly burst into hysterics "guess he can lift you!"

Gibbs chuckled "You are as bad as your sister, stop fidgeting & there will be no hitting!" he had put his son into a fireman's carry & headed back to the study.

Kelly heard her mother laugh at the obvious sight of Nix on their dads shoulders

"Gibbs! Do you know how to help yourself?" Shannon chuckled

"He said I couldn't lift him, was not going to let that go" Gibbs chuckled as he closed the door.

Kelly just laughed from the couch & settled into reading her book.

By the time Shannon & Gibbs had finished being checked out by Ducky themselves Kelly & Nix were settled on the couches, she was still reading & he was back to watching TV, she smirked as they walked back in "So, is everyone healthy?"

Shannon looked at her daughter smiling "I am perfect, your father's blood pressure on the other hand could be better"

Gibbs smiled "It's just a little high, too much excitement"

"Maybe your body isn't used to all the extra muscles it's been using lately" Kelly said not lifting her head from her book.

"Extra muscles?" Gibbs asked looking at his daughter.

"Yea, your body isn't exactly used to all the talking, smiling, laughing you've been doing, because apparently, not only did you become a functional mute, according to Tony you rarely smiled or laughed, so your cheeks & tongue must be tired" Kelly said chuckling.

Nix looked at his dad waiting to see his reaction, Shannon wondered if either of them knew how to help themselves not purposefully stir each other for these reactions, she looked at her husband waiting for it & it was instant.

Gibbs was sitting on the couch almost on top of his daughter, her book was thrown on the floor & he had her flush on her back & was holding her arms down with one hand, the other was sitting on her lower neck, ready to pounce into tickle mode, he was smiling "My cheeks & tongue are fine thank you very much young lady, they are more than ready to go multiple rounds right now, however I am waiting on an apology from you"

"For what?" Kelly asked, not even trying to get out his hold cause she knew it wouldn't work but she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What did you do to me Kelly Anne?" Gibbs said holding that smirk.

Shannon had sat down on the couch her son was on, as they watched on. She saw the excitement in Nix's eyes, she realised almost instantly what he was talking about.

"Oh…. that" Kelly said, trying to hide her smile.

"Yea, that" Gibbs replied.

Kelly just stared at him, Gibbs was trying to hold it too, she was good at this he thought.

Shannon sighed, "Kell you better apologise because I know both you & your brother understand what the consequences are if you don't"

Gibbs shot a smile to Shannon & then to Nix who was smiling "You following this son?"

He smiled "Yes dad"

"Good, remember it" Gibbs said to him before turning back to his daughter "Still waiting young lady"

Kelly sighed "I'm sorry for hitting you dad, it was wrong. We don't hit or punch in this family, because that's not how we act, we love each other & never show aggression. (Gibbs just stared at her smirking, as if to say go on)…. if we do, we get sentenced to listening to 'It's a small world' with **you & mum singing it,** to remind us of the love in this family." Kelly finished rolling her eyes, these apologies were always a mouthful, and that damn song was soo annoying, she did feel like hitting something after having to listen to it, she had thought about ending her statement with 'and then I'll hurl' but thought better of it.

"Apology accepted, don't do it again" Gibbs said grinning & kissing her on her forehead.

"Then give me a chance to make a choice dad!" Kelly replied, he chuckled.

"By the way, have you decided yet what you're going to tell grandpa, so that he doesn't have a heart attack when you tell him about us & I hope Ducky is still around just in case?" Kelly said

Gibbs looked at her stunned, he hadn't thought about it, but Ducky was still here.

McGee had just walked in, he wasn't sure what was going on Shannon & Nix were staring at Gibbs who was staring at Kelly "Ahh, boss, your dad is almost here, just coming down the track, shall I have him come into the study?"

Gibbs looked at him & refocused "Yes & go make sure that Ducky hasn't left" McGee nodded & headed out.

He looked back at his daughter & suddenly realised that he had no idea what he would say to his father. How on earth did she do this with him, her brother & mother, she had to break news like this to all of them, how? "Kell, how did you tell your brother about me?"

Kelly flashed a look at her brother & then looked at him "Umm…. I fumbled my way through it"

But before anything else could be said they all heard it, the sound of cars approaching & stopping just outside.

"You three are going to be quiet as mice, don't want him hearing you" Gibbs said, they all nodded, he had run out of time to get his head around the coming conversation…hmm, how on earth will he tackle it he thought?

**A/N: How will Gibbs go explaining it all to his dad? Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: First off, thanks for the all the follows/favourites! Most especially, THANK YOU to all my reviewers! Love that you're all enjoying the story! You keep in inspired to write!** **Keep them coming!****Now, lets see how Gibbs goes telling his dad..**

* * *

The door opened "Leroy?" Jack called rather loudly.

"Mr Gibbs your son asked that you wait in here, he will be in to see you in a minute, if you just go in, I will take the vest off for you" McGee said

"Tim, I have been shoved from pillar to post, locked in a cell, handed over between various agents who have been dressed like John Wayne on steroids & I've been dressed in a bulletproof ski suit, not even given privacy to relieve myself. All the while I've been told that my life & my son's life is in danger, but no details. Now we are finally here in the safe house & you are shoving me into another small room, where is my son? And why are you all walking on egg shells, you all seem to be hiding something, what is the big secret?" Jack said sounding rather flustered.

Gibbs & his family were all looking at each other, he looked at his kids, both seemed like they were about to start laughing, he put his hand over Kelly's mouth & noticed Shannon had done the same thing with Nix.

He knew how they were feeling, he wanted to laugh a bit too, he noticed Shannon was feeling the same, they smiled. His father was annoyed & sounded like Fornell had done a similar job in wrapping him up as he had done with his family.

"Mr Gibbs I'm sorry, but I've been given strict instructions, I need you to..." McGee started

"Yea, yea, go into the room & wait. I might be older but I'm not deaf McGee. You tell my son that I want to see him immediately, now get this damn thing off me or you'll be dealing with more than one cranky Gibbs" Jack said walking into the room.

Kelly was doing her best to hold it in, but her grandfather's voice hadn't changed, she recognised it straight away, he was annoyed, mum always said she got her blabbering when annoyed & angry from him. She heard McGee close the door, she let out a laugh, which was muffled by her fathers hand.

Gibbs looked at her "Shush!" he whispered smirking.

Shannon looked at him, she was trying to compose herself "Please go, or these two might end up in hysterics before you have a chance to speak to him & he will have a heart attack" she said softly.

Gibbs smiled, he grabbed a pillow & put it where his hand was over his daughters mouth smiling at her, she got the message & held it in place.

He stood up & went over to his wife, he whispered in her ear "I might need you at some point"

Shannon smiled "I'm happy to come, after you break the news & I hope you've mended those fences, otherwise this might be a very awkward conversation"

Gibbs smiled "I have babe" Shannon looked happily surprised "Halleluyah!"

Gibbs smiled & looked down at his son who was doing his best to recompose himself "Silent Nix, understood?" Nix nodded.

Gibbs went down the hall & saw McGee had just come out of the study.

"Boss, he's.." McGee started

"I know McGee, go get Fornell & his team up to date on what the latest is" Gibbs said smiling. McGee nodded & headed out.

Gibbs stood at the door, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes to try to refocus, he could do this, if his girl could do it how he still didn't know, but still he could too, he opened the door "Hi dad" he said walking in & sitting on the couch next to him.

The study, like a lot of the other rooms in the house was a fairly large room, with a desk, couch & mattresses resting against the wall, Gibbs guessed they were brought in for the agents.

"Leroy, what in heavens name is going? No one has told me a damn thing, are you ok son?" Jack said, he looked concerned & anxious.

"I'm fine, I'll explain everything, just glad you're here safe & sound" Gibbs said smiling.

Jack looked at his son, the last time their lives were being threatened his son was stressed, angry, annoyed, but definitely not smiling, he had rarely seen that kind of smile on his son's face in years, many years. "Are you ok Jethro?" he asked concerned

Gibbs smiled "Just said I was fine dad"

Jack's eyes widened "Son, what is going on? No one has threatened me, every since Ed came to get me I've been under constant watch & this place looks like Fort Knox, but you look happy, what is going on?"

"I'll explain, just listen" Gibbs said calmly.

He looked at his father, he could see the concern "I was working on case, a dead marine, we were looking for his daughter"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jack interjected

"I'll explain, just listen to me and… try not to have a heart attack dad, please" Gibbs said suddenly wondering if his family was right about breaking this news to him.

Jack looked at his son wondering what on earth was going on, heart attack? "You better keep going & explain yourself before I do"

Gibbs nodded "Ok, the daughter eventually came into our offices, she was brought in by an older girl, a counselor of hers from the BRAT Action Centre"

Jack knew what the centre was but had no idea what it had to do with anything "Ok".

Gibbs took a deep breath "The counselor, she was 28, bright blue eyes, cheeky grin, stubborn streak too" he said giving himself an internal chuckle.

"Jethro, what are you trying to tell me?" Jack was more than confused, what did this counselor have to do with anything & what does it matter about grins & stubborn streaks?

Gibbs looked at him, unsure how he would take it, but he was going to have to come out & say it "Dad, the counselor,… it was….. Kelly" he said holding his breath.

Jack looked at his son in shock "Son, no. Don't do this to yourself, I loved that little girl & her mother too but no son, she's gone, you need to let them go" he couldn't understand why his son was doing this to himself, he did love those girls, but they were gone.

"I know its hard to believe I'm still coming to terms with a lot of things, but its true, she's here, along with her mother" Gibbs said smiling, he would leave Nix out of it until Shannon was in there with him.

Jack looked at him, he was being adamant about this, but how? No, impossible "Son, that's not possible, I wish it was, but we buried those girls"

"Dad I can understand where you're coming from but its true, they're here" Gibbs said, he now knew exactly how Kelly must have felt talking to Shannon, this was beyond difficult.

"Son, are you not able to let go so much that you are seeing ghosts?" Jack said gently, it was killing him that his son still hadn't managed to let go & move on, he knew Shannon was the love of his life & Kelly was his angel but it had been 20 years & he had to get him over it.

Gibbs couldn't bare this conversation to go down this path & realised he was going to have to prove it "Dad, stop, please. I will be back in minute, stay put and just don't have a heart attack" he said heading for the door.

Gibbs came back out to the living area "Shan babe?" he called, they were sorting the food out in the kitchen, she looked up.

"So, how's it going?" She asked with a grin

"Need you to come, he doesn't believe me" Gibbs said with a grin.

"Did you think it would be easy to explain?" She replied

Gibbs didn't even know how to answer that "I knew it wouldn't but…"

Shannon looked at him "You would like me to come to prove that we are alive & hold your hand for the conversation?" she said with a raised eyebrow smiling.

Gibbs smiled, he also saw the looks on his kids faces, they were holding in laughter "Shut it you two, see what we are having for dinner"

Kelly smirked "That's what we are doing"

Gibbs shook his head smiling as he took his wife down the hall. He opened the door, his father hadn't moved from the couch

"Dad? There's someone that wants to see you" Gibbs said as he stepped into the room & to the side to let Shannon walk in, he kept his eyes squarely on his father for the reaction.


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: Will Jack have a heart attack? How will all the introductions go?**

* * *

Jack's eyes widened as wide as they could possible go Gibbs thought as she walked in & sat down.

"It's good to see you Jack, you're looking well" Shannon said smiling.

He just stared at her & then to his son "My dear! …. I don't understand, how?"

Gibbs smiled & sat down as well "We'll get to that, but there are few things we need to talk about first"

"Is there a threat son, or have you bundled all of us up to keep these girls in a vacuum sealed Fort Knox cocoon?" Jack asked, realising that his son would now never let them out of his immediate vicinity & would wrap them up to make sure nothing happened again, after what ever had happened.

Shannon laughed.

Gibbs chuckled "Yes dad there is a threat, which we will get to as well, but there's something we need to talk about first"

"And what about my grand-daughter? Where is she, I'd like to see her" Jack asked eagerly.

"In a minute, she's getting dinner sorted, but there's something else or should I say someone else" Gibbs said.

Jack looked at his son confused again "Someone?"

Gibbs looked at Shannon hoping she would explain, she rolled her eyes "Jack, I'm sure you remember the mischief your son got up to in Panama while he was on deployment & I was pregnant with Kelly?" she said.

"That I do my dear" Jack answered, giving his son a clear look to remind him he did, Gibbs let out a small smile.

"Well, when he got home, I told him that if I ever fell pregnant and it looked like he was going to be deployed again I would not tell him until after" Shannon said waiting for the light bulb to hit him.

Jack looked at her & then his son, he searched his memory & smiled "That's why you didn't have that wine at dinner"

Shannon smiled "Yes" she said looking at her husband who was now confused "Your father visited us after you deployed for a bit, I needed help to take Kelly's mind off you mister!"

She turned back to Jack "You have a grandson, his name is Phoenix, Phoenix Leroy Gibbs, he likes to be called Nix. Unfortunately though he's the spiting image of your son" she said smirking.

Gibbs took her around her waist "Hey, he has your hair"

Jack smiled, the pair were right back to how they were all those years ago, his son looked like a hopeless teenager in love for the first time.

Shannon looked at her husband "Why don't you go & get him mister" Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs walked back out to the kitchen & shook his head smiling "Is this how the two of you always cook?"

The pair looked at him smiling, they had been shoving each other back & forth whilst preparing dinner.

"Keeps me out of trouble" Nix said smiling at his sister.

"More like getting frustrations out while I'm trying to teach you how to cook an edible meal" she retorted smirking.

"Nix, your sister can handle it for a few minutes, come & meet your grandfather" Gibbs said.

He looked at his dad "Shouldn't Kell go first?"

"Nope you're going first, Kell keep dinner on the backburner til after we're all done, don't want anything burning" Gibbs said.

"Pie's just about to go in the oven dad, it wont burn" Kelly replied.

Gibbs nodded & looked at his son "Are you coming son?"

Nix caught the look in his father's eyes "Yes dad"

Gibbs knocked on the door, he looked at his son who looked nervous "Its ok, he wont bite" Nix smiled.

Shannon opened the door & stepped out, she smiled, he really was the spitting image of his father, she took her son's hand "Come on" she said leading them back into the study, Gibbs followed.

"Jackson, I'd like you to meet your grandson Phoenix. Phoenix this is your grandfather Jackson" Shannon said gently looking between the pair.

Jack was stunned, this boy could be his son except for that hair. "Young man, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your parents are correct, you are most certainly the spitting image of your father, I feel like I've stepped back in time but I must say, I prefer this head of hair"

Shannon shot her husband a grin who just smiled "Thanks dad" Gibbs chuckled, Jack let out a chuckle.

That made Nix smile "Thanks, its great to meet you, but dad looks like you, so in actual fact I look like you"

Jack laughed, giving his grandson a hug "Jethro, I like this boy already" Nix smiled at his dad.

"Thanks dad, why don't we go see how your granddaughter is doing with dinner" Gibbs said smiling at them.

Gibbs led the way back out to the living area, Kelly was back on the couch "Kell"

She looked up to her father beckoning her, she took a deep breath & walked over to see her grandfather enter the room, she smiled.

Jack took his granddaughter in, she had turned into a beautiful young woman and his son was right, she still had that cheeky smile she did as a child "Heavens, you certainly have turned into a beautiful young lady little darling"

Kelly expanded her grin to him "You're still the same to me gramps" she said going over for a hug.

Gibbs & Shannon shared a smile.

Jack came out of the hug "You've always been a sweety" he said looking at her "But lets sit down, it's been a long day & I'm not as young as I used to be"

They all sat down, Gibbs was glad the introductions all went well "Kell, how long til dinner?"

"About 10 minutes dad, oh & I don't suppose you remember what page I was up to?" Kelly said smiling at him holding her book up

Gibbs laughed "Nope, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out before it ends up back on the floor Kells"

Shannon flashed a look between them & roller her eyes "We are not starting again right before dinner, both of you are going to control yourselves, if that's even possible"

Nix laughed "Don't know if that's possible mum"

Gibbs looked at his son & stood up "Right, that's it"

Everyone stared at him wondering what he was going to do.

"DAD!" Nix called

Kelly, who was sitting next to her brother, laughed as she moved to the other end of the couch, her dad had launched himself onto her brother.

Jack was stunned, what was his son doing?

Gibbs was on top of his son, holding himself up with his arms, he grinned at his boy "You said you're not ticklish, lets test that theory"

Nix was in hysterics immediately, he was trying to get out of his fathers hold, but it was no use, he flashed a look at his sister for help, she just shook her head.

"Not so easy to get away from him is it dearest bro?" Kelly said in between her fits of laughter.

Shannon was trying to compose herself enough to talk "Well done Jethro, you've discovered that he is ticklish after all"

Gibbs smiled at his wife "Yeap! Everyone is ticklish, just gotta know how to approach it. Now son, are you immune to my rein of tickle wars, are you immune to the choices I give you & your sister?"

"Nooooo dad, stop pleeaasee!" Nix managed to get out, he had no idea that he was this ticklish himself, but he was laughing like he'd never done before & was fighting a loosing battle trying to get out of his fathers hold.

Shannon just laughed, she couldn't believe that she had 2 grown men in front of her acting like little boys in hysterical fits of laughter, her husband seemed to be laughing just as much her son.

Kelly was laughing, when something hit her – dinner! She ran over to the kitchen, drawing the attention of her parents & grandfather, Nix was too busy.

"Kell where are you going!?" Gibbs called out.

"Dinner!" She called back.

Kelly managed to save dinner & turned back to see her brother still fighting a hopeless battle to get out of their dad's grasp.

Gibbs smiled at his daughter "Did dinner burn young lady?"

"No dad, its ready" she said from the kitchen.

"Then come & sit back down next to your brother, right here" Gibbs said motioning to the spot right next to him with a big grin, whilst still holding Nix in place who kept trying to get out of his hold in a fit of laughter.

Shannon smiled "I don't think so Gibbs, if dinner is ready we should eat before it goes cold, you can continue terrorising our children after we eat" she said as she stood up & motioned Kelly to get dinner on the table.

Gibbs laughed "That's just no fun at all Shan, Kells come here"

Kelly smiled & went to head to her father but Shannon stopped her & turned to grin at him "I don't know who is the biggest child in this room, your son, your daughter. or possible you!? Dinner first, playtime afterwards" she said turning Kelly back towards the kitchen.

"BOO! Kelly Anne come over here now" Gibbs said in a cheeky yet authoritative tone. Kelly turned to face her dad & smiled, but her mother was holding her arm.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! What did I say? Dinner first, then playtime" Shannon smirked with her own cheeky tone, she saw that her daughter wanted to head straight for him "Kelly Anne Gibbs dinner on the table please"

Kelly suddenly looked between her parents, she flashed a look at her brother, who was still in their dad's midst, he just shrugged, what was she to do? They were both staring at her, how on earth does she choose who to obey? "Ahhhhh…. I need the bathroom" She said heading as fast as possible out of the room, better to not obey either than to obey one of them she thought.

Gibbs & Shannon both watched her walk out a little stunned, they looked at each other & laughed.

**A/N: Well, the introductions went well & they all seem to be getting on, but will the stresses bring cracks between them all? How will Jack take the news about what's happened to them all? Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, uni has been a punish! Thanks to all my followers & Favourites! Most especial thanks go to my reviewers, you all keep me inspired!**

**Gibbs is catching his dad up on what's gone on all these years, but what happens to interrupt them & will it bring cracks between them all? Will Jack be able to help his son come to grips with everything?  
**

* * *

Dinner had come & gone, it was one of the most enjoyable meals Gibbs has had in a long time, they had all chatted like no time had passed & they had been together all along, but the last couple of hours had been hard. He had taken his father into the study to catch him up on everything from what happened all those years ago with Mac to how they all found each other, what Quinn had put Kelly through, where Shannon had ended up & all the way through to the to the current threat from Quinn, the deaths of Mac & Joanne as well as what had happened on the drive out.

Gibbs had only brought Shannon in at the end as he knew she couldn't speak about it, nor that she would want to hear the blow-by-blow account. She hadn't let much emotion out, except for the odd moments & he knew eventually it would come to head, so he tried to take as much of this burden as possible.

Jack was stunned to say the least, he had tears falling down his face & saw that his son had as well. He was feeling downright terrible for them all having to have to have gone through everything they did. He had to admit there was always something about Mac that never sat right with him, he always seemed to come across on his high horse & never thought his son was ever good enough for Shannon, which he also admitted was in contrast to Joanne, she liked his son though he knew she never really understood him, he was sorry for that loss as well.

"We are going to get through this dad, all of us" Gibbs said, holding his wife tightly.

Jack looked at his son & Shannon, they all had teary eyes "I'm sure everyone will son, but it wont be an easy road for anyone. Darling, how are you doing?" he said looking at Shannon, he even felt like assaulting Quinn for what he had done & he was a calm soul compared with his son, he knew one thing though he would of assaulted Mac if he was still around, that loss he wouldn't mourn.

Before Shannon could answer though, there was a knock on the door & Nix came in.

"Pal, we aren't done yet, can this wait?" Gibbs said looking at him, he looked anxious.

"No, its Kell" Nix said, looking at his mother rather than his dad.

Gibbs got up straight away & tried to go out but Nix stood in his way "Dad, **you** can't go, this time you can't help, I can't even help" Nix said as calmly as possible.

Gibbs couldn't believe it "Phoenix, move. I am going to go & check on your sister"

Nix didn't budge "NO" he replied placing his arms flush against the sides of the door frame & making himself as big as possible "You can't go, I wont let you go"

Gibbs was stunned, he son looked like he would physically try to stop him if he tried to get past.

He shot a look to Shannon "Nix, what is this about?" she asked, not quite understanding why he was saying that & holding his father back.

Nix looked at his mother "I was watching TV, Kell had fallen asleep, I thought she was ok so I went for a shower, by the time I came back she had covered herself in the blanket from head to toe & her top & sweats were lying on the floor, her yellow top & green sweats mum, remind you of something cause I had totally forgotten about it"

Shannon looked at her son stunned, it only took a moment, but then her heart sunk "Ohhhh no"

Gibbs looked at her "What?" he was worried.

Shannon looked at her husband, she hadn't even put it together "Think about what happened today, about what happened 20 years ago." The shot in the car, it almost mirrored the initial accident, damn she thought. Suddenly Gibbs face turned into a mask of horror.

Shannon turned to her son "Has this happened since?"

"Only once or twice & it was years ago, but it was horrible, I couldn't even get her to let me help her through it! I didn't put it together today, if I had I wouldn't have left her alone!" Nix said, he was depressed just thinking about it.

"Darling I'm sorry. None of us put it together, this isn't your fault, I will go & help her, she'll be ok, she loves you remember that. Why don't you go upstairs & see what other clothes she has, check our stuff as well" Shannon said gently, she felt horrible for her son, he was obviously feeling the pain of not being able to help her through this particular nightmare.

Nix didn't move from the doorway though, he wouldn't let his dad go out there this time.

Shannon knew why her son wasn't moving, she faced them both "He wont go Phoenix, your son is right Jethro, you can not come to help, you need to leave this to me" she said gently.

"Shan, if Kell is hurting I am coming to help her" Gibbs replied.

"I don't have time to explain it, but you can't help her with this" Shannon said heading for the door.

"WHY?" Gibbs demanded, he had no clue why she wasn't letting him help get their daughter through this.

"Because…. you're part of the damn bloody problem Jethro! So please, just stay away" Shannon bit back a little more harshly than she intended, but she walked out of the room, taking Nix with her who closed the door behind him.

Gibbs was totally shocked at what had just happened, his son looked ready to assault him & his wife's words & tone had cut him to no end. He sunk down onto the couch & buried his head into his hands.

Jack sat down next to him and took hold of his shoulder "Son, are you ok?" he asked gently.

Gibbs looked at his father, only a few hours ago they were all laughing together, now he had no clue if he was ok, if they were ok "I have no idea…how can I be the problem? I know they're hurting but I want to help them"

"I know you want to help them, did you think that it would all be rosy straight away? That there would be no issues to deal with?" Jack asked gently.

"I know there are going to be issues, but I would of thought that I could help with them & not be a cause, I just want to get them through this" Gibbs replied, he had no idea how he was the cause of his daughters problem.

"Jethro, its been 20 years & from what you just told me this family has been through some horrible moments, you aren't going to be able to help with all of them. You have to realise that there are things you aren't going to understand, you have to trust the rest of your family who have been with each other & know what the signs are to be able to deal with them. In some ways, you are the odd one out" Jack said, he was having a hard time dealing with it all but he had to put that aside in this moment for his son, for this family. He also wondered if his son really had thought about that.

Gibbs eyes widened a little, he hadn't really realised that "I know they've been through some horrible things & I don't know everything yet, but I love them more than anything, I just want to help them, protect them, how can I do that if I'm the problem? How can I be the problem?"

"I know you love them son, you just need to be here for them, like you have been. I've only been here for a little while & I've already seen the moments where you are all happy together, focus on those moments, not these….. and I don't think you're the problem as such, but you have to realise that whether we like it or not when memories get stirred it brings emotions out of past occurrences, past feelings & after the accident I'm sure a lot of the emotions that little angel of yours was feeling was about you. Shannon & Nix obviously know exactly what is going on & are trying to shield you from it & get her through it. Shannon is the one that got her through it last time." Jack said gently.

"I know she did, I know she had to get herself & Kell through it all but I don't need shielding, I want to help now that I'm here with them, can't I help them?" Gibbs asked almost pleading to his father.

Jack had never seen his son like this before, it scared him a little & it was breaking his already fractured heart "I'm sure you will be able to help son, but initially at least there will be times where you will need to pull back, this can't be easy on any of you to deal with. You've all lived 20 years not knowing the others have been alive, to have that change almost in an instant & suddenly be thrust together in confined spaces can't be easy for you or them, imagine how Nix feels about having to come face to face with a father he knew didn't even know about him and as for how Kelly is feeling now that she is finally with you & her mother, I'm sure she is happy but it can't be easy for her given everything, there will be a lot of adjustments required"

Jack was a little stunned when Gibbs fell into his shoulder, but he took his son into his hold "You know, I'm sure if your mother was here she would know the right things to say, much more than me. One thing I know she would say, is that you will get through this no matter how long it takes, because you are too stubborn not to Jethro"

Gibbs smiled at that "Thanks dad, glad you're here"

Jack smiled "Me too son"


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: Cracks are starting to appear in the Gibbs family, what's behind this? Will they be able to get through it? What memory got stirred & how will it affect everyone?  
**

* * *

Shannon took Nix to the stairs "Go on pal, find her some clothes" she said to him.

"Ok but I kinda feel mad again" Nix tried to say.

Shannon took hold of him "I forgot too bud, I'm sorry. Your feelings are understandable it's ok. Phoenix, I know you're our **redheaded** umpa lumpa boy, just like your sister does & she loves you"

Nix nodded & headed up the stairs, Shannon watched him go & cursed to herself, this was the last thing they all needed, she headed for the living area.

Shannon picked up the clothes on the floor & moved them so Kelly wouldn't see them.

She sat down on the couch next her daughter, who she could see was curled up under that blanket "Kelly darling, its mum, you there?" No response.

"Sweetheart, you're safe, I'm right here not going anywhere angel, I'm fine Ducky said I was perfect, come on darling, let me know you can hear me" Shannon said pulling the blanket down.

Shannon saw her daughters face, it was a mess with tears & she was staring right into the couch with completely bloodshot eyes. "Darling, look at me, come on Kell bear, look at me" Kelly looked at her mother, Shannon took her face into her hands "We are both fine, you are fine, I am fine see (Shannon took her daughters hand & pressed her fingers against her own body), not hurt, ok?"

Kelly just stared at her mother "It was soo real, I felt like I was right back in the accident"

Shannon had tears coming down her face "I know angel, I'm sorry, I didn't even put it together"

"Me either, must have come back when I fell asleep, all of it, it was horrible mum" Kelly got out through her tears.

"Oh sweety, its ok now, you & me we're safe, didn't get knocked out at all, we didn't go anywhere against our wills, we are fine" Shannon said, she was doing her best to reassure her that there wasn't the same result as last time, without bringing up her father.

Shannon just held her daughter for a few minutes, she saw that Nix had brought some clothes down & put them just out of sight, before heading back upstairs. She felt her daughter shiver. "Darling, are you cold?"

"Yea, don't know why, I'm in my winter pj's" Kelly said shivering.

Shannon's eyes momentarily widened, her daughter didn't even realise what she had done, it must have been totally subconscious, she saw Kelly pull the blanket up & she became mortified.

"I…. I….I…." Kelly said freaking out.

"Darling its ok! its ok!" Shannon said quickly.

Kelly was downright freaking out "Where are they?"

"Upstairs & in the study, its ok angel, they will stay away for now, just breath" Shannon said.

"Sweetheart its ok, its ok" Shannon said again, her daughter was hyperventilating.

Kelly couldn't believe she had done what she did "Nix is going to be mad, he was always mad… and that's why dad isn't here isn't it? He's going to… mum, I can't see him, not now!" she cried.

Shannon was close to breakdown herself, the memories in her mind were flooding back as well "Kell, I want you to listen to me your brother knows you love him & knows he is different, he knows he's our redheaded umpa lumpa boy"

"But dad…" Kelly cried

"Nix found you already tucked up with the clothes on the floor, he came to get me & we kept dad in the study, he doesn't know yet, he is just going to have to accept that it's how you felt angel, but he wont be mad. You don't have to see him until you're ready, I assure you of that." Shannon said, wondering what he would make of this.

Kelly didn't even know what to say, she just stayed frozen in her mothers hold.

"Sweetheart, why don't we go upstairs & you can have a shower or maybe a bath, it will help." Shannon said gently

Kelly knew her brother knew the score & would get over it, but how would her dad react, her emotions were so messed up, part of her was mad again, part was freaking out at him finding out "Dad will hate me" she cried.

"NO Kelly, he wont! I will make him understand Kelly, he will have to realise that we went through emotions & learn to live with them, but he loves you so he wont hold it against you, he wont hate you" Shannon said, her emotions were starting to get the best of her too, she was trying to hold it together, but it was a loosing battle.

Kelly cried into her mother "I can't see him, I can't!" Shannon tried to hold her tears back, but they just came pouring out, her emotions from back then were most certainly surfacing again.

The two women sat on the couch crying into each other, like they had so many times before.

Much to his protest Jack came out of the study to check on them, his son had insisted that he go because he heard the raised voices, the sight before him broke Jack's heart all over again. He turned back to the study.

Gibbs looked at him "Well, are they ok?"

"No Jethro, they're crying….. but leave them to it, Shannon asked you to stay away, you need to respect that" Jack said, he could see his son was about to head for the door.

"Dad, if they're both crying I need to go help, sooth them, I have to do something! I can't just stay in here & do nothing while they are both obviously in pain" Gibbs protested.

"You don't know the history yet son, both Shannon & Nix insisted you stay away, there was obviously a reason for that. I know all your senses are telling you to help, but this time you can't, you have to wait for Shannon to come back & talk to you, or you might just cause that girl more pain, I know that's not what you want" Jack replied.

"Of course I don't want to cause her more pain, but how can I stand by & do nothing! I can't!" Gibbs protested heading for the door.

Jack tried to stop his son but couldn't, Gibbs was walking down the hall when Nix came charging down the stairs "NO" he said in a raised voice, pushing his father back into the study making sure the door shut behind him, he had been keeping an eye out from the top of the stairs & saw his dad walk out of the study.

"I said you couldn't go! Mum said you couldn't go! Not until mum says she's ok! What part of that don't you get! You need to stay away & thanks to you, I have to stay away too!" Nix said furiously.

"They are both crying Phoenix, I have to do something & what do you mean because of me you have to stay away?" Gibbs asked, he was shocked by the ferocity in his son's voice & face.

"I know they are crying! You think I don't want to help them, but I fucking can't! You can't help because….. you're you! I can't help because I fucking look like you, OK! And as for the crying, learn to live with it. I had to!" Nix bit back.

Gibbs was shocked "What did I do?" he asked timidly & cautiously, not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer to it.

Nix was about to start on his father, he was mad, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his mother. She had heard her son's dash down the stairs & the raised voices, she knew Kelly did too & she didn't want this to be explained through a shouting match between them, with Kelly having to hear it, things were stressed enough.

"Come upstairs with me Phoenix, they are not leaving this room" Shannon said sternly, not even looking at her husband, as she lead her son out of the room & closed the door.

They got upstairs "Nix she didn't realise what she did." Shannon said quietly.

Nix eyes widen "She didn't?" Well that just changes everything he thought.

Shannon didn't know what was worse, him knowing she did it on purpose or not "I'm afraid not, so she freaked out about having to put you through it without even knowing she did it & she's totally freaked about what dad will say about it."

"I just want her to be ok with me, it kills me that…" Nix started

"She loves you Phoenix, she will be ok with you. I want you to run a bath for her, you can help her upstairs to it, but only to the door of the bathroom, just be yourself, don't bring it up, try to move forward for both of you" She said looking at her son trying to smile, but not really succeeding.

"You want me to help her? Will she let me?" Nix was a bit surprised.

"I need you to help her, I think she'll be ok with **you**, but try to act like yourself, then try to get some sleep bud, I know today hasn't been easy for you either. I'll come in & check on you later" Shannon said.

"Ok I'll try mum, but what are you going to tell dad about how Kell felt? How I felt? Do you want me there with you?" Nix asked, wondering how on earth she was going to tell him.

Shannon smiled "Thank you Phoenix I can handle it, I will tell your father the truth, he will just have to accept it, there is a lot he is going to have to accept. I just want you to concern yourself about getting your sister to the bath & trying to get some sleep you need some rest, and if you could grab her another set of clothes for after the bath that would be great."

Nix nodded & headed for the bathroom.

Shannon headed back down, she went back to the living room to check on Kelly who was in the new clothes but back under the blanket.

"Darling, how are you doing?" Shannon asked gently, Kelly just looked up at her mother, her tears had tried up for now.

"Angel, your brother is running you a bath, he will come & get you when its ready, stay in the bath as long as you need, I will come & check on you as soon as I can, but I do have to talk to dad" Shannon said carefully.

"Nix…." Kelly tried to say.

"He loves you Kelly, he's not mad at you, he's your baby brother & I know you both love each other. What colour hair does he have? Red Kelly, remember that" Shannon said gently.

Kelly took a few deep breaths but nodded.

"Will you be ok if I go talk to dad? He wont come, you don't have to see him until you are ready, I promise you that Kell bear" Shannon said reassuringly. Kelly nodded & turned back into the couch, Shannon covered her with the blanket.

Shannon went back down the hall, she rubbed her face, this was going to be painful.

* * *

**A/N: How will Shannon go to go talking to Gibbs about what's just happened & the root of it? How will Gibbs take it? Reviews are all appreciated & welcomed! :) Hope your still enjoying this.**


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Firstly, a big thanks to the new favourites/followers to the cause! You guys rock! Most especial thanks to my awesome reviewers, you guys are legends & keep me inspired to keep writing! Glad everyone is enjoying this story.  
**

**Lets see how Shannon goes talking to Gibbs. Just a warming though.. Tissues may be required!**

* * *

Shannon entered the room to see her husband sitting on the floor & Jack on the couch, Gibbs looked up at her with a face full of emotions.

"Jack, could you give us a few minutes? Nix will show you which room is yours upstairs, please stay out of the living room" Shannon said calmly.

"Of course, its been a long day, I think I will turn in" Jack said heading out of the room, closing the door behind him. He truly wondered how they would all go getting through this, there was going to be a lot pain for them all to work through, he headed straight upstairs.

Gibbs was about to say something, but Shannon beat him to it "Do not start with me Leroy, I know you are confused, but my number one concern is my daughter, you will not go near her until I say its ok to do so, do you understand?" Shannon said sternly

"What did I do Shannon?" Gibbs asked, he was more than concerned about being told he couldn't go near his girl.

"Your word" She bit back

"OK I wont go near her, I wont, but what did I do?" Gibbs asked

"Keep your voice down, this is not a conversation I want her to hear, quiet voices please" Shannon said as calmly as possible.

Gibbs took a deep breath "Ok"

"There is something you need to realise, you can not fix everything. There are some things that you have to let me handle, let your son handle, let your daughter handle without you." Shannon said.

"I realise that, I know we've barely been able to talk about what's happened, that this situation isn't an ideal way for us all to reconnect, its killing me. There is nothing I would rather than be able to just reconnect without these stresses, but what did I do? Why doesn't she want to see me?" Gibbs asked

"This isn't about you. Jethro, I can't begin to understand everything you've felt & gone through over the last 20 years, just like I know you can't understand what I've been through because we haven't spoken about it. But what I do know is what that girl went through after the accident & I will be damned if anyone, even you, does anything to make her feel worse than she already does" Shannon said finishing with wide eyes.

"I don't want her to feel worse, I don't even want her to feel pain at all, how can you even think that Shannon! I just want to help her through this & heal, but you haven't answered the question" Gibbs said, knowing she was skirting the issue.

"Voice down" Shannon repeated, knowing herself she was skirting the issue.

"Ok, but will you answer the question, why'd she take her clothes off & what does it matter if they were yellow & green?" Gibbs said quietly

"Because those colours reminded her of you, what is your favourite colour & I do really need to explain the green to you marine?" Shannon said with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs eyes widen, his baby girl refused to wear colours even connected to him? "Why?"

Shannon took a deep breath "Because…. She went through periods where she…. actually hated you, she hated you for leaving us, her. She blamed you, she believed that if you hadn't gone at all or if you had at least requested that leave, then we wouldn't have ended up in the accident, I wouldn't have been hurt, we wouldn't have had to move & you wouldn't have been killed. She needed someone to focus her emotions on & you, her hero father that promised to come home to us, to her was the target, she would yell at the top of her voice that she hated you so much she wished you were never her dad. Once she even tried to rip up a photo of you" Shannon said collapsing in a heap onto the floor against the wall, not being able to look at her husband.

Gibbs was mortified but slid over to her & put his arm around her "Babe, I'm sorry" he got out, he had no idea what else to say, his baby girl had hated him, did she hate him?

"Her nightmares were horrible, I'd get to her & all her yellow & green clothes/toys, everything would be thrown out of her room & she'd be cowering in the corner. She was petrified that I would leave her too, it took me months to convince her that if I left her sight I would come back in one piece. She dreamt about the accident, about you being killed. I couldn't buy her anything yellow or green for I don't know how long but that bastard did, so I would have to try to hide what he bought, I swear he did it to keep her feelings on the surface, and it took me 6 months just to get her to listen to that tape of you she had on her the day of the accident, she didn't even want to hear your voice & she refused to let me listen to it either!" Shannon managed to say through her tears.

Gibbs was crying himself as he held onto her, he had no idea what to say, what could he say?

Shannon didn't want to keep talking, but knew she had to, she couldn't stop or she'd never get it out "Most of those nightmares took place before Nix was old enough to realise what was going on, but there were a few occasions it happened when he was, she would refuse to see him sometimes for days, she would physically push him away, because as you're aware he's your carbon copy. He would then get mad at her & you for having to be so much like you"

Gibbs heart was shattered both his kids had hated him at points.

"I…. I actually cursed you for having such strong genes! I'd go from room to room trying to calm them both down & get over the feeling of hating you, it was horrible" Shannon cried into his chest.

Gibbs didn't know if he could talk through his tears, but he had to, he took his wife's face into his hands "Shannon, I'm sorry, g-d I am beyond sorry. I should have requested that leave. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I'm here now, we're together. We will get through everything together"

"Right now, I just don't know how" Shannon replied, up until this moment, she thought they could, but they'd all had so many emotions pour out so quickly, could they get through it?

Gibbs took a deep breath, he was actually thankful for the chat he had with his dad, it made him realise a few things that he didn't want to think about before "Shannon, I love you, I love Kelly, I love Phoenix. This family is the only thing that matters to me now, we will get through this no matter what it takes. If the kids need to yell & scream at me to get their emotions out I can take it. If they need time alone, I can take that too. I don't need shielding from the emotions they went through, or yours. I can't imagine everything you all went through but if that's what it takes to get through this I can live with it, you don't need to hold anything back."

Shannon just fell back into his chest crying "Oh g-d Jethro, I've missed you", Gibbs did his best to keep the tears at bay, he held onto her tightly "I've missed you too Shan, I'm here babe shh…shh"

Gibbs sat there just holding onto her not wanting to move, but he knew that Kelly needed help "Shan, what can we do for her? …Does she hate me?"

Shannon breathed deep as she wiped her tears "She didn't even know what she did, she was horrified when she realised. She doesn't want to see you because…. She thinks you will hate her for the feelings she had."

"I don't hate her Shan, I could never.." Gibbs protested

"I told her that, but right now she can't bare to see you, she feels absolutely mortified that this has come to the surface, that these emotions have come to the fore of her mind & as result the fore in her brothers & ours. She needs time to get herself under control. I assured her that you wont go near her until she is ready, please Jethro you need to give her time" Shannon said looking him in the eye.

"Ok, but I could never hate her, I love her Shan, tell her that please" Gibbs pleaded

"I will & she loves you too… she should be in the bath by now, I will bring her downstairs afterwards. You should try to get some sleep" Shannon said carefully

"We all need sleep" Gibbs replied gently, he still wondered how Kelly was feeling about him.

"You really think that she will go back to sleep right now?" Shannon asked.

Gibbs knew she was right, but still how could he sleep knowing that they were up because of the nightmare & painful memories.

"She wont sleep, trust me on that. But it will give me time to calm her, to settle her. Just try to sleep, you need it (she saw a look in her husbands eyes) when she is ok I will get some sleep too." Shannon said, she did want sleep she was exhausted but she couldn't yet.

"Ok, what about Nix, how is he?" Gibbs asked wearily, unsure how his son was feeling.

"That red hair was the saving grace, I will admit that Jethro. How he's feeling about his emotions with you I don't know. With Kelly, he just wants her to be ok with him & I haven't heard any shouting, so I think they are ok" Shannon said

Gibbs looked at her puzzled.

"I asked him to help Kelly up to the bathroom, and seeing as we haven't heard a shouting match that rivals lions, I am going to presume that they are ok with each other" Shannon answered

Gibbs let out a little smile & nodded "Would he talk to me if I tried? I don't want to cause more problems tonight"

Shannon wasn't sure "Honestly, I don't know but I do think we should deal with it all sooner rather than let it simmer, so maybe you should try. But please stay calm & keep your quiet voice or he will raise his"

Gibbs nodded "I will Shan"

Shannon nodded, they both stood up & stared into each other's eyes. Gibbs took hold of his wife & gave her a passionate kiss "There is no one on this planet that I love more than you, you and those two rugrats are my world now, what ever it takes to get through this we will do, I will do. I don't want you feel like you have to hold back your emotions babe, whatever it is, ok?" He said as he wiped her tears away, she just nodded.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: Time for a father son talk, how will it go? **

They headed upstairs to find Nix pacing in the hallway "Bud?" Shannon said gently

Nix looked at her, trying to avoid his fathers gaze "She's in the bath, I didn't want to go to sleep incase.."

"Its ok, I'll check on her" Shannon said, Nix nodded.

Gibbs was looking at his son with nerves, he swallowed before speaking "Nix, can we talk?" he asked hesitantly

Nix looked at his dad with nerves of his own, he flashed a look at his mum who gently nodded, "Ok" he said quietly, walking to his room.

Gibbs looked his wife "Good luck" they both said & smiled.

Gibbs got to the door & took a deep breath, he went in to find his son sitting on the floor against the bed, he sat down leaving a bit of room between them, he looked at his son who was staring at the floor. Gibbs sat there & just waited.

Nix was nervous what did his dad make of the feelings & emotions they'd had, he'd had. Was he upset with them, him. Did he hate them, hate him, for even having those feelings about him? Was he mad at him for refusing to let him out of the room & getting mad at him?

"Are….. you…mad at me? Do you….hate me" Nix asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Gibbs reaction was instant, he grabbed his son & looked straight at him "NO, there is not a bone in my body that hates you Phoenix, I love you more than anything. I understand that there were feelings you had, its ok. You don't need to hide the fact that you had those feelings, I can deal with it. I love you son"

"But… I hated you, I hated you for having to look so much like you & making it impossible for Kells to look at me at those times she would have her nightmares, I hated you for choosing the marines instead of us even though I wasn't around, I hated the fact that you didn't even know I existed" Nix said looking at the ground.

Gibbs had wanted to interrupt him, but knew he needed to get it out & his heart just kept breaking, all their emotions were pouring out, it wasn't the ideal location or situation for it to all come out, but he would let them all get it out. Better it be out than in for all of them & he knew the place was locked down tight, so he could concentrate on helping them all through this.

"Son, look at me…. look at me Phoenix Leroy Gibbs, look at dad" Gibbs said gently, Nix raised his head to look at his dad, feeling ashamed.

Gibbs could see the look in his eyes, he knew he had to say sorry to each of them for his actions, it was killing him knowing what he done "Phoenix, I am beyond sorry for not requesting that leave. I know it couldn't have been easy for you having Kells get angry at you & refusing to see you just because you looked like me, but gramp's is right this red hair is an improvement, red normally stays longer, look, I've gone grey! (Nix let out a small smile) Son, I'm sorry that my actions in Panama lead to the agreement between mum & me about the 'don't tell' rule with her pregnancy with you. As soon as your sister told me about you, the second she did, I loved you instantly, I know it can't make up for the past, but I'm hoping we can change that going forward. You, your sister & mum are my world now, you guys are the only thing that matters to me & there is nothing, nothing that would ever make me hate you, its impossible pal I love you more than anything"

"I stopped you going out of the room, I shoved you back in too & I felt like I would have decked you if you tried to get out" Nix said through his tears.

Gibbs smiled "You were protecting your sister, like I know you've done all along bud. I want that to continue, if something similar happens again I want you to do the same thing. Preferably try to explain why & not deck me but above all protect her like you did before, ok?"

"Ok" Nix said quietly.

Gibbs looked at him "What else bud? Talk to me, you don't need to hide anything, your feelings, your thoughts, nothing. Talk to me pal"

"Its nothing" Nix said

"No son, right now I don't think anything is nothing, we need to talk everything out, tell me" Gibbs said gently.

Nix looked up to him "You're not going to take off to go chase him are you? ….You're not leaving me,…. are you?"

Gibbs eyes widen "NO Phoenix, I am not leaving this place until we all do. I will make sweeps of the outside of the house, but that is as far as I will be going. I am not leaving you" he said wondering how many times they would have to go through the same thing, they were all obviously petrified of being split, he would though say it as many times as he had to.

"Phoenix Leroy, did you hear what I said?" Gibbs said looking him in the eye

"You're not leaving me" Nix said with a small smile.

Gibbs smiled "That's right son"

"Dad? Can I bunk with you tonight?" Nix asked, he knew it wasn't normal for someone of his age to want that, but he didn't think he would be able to sleep alone.

Gibbs smiled "Yea, come on pal" he said standing up.

Gibbs lay there having just woken up, he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep he had obviously been totally exhausted. He looked down to the floor where his son was sleeping on a mattress & smiled, he was still sound asleep.

He closed his eyes & prayed that the day would be better than the last, it had felt like it was an endless day of trouble & raw emotions, he knew it wouldn't be the last day of emotions, he just hoped that it would be at least easier than the last though he doubted it. He had to admit, it was a nice feeling to have his dad there, he had helped him realise a few things & was glad for the added support.

He noticed that there was piece of paper on the floor near the door, he got up to get it trying to be as quiet as possible & read it:

_Darling Gibbs, It's ok to come downstairs, Shan o -',- _

Gibbs smiled at the note & picture, as he grabbed a pen himself to write his son a note, so he wouldn't worry waking up & not seeing him:

_Bud, gone for shower, its ok to go downstairs, Dad_

Gibbs grinned at the note, it was the first time he wrote Dad, it was nice. He placed it on the floor near the mattress.

After a quick shower, which did wonders after a few hours of sleep Gibbs headed downstairs unsure of the reception he would get. He entered the living area to find his dad in the kitchen, Nix had woken up & was with him talking quietly, he saw why, Shannon was lying down on the couch, he went over to her & sat down, she rolled over & smiled at him.

"Morning handsome" she said

"Morning" Gibbs replied giving her a kiss.

Gibbs looked around "Ahh Shan, where is she?" he asked cautiously

Shannon took hold of his hand, knowing his likely reaction "She's gone for a walk (she saw his eyes widen), she is with Ziva & Tim and yes, she has her vest on, she needed some air"

Gibbs got nervous, she was out of the house "How long ago? Did they have their rifles?"

Shannon rolled her eyes "Dear Lord Gibbs, this place is screwed down tighter than Fort Knox even your father thinks so! Do you really think I would let her go outside without adequate protection? I would say, that that agent McGee of yours has proved he will protect your daughter already"

Gibbs smiled as he lifted her up to fully on the couch, so he could sit down & bringing her back into his embrace "Get the point babe, how is she?"

"She's ok, like I said she just needed time to calm down, just relax she loves you & knows you love her" Shannon said, as she heard the door open.

**A/N: Kellys getting some air, what surprising revelation will McGee reveal to her? How will she go when she see hers dad? Warming, keep those Tissues at the ready! Hope your enjoying this, read & review - always welcome & apprecaited! **


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: Ok, first up thanks to all you awesome folks for your continued support with the favourites/follows & not to mention reviews & messages, they truly inspire me! If only uni wouldn't get in the way! lol**

**Now, lets see how Kelly's walk with McGee goes ;)**

* * *

Kelly needed some space she had been so used to having all the space in the world, she got on well with Nix but they always gave each other room when needed. Being together with a family she never believed she would get back was nice but it was hard, she felt at times like a little girl & not the grown women she was used to being, so she was enjoying the fresh air & space to breath. She noticed that Ziva was following a bit behind & Tim was next to her but was respecting her obvious need for silence. She looked around, it was a pretty bland property, the thing that was obvious was how much this place looked like a prison or Fort Knox she thought, there were agents everywhere patrolling in full kit, even Tim & Ziva had their full kits with rifles on & she had put the vest back on.

She had dreamt of being able to reunite her family every day, had nightmares about having to tell them the truth about how long she'd known everything but she never thought that the day would actually come & this would be the result, being almost killed & cooped up somewhere waiting for that bastard to be caught, all because her dad had been following orders to take a drug dealer out, she couldn't believe that was the reason for it when her mum told her about it only hours before, everything was just so screwed up.

They came to rest under a tree, McGee knew she hadn't gotten much sleep, he had heard some of what went on while trying to get some rest himself.

Kelly was staring out at not much in particular, she saw that Tim was sitting next her "You heard didn't you?"

"Not everything" Tim said, it was true, he hadn't heard everything but enough

"Sorry" Kelly said, trying to stay calm

"You don't have to apologise Kelly, I can't even imagine everything you all went through, its got to come out at some point, better to come out sooner rather than later I reckon. We all understand, so don't worry, no one is judging you for it" Tim said, he meant it & felt like if anyone did he would correct them in an instant

"Thanks Tim, I've got memories & emotions coming out that I buried so deeply that I completely forgot about them" she said, she couldn't believe she was being so honest & open with him, but he was easy to talk to.

"Understandable, I think everyone has memories like that, not to your extend but still we all bury painful memories, helps us cope" Tim said trying to sound reassuring.

"By the way, thanks for your help in the car, I'm sure you had a interesting time with us" Kelly said trying to change the subject.

"You're welcome, glad we all go here in one piece & it was interesting…can I ask you something?" Tim asked

"Sure" Kelly replied

"How did you not throw up? I seriously thought you were going to hurl a few times" Tim said, he still couldn't believe she didn't.

Kelly let out a smile & a chuckle "Cause dad doesn't like smelly cars & told me not to"

Tim was surprised "Yea, but still…"

"I can't explain it Tim, he just looks at me with that stare he has, I don't find it off-putting at all, I see love and something to just make me believe that I can do what he asks, it's almost like I am compelled to do it for him….. You're saying dad has never asked you do something you didn't think was possible but you ended up being able to do it?" Kelly said

"Yea I guess, but it didn't have to do with stopping that kind of urge, it was more case related about cracking codes or finding people" Tim said

"Ok Tim let me tell you where it started. I was 4 maybe 5, mum had planned to take me to see gramps, she wanted me to spend time with him, so we could get to know each other. We only got maybe an hour out of Washington on the freeway when she had to turn back cause of my urges. Dad wasn't with us, he couldn't get the time off, he was working on his truck when we go home & rushed over to find me covered in well, the stuff. Dad could tell mum was upset about the attempted road trip & knew I was feeling horrible, so he made a joke about it, said that I stunk & had to carry me at arms length because he didn't like the smell." Kelly said letting a small smile.

McGee let out a small smile too.

"He cleaned me up & put me down on the couch to rest & went out to help mum unpack the car. I could hear them talking about my motion sickness making it almost impossible for me to go long distances in a car, shorter distances were ok, if they drove a reduced speed to what dad liked to drive at." Kelly said.

Tim smiled "He certainly has a heavy foot"

Kelly smiled "Yea, anyway they had been hoping that we would be able to go away in a few weeks when dad got leave, but with me it would make it tough. Dad started to get annoyed himself, mum was like 'she can't help it, what are you going to do, tell her to suck it up & order her not to throw up in the car?' Within a few minutes they walked back inside & dad came over to me, he said what he said in the car about the smell & sucking it up, letting it out & all that. To say mum was shocked was probably an understatement, but dad looked at me with that look he gets & asked if I could do that for him, what was I going to say, no dad? I didn't want to let him down or disappoint him, so I said yes dad. 3 weeks later we went away, drove for maybe 3 hours, I didn't throw up once. As soon as we got to our campsite though dad took me straight to the bathroom & I let it all out in one go. That was the routine from then on. Sometimes I wouldn't even throw up"

McGee was stunned "That's… "

Kelly was smiling at the look on his face "Can I now ask you a question?"

"Sure" Tim said refocusing

"Why have you been the one to always come into the house when something comes up? You brought gramps in & Ducky. What's with that?"

It was McGee's turn to smile "Everyone is still getting used to your dad's changed demeanor, some are still pretty shocked that he can be so…."

"Fun?" Kelly interjected smiling

"Yea, I'm even still getting used to it, but I think some of the other agents think that because I've had the most time with you all that I am most…"

"adjusted?"

"Something like that" McGee said, though he had to admit to himself he actually volunteered to go in each time.

"So it wasn't a look of utter shock that I saw on your face when dad flung me over his shoulder?" Kelly asked smirking.

"No, that was… stun worthy, I will give you that. Ducky said he did it to Nix too?" Tim asked

"Yea, he has to learn not to goad dad, he told dad that he didn't think he could lift him. Dad didn't let that go" Kelly answered

A thought popped into McGee's head "Ahh, Kelly is Lady of LAL your screen name too?"

Kelly looked at him a little surprised "Yea it is Tim, why do you ask? and I give you permission to call me Kell if you want"

A smile came across McGee's face "It's a pleasure to meet you then Kell, you can call me Elf Lord if you want"

It was Kelly's turn to be stunned "You're Elf Lord? You playing with me Tim?"

"Not in the slightest Kell, you've got mad skills" McGee said cheerfully, this was nice, he'd had numerous battles with her & even fought a few together, it was nice to put a face to the name & even better who was behind this name.

"Man, that's crazy! You're not bad yourself!" Kelly said smiling, this was certainly unexpected but nice.

McGee was glad to see her mood picking up.

"You know you killed my brother" Kelly said smirking

"What's his screen name?" McGee asked warily

"Gunny Fawkes" Kelly answered

McGee's eyes widen in delight "Really? He's pretty good, I saw last week he had his wings clipped though"

"Yea, tried to take on too many alone, he'll learn" Kelly smiled, glad that her mind was well & truly thinking about other things.

"I've got a healing potion I could trade him, wont need it myself" McGee said

"I'm sure he'd love that Tim, he's gonna go mental when he finds out who you are" Kelly replied standing up.

* * *

**A/N: So Tim & Kelly know each other :) What will this added bond bring? **


	90. Chapter 90

They started walking back towards the house, Ziva who had kept enough distance to give them some privacy but close enough incase she was needed, came to walk with them. She had heard the conversation between them & was a little stunned at the various stories, but like McGee she was glad that Kelly was back to being happy for now.

"You know I've always wished I could go to the Sea of Tranquility for real, what I wouldn't give right now for some spa treatments!" Kelly said looking at Ziva

Ziva smiled "Right now I don't think your father would go for it, but I've got a friend who runs a spa, we could make a girls weekend of it, I'm sure Abby would be up for it too"

Kelly allowed herself a chuckle, both McGee & Ziva looked at her oddly "What's funny about that Kell, sounds like a nice idea, no?" McGee said smiling.

Kelly smiled "Unless the spa is in Fort Knox, I doubt dad will agree to a girls only weekend anytime soon, you have met him haven't you?"

Ziva smiled "The place does have security & I will tell him that I will take very good care of you & it will only be for a night or two, so he wont have to worry"

Kelly shook her head "Ziva, Tim, let me tell you another story, but please no repeating these & don't tell dad I've told you (Both nodded). I had just turned 6 and was having my first sleepover at my friend Maddie's, who lived down the road from us literally. I was excited to finally be able to sleepover because dad said I had to wait until I turned 6 before I could sleep over anywhere."

"Why 6?" Ziva asked

"The age was set when I was 4 & first asked, why 6 well that depends on who you ask. Dad said 6 was the appropriate age to start sleepovers because it was at that age we really understand the concept about listening to adults who aren't mum & dad. You ask mum, she would probably say it was because dad didn't think I would turn 6 so fast & he wanted to set an age in the future, so he wouldn't have to contemplate me sleeping anywhere other than home with him & mum." Kelly answered

"He wanted to keep you close, dad's are protective, especially of their girls" Ziva said, remembering similar things with hers

Kelly smiled "Ziva, I would put my dad into an overprotective awards category with whomever you want & he would cream them all! Let me finish the story & you'll agree. So, we were in the TV room watching a Disney Halloween movie, which for us was a scary movie. Mum was over there too, her & Maddie's mum were arranging the school fete for the following week, they were in the dining room. Maddie's dad was on duty & my dad was supposed to be at home. We were happily enjoying the movie, laughing, yelling, carrying on like little girls do & we screamed at really scary part of the movie. Next thing, dad almost bashed down their front door literally & raced into the room throwing himself on top of me! I actually screamed at what he did, cause I didn't realise it was him."

Ziva & McGee were stunned.

"He tried running me & Maddie out of the room but our mums came rushing in & were utterly stunned. But it was nothing compared to dads face when he saw mum, because apparently he didn't realise mum was over there cause he didn't go home after he got off duty like he was supposed to & mum had left a note saying she would be there for a few hours, he knew he was busted instantly. Mum asked him what he was doing, he said he just couldn't bare the thought of me sleeping over anywhere because he wouldn't be around in case something happened, so he had sat himself in front of the house just in case until at least Maddie's dad got home, he admitted he was going to tell mum that he had to cover another shift for a few hours to cover for his overprotective need to be there. Mum wasn't very impressed with that, said dad had agreed to the sleepovers starting at 6 & that he had to learn to be able to cope with me being out of his reach for a night or two, especially given the fact that they knew at any time he could get deployment orders, it kinda ruined the sleepover." Kelly finished almost laughing at the shock on their faces.

"So, given that & given everything that's happened since, do you really think my dad is going to let us, me go away for an entire weekend without him in the near future? But if you do ask, I'd like to request to be present so I can see the facial expression & reaction" Kelly asked smirking.

Ziva was shocked, she had realised that Gibbs was protective, but that was… "I am confident I can convince him" Ziva said, not knowing if she really was.

"Good luck then, I look forward to seeing you try, because it does sound nice" Kelly replied as they entered the house, she was much more relaxed now than when she left & the story did help remind her of just how much her dad loved her.

"It would be nice" Ziva said, bidding farewell to them at the door.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs is kind of a protective dad huh? ;p How will Kelly go talking her dad now that she is more relaxed? But first there is an introduction Elf Lord meets Gunny Fawkes..  
**

**Hope your all enjoying the ride, the emotional roller-coaster isn't over, but i promise there will be laughs too :) Read & Review, I always apprecaited your feedback!**


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: Thanks to all the new follows & Favourites! Thanks most especially to all the reviewers! You guys rock! I'm so glad you are all enjoying the story as much as I'm writing it!**

**So, without further delay, let Elf Lord meeting Gunny Fawkes :) Will an unlikely alliance be formed?  
**

* * *

"Hey Nix, you awake yet?" Kelly called out, as McGee took her vest off & rested his rifle against the wall.

Nix moved to look down the hall "Yes, and even if I wasn't I would have been after that"

Kelly came into the room "Funny! I've got someone I want you to meet" she said, motioning to McGee

Nix looked at her confused "Ahh Kell, I know McGee, we've met" he chuckled

Kelly & McGee smiled at each other "I know that dumbass, but have you met Elf Lord?"

Nix's eyes widen "Elf Lord?" he said staring at McGee "Really?"

McGee smiled "In the flesh"

"Holy crap! Awesome!" Nix said excitedly

Shannon looked at Gibbs confused "Elf Lord?" she whispered

Gibbs rolled his eyes "Don't ask! Please!" he whispered.

"Nice to meet you too Gunny Fawkes, you've got some mad skills, sorry I killed you last month though" McGee said,

"Its cool, I got you the month before" Nix said with a grin

"That was you! I thought it was you?" McGee said looking at Kelly

"Lady of LAL & Gunny Fawkes work as a team Elf Lord, though we keep it on the down low" Kelly said smiling.

Gibbs was smiling at his son's name on that computer game thingy.

"I've got a plan for the castle's tower" Kelly said to them.

"The castle's tower? That almost impossible to conquer, I've tried dozens of times, you can't get to the top" McGee said

"Almost impossible Tim, but we can do it as a team, Nix can attack it from the air, you can attack from land & I'll attack from the sea, all simultaneously, we won't give those minions a chance to take us out" Kelly said matter of factly

"Kell, that would mean using the teleportation device, you've only got one left & my wings are still clipped" Nix said.

"I wasn't going to keep it forever, if we do this right we can take the tower & get to the next level. Ohh, and Mr Elf Lord has a potion for those wings, don't you?" Kelly said smiling at McGee

"Sure do, happy to trade it, this plan sounds like its got promise" McGee said, he'd had so many battles with them, this development was nice.

"What kind of setup do you have McGee, computer or through TV?" Nix asked

"Ahh, computer mainly, sometimes I connect it through the TV" McGee replied.

Nix looked at his sister "We're doing this at our place then, backyard" he said smiling.

"We can definitely do that, would be awesome out there" Kelly said smiling at her brother

"You want to play it in the backyard?" McGee asked, not quite understanding.

"Its not what you think McGee, Kells set up a projector in the backyard to go on the back wall of our house, its all hooked up to our network, so we can play it on that, though it would be best to do it at night" Nix said grinning.

McGee looked at Kelly surprised "I didn't see a projector? Which wall?"

"The wall where the door is for the porch, I got it painted white with a anti glare coating. The projector doesn't live outside, don't want it exposed to the elements but there is a bracket on top of the shed where we secure it to, its connected wirelessly to our network & takes up the entire wall, we've done dual split screen for us, no reason we can't do triple split screen." Kelly explained

McGee thought back to the wall, it was massive & a wireless projector wasn't exactly cheap "That sounds great, but…"

"But what Tim?" Kelly asked

"Expensive" he answered

Nix smiled at his sister, she just chuckled "Yea well, I was sick of Nix taking over the living area with all his buddies & their macho movies & games, and it was part of his graduation present from his Computer Science degree, as he got a HD overall, somehow" she finished smirking at her brother.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other smiling, they had remained quiet to let them chat, as they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Gibbs knew his son was smart but **part** of his graduation present, he wondered what the rest was, but he thought better of asking right now.

"Fair enough then, anyway I should go" McGee said

"Thanks for the walk Tim" Kelly said smiling at him

"No worries Kell, any time" McGee said heading out.

Shannon watched him walk out, there was a smile beaming right across his face, she looked at her husband to see if had noticed anything, but no nothing. She wondered what he would make of this development.

Nix came up behind his sister & whispered just loud enough for her to hear "You know, McGee has obviously seen your profile & the history behind that name of yours… dad might.."

Kelly flashed him a look of shock "TIM!" she called bolting down the hall, Nix laughed drawing strange looks from his parents.

"What's wrong Kell?" McGee asked concerned about to leave the house.

"In the study, we need to talk" Kelly said pulling him into the room, she could still hear her brother laughing.

"What's up?" McGee asked, he was curious as he had also heard the laughter emitting from Nix.

"You can not tell my dad about the origins of my username Tim, ever" Kelly said smiling.

McGee smiled "I think it's cute"

"That it might be, but not a single word about it Tim, promise me!" Kelly said smiling standing only inches from him.

"Ok, I'll keep the secret" Tim said chuckling

"Even if he gets all like I'm your boss tell me?" Kelly asked smirking

McGee's eyes widened, standing toe to toe with Gibbs about a username didn't seem like it would really happen, but with this new Gibbs? He looked at her with a smile, he decided instantly "Yes, I will keep your secret Lady of LAL"

Kelly smiled "Thanks Elf Lord, have a good day. If you need me I won't be going anywhere" she chuckled.

"Neither am I Kell" McGee said smiling as they headed out of the room.

Kelly headed back into the living room & saw her brother smiling at her "Crisis averted, thanks" she said sitting down.

Nix laughed "Crisis? You're a nut!"

"Yup, hazel" She replied smiling, Nix just rolled his eyes.

Shannon was relieved, they seem to be back to normal with each other, thank heavens!

"How about some eggs you two" Jack said, placing the plates down on the table in front of his grandkids

Kelly smiled "Looks great, thanks gramps".

"Yea, thanks gramps" Nix added

Jack smiled "You're most welcome" he took plates over to his son & Shannon before tucking in himself at the table.

Kelly tucked into her breakfast, she knew she had totally ignored her parents but she had enjoyed her walk with Tim so much she didn't think she could go straight back to all of that emotion, and finding out he was Elf Lord just topped it off, she enjoyed spending time with him & hoped she'd be able to spend more time with him, once all this was over.

"Kell, we'll have to make sure we are all 100% healthy before starting our attack, cause even if we get through it without injury we'll have no way of knowing what's waiting for us as soon as we cross to the next level, we'll have to be ready for anything" Nix said, he was looking forward to this.

"Agreed, a visit to the Sea of Tranquillity before the attack I think will be in order, get those wounds sorted" Kelly replied, this would be fun she thought.

"Mind I ask what it is you are talking about?" Jack asked.

"It's a game gramps, it's a massive online role playing game, there are thousands of players, it's a fantasy world with Ogre's, witches, warlocks, princes, princesses, knights, demons. You get to behead, slay, have duels, cast spells all virtually. Its awesome!" Nix explained.

Shannon was a bit concerned at this, beheadings? Hmm…. But she stood up & took her & Gibbs's plates to the sink.

"I want your wand for the attack Kells, I could cause serious damage flying in with it" Nix said cheekily.

Kelly stood up & shook her head "No way! That wand is not leaving my grasp, I can cause plenty of damage myself with it on my attack" she said walking towards to her dad.

* * *

**A/N: Kelly & Tim are really bonding but how will father & daughter go? Lets see...**


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: So, how will they go? Can they reconnect & what will Gibbs learn to break his heart yet again?**

* * *

Gibbs saw his daughter approach & began to get a little apprehensive, but she sat down next to him & put herself into his embrace, bringing his arm around her. He breathed a sigh of relief & put his other arm around her, giving her a kiss on the head as he held onto her tightly.

Kelly just sat there in his embrace, she was still upset for having had all the emotions come to the fore for everyone, but she didn't want to stay away from him & her mum had assured her he was ok with what she felt, which she thought she believed.

Shannon smiled at the pair's embrace. The smile quickly changed to concern though, Gibbs had stood himself & Kelly up & was leading her out of the room, she saw Nix & Jack flash her a concerned look, Kelly herself was looking more than worried as she was being lead out of the room by her father. Shannon followed them unsure what would come of this chat he obviously wanted to have with her.

Gibbs lead his girl upstairs to the bedroom he had slept in & sat them down on the bed, he saw that she was looking worried, nervous & was head down. He knew that she had been happy only a few minutes ago & was about to bring everything up again, but he did want to talk to her about it & make her realise he didn't hate her. He saw Shannon had come up as well & she was standing at the door.

"Angel, look at me please" Gibbs said gently, but she kept her head down.

"Sweetheart, please look at me,…come on Kell look at me, look at dad" Gibbs said stroking his daughters head.

Gibbs finally saw her lift her head to him & his heart broke again, the tears had started again "Kelly, I do not hate you, I could never hate you angel, ever. I love you, I understand that you had feelings after the accident, its ok."

"But I hated you, I blamed you for everything, I didn't even want to hear your voice" Kelly cried.

Gibbs let some tears run down his face "It's ok baby, I understand why you had those feelings. Kelly I am beyond sorry that I left you, that I didn't come home like I promised angel. I'm sorry you had to go through everything you did. You don't need to hide those feelings from me. There is nothing, nothing that could make me hate you. You are my angel & I love you more than anything."

Shannon was watching this with her own tears coming down her face, she came and took a seat on the bed too.

"But I changed our name! I didn't think I could cope with being known as Kelly Gibbs after I knew you were alive" Kelly cried, it was one of things she hated herself for above everything else.

Gibbs was about to break down, the pain she'd been through was killing him "Angel, its ok, we will change it back, I understand. That doesn't change the fact that we are a family, that you are my angel, my little girl, you're mine & everyone that's mine I love unconditionally."

"But we're not, I'm not!" Kelly cried

Gibbs looked at her utterly confused, why on earth was she saying that? He then saw his wife drop her head, with tears coming down her face.

"What are you talking about Kelly? You belong to me, to your mother" Gibbs said, he had absolutely no idea what made her say that.

"I don't" Kelly cried again.

Gibbs was now way beyond confused, he looked at his wife who was looking at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"Mac made her emancipate them from us" Shannon said barely above a whisper to him.

Gibbs was downright furious at Mac again "Kelly Anne **Gibbs**, you are mine! You are your mothers! We brought you into this world, you belong to us! I don't give a rats what legal documents say, that can be fixed. You young lady belong to me & your mother. I know that because this nose, this mouth are your mothers, those eyes are mine, your stubborn streak is mine & your sense of logic is your mothers. There is not one part of you that does not come from one of us, you are ours for life!"

Kelly collapsed crying into his chest. Gibbs rubbed her back trying to sooth her, but his eyes were on his wife who was looking downright terrible.

Gibbs had a thought, surely Mac wouldn't have made her divorce him, given he told them he was dead, but he wasn't sure "Did he make you?" he started to say to his wife, she simply nodded falling into him as well.

Gibbs had both his girls crying in his arms, he lay down on the bed & manoeuvred Kelly to one side, so they weren't on top of each other, he just held them letting them get it all out "Shhh, I'm here" he said softly. He wondered if he could perform a resurrection on Mac to simply shoot him himself, how on earth does someone put those he supposedly loved through this shit, he was using all his strength to not break down himself.

He lifted his wife's face to him "Shannon Marie Gibbs, we belong to each other for all of eternity, I don't give a damn what those stupid documents say. I am yours & you babe are mine! Nothing & no one could ever change that" he finished, giving her a kiss, she nodded & dropped her head back into him.

Gibbs had no idea how much time had past, he had tears running down his face & but thankfully his girls weren't sobbing as much. He then had another thought - Nix, was he feeling the same?

"Angel, does your brother know about it?" Gibbs asked gently, she simply nodded. Gibbs cursed inwardly.

"Go to mum Kell" Gibbs said, moving her over his body, and he got up.

Shannon watched him go figuring he was headed for Nix & sure enough, not even one minute later he came back into the room dragging their son behind him.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Nix asked concerned, he could see that his mum & sister had obviously been crying, and his father had stormed downstairs & just grabbed him off the couch racing him up the stairs.

Gibbs took his son to the mirror that was on the wall of the bedroom "Look! This hair is your mothers, the rest of you is me. You are mine, you are your mothers, you belong to us for life Phoenix Leroy Gibbs"

Nix looked at his father utterly perplexed, he knew who he was a product of, it wasn't that easy to ignore "Ahh, ok. I know that dad, kinda hard to ignore it." He saw a small smile come across his fathers face, he looked over to his mother & sister who were now sitting upright against the bed head & something hit him "For heavens sake Kell! It's a f#$ ing piece of paper! I know you're an officer of the law, but still, it's a piece of damn f #$ing paper! Something I know you know how to fix!"

Kelly buried herself into her mother.

"Phoenix!" Shannon exclaimed "Do not talk to your sister like that, I can see this didn't affect you like it did her, but as you said she is an officer of the law, so she has to have a greater belief in these things"

Gibbs sat down on the bed & brought Nix with him "Kell your brother is right about something, I'm sure you know to get this fixed, how to get all the documents fixed. Tell me what forms we need & I will get someone to bring them out & we can sort this all out, ok?" She nodded.

They all just sat there for a few minutes in silence.

Gibbs was looking at each of them "I want you all to listen to me, I know that things haven't been easy for any of us & I know that this situation doesn't help. We all have a lot to work through so if any of you feel like you need time to yourself or some air, tell me ok? We are going to get through this, my people will find him & we will get this sorted out but I am not going to leave until it does, until we all do, I will **never** leave this family again for anything. I need to know you guys believe me when I say that, nothing and no one will come before you"

Shannon smiled at him "Yes darling, we know that, don't we?" she said looking at her kids

Kelly & Nix both smiled "Yes mum….. we know that dad" they both said in unison.

Gibbs smiled "I think when this is all sorted we need to go away somewhere & just be together to get through everything, for as long as it takes."

"Can we go camping for a bit?" Nix asked, he had heard the stories from his mum & sister about that last trip they took & it was always something he wanted to do.

Gibbs & Shannon smiled at each other "Sure pal, we can definitely do that, but I will have to request a cabin, don't think I could stand sleeping on the ground anymore & I think a camper van would be too small for the four of us" Shannon said smiling.

"Sounds good to me, Kell that sound like something you want to do?" Gibbs asked

"Yea, sounds great, can we get horses? Haven't been riding in ages" Kelly asked her dad smiling.

"Definitely angel" he replied smiling "I saw trivial pursuit downstairs, why don't we see if anyone can beat gramps, the trivia king"

They got up to go but Gibbs held Kelly back, motioning to Shannon he still wanted a word with her, she took Nix downstairs, leaving father & daughter alone.

* * *

**A/N: So much pain, can they get through it to be able to enjoy a trip together? Will Gibbs be able to convince his girl that he doesn't hate her? What will come of this private father daughter chat? Hope you're all enjoying the ride still, reviews are always appreciated I love your comments & take them on-board :) **


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: A Great big shout out to all of you wonderful folks, for the follows/favourites & most especially reviews! You all keep me well & truly inspired! Keep them coming :) **

**Now, lets see how Gibbs & Kelly will go.. what will bring joy but annoyance out of Gibbs? ;)  
**

* * *

Gibbs sat himself back onto the bed & brought Kelly to sit across his lap, wrapping his arms around her & placing her head onto his shoulder, he just held her for a few minutes "I want you to listen to me, ok?" Kelly nodded.

They sat there for a few more minutes in silence, Kelly was waiting for her father to start talking "Umm.. normally me listening means you talking?" she said with a smirk looking up at her dad.

Gibbs chuckled "Ok miss smarty pants, shush" Kelly smiled resting her head back onto him.

Gibbs kissed her head, as he took it into his hands looking her in the eye "Kell baby, there has not been one minute that has gone by since mum told me that she was pregnant with you that I have felt anything anywhere close to hate towards you. I love you angel more than anything, I understand why you had those feelings, its ok, I'm not upset with you for it. I'm so proud of you for everything, you've been so strong."

"I should have been stronger & come find you sooner!" Kelly said looking away.

Gibbs gave an internal sigh, how on earth was he going to get her through this "Kells listen to me, you were more than strong, you were doing what you had to in order to protect this family. I'm not upset with you for that, I'm not mad at you for anything Kelly, I'm proud, you had to deal with so much & you did. I love you more than anything and there is only one thing that matters now & that is we are together, do you understand me?" Kelly nodded looking down.

"Kells, what did I say?" Gibbs asked, he needed to know she heard him.

"You're proud & we're together now & that's the only thing that matters….. and you love me… more than all the clouds in Care-a-lot?" Kelly finished with a small smile.

Gibbs grinned "Most definitely more than all the clouds in Care-a-lot Kell bear"

Kelly smiled & hugged him "I love you too daddy"

Gibbs smiled as he squeezed her into a hug.

"DAD!" Kelly laughed, Gibbs had flung himself forward on top of her & started the tickle war again. Gibbs was laughing, he hadn't managed to secure her hands & she was tickling him back.

"Kells!" Gibbs laughed

"All's fair in the tickle war dad" Kelly laughed as she tried to give as good as she was getting.

Father & daughter were in hysterical fits of laughter by the time Gibbs managed to get Kelly's back flush against his chest & her hands between their bodies giving him free reign "no fair dad!" Kelly laughed

"Kells, you said all's fair" Gibbs laughed as he showed his daughter no mercy, he was ever so glad that they were back to normal for now at least. He was grinning at the pure fact that she was in hysterical laugher in his arms, g-d how he missed this, he was laughing himself when all of sudden "OWW!" Came the call from both of them.

Gibbs had let go of Kelly instantly, he had been so good at his tickle reign that her head was swinging back & forth & had crashed into his chin. Kelly sat up rubbing her head, she turned to look at her dad & her eyes widened in shock, she covered her mouth to hide her grin.

"That hurt Kells" Gibbs said rubbing her head, he could see it obviously had hurt her too, but she was just staring at him, trying not laugh.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly saw a towel at the end of the bed & grabbed it & put up against his chin "Think we need the first aid kit"

Gibbs took the towel away from his chin to see why she put it there & then looked at his daughter "Kelly!" he said totally shocked, her head had cut his chin.

"Why is this funny young lady?" Gibbs asked trying not to smile himself, it actually hurt.

"Now you & mum have matching cuts, but looks like you wont need stiches like she did" Kelly said in a chuckle

Gibbs was pleasantly shocked "I'm tougher missy…..now please, go get the first aid kit"

Kelly nodded & headed for the door "Muummm, dad needs the first aid kit" she called as she got into the corridor.

Gibbs heard Shannon rush up the stairs "Why?" Shannon called getting to the top.

Kelly grinned at her mother "You now have matching cuts" she said rubbing her head.

Shannon looked at her daughter as she entered the bedroom to see him lying down with a towel up against his chin, she couldn't help but smile. "Oh darling, did you forget that she's taller now & her head reaches further than your chest?"

Gibbs just looked at her & smiled, holding the towel in place. "Thought you were getting the first aid kit Kelly?"

"Here it is dad" Nix said coming into the room "Does it hurt?" Nix grinned.

"No" Gibbs got out, but it did, it actually hurt to talk.

Shannon saw the look he had "You sure about that Jethro?" she asked as she removed the towel to get a look at it. It wasn't really bleeding anymore, just a little, it didn't look too bad & unlike hers it wouldn't need stiches but it was a decent length, right on the edge of his chin.

Shannon took out so disinfectant to clean it, "You ready?" She asked him

"What am 5? Just do it Shan" Gibbs smirked, oww that hurt he thought

Shannon shook her head "You going to admit that it hurts or not? Cause I can see that it does all over your face"

"Doesn't hurt" Gibbs said as strong as possible, but who was he kidding, every time he spoke or smiled it stretched the cut & it wrecked.

"Ok" Shannon said smiling, she started to go to clean the cut but barely made one pass of the cut when Gibbs yelped "OWW!" as he sat up.

Shannon, Kelly & Nix, who were all sitting on the bed, burst out into hysterical laughter. Gibbs couldn't believe he did that, but it hurt.

Shannon tried to compose herself "Thought you said it didn't hurt Marine?" she chuckled

"Aren't marines supposed to be tough dad? Mum didn't yelp one single time & she had to get stiches" Nix chimed in.

Shannon nodded smiling "Yeap, see, mine was wider & just as long but I didn't yelp like that" she said lifting her head for her husband to see her cut.

"What were you saying about being tougher than mum?" Kelly said laughing, she saw her mum give a puzzled look "I said you needed stiches but he wouldn't, apparently he thinks he's tougher than you".

"You think you're tougher than me, do you? Guess you just proved that wrong Mr Tough Guy" Shannon said grinning right up close to him.

Gibbs shook his head trying not to laugh, it hurt too much "Not funny" he said through his teeth.

"Having trouble talking dad? Maybe we'll now get to experience you as the functional mute your team is used to" Kelly managed to say in between her laughs.

That brought further rounds of laughter from them all, with Gibbs being annoyed he was in pain because he was laughing.

"I'm sorry darling, let me clean it for you, but try not to yelp again it actually scared me, now lay back on the bed & let me fix it. There's my good marine" Shannon said smirking, as she pushed him back down.

Gibbs screwed his mouth up, it was all he could do to stop from laughing, but he still couldn't help smiling & it hurt. He shook his head at his wife to show his cheeky displeasure, then flashed a look at his kids who were still laughing.

"Kells, Nix, please, we shouldn't laugh, your father been injured & its not funny" Shannon tried to say with a straight face.

"I got worse cuts learning to ride my bike!" Nix said grinning, Kelly nodded.

"I can't disagree with him Jethro, he did" Shannon smirking at her husband. She knew from her cut that the cut being right on his chin like he had it made it hard to move his mouth, as it was always being stretched, but she had never heard him yelp like that from a cut so small.

Gibbs couldn't take it anymore, he tried to get up but Shannon pushed him back down "Where are you going? I haven't dressed it yet, while its not that bad, it does need a band aid to prevent infection, you should know that" she said finally in control of herself.

"I can do it myself" Gibbs said between his teeth doing his best to keep a straight face.

"You can, but you wont. You will not deny me the chance to fix my poor wounded, in pain marine" Shannon said smiling drawing further laughs from Kelly & Nix & succumbing herself.

Gibbs just lay there listening to his family laugh at his expense, he wanted to laugh himself but couldn't, he shook his head & saw his dad standing at the door, his eyes widened.

"Is everything ok in here?" Jack asked.

"Our big strong marine of a father got a cut on his chin gramps and… he yelped in pain when mum tried to clean it, he actually yelped!" Kelly laughed, pointing at the cut Shannon was trying to clean in between her laughs.

"Now he's having trouble talking, from what we can tell it's hurting dad to use his mouth & cheeks, so we might get to experience the functional mute his team was talking about" Nix grinned.

Jack was stunned, he'd never known his son to yelp in pain especially for a cut like he had "I see…. I don't think there is anything I can actually say to that" he said smiling.

Gibbs was annoyed "You done yet?" he said to his wife keeping a straight face as much as possible.

"If you would hold still maybe, now I am going to put on this band aid, are you ready?" Shannon said smiling

Gibbs only reply was to lift his head so she could get better access, Shannon smiled finishing up & Gibbs promptly tried to get up, but she stopped him again "What did we learn?" she asked.

"That our daughter has a head made out of bricks" Gibbs said, the band-aid was helping but it still hurt.

"Hey!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Hey what? Look at what your head did!" Gibbs said back.

"This isn't my fault, you're the one who was tickling me to death… mum didn't blame me for hers!" Kelly replied smiling

"True Jethro, you cannot blame your daughter for something she did while in your arms succumbing to your reign of tickles! I learnt that I had to secure her head, rather than her arms" Shannon said smiling at him.

Gibbs smiled "I'll remember that… now, why don't we go downstairs, set that game up, I'll just go check what the latest is & join you" he said standing up.

They headed downstairs

"Maybe we should play charades dad?" Nix said as Gibbs headed for the door.

Gibbs just smiled at them as he put on his vest "No, trivial pursuit will be fine" he got out.

They could see he was still struggling to talk & burst out laughing again, Gibbs turned & opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs & Kelly look to be ok now & created some fun for this family, which after the emotions they went through was well deserved! :) **


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: How will the others react to not only the laughter but what they heard the night before? What will bring Gibbs back to his stoic self?**

* * *

Fornell & Tony were talking outside when they saw the door open & heard laughter coming from the house, a stark contrast to the night before.

Tony saw the band aid "You ok boss?" he couldn't tell if Gibbs was happy or annoyed, his expression was a mix between them.

"DiNozzo, what's the latest?" Gibbs asked ignoring Tony's question.

"Director's got the location of Quinn's base from the dead beats we brought in, him & Jones are leading a team there, we've also got reason to believe that Quinn wouldn't have too many guys left with him, based on the info we got from the Columbians about the personnel that were on board the flight that came across, at most he's got 3 or 4 guys with him." Tony reported, wondering what had happened.

Fornell was staring at Gibbs, unsure what to say, he had been standing outside the house with Tony the night before & had heard the yelling, but now the house was emitting hysterical laughter.

Gibbs could tell they were both just staring at him "WHAT?"

"Are you all ok Jethro?" Fornell asked hesitantly, as Tony's phone rang "DiNozzo" Tony said walking away.

"At this very moment, my dear family are more than fine Tobias" Gibbs said trying not to smile.

"Boss, that was Taylor, him & Harry just grabbed 2 guys trying to get into your place with explosives" Tony said concerned to Gibbs

That brought Gibbs back down to earth with a thud "Did they do any damage?" he demanded.

"Not to the house, but your truck's toast I'm afraid. They got them when they were trying to get in, but couldn't stop them before they threw some of the C4 onto your truck, sorry boss. They've taken them into NCIS, Mike's about to start questioning them. Ted's also deployed Harry's entire SWAT unit to guard your place in case Quinn try's to get to it again. At least it looks like his numbers are fast drying up" Tony reported.

"Unless he's brought in more men other ways DiNozzo, make sure this place is locked down tight! I don't want any gaps & let me know as soon as you hear from Vance or Mike" Gibbs said relieved that all they got to was his truck, he didn't care about it, it was old anyway, but he was extremely concerned that they had tried to get to his house, his family's home.

"Boss this place is secure, no one will get through, but I'll get Ziva & we will make a sweep across the entire property making sure we've covered everything off" Tony said confidently, he & Ziva had already double checked the security net Burley & Tripoli set up & was confident it was as full proof as possible.

Gibbs nodded "Do that & Tony, thank you"

"No problem Boss, we wont let anything happen to them" Tony replied, grateful for the thanks but still a little taken aback by it, he headed off to organise the sweep.

Fornell called to Tony "I'll take the outer perimeter with one of my guys DiNozzo" Tony nodded.

"We'll find him Jethro, we'll make him pay for what he's done." Fornell said, he could tell Gibbs's demenour had changed back to his old stoic self & besides he was wanting a piece of the guy too.

"Thank you Tobias. We have to get this place locked down tight I just don't know what I would do if something happened to them" Gibbs said honestly to his friend.

Fornell looked at him "You've helped me plenty of times Jethro, consider this one of the IOU's being repaid & they're going to be fine, like DiNozzo said, we wont let anything happen to them"

"Getting them through this mess is one thing, getting them through everything else is another" Gibbs said staring out over the property.

"You'll get through everything, you're all too stubborn not too. Remember, I have dealt with your girl before & she rivals you in stubbornness Jethro & her logic is just annoying!" Fornell finished with a smile.

Gibbs let out a smirk "That she gets from her mother, so don't blame me!"

The pair smiled, as Fornell headed off.

Gibbs did a quick walk around the house, he came to rest at a fence, the attempt on his home had brought the reason why they were out here well & truly back to the forefront of his mind, with the recent shenanigans now a distant memory. He noticed Ducky approaching, he didn't even realise that he was still there.

Ducky approached his friend cautiously, he had heard from Tony about what happened the night before "Jethro…how are **you**?"

Gibbs was staring out to the property, looking at the various agents patrolling, all with full kits still on, g-d how did it come to this? "Honestly Duck, I don't know. All of us are riding an emotional rollercoaster, one minute there's tears next laughter & back again. Ten minutes ago we were laughing & now I feel like that's the furthest thing from my mind…... G-d so much has happened I don't think my mind has managed to process everything, every day it seems like I learn something new that just makes my heart sink further & further, they've been through so much I can't even grasp"

"The emotional rollercoaster is understandable Jethro, in time the laughing moments will outweigh the tears, but just remember you went through your fair share of pain as well " Ducky said.

"Nothing like what they've had to go through, nothing like what Kell got put through, I have no idea how long it will take to get her through this & I don't even want to think about what Shan went through in that hospital" Gibbs said honestly, dropping his head.

"The main thing is they aren't going through it anymore Jethro & that you are now together. You will get them through it" Ducky said as reassuring as possible.

"But the pain Duck, we've only scratched the surface & its almost unbearable" Gibbs said holding back the tears as best as possible, the laughter was now well & truly a distant memory, even the pain from the cut had evaporated into a more painful heartache pain.

"As hard as it might be to talk about Jethro, it's the only way to get through the emotions of everything & move forward. I'm afraid there is just no other way, I wish I could tell you something to help, but you just have to work through it, its going to take time. But you're a family, lean on each other & those around you" Ducky said, he could see his friend was struggling.

"Duck, the bastard made Kells emancipate her & Nix from us! She felt like she didn't even belong to us! …If Mac wasn't dead I would beat him to bloody pulp just for that!" Gibbs said angrily.

Ducky's heart broke for the girl, he didn't even know what to say to that "You will get her through it. From what I've seen she has a strong head on those shoulders, how could she not have given what she's dealt with & the genes she has, so she can deal with this I'm sure. Just be there for her, that's all you can do."

Gibbs looked at his friend "Thanks Duck, didn't realise you stuck around"

"What and leave you here in these lovely surroundings, good heavens Jethro! No, I quite enjoy being in Fort Knox" Ducky said smiling.

Gibbs smiled.

"Jethro, you have given so much to all of us, you need to realise that its payback time. I am available to talk with whoever wants a friendly ear. We are here for **you**, so lean on us" Ducky said with his hand on Gibbs's shoulder.

Gibbs nodded "I'll remember that Duck".

"Jethro, why do you have a band aid on your chin?" Ducky asked, he had rarely seen his friend with a band aid on any part of his body.

Gibbs tried not smile "Had a collision with Kell's head"

Ducky was confused, but his attention got taken away from his thought pattern.

"BOSS! BOSS!" McGee yelled

* * *

**A/N: So, Quinn has tried to get to the house, thankfully not succeeding,will they be able to find him before he gets through & does damage to this family? Or will this solid unit surrounding Gibbs be able to truly repay all times he's helped them? But what's going on now & why is McGee shouting?**

**Hope you're all loving the ride as much as I am! Enjoy, reviews are always welcomed & appreciated! :) :) **


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: Massive thanks to all you fine folks, reached 50 follows.. YAY! You guys rock! To all my wonderful reviewers.. just amazing! **

**Lets see what's going on at Fort Gibbs & why McGee is shouting..**

* * *

Gibbs attention suddenly switched as he heard McGee & saw him waving him back towards the house, Gibbs bolted.

"Upstairs boss" McGee said as Gibbs rushed past him.

Gibbs got to the top of the stairs to find Kelly & Nix in the corridor, his dad was at the door of the bathroom.

"Shannon sweet, are you ok?" Jack asked through the door

Gibbs eyes widened in concern, he was still standing at the top of the stairs, he beckoned Kelly over "I have no idea what happened, we were setting up the game & she just took off, locked herself in the bathroom. I've never seen this before dad, she's never done this" Kelly said concerned.

"I'll help her angel, its ok, go downstairs with Nix" Gibbs said.

Gibbs approached the door, his father looked at him as if to say he had no idea what caused it.

"Dad, can you go with them?" Gibbs said to his father, who nodded & took Kelly & Nix downstairs.

Gibbs put his head against the door "Shan, its Gibbs, let me in babe"

There was no movement from the other side, Gibbs just stood there for a few minutes "Come on Shan, let me in, let your marine in, I'm not a lumberjack" he said with a small smile.

It took a few minutes but he heard the door click, waiting a moment, he slowly opened the door, she was sitting cramped between the bath & toilet shaking, his heart broke yet again.

Gibbs sat down across from her, putting his legs on either side of her, so he could get as close as possible. He stroked her head gently "Its ok Shan…. Shhhh" he said gently, wondering if this was a reaction to something that might have triggered a memory of that damn hospital, given Kelly hadn't seen this before.

They sat there for a while & Gibbs did want to get her off the bathroom floor, she wasn't shaking as much but still, he wanted to take her into the bedroom to be more comfortable, he scooped her up & she gripped him like she thought he would disappear.

"I'm here babe, I'm here" Gibbs said as he took her into the bedroom & sat them down onto the bed.

They sat there for a while, Gibbs just held her, she hadn't let go or even loosened her grip. "You're ok babe, I'm here, everything will be ok. I love you Shannon" Gibbs said quietly.

Shannon finally lifted her tear filled head to him & just stared into his eyes, she couldn't believe something so small triggered it "Sorry, I didn't think I would react like that, it was a stupid little thing"

Gibbs couldn't believe she actually said sorry "Shan, you don't have to apologise for anything. Whatever the cause was, its ok & its not stupid. Like we say to Kells no one is judging you, your mind is working over time & you've barely slept, it's understandable, we're all on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. We will work through it all….., wanna tell me about it?"

"It was those damn little coloured pieces that you get when you answer the big questions, it reminded me of… the tablets they gave out, they always said it would help you succeed & they compared it with wining trivial pursuit" Shannon said looking away from him.

This was the first bit of information Gibbs heard about her time in that hospital & it damn near killed him "Babe…"

"Gibbs, if you say you're sorry one more time I will hit you! Me going there was not **your** fault" Shannon said looking back up to him

Gibbs let out a smile "I was just going to say, you should have said something when I suggested the game. You shouldn't think that you have to be able to cope with it all on your own, tell us if there's something you don't want or like, we will deal with it, can you do that for me, for **your** marine?" he finished with a grin.

Shannon smirked shaking her head "Ok Jethro, I'll try to remember that"

Gibbs chuckled "That's my beautiful babe"

"Does it still hurt?" Shannon chuckled touching the band aid.

Gibbs smirked as he sucked in a moan it still did hurt a bit, especially when touched "No, its fine now"

Shannon was smiling, he always was able to lift her mood, but she saw something in his eyes "What's happened?"

"It can wait" Gibbs said gently.

"No, tell me please" Shannon asked.

Gibbs took a deep breath "Got a call from Ted, him & Harry grabbed 2 guys trying to get in our place, they got them before they got in, so its ok no damage done but my truck's toast"

Shannon was shocked

"Our home is fine Shan, Harry's entire SWAT unit is babysitting it, so he wont get to it & my truck was old, we both know that. It's going to be ok Shan, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the kids" Gibbs said.

"Its ok?" Shannon asked

"Yea babe, the place is fine…..why don't you try to get to some sleep, I'll stay right here" he finished putting his arms around her.

Shannon was relieved & settled into his chest, she closed her eyes "Just til I fall asleep, then you should go down to the kids, they're probably worried"

Gibbs settled in himself, making sure they were both comfortable, he just lay there breathing her in.

xxx

Tony & Ziva were checking the perimeter, both were focused on the task at hand, for neither wanted to let anything get past them.

They came to a stop to survey the property "It looks as secure as possible, doesn't it?" Tony asked.

"It looks secure yes, but there is no such thing as 100% secure" Ziva answered

"Well don't tell that to Gibbs!" Tony said

"He knows that already Tony" Ziva said.

"You hear it last night?" Tony asked apprehensively.

"Yes, sounded painful" Ziva said softly.

"I can't imagine what they're all going through" Tony admitted

"They've got a lot of emotions to get through" Ziva said

"You know, if I ever have kids they're going to be tagged with GPS tracking & video surveillance, heck I'll keep them on leash that way we can be separated" Tony said smiling, it hadn't been his idea, but he liked it.

Ziva looked at him "You spoken to Gibbs about this?" she asked, remember the promise Gibbs had made to Kelly after her little adventure, when she was little.

"Umm…no, not Gibbs" Tony answered confused, he was sure he wasn't around when he spoke about this with Kate.

Ziva smiled "I think you would make a great father Tony, but I doubt you could compete with Gibbs in the protective stakes"

"I'm sure I could hold my own" Tony said with a grin

Ziva just smiled, thinking back to what Kelly had told her "Not likely, but it would be nice to see you try"

"That an offer?" Tony asked

Ziva just smiled "We should check the rest of the perimeter", she headed off to do just that.

Tony smiled as he followed her.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs has gotten his beautiful Shannon through the first painful memory of the hospital, but is there more pain to come?**


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: A special husband/wife moment turns into trying to make their family whole..**

* * *

Gibbs woke up & smiled, he and Shannon were still in the exact same position they feel asleep in the night before, totally wrapped up into each other. He was thankful that after Shannon's little episode the previous day there were no further breakdowns, he was also a little surprised that the night passed quietly without incident, both Nix & Kelly had decided to sleep in rooms of their own, even though he told them that they could bunk in with them if they wanted to, he was glad that it looked like everyone slept well.

He just lay there staring at his gorgeous wife sleeping peacefully against his chest, g-d how he missed her. He had to admit no matter who he tried to find comfort in through the years was just no match, not even close, not even Jenn came close & he had thought she did when they were together, no one compared to her, to his redhead beauty, to his darling Shannon his soul mate. He would never let anything happen to her again & he would never leave her.

He couldn't help himself, he started to intertwine his fingers through her hair & ran his fingers around her back drawing silly pictures.

"A horse or donkey?" Shannon said smiling looking up at him.

Gibbs chuckled "Nope, camel"

"How is that a camel? And good morning to you too" Shannon said

"Morning babe" Gibbs said planting a kiss on her "It's a camel, cause there's a hump" he said as he lifted her on top of him "right here" planting his hands onto her bottom.

"Are you calling me a camel Gibbs?" Shannon said smirking at him.

"A very sexy, gorgeous camel maybe?" Gibbs replied cheekily.

"I'm so glad you haven't matured darling" Shannon said patting him on the head, Gibbs just chuckled.

Shannon went to get up, "Its still early babe, its not even 05:00, where you going?" Gibbs asked pulling her back

"Shower, while there's still hot water, yesterday we ran out, so we might have to double up in there" Shannon said hoping up. Gibbs grinned & followed her.

They finished getting dressed after their shower & thought they'd check on the kids. Shannon opened Nix's door and they both smiled, he was still sound asleep. They went to Kelly's room, but when Shannon opened the door they found an empty bed.

They were down the stairs in a flash, they found her asleep on the couch. Shannon was wondering why she ended up downstairs, when she saw that there were piles of papers on the table.

Shannon headed over to see what they all were & noticed Gibbs had gone to check on her, she watched as he lifted her t-shirt to check her back, he flashed her a look & nodded to say it was ok, she beaconed him over to her.

Gibbs went over to the table to see what Shannon was looking at, he could tell she was waiting for him to sit down so she could sit on his lap, so he promptly did so & brought her onto his lap.

They surveyed what was in front on them, there were various piles of papers each marked "Mum", "Nix", "Kelly" & "Family". They were obviously the forms & paperwork for all the name changes and alike.

"When did the forms get here?" Shannon asked Gibbs

"Not sure, I only asked Ducky yesterday after lunch to arrange it, didn't realise they came out. Maybe Mike's back" Gibbs answered, Mike had said he would come back once he got information from the sobs who got to his truck & they had been proving tough nuts to crack.

Shannon picked up the pile marked "Family", a tear ran down her cheek & she noticed that Gibbs had a one too the very first form was "Request for Reversal of Emancipation Order", she lifted the sheet to reveal the original order.

Gibbs heart was breaking yet again, he needed a punching bag. He took a stronger hold of his wife to give him some strength to resist the urge rip up the papers, he still couldn't understand how a person can do this to people he supposedly loved.

Gibbs picked up the pen that was on the table & flipped the paper back to the front, he saw where he had to sign & initial, Kelly had flagged every spot with each of their initials for where signatures were required. He saw that Kelly had already signed, he signed it himself & passed the pen to his wife who duly signed as well.

Shannon gave Gibbs a quick smile as they moved onto the next form "Transfer of Guardianship Rights", she looked at the top line _Name of party of whom guardianship relates to: Phoenix Leroy Gibbs_. She saw that Kelly had already signed in the area for _name of party whom is relinquishing rights_. The original paperwork for guardianship was attached to it as well. Again, she signed & initialed where required for her to take it back & passed the pen to Gibbs who signed & initialed as well.

Gibbs looked at the last item in the pile "Motion to Request Reversal of Divorce" it had a note attached _"Mum Dad, this isn't a standard request, its something that has to be petitioned for, hopefully this should do it, otherwise, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Kell"_

Shannon looked at her husband "I want to get this reversed, but a ceremony to renew our vows does sound nice"

Gibbs felt the same way "We'll go to the high courts if we have to & we'll have the ceremony you always wanted"

Shannon smiled "As long as you're waiting for me at the end of the aisle, that's all I want"

Gibbs smiled "Wont be anywhere else"

They turned their attention back to the document, it was a 6 page statutory declaration, they both read it & just stared at their daughter who was sound asleep on the couch.

"Shan, this is…" Gibbs started to say, he was stunned, she had documented everything that happened but the way she wrote it was so formal & emotionless, if he had written it there would have numerous sections that would have been filled with cursed words, heck the whole thing would have been.

"I don't even have words for it" Shannon replied, she was just as stunned, she swore that reading it her daughter had written it about another family, there was no emotion shown in it. She knew she had become a great lawyer and this certainly was a testament to that, but still to see it all written there in black & white so plainly was just horrible.

Shannon wrapped herself around Gibbs, who in turn wrapped himself around her "I love you" they both said in unison, drawing smiles from each other. They both signed the declaration & placed it face down, no one would read this again, they both agreed to that.

Gibbs saw a note stuck on the top of the pile marked "Kelly" & wondered what it was. He picked up the pile, the first form was her change of name, the note simply said "_Mum Dad,_ _You need to decide_". He looked at the form & realised straight away what she meant, she had filled in Surname & First Name, but the field marked "_Other Names_" was blank.

"What do you think babe?" Gibbs asked his wife, knowing she knew what he would mean.

Shannon looked at her daughter "I think we should stick with what we originally wanted" she said to him.

Gibbs nodded as he took the pen & finished the form off _– Other Names: Anne_.

They went through the rest of the forms, signing & initially where required, putting the forms where Nix needed to sign in one pile & the others in another, they would get taken straight back to be processed.

Shannon was still sitting in his lap watching her daughter sleep "This would have taken hours, we should have been here to support her with it…. we are going to get her through this, aren't we?"

Gibbs looked at his girl, she was right the emotional toll of putting all these together would have been immense & he wished he could have been with her for it too "We have to Shan, so we will, wont accept not getting her through it"

She smiled "Using your freaky remote control & ordering her to get through it is off limits"

Gibbs let out a soft chuckle, he never thought about the way he got his girl to do things was like a remote control but now that she said it, he liked the idea "Wont do that babe, we'll help her work through it"

Shannon smiled in agreement "We will, ohh, and by the way, your son & I are in agreement, you are going to figure out a way to, how should I put this… re-program our daughter so that she wakes up for us without having to shake her silly!"

Gibbs grinned "I'll have to check the manual"

Shannon chuckled "Do that!"

"Yes ma'am" Gibbs said smiling.

They sat there for a few minutes just watching her sleep peacefully.

"We should take her upstairs to bed, don't want her being woken by the hustle & bustle" Shannon said refocusing.

Gibbs nodded standing them up, they went over to her & bent down, he moved her hands into her lap & scooped her up, he thought he saw her eyes flash open "shhh baby, go back to sleep" he said softly carrying her upstairs.

He placed her down on the bed, as Shannon took off her slippers, they covered her up & tucked her in, flashing a grin at each other. Gibbs watched as Shannon leaned in to kiss her daughter on the head, he followed suit. They went to leave the room, but stopped at the door to look back, Gibbs held onto Shannon from behind around her waist, they stood there for a few minutes watching her sleep agian.

Gibbs let out another soft chuckle "She still scrunches the covers around her"

Shannon smiled "I wonder who she gets that from?" she said as they left the room.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of pain to make the family whole is a sacrifice they've made & a special day to look forward to :) But what's the latest with Quinn? & what emotions will a new day bring? Hope you're all still loving this.. review away! Always love to hear what everyone thinks!**


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: Thanks to all you fine folks, the follows, favourites & most especially reviews are awesome! Really glad you're all enjoying the ride still.. lets see what the latest on Quinn is..**

* * *

"Mike, when did you get back?" Gibbs said seeing him come out of the study as they came back downstairs.

"23:00, I gave the package to Kelly, she was up getting a drink" Mike said as they went into the kitchen, he didn't know exactly what it was but he knew it was from the legal department, so he guessed it was some kind of forms to make their family whole or something along those lines.

"We know, thank you Mike, it's appreciated" Shannon said looking at the paperwork.

"What's the latest?" Gibbs asked

"Their base was deserted, we found some maps of the hospital & of your neighborhood, some grenades & some C4 that matches the stick used on your truck. The director's put the place under surveillance in case they come back to it. Our most recent visitors finally gave us some useful intel. They said that there were only 2 other men left from Columbia besides Quinn & gave us some rego's of the stolen cars they've been using, BOLO's are out on all of them" Mike said.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"The only part that I don't like, they said after Quinn sent them on their way that he left with the other guys & didn't tell them where he was going, we still have no lead on where Quinn actually is" Mike said, as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

It was Jack "Morning" he said

"Hey dad, how'd you sleep?" Gibbs asked

"As well as can be" Jack said glad that moods seemed to be ok at this moment

"Mike, sweep time" Gibbs said, giving his wife a kiss & heading for the door. The fact that they had no leads on Quinn was worrying him, he wanted to make sure the place was secure himself.

Shannon watched him go making sure he stopped to put his vest on, he did, she too was concerned about the fact that Quinn seemed to be off the radar. She turned her attention to Jack "How bout we get some coffee going?"

They made the first of many pots for the day & sat down.

"Jack, Jethro & I have made a change to Kelly's name. We don't want her to be connected in any way with Mac, we hope you don't mind but we've change her middle name to just Anne." Shannon said gently

"I think that's perfect darling, fine by me. I never insisted on you putting my mothers & Anne's mothers names into hers, as well as her grandmothers but I understand why you did" Jack replied, he saw the papers & guess they were the forms, his son had told him about.

"I'm glad you're here Jack, you & Jethro seem to be getting on a lot better now than back then & I know the kids are glad you're here too" Shannon said, boy did she have arguments with her husband about their relationship.

Jack smiled "It took us while, his mother was always the glue between us & then my dear it was you, but we eventually worked it out between us."

Shannon smiled

"I have to say though, its still a bit surreal to look at Nix, I'm sure if his grandmother was here she would have had a heart attack upon seeing him, they are definitely 2 peas in a pod, even with that hair of his!" Jack said, he still couldn't believe how alike they were & not just in the looks department.

Shannon laughed "Kell told me that a few times she'd walk into their shed when he was working on a project & had to stop herself from actually saying _Dad_, he looks so alike sometimes"

Jack gave a small smile "I'm sure, and she reminds me of her grandmother to be honest, some of her mannerisms & expressions are her grandmothers"

"I'm sure Kell would love to hear that, along with your son" Shannon said.

Jack nodded "How are you this morning?"

"Doing ok so far, we're just going to take day by day Jack, that's all we can do, right?" Shannon asked

"I'm afraid so, but day by day turns into week by week & month by month, you'll get there darling, you all will I just know it" Jack said, she always was a sweet thing & it was killing him to know everything she went through.

Gibbs had come in just time to hear that & smiled "Thanks dad, would be nice if you stuck around for a bit after this is all over"

Shannon looked up at her approaching husband, who promptly stood her up & sat down bringing her back into his lap.

"Would love too" Jack said watching the pair snuggle "Just remember what I used to say Leroy, displays of affection are ok…"

"but anything more than a simple kiss belongs in the privacy of a bedroom, I remember dad" Gibbs said finishing his fathers sentence smiling, he himself felt like a teenager again.

"Remember what?" Nix asked coming into the room

Gibbs looked at his son & smiled "Morning pal, I'll tell you later"

Jack got up & got breakfast going.

"Darling, come & sit down, we need you to sign a few things" Shannon said gently pulling out the chair next to them.

"Your sisters filled in all the forms & marked out where you need to sign & initial, you don't have many" Gibbs said gently passing him a pen

Nix nodded "Ok"

"This one is your change of name" Shannon said, they watched him sign.

"This one pal, is to switch the guardianship back to us from Kells" Gibbs said, g-d this was hard, but he was glad he was here for his son, he was kind of annoyed that Kelly had done it without them to help her through it.

Nix signed it & grinned "Guess Kells can't ground me anymore". Shannon & Gibbs both smiled.

"For what?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow

"In general" Nix replied, hoping to change the subject.

Shannon took a breath "Last one darling" she said placing it in front of her son, she didn't want to say it & knew he would know what it was.

Nix looked at it & signed, he looked at his parents & smiled "Guess I'm yours legally speaking"

They both smiled & took him into a hug "Always bud" Gibbs said.

Jack listened to this exchange, his heart breaking, he turned to see the 3 of them in a hug & damn near fainted, he truly felt he was looking at himself with Anne & Leroy from years ago, the similarities were incredible.

Shannon saw the look on Jack's face "Jack? Everything ok?"

Gibbs looked at his dad, he looked shocked "Dad?"

Jack refocused "Yes, sorry. Just a memory is all, still coming around to the similarities, so how about eggs again for everyone?"

Gibbs smiled "Sounds great dad, thanks"

* * *

**A/N: Jack & Shannon finally got a moment to talk & bit by bit the family is becoming whole again but where exactly is Quinn? **


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: Does a moment of family fun & happiness get soured by a suggested vacation location?**

* * *

They had finished breakfast & moved over to the couch when Kelly came downstairs.

Gibbs was sitting with Shannon as she walked into the room, their eyes met & he beckoned her over to them. She went to sit down next to her mum, but Gibbs pulled her to sit in-between him & his wife.

"Morning Kelly Anne Gibbs" Gibbs whispered into his daughters ear.

Kelly smiled "Morning" she said, knowing that's what they changed her name to & was so glad she now had a normal length name.

"Darling, why didn't you wait for us before filling it all in?" Shannon asked gently, she had wished she could of helped or at least been there to support her while doing it.

"You were sleeping so soundly, didn't want to wake you & I just wanted to get it all done" Kelly said looking at her mother.

"I would have thought you remembered that you can wake us whenever you need us" Shannon replied

"Ah huh" Gibbs chimed in.

"I know that, but I wanted to get it done as soon as possible & it wasn't exactly something you could actually help with." Kelly said honestly.

Gibbs flashed his wife a look "Kell, we might not have been able to actually help with the forms, but we could have been here for you while you were filling them in. Given you support for it, it couldn't have been easy angel." He said looking at his girl

"I know, but I needed to focus, think it through, thought it best to do it alone" Kelly said looking at her hands.

Shannon looked at her husband, they both knew what she meant by "it", the declaration for their divorce reversal.

"Kell, you never have to do anything alone angel, remember that. We could have helped you with **that** one" Gibbs said gently.

"Ok I'll remember that but I just focused on the outcome to get through it,….. did you not think it was appropriate, did I leave something out?" Kelly asked softly.

"No angel, you did a good job, didn't leave anything out & your right, the outcome is the only thing that matters" Shannon said proudly.

"Mum's right, on all counts Kell" Gibbs said to his daughter.

"Can you repeat that so I can record it?" Kelly said cheekily

Gibbs smirked, he took his daughter into a hug "Nope"

Shannon smiled at him "I think our daughter is right, we should record that you admitted that I was right on numerous counts" she said.

Gibbs grinned at his wife "You do, do you?" he said as he leaned over his daughter for a kiss.

"Excuse me, adult daughter sitting in between you" Kelly exclaimed

Gibbs & Shannon smiled at each other & looked at her, Shannon smirked he had covered her eyes again.

"Nope, you're daddy's little girl remember? So please, let mummy & daddy share a simple kiss over you" Gibbs whispered into her ear.

Kelly sighed "Nix is on the other couch & gramps could walk back in at any moment"

Gibbs smiled "I know you can't see, so I will tell you that your brother has buried his head into the cushion, haven't you Nix?"

"Yes!" Nix chuckled

"And gramps?" Kelly asked

"We are just trying to give each other a simple kiss, which your grandfather is ok with, so please shush" Gibbs finished in a chuckle drawing another sigh from Kelly.

Shannon smiled, she could see the joy he was getting from having their girl sit in between them for this for she felt it too, but she kind of felt sorry for her daughter, she patted her on the shoulder "It'll be over soon angel, promise" she said drawing a grin from her husband.

Gibbs & Shannon leaned in again for a kiss over their daughter, they then heard someone coming down the stairs & drew back just in time as Jack came into the room.

"Morning Kell darling, would you like some breakfast?... why are you covering her eyes Leroy?" Jack asked suspiciously

Gibbs tried to hide the smile "Needed privacy for a minute dad" he said as he removed his hand from his daughters eyes.

"Just remember what we spoke about Leroy" Jack said, Gibbs nodded.

Kelly tried to stand up, but was pulled back down "Where you going?" Gibbs asked.

"Ahh.. breakfast" Kelly replied

"You can have breakfast sitting right here, you're not moving from in between us just yet" Gibbs said smiling

"Mind if I ask why?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs shot Shannon a look, she knew why "Your father just wants to keep you as close as possible for a bit longer angel, to make sure you're ok after… , and I'm in agreement, so please stay put, because we all know what he will do if you try to get up again" she finished with a smile.

"I'm fine, promise" Kelly said.

"Good, then you can be fine sitting right here, because your mother is right" Gibbs said with a grin.

Kelly sighed and succumbed, she settled back into the couch. "Good girl" Gibbs said cheekily patting his daughter on the head & putting his arm around her & onto his wife's shoulder, the pair squished her in nice & tight between them, bring their own heads together on top of their daughters, Kelly just rolled her eyes.

Nix chuckled.

"Something tells me that sooner or later your time will come dear brother" Kelly said poking her tongue out to him.

"and I will take it like the man I am" Nix said proudly sticking his own tongue out.

"How are you a man? A man wouldn't obsess over a kids movie!" Kelly retorted

"I'm so glad this family is soo mature for a bunch of adults" Shannon said smirking.

Gibbs smirked "Almost a bunch of adults, he is not an adult yet Shan, he'll only be an adult when he is legal"

"6 months then" Nix said proudly

Shannon smiled "that's his excuse, how about the two of you?"

"I'm sorry, but look at who my father is! How can I act maturely when he doesn't let me!" Kelly laughed as her father tried to cover her mouth "see!"

Gibbs just smiled at his wife, as he held onto his daughter.

"She's right you know, all the maturity levels in this family stem from you! Heaven help me when we go away" Shannon said smiling at her dear husband.

"You feeling left out babe? It's ok, you'll be right there with the rest of us kids, I'm sure within no time you'll regress too" Gibbs said grinning, drawing a wry smile from his wife.

Jack had been listening & watching this exchange with delight, they seem to be better than fine this morning which he was happy for, he went to give Kelly her breakfast "here you go Kell darling"

"Thanks gramps" Kelly said as she tucked into her scrambled eggs.

Jack sat down on the couch next to Nix "So, where you guys going to go?"

"Not sure dad, we're just going to get away somewhere we can just be together, find a cabin somewhere, go horse riding, fishing, just hang out." Gibbs said.

"Well, Mrs Hannigan still has that cabin by Lake Jean if you like, I'm sure she wouldn't mind, her children have stopped using it & she's stopped renting it out so it would be free, plus its got a nice little horse paddock" Jack suggested.

Gibbs just looked at his father.

"That's near Stillwater, yea?" Nix asked.

"Yes, Its in the Ricketts Glenn State Park, about an hour out of town, you could come see the place, see where your parents grew up & then head there." Jack answered

Nix smiled, he'd wanted to go to Stillwater for as long as he could remember, but it just never came off for various reasons. "Can we?" he said looking at his parents.

Gibbs & Shannon flashed each other a look "We can look into it pal, sure" Gibbs said, though the fact that the cabin was Mrs Hannigan's was a little off putting for him.

Nix smiled at his sister who had just put down her plate "Now we can finally go, I get why you kept saying no, sorry"

Kelly just looked her brother "yea.."

Shannon rubbed her daughters arm, she knew that she kept telling her brother no to his requests to go after they moved back to Washington, she thought though that it was only because she couldn't bare to go & have to go through everything with him thinking she had past, that they had both past, but that obviously wasn't the only reason. She also knew that he had tried to go & she stopped him, so this was a touchy subject.

"Nix is right angel, we can finally go" Shannon said gently.

Gibbs guessed that Nix had asked to go only for Kelly to say no "We'll go as a family Kell, all together, I wont stay home this time & I'll even let you drive there" he said gently trying to bring a smile out of her.

Kelly let out a small smile "Thanks"

Nix looked at her face, she wasn't happy, she wasn't sad, she was trying to mask something… Stillwater…..stay home….. drive… something dawned on him & his eyes widen on his sister "KELLY!" he shouted standing up.

* * *

**A/N: What is it about this suggestion that brings the fury out of Nix, what's his sister done this time? **

**Reviews are always appreciated, always love to hear what you all think & that you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it :)  
**


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: A big shout out to all you folks, really glad everyone is enjoying the story, most especial shout out goes to my awesome reviewers.. you all rock!**

**Now, lets see what's going on between the siblings..**

* * *

Shannon, Gibbs & Jack all looked at him stunned.

"Tell me that's not why you did it?" Nix barked

Kelly had buried her head into her hands, how on earth did he put it together.

Gibbs & Shannon looked down at her, what on earth was this about?

"Well!" Nix barked.

"I'm sorry" Kelly whispered.

"What's this about?" Shannon asked.

"Tell them!" Nix barked at his sister.

Gibbs & Shannon were both looking between their children, he was looking furious & she was looking horrible again, Gibbs wondered what it was this time, surely there couldn't be anything else?

Kelly was feeling downright miserable again, she had sort of hoped this wouldn't actually come up.

"F$#king tell them Kell!" Nix barked again, he was furious at his sister.

Shannon could tell that her daughter couldn't say what ever it was "Tell us what Nix?" she asked calmly.

"The real reason for that damn audio file on our security system!" Nix he said angrily.

"Real reason?" Gibbs asked cautiously, no one had actually spoken about it, since they heard it.

Nix looked at his dad, he knew he would have to take responsibility for the reason he had thought it was for, but for this reason he was angry with his sister "Yea, I kinda borrowed her car while still on my learners permit, which was wrong I admit it, and I took my punishment on the chin Kell, you said you put it in to stop me from doing it again, but that wasn't reason was it Kell?! WAS IT!"

"Not entirely" Kelly whispered

"I can't believe you did that after I agreed to your request, heck you even vetoed me! Do you know what that damn recording did to me!" Nix yelled.

"What it did to you! I was f#$king trying to protect you, I'm sorry that it caused you distress, but I was trying to keep you safe " Kelly shouted back

"I wasn't going to try it again! I promised you that, why didn't you just believe me!" Nix shouted.

"I had to be sure ok, I made the call I thought I had to! I couldn't risk it!" Kelly barked.

Gibbs & Shannon looked at each other in shock, the pair were standing toe to toe just staring at each other.

Shannon had a thought & hoped she was wrong "You used it to stop your brother going to Stillwater" she said quietly.

Both Kelly & Nix looked at their mother, that was all the confirmation Shannon needed. "Your sister was obviously trying to protect you Nix, don't fault for that" she said cautiously.

"I didn't take the car to go there!" Nix bit back.

"She was obviously concerned you might try too, as you had tried to get there before" Shannon replied, before she realised what she had said.

Nix eyes widened on his mum "You knew! What the f$%k!" he had realised that his sister & mother had obviously spoken, but it never dawned on him that she knew about stuff like this.

Shannon dropped her head, they hadn't really had it out yet about this. "Yes, I know about your attempted bus trip, do not think that it wasn't hard for me to have to try to help both of you from a distance, because it was & I am sorry"

"How'd you help **both** of us? You were only speaking to Kell! Not me!" Nix barked.

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you darling, I know I hurt you immensely & for that I will never forgive myself, but I did what I believed was best for your sake, so you could try to get a better life. I didn't want you to grow up in that environment another minute" Shannon said gently, she tried to say it all about him & not his sister, so much of this had been centered around Kelly, she wondered if he felt that they had forgotten that he went through pain as well.

"Hurt? You made me believe you died! Do you know how many damn nights I cried myself to sleep, how many times something would happen & I would say I'll just tell mum about it then only to remember & almost break down in tears!" Nix bit back.

Gibbs had gone to try to say something, but Shannon stopped him, she knew her son deserved to let all this out. Gibbs just watched on in shock, sadness and downright fury again aimed at Mac & Quinn.

Shannon had tears coming down her face, she knew she had hurt her son "Darling.."

Kelly had taken a seat she knew the pain her brother had gone through for she was the one that had to get him through it, her tears were flowing as well.

"You know I think Kells is actually right, screw the f#$king better life, all I wanted was you! ….Both of you!" Nix let out.

Shannon's heart was broken as she watched her son sink back into the couch, she went down to him instantly & took him into a hug "I'm sorry darling, I'm here now, we're both here" she said gently as Gibbs sat down next to them "Not going anywhere son" Gibbs said putting his arm around his son as well.

Gibbs & Shannon just held their boy between them as they looked into each others tear filled eyes & then down to their son, he had buried himself into his mother's shoulder "not going anywhere darling" Shannon said gently "neither of us pal" Gibbs added into his son's ear.

Jack had been watching this & cursed himself, his simple suggestion of where to go had brought all the pain back up, he noticed Kelly sitting on the other couch staring at the rest of her family with tears of her own, he sat down next to her & brought her into his embrace.

The entire Gibbs family just sat there, Jack truly wondered how long it would take them all to get through this. He allowed himself to wonder what would have happened if Nix's apparent attempted bus trip would have come off, what would his reaction of been if Nix presented himself in Stillwater? The trip was obviously years ago, before he was old enough to drive himself, he shelved that thought, no good worrying about what ifs, they had to deal with the present.

He was stroking his granddaughters back, who was gently sobbing into him, trying best to calm her, ohh how he wished Anne was here, she would definitely know how to handle this a lot better than him, he closed his eyes as he thought -

_'Anne dear, I know you're there & I'm sure you've been watching over this family as much as possible, I know you love them just as much as I do but right now they need you more than ever. If there is anything you can do for them please darling our boy needs you to pull some strings & get him and this family, our family through it. _

_Our boy has been so strong this past while, trying to keep it together as much as possible to help them all through everything & they need to get through it, I don't know how much more pain they can take, how much more pain our boy can take, whatever you can do, please darling, help them, help our boy, he's the one with the grey hair (Jack let out an internal chuckle).'_

Gibbs was still holding onto his boy but flashed a look over to the other couch to see his dad comforting Kelly, she was gently sobbing as well. He gave a small nod to his dad, glad to for his help, how long would it take for all the tears to come out he wondered. He didn't know how much time had past, but they were all still sitting in the same positions, again the thing he was thankful for was that the tears seemed to have dried up for now again. He was just staring into his wife's eyes, both trying to find comfort in each other's soul's.

Gibbs started to hear various voices & noises from outside & wondered what was going on, he untangled himself & leaned up to look out the window, he tried to swallow his concern, there were agents checking their weapons left right & centre, some were sprinting in various directions, yelling at each other, something was seriously wrong.

* * *

**A/N: With the revelation that Nix tried to get to Stillwater, his pain has finally broken & come to the surface, each of them hold so much pain, can this family truly heal & move forward? But right now there's trouble brewing at Fort Gibbs.. what's going on? Has Quinn found them?**

**Now, I've had a number of requests to write a story based on what would have happened if they meet up back in Portsmouth. While this story is certainly not over by a long shot, I have begun to consider options for a "What if" scenario, I've thought through tonnes of possible moments when they could find each other & have narrowed it down to a few options, and I'd like to get your opinions/requests, either PM me or leave it in a review. Options are 1) Portsmouth 2) If Nix made it to Stillwater 3) Time when Shannon got put into the hospital. **


End file.
